


TLOU  Mini-Series Part- 4 :  What the future holds

by carl_solo



Series: Mini-Series : The Cabin in the Woods [4]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 129,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carl_solo/pseuds/carl_solo
Summary: This is the last part of the ( Cabin in the woods) series. Joel and Ellie finally arrived to California. But before they get to their destination things are going to get a little complicated. So read the final part of this mini-series to find out what the future hold for Joel & Ellie. Thank for reading this story and I hope that you enjoy it as much I did writing it.





	1. We're almost there

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention. 
> 
> Warning: This story is rated M for languishing, violence, and sex in some chapter. So is not for kids, just read if you’re an adult or over 18 years old. 
> 
> A/N: As the previous part this story is rated M, for some of his adult containment. This Fiction story includes Violence, bloody dead description, bad language and Age difference relationship between Joel and Ellie. But not an underage romance, since Ellie is 20 in this one. I recommend that you read the first 3 part if you want to understand this one. Is not obligated, but as this is the last part of a series, it will help you to understand the complete story. 
> 
> Also, I want to LYK, that I no longer have the person that was helping me with the edition. I have been using a correct program to help me with that. But as I don’t know how much that help, I just hope that the writing gets clear enough for you to understand it. So sorry for any mistake or bad writing on this story. For all you know this is going to be the last part of the series, as I promise, I always going to finish what I started and as I said that this mini-series was going to have 4 part there is it. I know that no much people are reading this, but the one it does, I hope that you enjoy it. And thanks for being supported to it.

**Chapter 1: We're almost there**

Is been a day since Joel and Ellie crossed the California border. They read in the welcome sign to the state, that the original population was 37.244.976, But that number has now across a line, covering part of that number. And a new number was writing beaned the original one, that said 2,884. Ellie asked Joel if that new number, indicate the people that live there now. But Joel told her that he doubts that because the new numbers look old. And the possibility that so many people still living there, was a hard possibility. Even if the state is a big one, most of the people that survive the fall of the QZ there, probably move away.

As Ellie continue asking a question, Joel told her that California was a big city with a lot of people back in the days. But as the Infection start to spread at the cross the country, the big city where the first one to fall. The military tries to control cities like this one, but in the end, they get surpass so they evacuate, all the people they can. Joel told her about the QZ in this part of the state, and how it was evacuated 15 years ago. And after the military goes, most survivors move to the least populated area.

They ride for a few more hours, on the main road and when the start night to fall, Joel takes the horse out of the road to find a good spot in the woods to make a camp for the night. After they do, the eat from the supplies they still have left and get some sleep. They cuddled close to the fire. Ellie can hear Joel snoring behind her, and even that he doesn't bother her with that, she can sleep. She was thinking about the boy, she missing him a little. She doesn't miss much his mother, but she is hoping that get to their destination alive. Because is going to be hard, to fight infected or bandits, with a 5 years old kid. After a time, Ellie grabs the arm that Joel has around her and fall asleep.

The wake up early, the next morning and after Ellie go away to throw up, they go back to the road. After Joel check the map again, he told her that they're going to ride that road, until they find the next intersection that was going to take them directly to the coast.

It was midday when they found the road ahead blocked by a lot of abandoned cars. "Shit!... this is going to delay us," said Joel holding the horse to make him stop.

Ellie moves her head to the side, and look at the blocked road. "What we going to do now?... do you know any other road can take us there?" She starts to ask.

Joel starts to look around and try to see it is a way to go through all that. "This is the main road that gets there. But it has to another that we can use, so let get down and check the map." Ellie moves to the side and get off the horse. Joel follows her a minute later. He gives the reins of the horse to Ellie and takes the map out. He walks toward the closer car, and open the map "Let see" he started to check the exact point where they're supposed to be.

Ellie walks the horse to the edge of the road, so he can eat from the grass there. Then she looks to the blocked road ahead. Making sure that is none one around, infected or otherwise. "Do you think, that any of that car have something we can use?" asked Ellie looking toward them.

"I don't think so kiddo, they are too old and rusty for that." Joel continues looking at the map trying to find a new route, that can take them to the coast. Ellie ties the horse reins to a closed car, then walk toward the cars and start looking around. Joel saw when she start to walk between the cars and looking inside of them. "Ellie!. Don't go between the cars, there's nothing on them that we can use," says Joel with a worried tone.

Ellie looks at him and rolled her eyes. "I no going far, Joel. I just want to check-" Ellie stop talking when she heard some noise coming from far ahead of the blocked road. "Joel...! I think that we need to go... NOW!" Ellie ran back to the horse and start to untie it.

Joel looks toward the cars and grabs the map quick. "Shit!... Ellie, I told you not to go in there." he ran to the horse direction. When he gets to the horse, he mounts it, then he helps Ellie to get up the horse and ride to the opposite direction.

They ride the horse fast on the road. Ellie looks back and saw the horde of infected follow them now. She is not sure how many are, but it looks like a lot of them. She watches as some of them were jumping and running between the cars. "What we're going to do, they're too many to stop and try to kill them all."

Joel continues pushing the horse forward. "I know!... also we don't have too much bullet to waist on them. But don't worry there is a small road ahead, that we can use," says Joel while he galloping the horse faster. The infected chasing them for 15 minutes before they found the little de-tore and go into the forest. By that time they already lost the infected that chased them.

A few minutes into the forest, the slow down the horse. "Well, that was close… I don't understand, why were so many of them, between those cars." Ellie says putting her hands on Joel's shoulder.

Joel continues riding the horse through the forest. "Well, we're closer now to the city. So, is possible that find more infected on the way. I just hope that the cost line doesn't have much of them. Because we going to be in trouble, if we get out of ammunition before we get to our destination," says Joel looking around, making sure that none of infected where follow them.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope that we found some more soon. Fighting a big number of infected is going to be hard without bullets. Even if I know that you can kill a few of them with your own hands" Ellie move her head closer to Joel and give him a kiss on the check. Joel smiles at that, but he knows that he is not that good, at least not anymore.

( Three hours later )

After they found the way out of the forest and into the new road. Joel and Ellie continue their way to the north coast of California. They saw a few old rusty car and truck on the street, but lucky for them, they don't saw any more infected.

Ellie was holding Joel by the waist and her head resting on his back. She was with her eyes closed. Thinking about what the future is holding for them when all this is over. She wants to go back to Jackson and start their new family. Be with Joel on their house and wait for their baby to be burn. _Having sex in a safe place is going to be good too._ _Well is not like we can't do it out here, but is going to be better do it back home. Where we can relax and don't be a worry if some hunter or infected show up to interrupt us._ Ellie starts to think on all the thing they can do in bed, and now that she is pregnant, Joel doesn't need to pull out of her every time he came. _Well, that doesn't work well, but I still want to feel him come inside of me._ Ohh she really loves that. Ellie was taken out of her thought when she hears Joel speak.

"Is going to get dark soon, and is going to be a cold night too," he said looking to the side to make sure Ellie listened to him. "We need to find a place to pass the night soon. But I don't know if this route is going to have something we can use. We going to be lucky if we find a gas station or something like that."

Ellie opens her eyes and move away from his warm body. "Don't worry Joel, I'm sure we going to find something soon."

"Yeah… also, the horse needs some rest too. After that chase and caring to people now, he must be tired." says Joel looking forward now.

"I bet, he is. Ohh, poor baby." Ellie moves one hand away from Joel and pet the horse on the side. They ride for two more hours until they saw a sign on the side road that says: ( **Gas station and rest area 2 ½ miles )** "Hey Joel!... do you think we can find a good place to rest in there?" asked Ellie pointing to the sign.

"Well, I hope so, is going to be dark soon. I just hope that that place, no be so fucked up, so we can pass the night there." after 30 minutes they saw some building at the distance, so Joel tries to make the horse move faster. "We need to be careful, okay!... In places like that, you can find infected inside, so ready your weapon," says Joel as they get closer to the place.

They ride the horse until they get close to an old trailer truck, that was on the opposite side of the road. The truck was close to the gas station, so they move behind the trailer and dismount the horse. Then Joel took the binoculars out of his backpack and move to the back of the trailer and start to check the place.

Ellie ties up the horse to the truck, and walk back to Joel and stop behind him. "Well...? can you see any infected there?" asked Ellie putting one hand on his shoulder.

"I see a few rusty cars there, 2 on the front of the gas station and a few more on the parking lot on the side, but I don't see any infected… yet!" He looks at the direction of the next building there. "The gas station looks beat up, but the old fast food building looks better."

"Okay… that is good. Are we going to check the place first?" Ellie moves her hand from him and starts to walk back to the horse. "Or you want me too." Joel lows the binocular and turns to grab Ellie arm to stop her.

"Wow...wow… hold right there kiddo," said Joel after he pulls her to turn around. "I will go to check the place and you… you will stay with the horse until I come back...okay?"

"WHAT!... why you want me to stay behind Joel... We always do this together, remember?" Ellie starts to protest.

Joel knows that Ellie doesn't like when he tried to do things alone in situations like this. But in the condition she is now, he doesn't want her to take any risk. So he needs to think about something, to keep her here or she is going to follow him there. He needs to make sure that the place is secure before they go there. "Yeah, I know kiddo, but I don't like to go blind in places like this. So I need you to cover my ass okay." He watches Ellie's smile a soon he says ass. He shakes his head and starts to walk toward the horse. A soon he gets there, he grabs the rifle from the horse and looks at Ellie. "Here, take this and take a position at the front of the truck, you will see better there."

Ellie takes the rifle and follows him. "Joel I don't like this. I think is better if we go together and-"

Joel turns around and looks at her. "Look, we don't know what we can find in there. It can be infected or someone else. So I need you to stay with the horse in the case in case we need to get away fast okay." He watches her worry expression. "Don't worry baby a soon I check the gas station I will signal you to come close. So we can check the fast food store… Okay!" He was just hoping that she understand and not try to follow him.

Ellie looks at his eyes, try to read him. But as he is a good lair, she's never sure if he is telling the truth or no. So she decides to let it go this time. "Okay Joel, I will cover you… ass," she giggles at that. "But if I see that you're in danger, I will go after you…okay?"

"Thanks, baby… just keep your eyes open." he starts to walk out, but Ellie grabs his arm.

"Be careful in there okay!" then she moves closer and gives him a kiss on the lips. "Just for luck!" Joel smile at her, he turns and starts to walk away. Ellie grabs the rifle and takes a position in front of the truck.

Joel lower himself and cross the street. He walks behind the first car that was in front of the gas pumps and hides. He turns to look at Ellie and give her a thumbs up. He saw her blowing a kiss at him with her hand and get ready. He turns and smiles. _Oh, that girl is so adorable sometimes_. Joel takes his hunters knife out, but he makes sure to have his gun ready just in case. He doesn't want to waste any bullets if he doesn't have to. So it was better to use the knife first. Using the knife sometimes is a good way to no make too much noise in case there are more infected close by.

Joel moves to the back of the old car and looks at the entrance of the gas station. He already sees that the place looks to wracked up. The front door was broken on the floor and all the front window are missing too. This is no good place to pass the cold night, but he needs to make sure that is no infected in there. He starts to move away from the car slowly until he gets to the front wall of the station. Then he moves to the side of the entrance and takes a pick inside.

The place was a mess, most of the shelves were broken and rusty. Joel looks at the ceiling and part of it was missing or on the floor. For what he can see they can't use this, to pass the night. Joel turns his head and looks at Ellie direction, he moves his hand and gives her a signal. Telling her that he was going in. But he saw Ellie shaking her head, in disapproval. Joel just smiles at her and start to move in. Joel walks into the station slowly, hiding behind the rack, just in case. He starts to check for any sign of people can be here before. But the place looks like nobody's been there in years. As he continues walking, he saw a lot of garbage and thing that has been destroyed by time. He starts to walk toward the back of the place, where the office and bathroom are located in these places. Joel moves slowly, to the bathroom and saw that the door was missing. He moves closer, but the bad smell was so strong, that he has to walk away.

He checks the little office, but he found nothing in there either, so he starts to walk back to the front of the station. He stops when he hears some noise outside. He quickly put his knife on his back and take his gun out. He starts to move with some precaution, but when he gets closer to the entrance, he saw Ellie coming in. He up his gun and stop. "Ellie!... what the-what you're doing here? I told you to stay with the horse and cover me." Say Joel moving closer to her.

"Sorry, but I can't cover your ass if I can't see you." she smiles at that. "So I decided to come closer and check on-" Ellie quickly cover her nose with her hand. "Fuck!... this place smells like shit!"

"Yeah, and is worse in the back... C'mon lets get out of here. Is nothing in here anyway. And I don't think we can use this place to pass the night," Joel grab Ellie's arm and pull her out of the place. A soon they were out, Joel speaks again "Okay since you're here, I want you to cover me from here. So I can move closer to the Burger King over there and check it out. It looks in better condition, but who knows. So I want you to keep your eyes open."

Ellie was going to protest again, but Joel starts to walk away at the direction of the old famous fast food. Joel starts to walk between some rusty cars, that still between the two places. He looks in front of the fast food store and saw that some of the glass windows, were cover with old newspaper. And the one that is broken, replaced with wood panels. He stops behind a car, and start to think, that is a possibility that someone was using this place. Joel listened to the surroundings, try to make sure that no one, was closer there. After a minute, he decided to move closer to the door. As he gets closer to the front door, he starts to hear noise coming from the side of the building. Joel moves back and hides behind a car that was in the opposite direction of the sound. And a few seconds later an infected person walks out of the side of the building and continue his slow walking in front of the building. It was a stalker, so not a big deal, they're easy to kill if they are alone.

_Shit!_ Say Joel trying that the infected don't see him. He looks at Ellie direction and saw that she already was pointing the rifle toward the infected. Joel gives her the signal to not shot yet. He needs to make sure that is no more infected closer, that the shot can bring there. He put his gun away and grab the knife again. He waits for a few as he doesn't see any more infected coming from the side of the building. Joel moves slowly at the front of the car. And wait for the infected pass in front of the car, and with a quick move, he grabs him from behind and nails his knife into the infected neck a few time, killing it, without a problem.

A soon the infected go down to the floor, he looks at Ellie and gives her a thumb up, so she knows that everything was fine. He walked slowly to the corner of the building and take a peek and make sure that there is no more coming that way. After that, he moves at the front door and saw that it was tied up with a rope. He knew that if the door was closer like that, mean that someone was trying to keep someone inside. They do not have time to find another place before the night falls, so he proceeds to cut the rope slowly.

A soon Joel finish cutting the rope, he starts to open slowly. He tries to make the less sound he could, just in case was someone inside, infected or otherwise. As he has half of the door open he introduce his head to look inside, but it was too dark to see anything. So he moves his free hand and take out his flashlight from the backpack and turn it on. But when he was to take another look, he hears a gunshot behind him.

**Ka-Bam…**

He turns around and saw a runner dropping down, on the sidewalk beside the store. "Ellie!" He yells at her, but before he continues. He saw Ellie moving away from the wall of the gas station and shot another runner that was coming out from the other side of the store.

"Joel you need to move away from there," Ellie yell at him, but it was too late, Ellie saw another infected coming out from inside the store and jump at Joel. "NOOOO!" Ellie screams and ran toward him. But before she crosses the parking lot, more infected start to show. So she up her rifle and start to shot at them.

Joel hit the infected with the flashlight, making him drop to the side. Then he takes the knife that he has on the other hand and nails the infected man a few time on the side of his body until he was dead. Joel moves away from the body, but before he can do something another two infected come out from the fast food store screaming. This time was a woman and a teenage girl. He tries to move away, but the woman gets a grab of him and pushes him toward the car that was behind him. He manages to kick away the girl that tries to bite his foot. But the woman moves closer and try to bite his neck. After a few moments of the fight, he manages to push the woman away from him and nail the knife on her chest.

Before Joel move the dead woman away from him. The infected girl starts to get up, but Ellie was close enough and shot her on the head. A soon the infected girl drop to the ground she moves closer to Joel. "Are you alright?" she asked while she helps him to get the woman away from him.

Ellie pushes the dead body to the ground, and help Joel to get up from the car. "Yeah… I'm fine kiddo. I was just…" he looks at the bodies, the back at Ellie. "Thank for cover me, that was close," He says to her while moving away from the car.

"Yeah, no problem. I was happy to save your ass. Besides, I no plan to become a widow before we get properly married." She smiles and move closer to him and kiss him. She stop the kiss a soon she heard a familiar sound coming from the other side of the store.

Click… click… click

"Shit!... just what we need," say Joel rolling his eyes. "They can't give us a fucking break!"

Ellie turns around and saw the Clicker moving faster at them. "Don't worry I will handle this one too old man," She put the rifle on her back and take out her 9mm from her holster and shot the Clicker a few time in the head. "Okay, that will take care of that." she turns and looks at him.

Joel shakes his head and looks at her. "Wow… I could do that too," he says sarcastically, then moves away and look at the bodies at the floor. "Lest check the place to make sure that is no more infected in there. After that, we can check the bodies to see if they have bullets or something that we can use." Joel takes his gun out and moves toward the door.

Ellie walks behind him, and look at the at the dead girl that was close to the entrance. "They look like a family." Ellie walked passing the body at the floor. "What you think happens to them?"

"I don't know kiddo, but the door was tie up from the outside. So that means that someone locks them in there. The real question is... who?"

"Well whoever was, I just hope that is not around here anymore," says Ellie following Joel.

Joel and Ellie go inside the fast food store and check it out. Just enough to make sure that no were more infected in there. Then go out and check the bodies, but they don't have much on them. Nothing they can use anyway. Then Joel told Ellie to go and get the horse, while he moves the bodies away and drops them into the woods that was on the back of the fast food store. When they finish, the night start to fall, so they get inside and close the door.


	2. A night with the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joel and Ellie finish with the infected, they go inside the store to pass the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.
> 
> Warning: this chapter has a sex scene on it, the story already has a warning about that, but I just want to let it know in case people don't like to read those.
> 
> I want to thanks, the ones that gave me Kudos on this one. I really appreciated your support on the story and hope that you like it, thanks.

**Chapter 2: A night with the king**

**December 22, 2039**

Joel finds a few lanterns that work with kerosene. But when he checks them only one has some on it. So he lights that one up and put in the center of the place. As the nightfall, the place was completed dark, so the lantern illumined the place a little. Ellie takes the horse to one of the corners of the place, where some table where the line up to dived the place in little places. Ellie starts to look at them, and notice that some have old blankets and others have different stuff. So as they thought, this place was used by people, no long ago. Probably by the infected that they kill outside. The place looks a little cleanup, and don't smell so bad. After she left the horse, Ellie moves to the center of the store, and take her backpack off.

Joel moves to the kitchen to do a better check. There he saw that the people that were using this place, transform one of the kitchen stove into a wood fire thing. They probably use that, to stay warm or cook their food. While Joel continues checking that part of the burger king, he starts to remember how that work back in the days. "Hey Ellie!" he yells from inside the kitchen. "I found what these people use to cook their food. We only need to get some wood to make it work."

Ellie was sitting on the floor checking her bag. "Oh that is great, Joel" answer Ellie looking at the kitchen. "I will take out of the bag a few food cans, so we can eat."

"Hold on that, I will check back here, to see if they left some food in here. So that way we don't need to use ours,"

"Okay, that sounds good, but hurry up because I'm starving." Ellie stands up and looks around more. "I will check this part and see what I can find." Ellie starts moving around. Ellie was fascinated at how those people live in here. As she can see, they don't have much, but look like they make this place their home. Ellie looks at the wall and glass windows, and see that the place was secure enough, They probably use the woods outside for water and hunting.

That makes Ellie wander what happens to them or how they get infected. And who let them lock inside this place. As Ellie continue her search, she found a few boxes with clothes, shoes, blanket and other things. Some of the things Ellie found are in good condition, but they can't take them with them. As they travel in one horse now, they only can carry the necessary to survive: like food, the tool for the hunt, their sleeping bag and of course, their guns and things to defend themselves.

A few minutes later, Joel comes out of the kitchen with a few cans of food. "Hey, I found a few of this," he says showing them to Ellie. "We can eat this one's tonight and take the rest with us."

"Oh that is great," says Ellie standing up from the sleeping area. "The sleeping place, that these people use, looks clean enough for us to sleep on them." Ellie moves close to him. "I also found some clothes, that we can use. We need to change this bloody one. Before they start to smell,"

Joel looks at her. "Okay, we can check them later, and see if they fixed on us. But now, we need to make this place warmer. So I will go outside and bring some wood for the fire pit on the kitchen." Joel grabs two buckets that he found in the kitchen and start to walk toward the door.

"Okay, don't go too far. Is dark outside and I don't want you to be there alone too long."

Joel smile at her. "Don't worry baby, I won't be long," says Joel walking out the door.

Joel came back half an hour later; with some wood, grass for the horse and water from a small river that he found in the woods. After that Joel start the fire and heat the food in the kitchen. After half an hour Joel and Ellie sat in the center of the store and eat. After they finish, Ellie moves to check the horse while Joel takes out the content of their two backpacks and start to do an inventory of what they have left.

"Joel!" says Ellie while she pets the horse. "What you think, happen to the people that live here?

Joel looked at her, "What you mean?"

"I mean the infected that we just kill. The one that came out from inside this place. I assume that they were the one that lives here right?." Say Ellie sadly, but she no looks at him.

"I… I don't know Ellie. And I don't think that you should be thinking about that either. What happens here, look like it happened a long time ago. So you don't need to worry."

Ellie stays silence for a moment. A soon she finishes with the horse, she walks back to Joel. "I just feel sorry for them, you know," says Ellie sitting beside him on the floor. Ellie stays silence for a minute, then speak again. "When I shot that girl in the head, it makes me think about-" she stopped as she looks at the lantern in front of her. She looks like-like she was 14 and that makes me think, that I cold ended like that if I wasn't immune." she stop for a minute and take a breath. "Maybe they not turn, if a cure could be found using me."

Joel saw what all this was going. He remembers Ellie telling him about the girl she falls in love back in Boston. Ellie told him, what happened to her when they got bit by some infected back in Boston and she dies. Joel stop what he was doing and put an arm around Ellie's shoulder and pull her closer to him. "Shhhh!... is okay baby... I know that you didn't choose to be like this and sometimes you feel bad to be alive when other people get infected and die. But all that is not your fault, Ellie. I know what I did with the fireflies was wrong and that you sometimes blame me to stop them on finding a cure." Ellie looks at him and saw his guilt on his face. "But I… I just can't let them kill you. I know it was-"

Ellie stops him by putting a hand on the side of his face. She know his pain, what the death of his daughter makes of him. He was broken for 20 years, but when he gets close to her, he opened his heart again. He gives her something she never has before, and she is happy with that. And even that sometimes she feels guilty too to want the same thing. Ellie would not want things to end differently. She loves Joel as much he loves her and now that their a going to have a family together. She is glad that he save her life even more. After looking at him for a few minutes, Ellie moves closer to him and kiss him.

The kiss was intense and longer until she moves away from him a little and looks at his face. "I know that all this, in a way was selfish for both of us. But I never would change for anything different. I love you Joel and I glad that we're together." Ellie smiles at him and gives him another kiss, but smaller this time. She still has some worries, but she no wants to talk about them now, so she is going to left that for another time. This start to get too sad, so Ellie decides to change the subject for now. She stands up and starts to look at the place. Watching some of the old posters that are still on the walls. "I don't get it Joel, why a king was the owner of a place like this? I read in some book that kings were the leader of big countries."

Joel looks at her and smile, he knows what she tries to do. Because she doesn't ask that kind of question anymore, at least not out of curiosity. So Joel stands up and move closer to her and look at the old poster she was looking. It was a promotion for a new burger, and now that Joel thinks about it, he starts to miss a good Texas burger. "The owner no was a real king, it was just the name if the franchise." He says putting his hands on her shoulder. "You see, back in the day were a lot of place like this all over the country. Some with different names, but this one was the bigger, so maybe the name was good for them."

"So people like to come to a place like this... to eat burgers?" Ellie asked, still looking at the poster.

"Yep!... and fries. You see, some people that no have time to cook at home. Or not take lunch to work. Come to places like this to eat."

"Mnnn… so they were the king of the burger food? Are they were any good?"

"I guess for some people they were, but nothing was as good as Texas homemade burger," said Joel almost remember the taste of those.

Ellie continues looking at the poster, and try to imagine the people that come to places like this to eat. But before she moves away, she saw on the bottom of the poster, a promotion that says. ' **Try our new Burger before Christmas' "** Holy shit!... Joel, what day is today?" She turns her head and asked him.

"What day is…? Ummm, I dunno kiddo… I think we still in December…I guess, why?" Joel watches Ellie ran away and get to her backpack. "Ellie, what you looking for?"

"My notebook. I have been marking the days before I get kidnapping and continue after. So that way I know how many days have passed since we get out of Jackson." she starts to get things out and. "I found it!" She up the little notebook in a sign of victory. Then she starts to check the little calendar she has there and start to count the days.

Joel moves closer to her. "I don't see why you need to know that now. You know that the time out here is never going to be-"

"I got it… yes! Holy shit Joel is December 22, we didn't miss Christmas!... Yesssss!" Ellie yells with a happy expression on her face. She stands up and move at Joel and hug him.

"I'm glad for you joy spirit kiddo. But I don't think this Christmas is going to be like the one we have in Jackson," he says hugging her back.

"I know Joel… but I don't care. I just happy that we can spend Christmas day together." Ellie hugs him harder putting her head on his chest. "And maybe we find a good place to pass that day and just relax." Ellie moves a little away to look at his face. "Is going to be good to have a quiet day, just the two of us," she said smiling.

Joel smile at her. "That sound great kiddo. But something tells me that your idea of a quiet day is no the one I imagine right now. Besides I don't even go to have a gift for you."

Ellie moves her hand and punching him soft in his arm. "Oh Joel, you already give me the best gift ever, and that makes me happy," Ellie move her hands and grab his face, then she gives him a kiss. After she moves away, Ellie looks at him. "How long you think is going to take to get to the cost? See the ocean is going to be another great gift for me."

"Oh… hum… let see... I think, if we restless and ride more, we can be there in two days. Maybe less if we don't get any more delay."

"Oh, that sound great. That means that will be there by Christmas Eve, Yayyyy!" Ellie grabs Joel's hands and starts jumping around making Joel jump with her. "We can have our first Christmas day in the beach… is not that wonderful?"

"Sure kiddo, that is wonderful…" he tells her with a smile on his face. A soon Ellie stops jumping, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Okay, lest clean yourself and get some rest, before we continue our journey tomorrow."

Ellie moves closer and put her arm behind his neck. "Yeah, that is a good idea. We can get some sleep and go out of here in the morning. A sooner we move out, a sooner we get to the beach." She gives him another kiss and moves away.

"Okay I will finish with the inventory, while you prepare the place to sleep.," says Joel moving where he left the backpack.

Ellie move where the sleeping area was. She doesn't have to do much, as the place was pretty clean. Just some dust that she can take care fast. So after she finishes, she goes back to the horse and grabs the sleeping bag they have and put it in the top of the other sheet there. After she finishes, Ellie grabs one of the buckets that Joel bring with water and walk toward cauter to get clean up. "Joel I will go over there, to wash and change my clothes." She says passing Joel with the bucket in hand.

"Okay kiddo I will use the other one for me, a soon I finish here," he says without looking at her.

A soon Ellie gets to the other side of the counter, she put the bucket on the floor and the clean clothes on the top of the counter. After that, Ellie starts to take out her dirt and bloody clothes. "You know… you shouldn't call me that now. Because I'm your wife, well kind of. And no a kid anymore," Say Ellie while taking her shirt off.

Joel turns his head and looks at her direction. "I thought you like it when I call you that."

Ellie looks at him and smile. "Well, I did!… it was okay when I was younger. But now it sounds like you're talking to a kid and not a woman." Ellie opens the button of her pants and start to take them down. "I'm twenty now Joel. So maybe is time for you to-"

"Yeah, about the wife thing…" Joel turns and continues with the inventory.

"What about it...?" Ellie drops the pants to the floor and crosses her arm in front of her chest. "Joel!. What the hell you mean by that." Ellie expression change to a sad one. "Are you try to tell me that you don't want to be my husband anymore?"

Joel turn again and look at her, he saw Ellie sad expression, so he know that he said something that goes the way he wants. "Oh, no baby!. I don't mean it that way... of course, I want to be your husband… is just that we're not yet. I mean, not officially anyway." He starts to explain.

"But you give me the ring… and ask me if I want to marry you, and I say yes. That don't mean that we are?… and we also going to have a baby, you know."

Joel stands up and walks to the counter. when he gets there, he saw that Ellie was stripped down to her underwear. So he tries not to look at her body, as he needs to talk to her. "Yeah, I know baby. I know that I give you the ring and ask you to marry me. And believe me, is nothing that I want more that have you as my wife. But in the old days, people need a priest or a judge to make it official. Well, I don't know about the judge now, since they are not law, and things don't need to be legally." Joel tries to explain all that to Ellie, but he knows that all that was bullshit now. "Of course back in Jackson, they have a priest and church to perform the wedding in the town. But out here..."

Ellie expression changes a little. She moves closer to the counter on the other side and put her hand on top of Joel's. "Okay then... but maybe we can try to find a priest out here. Or we can wait until we get back to Jackson and make it official?" she says more calmly.

"I don't think we can find one out here. But you don't need to worry about that Ellie, is okay the way it is now. The thing was different back in the old days when we have laws and all that. But we don't have that now, so the thing can do it in a different way." Says Joel holding her hands.

"So we can say that we're married if someone asks us?" Asked Ellie.

Joel smile at her. "Of course, we can baby, If you want it. Is not like we going to need papers to prove it anyway. The important thing is that we love each other and want to be together for the rest of our life."

"Really!" she says with a smile on her face. "You really want to be with me forever?"

"Well forever is a big word, but yeah I want to be with you as much as I can. Besides, you said it yourself. We going to have a baby and be a family."

Ellie happiness comes back quickly, so she pulls Joel and gives him a kiss on the lips. It was a small one but still, feel good. "Okay, that makes me feel better thanks. But now, I need to finish cleaning myself. So you can go and finish with your inventory, or you can join me back here and-." she stops and start to move back. She starts to undress her underwear.

Joel continues to look at her, getting some idea on his mind, but know that they need to rest and do it on an old fast food store is not that romantic. _Well, these days you can't ask for much, but I can hold until we get to the beach and find a better place_. "I will do it when you finish… okay. But you can save some soup for me."

"I will. But if you-you no want to join me, you can go." She says introducing a cloth in the water and starts to clean herself. Joel moves out and goes back to the center of the store to finish with the inventory.

(20 minutes later )

After Ellie finish cleaning herself, she put on clean underwear and a long t-shirt. She takes the dirty water and move inside the kitchen and empty the water on one of the sinks there. When she comes back to the center of the place Joel already finish and putt all back inside his backpack. Except for the clean clothes he was going to use. Then Joel takes the other bucket with water and goes behind the counter, where Ellie was before.

Ellie walks back to the place, where they are going to sleep and lay down, and wait for Joel. After another 20 minutes, She saw Joel walking toward her and lay down too. "Well I guess, we can get some sleep now." He says putting the blanket on top of them. But he didn't know that Ellie has another thing in her mind.

Ellie moves close to him and put her head on his chest and start to play with the buttons of his shirt. "I don't know Joel, maybe we can do something else," she says with a smile. "I not tire and is not that late yet. Sooo... Maybe we can..." She giggles while starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. Joel moves one hand and grabs her to stop her after she undoes the first two. "Ellie… I don't think that is a good idea to have sex in here," says Joel looking at her.

"Why not?... I mean, the door is secure and we're alone now. With nobody close to hear us, except for the horse, but I don't think he will mind." She says the last part in a sexy way.

"That may be true, but have sex in a Burger King is not in my list of thing to do."

"Awwww… you have that list too!… that is so cute. But is in my, so I want to teach that one from my list." she said moving her hand away from Joel's. "I saw how you look at me when I was cleaning myself, so don't tell me that-." Ellie stops and moves her hand down until she found Joel dick. Joel grabs her hand again and tries to stop her, but Ellie grabs his dick first and squeezer it a little. "See you're already hard, besides, I don't know why you don't want to make love with your wife in the house of the king?" she said with a giggle.

Joel tries not to laugh at that. But he almost lost her a week back. So if she wants to have sex, he can do that for her, is not like he doesn't want it. But do it in a place like this it was weird for him. He prefers to wait until they arrive at the beach, but that will take a few days. He can't think right now with Ellie pumping his dick up and down. So now is no way he going to wait for that. So he let go of her hand and grab her by the shoulder to make her look at him. "Are you sure you want to do this here?"

"YES!... I don't even have my underwear on… I take it off when you were cleaning yourself." She gives him a smile. "So yes my king of burgers, I want to make love to you here in your castle." Say Ellie with a small giggle, and try to imaging Joel with king clothes.

Joel tries not to laugh at that. Have sex here maybe can be a little fun, since Ellie like to play a character, sometimes. "Well my Burger Queen, your wishes are my command...!

Joel smile at her, but continue with Ellie's play. He grabs her by the arm and pulls her up until she was facing him. Then he grabs her face and starts kissing her passionately. Ellie melted into the kiss, after a few minutes she separate and move herself to be on top of Joel. Ellie continues kissing Joel in a different part of his face. "Oh, my king… I just want to sit in your throne and eat your meat until I'm full." She says with a sexy voice. A few minutes later she up herself and start to finished Joel shirt buttons. After she finishes, Joel moves up until he was in a sitting position, with Ellie in his lap.

Joel starts to give her a few kisses; on her lips, jaw, and neck "Ooh… my Queen… I love you so much." Say, Joel, then he grabs the lower part of her t-shirt and moved up her head and throw it to the side. He watches her body for a moment. "Oh, you're so beautiful…" Then he grabs one of Ellie's breast with one hand and lowers his head, to start sucking her hard nipple. After that, he opens his mouth and starts using his touch to circulate her nipple slowly. He plays with her nipple for a few minutes, taking his time to make sure that she is taking pleasure out of it. He gives her a few little bites on her harder nipple before he starts to suck them again. He fell Ellie hand grabbing his shirt and try to take it out. So he moves away from a moment and let her.

Ellie finishes to take Joel shirt off and drop it to the side. Then she leans her body back when Joel grab her other breast and start to do the same that the other one. A moan escaped her mouth a soon Joel give her another bite on her nipple. "Ohhh fuck!... Joel… yesss!" Joel continues with that for a few minutes, making Ellie moan and asked for more. After a few more minutes Joel moves his mouth and start to kiss her neck until he gets to her mouth again.

A moment later, Ellie pushes Joel down, to the sleeping back, while she stays sitting on his lap. Joel was surprised by the action, but smile at her anyway. Ellie starts to move down over his leg, dragging his sleeping shorts down with her. A soon they're out of the way she starts to look at his hard dick. "Well I think is time for the king to take the Queen." Says Ellie moving up again.

Joel Look at Ellie and smile. "I think that is a chess move."

"A what?"

"A chess... moooove-" Joel stop a soon Ellie move on top of him, grab his dick to guide it to her center and start to lower herself down. She does it slowly, trying to prolong the feeling of Joel hard cock getting inside of her. A soon it was all in, she bends over a little and starts to move with a slow rhythm.

After a few minutes, she starts to moan. "Ohhh yessss… I miss this so much," she says with her eyes close trying to keep the pace. She was not the only one enjoy that, Joel closes his eyes too and starts to move his hips up and down. Ellie rides Joel like that for a few minutes, then she lowered herself down and start to kiss Joel in the mouth. She open here's mouth to aloud Joel to introduce his tongue inside her.

Joel moves his hand and grab her butt checks and use his hand to make Ellie move faster. After a few minutes, Ellie moves her head and put on Joel's shoulder. Her hand were now on top of Joel's head and using it to support herself as Joel go deeper on her.

Ellie starts to moan louder, her heart was beating faster as she was getting close to her climax. "Ohhh… yesss!... my king… do it faster…" says Ellie with a pleading voice. Joel was not too far behind, he tries to hold the best he can, to make sure that Ellie enjoys the sex longer. After a few more minutes, he starts to move faster and start to give Ellie a few spanking. Ellie up her head as a few moans escaped her mouth. "Ohhh… yessss!... I think I'm coming!"

Joel can feel her walls start to get tight around his dick. So he moves one hand to grab her ponytail and pull it back, exposing Ellie neck at him. Joel moves forward and starts to suck her neck as he pumps faster and deeper inside her. After a few more minutes she let go a scream as her climax came hard and came. Joel doesn't have to wait long and a soon he give her a few more thrust, he came too. He let go Ellie hear and Ellie lower her body down on Joel's chest. Both of them where panting faster.

After Ellie take some air in, she speaks. "Oh, Joel that was… wow!" it was the only thing she says.

A moment later Ellie moves to the side and lay beside him with her head on his chest. Joel was still painting, but after a few minutes, he can talk again. "I'm glad that you enjoy that as much I did… I love you so much."

"I love you too Joel…" she says in a lower voice. "I know that we need the rest, but after being all that time with those men, I need to feel you. Just to make sure that you're back with me again."

Joel up his head a little, to look at her. He put one hand on her back and start to rub it. "I know that all that was hard for you…" he says with a sad tone. "And I'm so sorry that it takes me to long

to get to you."

"Don't worry about that Joel. I know you did you best, and even when they said that you were dead, I know you will come for me."

"Always…I always go back for you. There is nothing in this world, that can stop me from coming for you if someone took you." says Joel while kissing Ellie head. After a few minutes, Joel grabs the blanket and cover both of them with it. "Good night my Queen."

"Good night my king… love you!"

"I love you too." a few minutes later, both of them fall asleep on each other hands.


	3. A first time on the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ellie continue their travel through the north of California until they finally arrive at the coast and Ellie see the Ocean for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.
> 
> I want to thanks to all the people that are reading this story and left Kudos, I really appreciated them thanks.

**Chapter 3: A first time on the Ocean**

**December 23, 2039**

Joel and Ellie wake up a little late in the morning. Their sex activities that night left them to warn off, especially Joel. He sometimes wished to be younger, so that way he can keep up more with Ellie. After they get up, Joel walk to open the door carries his gun, to make sure that no more infected come close to the place during the night. After he checks the area he comes back inside and grabs the two bucket and go for water. After they get clean up they start to get ready to go.

Before they go out of the BK they check the clothes they found there and take what they can use, also they grab what left of food was there. Ellie put it on the bag with the other things then put it on the horse. Joel put out the fire that was left in the kitchen and left the rest of the place as it was before. After Ellie come out with the horse, he closes the door and ties it up, as it was before. In case the person that enclose those people there thinks that it is still untouched.

As all was ready, Joel mounts the horse and offer his hand to Ellie and help her to jump behind him. They give a last look to the Burger King place and smile. Joel never likes this kind of food anyway, but at least the place was used for something.

They ride on the road all day long. They saw a lot of different cars on the way, also found a few infected that they have to kill. And when the night comes they go into the woods to find a spot to rest and sleep the night. An hour later they have a campfire ready, so they take the sleeping back down the horse and close to the fire. The night was a little chilling, but not as much as the night they pass before they enter California.

Joel takes out some dry meat and passes some to Ellie, while they heat some canned food that they have left. Ellie takes a bite of the meat and stays looking at the fire and after a few moments she Spock. "Joel!" she says without looking at him.

"Hum!" answer Joel, he was distracting himself by using a piece of branch to move the firewood and chewing his dry meat.

"How you know that I was pregnant?" Ellie asks him with some curiosity.

"What?" Joel looks at her.

"I mean when I was going to tell you that I was pregnant in that cabin." Ellie turns to look back to the fire. "You told me that you know, I just want to know how?... because I do not completely sure that I'm but-".

"Wait… what?" say Joel interrupting her. "You're telling me now, that you're not sure?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm. I mean, I have not been having my period since we go out of Jackson and I been feeling a little sick in the morning for a while, also I pee a lot too. And I know from another woman in Jackson that those things happen when a woman is pregnant." She turns her head to look at Joel again. "Of course, there is not a doctor there to confirm it. But sometimes when I touch my belly I know that is a little someone in there." Ellie moves closer to him. They were sitting in a log that was closer to the fire. Ellie grabs his hand and look at him. "I just want to know what makes you think I was pregnant."

Joel looks at her. "I no was so sure either, but as you said, all the sign where there: you go to pee too much, you go away to throw up when you think I was sleeping, things like that. I have a daughter before remember? So I recognize that symptom too," says Joel kissing the top of her head.

"Well, we don't need to worry about that for now." Ellie lay her head on Joel's shoulder and look at the fire. We can make sure of that when we go back to Jackson or maybe we can find a doctor in that settlement, where this friend of your life."

"Yeah, we can do that." Joel holds her thing on him. But for now on, you need to be more careful okay? I don't want to-" he stops and closes his eyes for a moment. He does not want to think about Sarah or the way he loses his baby girl. He was devastated after that night, and he knows that he can't take it if that happens again. He opens his eyes and looks at the fire. "Anyway, you can't take any unnecessary risk now. You need to think about that baby first, so just do what I tell you, from now on… okay?"

Ellie wrapped her arm around Joel, and lean of him. "Ohh, Joel… that sound so romantic. What you're going to do... kill all the infected or hunters that we find, all by yourself? We're in this together, and I know how to take care of myself. Yeah we're going to have a baby, and we need to think of him, but I not going to leave you to do a thing all by yourself,"

"I don't say that you can't take care of yourself, But if I have to… yes, I will kill them all," he answers with a firm voice, then he put his head on top of her. "I love you… Ellie, and I not going to let anyone hurt you or take you away from me... again."

Ellie smile, but continue looking at the fire pit. "Ohhhh, Joel... saying think like that, make me want to make love to you again." Says Ellie squeezing his arm harder.

"Oh no, no… hold your horses… young lady." Joel moves his head away and looks at her with a serious look. "Now!... Is not like, I don't want to do it, but we can't be having sex every time you wanted. We need to rest and be-"

"Ha, ha, ha…" Ellie moves away from him, so she can look at his face. "Don't worry big guy, I think that after last night, I can wait a few more days."

"Shit Ellie, you-you're going to kill me one of these days." he leans down to her face and kisses her on the lips.

Ellie returns the kiss, but know that they need the rest tonight, so she makes it short. So after a minute, she moves her lips away. "Ummm… if you give me another like this. I can't promise to wait another day."

Joel looks at the fire. "Oh look, I think the food is ready now." Say Joel change the subject. He stands up from the log, moves to the fire and takes the food out. Ellie smiles at him while watching his backside, but don't say anything, she knows that he really needs the rest.

( One hour later )

After they finished eating, Ellie stands up and go to attend the horse, while Joel cleans the bow and spoon, they used to eat. Ellie goes back to sit on the log, that they were before, while Joel was preparing the sleeping back, to get some sleep.

"Sooo… how are you, friend? I mean, what he did before, or how he looks. The only thing you said about him, was that he works in a dam, before the infection start," says Ellie out of curiosity.

"You mean Frank?" says Joel while continuing with his task.

"That is his name? I don't even remember you mention his name before."

"I didn't?" Joel looks at her now.

"No!... I don't think you didn't"

"Oh! sorry... I thought I did. Well Like I said before, he works in the Hoover Dam. Is a big dam located; between Nevada and Arizona." says Joel standing up and go to sit beside Ellie on the log. "I didn't know the guy at that time. But when Tommy and I did a few works from some people, closer to the place. We find out, that a few survivors were using the dam as a refuge. After we told the person in charge that we only need a place to stay for the night. They let us in and we stay for a few days. When the leader of the place shows us around, he introduced us to him. After that, he told us about how he worked there before the infection, so he knew how the place work. He keeps the place working, so the people that were living there, have some electricity.

As Joel continue with the tale, Ellie notices how Joel expression changes a little, but she let him continue. "Anyway the last time I saw him, I was with Tess. We were doing some smuggler… run and-" Joel lower his head and look at the ground.

Ellie squeezes his hand a little. "Joel is okay. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. I know that you don't like to talk about the people that are dead. And I know what Tess mean to you, and somehow here dead was my-"

Joel squeezes her hand back to make her stop. "No!... all that it wasn't your fault… we have a job to do back then and we know the risk." He looks at her. "Yes, is sad that she have to die, but we honor them by continue living. Her loss wasn't in vain, and she lives in our memories."

Ellie never hears Joel talking like that. She knows that him changes for the last 5 years, but this was a surprise for her. "Yeah, we lost so much Joel, but we also gain some too. So the best thing we can do is honor their sacrifice." Ellie moves closer at him and kiss him on the check. "Anyway can you continue with the story? I want to know, what happened to him? You said that he lives in California now right."

Joel looks back to the fire again. "Oh yeah he moves there after the dam was attacked several times, by some hunters, the survivors decided to move to California. One day a guy that came to Boston, told me that the people that were living in the dam. Found a settlement at the north of California called Eureka and that they were living well there."

Ellie gives him a curious look. "Boston?... Joel!... that was five years ago. So how you know that he still in there? or if he still alive after all that time?"

"Well, I no really sure if he still living there, but is all I got from the guy. I know that I told Tommy and Maria that I can find the guy there. But that is all the clue I have, from him."

Ellie turns her head to look at the fire too, not knowing what to think about all this. _Yeah, go out for a while with Joel was great. Besides the slave madman and the hunters, she is happy to be out here with Joel. They have some good days out here; the time they have in the cabin, and Joel proposing to her it something she doesn't want to change for anything. But now that she is almost 100% that she is pregnant, things are going to change. But what if this guy is dead, or no there. What is going to happen to Jackson?_ "So... you think that is a possibility that this guy is dead or not there?" asked Ellie looking back at him.

Joel looks at her no Knowing what to say or think. He brings Ellie here, not only to ask her to marry him but also with some hope to find this guy and bring him back to Jackson. "Sorry kiddo, I was hoping to find this guy there. And I don't want to believe that this whole trip was for nothing."

Ellie smile at him. She is hoping that Joel is right and that they can find this guy there. They need to go back to Jackson a soon as possible. "Joel I know that a few things happen out here. But l don't think, that this trip was all for nothing. Besides the kidnapping and all that, I'm happy just to be with you. We're going to get married and we're going to have a baby. So whatever happens, when we get to that place. I'm happy to be with you and soon with him." Ellie moves her hands to her belly and starts to pass them slowly over it.

Joel moves close to her and puts one arm around her shoulder and a hand on top of hers. "I know that we didn't plan to have a baby, but I happy for it. Proposing to you was the best part of this trip and I won't change that for lower his head and kiss her on the top of her head.

"Yeah, I love that part and I love that cabin and the memories with having there.." she smiles at that. "Joel you think that if something happens when we go back to Jackson, we can go back there?"

"You mean like living there?" asked Joel surprises.

Yeah, that was a good place to live. It has the thing that we need and we can build a fence or something and-"

Hold a second. I don't know if is a good idea to live outside Jackson with a baby. But don't worry, we're going to find this guy, and go back home." he squeezed her and give her another kiss. "Now let's have some rest, we still have a few hours before we get to the cost."

Ellie noddle and stand up a soon he did. She wants to tell him about the dream she has about that cabin. The two children playing, like the cabin was their home. But he wasn't there with her and she doesn't want to remember that. "Oh… yeah, the ocean. Another thing that is going to make this trip great. I never saw the ocean before, so that is going to be great."

"Oh yes, you going to love it. Now let's go and have some sleep." Joel pulls her close to him and moves to the other side of the fire, where they put the sleeping bag. They snuggled inside of it and fall asleep in no time.

**December 24, 2039**

They wake up early the next morning. They got something to eat and after they finish. Joel and Ellie pack their things and put them on the horse and their backpack. After that, they go back to the road and continue with the journey. They continue on the route 199 until they found the interception for route 101. A few hours later they saw a sign that says ' **Crescent City 2 ½ mile'** they continue on that route until they found a lot of cars blocking the road again. Joel does not want to try another long route, so he moves the horse out of the road that will take them to the city. Joel decided to ride through the forest until he can get to another road that takes them to the cost and away from the city. Even if they were short on supplies it was risky to go into a city, that probably is full of infected or bandits. So after an hour, they were on the new road that it was called Elk valley rd.

As they continue on the road, Joel saw another sign that said **Elk Valley** so they continue riding that way. After a mile, they start to saw houses and a small building on the side of the road. Joel told Ellie to take her gun out and be alert. Go into a city is always a risky path to take.

Ellie look around and watched. "Hey, Joel maybe is a good idea to check some of those houses, to see if we can find some food."

"I don't know kiddo, those houses look pretty damage, I bet that they been looted long time ago," says Joel while he looks at some of the houses on the side of the street too.

"Yeah, but they're a lot of them, maybe we can check some of them and see. Maybe the ones that are not to damage can have something, "

Joel stops the horse and takes the map out. He starts to check it the area. After a few minutes, he closes the map and turns his head to look at Ellie. "Okay, according to the map, there is a small town like a mile away from this point, that is close to the beach. Is still noon, so maybe after we get to the beach, we can go to the town and check a few hoses."

Ellie smile. "Oh right!.." Joel turns forward and starts to move the horse again. Ellie put the gun back to the holster, but keep it ready. "Do you think that we can go for a swim when we get to the beach?" Ellie was getting existed on see the ocean and the beach. She saw a beach during the trip to the fireflies when she jumps from that big bridge into the water. She remembers walking on the shore with Joel, Henry, and Sam, but that was the beach from a big river lake, and no was the ocean.

"Well I glad that you are excited to see the ocean, but go in is another story."

"Why we can go in? I know how to swim now! "

"I know you do, but is winter time and the water is going to be freezing."

"Oh… well, we see when we get there, but for now, I just want to see the ocean… please!" Ellie tight her arm around Joel's waist and put her head on his shoulder. "And after that, we can go to that town, to check the houses," she says in a lower voice.

"Okay then, let's go to see the ocean first. Is not point on prolonging you torture any longer. Beside the town is not going anywhere."

Joel moves the horse faster, as they continue on the road. After a mile, they get close to the street that passes in front of the small town. They saw that the main street was blocked by a few rusty cars and some kind of fence on the side of the entrance. Joel saw a few holes on the some of the fences, that looks like the town was an attack at some point. So that means that the place was being used for people, that try to live in the small town.

As they continue, Joel saw more old cars that block other streets too. As they were getting to the end of the town limited on the street that runs at the side of the town. Joel saw more burn cars and houses, but this time looks more recently. Joel starts to believe that is going to be a bad idea to come back here later to this place. Even if he doesn't see any, he thinks that it can still be some in there.

As they pass the end of the town and continue forward, they saw another sign that says. ' **Crescent City to the right and Crescent City pier to the left'** "Okay Kiddo this is it, there is a small pier to the left that takes to the coast." say Joel pointing to the left street.

Ellie Smile at him. "So that means that the beach is that way?" she hears Joel say yes, so she goes exited. "C'mon Joel, move the horse faster, I want to see the ocean already!"

Joel shakes his head but smile. "Don't worry baby we are there is not time," he says moving the horse forward. As he continues on the side down the street, he saw path behind some old destroyed storage. So he moves the horse out of the road and pass the storage, and ride through the grass path.

And after 5 minutes, they saw the ocean and the gray sand in front of them. Joel stop the horse as he feels Ellie jumping on the back. "Ohh! My good! Joel… Look…" Ellie dismounts the horse and moves to the side of the street, where the sand of the beach started. Ellie's eyes were wide open as she looks at the ocean in front of her for the first time. She closes her eyes for a moment to feel the ocean salty breeze on her face. This was something that she never feels before and it was a great sensation.

Joel got down of the horse, and grab the reins of the horse. He guides him to the grass that was to the side of the street. When the horse started to eat the grass, Joel moves toward Ellie and step beside her. "What you think kiddo?... This is the way you imagine it?" says Joel putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ellie opens her eyes and lay her head on Joel's shoulder. "Oh, Joel this is fantastic… look all that water and those big white waves, they look amazing!" she says with a big smile on her face. "I just saw the beach like this on some movie that we watch. But this is more… more…"

"Real?"

"Yeah… and beautiful, I never thought, I ever going to see the ocean for real."

"Well, I am happy that you like it, even if this beach is not as beautiful as the one in the movies. I think is okay. I wish that I can take you, to one of the south have yellow sand, palms and more clear water."

"Oh Joel… is okay. I still think that this one is nice… thank you for bringing me here." Ellie moves her head and kiss Joel on the check, then she moves away from him and starts to walk toward the sand. As she walks forward, Ellie starts to play with her feet on top of the gray sand. As she was getting closer to the water the sand becomes more dark and wet. "Can we go in?" Ellie says turning her head at him.

Joel looks around to make sure that nobody closes infected or otherwise. Then he starts to walk toward her. "I don't think that that is a good idea kiddo. The water must be freezing."

"I don't care, Joel, I just want to feel the water." Ellie sat on the sand and start to take her shoes and socks off. Lucky for her, the beach wind no was blowing much and as the sun was on top of them, it wasn't that cold. Ellie stands up and takes her coat off and dropped to the sand. Then she starts to unzip her pants and start to take it out.

"Ellie, what you doing? I already told you that the water can be cold… you can't go in there!"

"I not going all the way in Joel, just my feet." she finishes to take her pants off and drop them on the sand. Then she moves closer to the water with nothing but a t-shirt and underwear.

Joel starts to look around, making sure again that is nobody there. Then he looks at Ellie and

watches her trying to move her feet into the water. A soon the water touches her feet, Ellie jump out of the way and start cursing. "See I told you, that it was going to be cold," says Joel laughing a little.

Elle moves away from the water ."Is no that cold, I just… I just need more time."

"Yeah right!... Ellie, I know that you're excited and all of that. But the water is too cold for this time of the year. So, maybe we can go to-" Joel stops when he saw Ellie take her t-shirt off and dropped to the sand. "Ellie what the hell you doing?" he watches her as she walks to the water, in only her panties and bra.

"I will take a swim, what you think?" she smiles at him then turn around and ran toward the water. A soon she was in a wave land on her legs. "Fuuuck! That is so cold." Ellie screams as she continues into the water.

Joel starts to walk close to her. "Shit Ellie, are you crazy!... You going to freeze or get sick."

"I will be fine, just get the horse and Bri-." she was interrupted as another wave hit her. "Fuck!"

Joel can't believe that Ellie goes into the water. Even if the sun was a little hot, the water in winter is pretty cold. He shakes his head as he hears Ellie laughing and jumping on the water. So he turns and goes to get the horse. A few minutes later, he comes back down to the beach pulling the horse with him. After he ties him up on a piece of wood that looks like a part of an old sinking boat.

Joel grabs the bag that was tied to the horse chair and opened. He took a tower out, that they use when they take a bath or clean themselves. He saw Ellie walk out of the water and come close to him.

"bbbrrrr! That water is cold…"

Joel moves close to her and wraps her with the tower. "See I told you that it was cold." Joel starts to move his hand on her arm to make her warm. Then Ellie moves closer and put her arm around his waist and her head on his chest.

"Oh... I know a better way to keep me warm." Ellie moves her head away and looks at his face. Joel's face was red, a soon he gets what she was talking about. _Oh sorry baby, but there is no way that they're going to have any sex on the beach._

"Yeah, I know a better one too. Go and grab your clothes and put them back on. I know that this is your first time on the beach, but we need to find a place to pass tonight."

"Ahhh… I want to stay here a little longer. Is Christmas eve. Or maybe we can look for a place close to here, to pass the night and have more time on the beach."

"Ellie, I really think that we-"

Ellie moves close to him again and hug him "I want to stay... please!"

Joel looks at her. "I don't know kiddo, I thought you want to finish this trip a soon as possible."

"Yeah, I do. But is Christmas Eve and like we can't celebrate in Jackson. I want us to have a nice night looking at the beach… can be fun… please!"

After a few moments of thinking and looking at Ellie puppy face, Joel gives in. "Okay, okay. The pier is all destroyed and is not good to go into the city. So let's see if we can find something, down the beach."

"Yayyy! Thanks, Joel you're the best." she leans up and kisses him on the lips.

"Okay, now dry up and get dress. I will get the horse."

After a few minutes, Ellie put her clothes back on and get up on the horse. Joel rides the horse through the beach sand with Ellie snuggled on his back. "Ohhh... Joel this is so romantic. I never imagine being this close to the ocean with the man I love."

"Well, I glad that you like it. Now, lest finding us a place… okay!" Joel sometimes gets surprised on how Ellie can act like a little child.


	4. Christmas at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ellie has her first time on the ocean water, they decide to find a place to pass the night. But Ellie has the intention to get a little Christmas celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.
> 
> A little warning. This chapter has some smutty on it close t the end.

**Chapter 4: Christmas at the beach**

 

 

Joel and Ellie continue riding the horse on the beach sand. After a few minutes pass, Joel saw a building on the distance. So he moves the horse out of the beach and up the street. As they get closer to the place, he saw the sign that says ' **Crescent Beach Motel'** so he rides toward the place to take a closer look.

Ellie put her head on his shoulder and rs to look at the place. Do you think, we can find a decent room to spend the night in this place?" asked Ellie pointing to the building.

"I don't, it looks in pretty bad shape. But we can check it out… I don't know maybe we get lucky."

As they got closer, Joel decided to check the place on foot, just to make sure that the place is empty. He told Ellie to dismount the horse and be alert. After Ellie go down and cover him, he goes down the horse and starts to look around.

The motel wasn't bib, only two floor, and maybe 40 to 60 rooms. But most of the building was destroyer on in bad shape. They were on the other side of the street, standing behind a few rusty cars. "What you think Joel?" say Ellie moving close to the car and look the place.

"I don't hear anything, so that is a good sign, but where to far so is hard to know." He moves close to Ellie and starts to check it out. After a few minutes, he put his hand on Ellie's shoulder. "Okay, go and tie the horse to that post over there. I will move closer and check what I can see. After you finish follow me." Ellie looks at him, but do what she was told and go to tie the horse. By then she saw Joel closer to the parking lot in front of the place, hiding behind a big trash can.

So she walks silently until she arrives behind him. "Do you see anything?" asked Ellie while looking at the place too.

"Not yet… seems like nobody been here in a long time, but if the place has infected, they have to be inside. So let's try not to use our guns unless is necessary." says Joel taking his hunting knife out. He looks at Ellie with a serious expression. "We going in, but I want you to stay close to me. If we find any infected there, we will try to kill them with the knives. Let's do this quietly, and try not to attract any infected that is probably inside the city." Say, Joel, starting to move toward the main entrance. He slowly walks to the direction of the Motel lobby. Ellie follows him, as he starts to use a few rusty cars, that were on the parking lot in the front.

As they got closer to the part that was the reception of the Motel, Joel makes a stop question with his hand, to make Ellie stop. Ellie saw Joel's hand and stay where she was. "I think something is moving in there," he whispers at her. "Stay here, okay!" Then he starts to move closer, at the broken door. A soon he was in the side of the entrance, he moves at the corner of the wall, and move his head to take take a pic inside.

Ellie starts to get nervous, because Joel was too far away from front her, and she doesn't know what he is seeing in there. She wants to get closer, but need to wait for Joel signal, even if she doesn't like it. As Joel was taking to much time she moves a little closer and whispers at him, "Hey Joel!... what you see in there?"

It was dark inside, so Joel turns on his flashlight, to see better inside. After he checks the lobby for a few minutes, he turns his head to look at Ellie. "I can see two runners in there. They're on sleep mode, so we no going to have any problem killing them." Joel says, moving one hand, so Ellie moves close to him. Ellie walk slowly and a soon she was behind Joel, she took her knife out. When Joel saw that she was ready, he speaks again. "Okay, there one behind the counter and another on the rest area to the left side. So I will take the one behind the counter okay!... You take the other one." Ellie noodle, but before they go inside, he stops. I want to do this fast and quiet okay?... and be careful... could be more in there." He whispers at her, while he started to walk inside.

Ellie shook her head, she knows that Joel always want to protect her, but some time is too much. "Joel I know how to do this, so don't worry" She starts to move inside to her side, but stop when Joel grab her arm.

"This is not like before Ellie…" He says looking at her face.

Ellie looks back at him and smile. "Awww... Joel, you look so cute when you act over protecting." then she shakes her arm and starts to move away.

Joel rolled his eyes, then move toward the counter. He watches Ellie moving toward the rest area and hiding behind a chair that still intact. After he makes sure that Ellie moves slowly toward the runner without any problem, he looks at the infected behind the counter.

Joel moves slowly to the other side of the counter. The infected was moving slowly there, so he approaches the infected from behind. And when he was closer to him, Joel grabs his head from behind, and start to strangle it. The runner starts to struggle, but before he can do something, Joel stabs him on the neck a few times. Blood starts to flow out of it until the runner stop moving and Joel drop him down.

On the other side of the lobby, Ellie was finished with the other one, then she looks at Joel. "Do you think there are more?" Ellie asked while she walks toward him.

"Here!... I don't think so. But can be more on the rooms. So let's check this part first. " he walk away from the counter and move to the other side. They do a quick look around and saw two bending machines in a small room on the right side. But a soon he gets closer, he notices that they were empty. "There is nothing here, lest check the outside rooms," says Joel looking around to make sure that is nothing there, that they can use.

Ellie put her knife on her holster and start to walk toward the broken door. "Yeah... you're right there nothing here. So let's go and try to find a nice room to pass the night." Joel put his knife away too and follow her.

As they walk outside Joel speak. "I don't think we going to have too many choices. This place as almost in ruins." After they start to walk toward the rooms. Joel and Ellie start to check every room there. As the Motel no was big, it no takes too much time to search the rest of the rooms. Most of the Motel rooms where destroyer by the ocean corrosion. After two hours searching the rooms one by one, they finally found one that was in good shape. They cleaned the room a little then put all their stuff inside.

As the room of the Motel was no big, they have to left the horse outside. The front part of the Motel was facing the main road, so they put the horse on the back part, in case someone passes through there. The room has two bed but one was completed destroyed, but the other one, the mattress was in good condition. Joel starts to check the room, making sure that the place is secure. The front door was still working and the back one, that leads to the beach has all the glass intact too. The wall where all dirty, and the floor too, but it wasn't too bad to spend the night on it.

As Ellie drop her backpack on the bed she moves to check the bathroom. But a soon she enters, saw that it was still intact. Yes it was dirty too, but not in a disgusting way, so they can use if they found some clean water. After a few minutes, Ellie moves out of the bathroom and saw Joel taking out a few things from his backpack. "I think we get the best room of the place. We have a bed, no to a dirty room and a view to the ocean… not bad right?" said Ellie with a smile on her face.

Joel looks at her and smile. "Yeah, you can call this a 4 start room. Are you hungry?" he asked as he continues searching for his backpack.

Ellie moves close to him and hugs him from behind, her clothes still a little Wed. "Not right now, but you think, that we can eat on the beach later. I want to see the sun go down, just like in the movies."

Joel turns his head and tries to look at her. "Well, I can tell you, that the sunset here at the beach is going to be beautiful. So having dinner there, sound like a good idea. But first, you need to change your wet clothes and put something dry."

Ellie kisses him on the check and moves away. "Yayyyy!... Thanks, Joel, this is going to be, the best Christmas dinner, and do it on the beach, is even better." Then she goes back to where she left her backpack and start to take out some dry clothes.

Joel moves to the glass door and tries to open. It was a little difficult at first because the metal was a little rusty, but after a few tries, he managed to open. "I will check the horse and look for some wood to make a fire pit on the beach." Say, Joel, before he goes out.

Ellie looks at him from the other side of the bed, where she put the dry clothes she is going to use. "Okay, I will change and bring the blanket and food over there."

Joel smile at her. "That sound like a plan. So see you in a bit," Then he went out to check the horse. After he checks the horse, Joel goes to one of the damaged rooms and take some of the broken wood chairs parts to use it for the fire pit.

One hour later Ellie walks to the beach, where Joel already have the fire up. She brings a dark blue blanket that she found in one of the rooms. Elli has that on her shoulder while using a towel as a bag, to carrying the food that they are going to eat. Joel was attending the fire and look at her a soon she got closer. "Oh, great you bring the blanket too. Good because is getting a little cold here." Says Joel looking at her.

Ellie put the towel with the food on the sand, while she starts to remove the blanket from her shoulders. "Lucky for us I found this in one of the rooms, was a little dusty, but after I take care of that, is cleaner now."

"Don't need to worry for that, we only going to used to sat on it anyway." Joel stands up and helps Ellie with things. Ellie grabs one side as Joel grab the other, they shake it again a little and spread it on the sand close to the fire. A soon they finish, Joel go and grab the towel. "What you bring for dinner?"

Ellie moves closer to him and kneels beside him to help him with the food. "Not much," she says as she opens the towel and starts to grab the thing she brings. "We only have these two cans of food left and some dry meat. And speaking of those, that only going to last for one more day. After that, we are out of food."

"Okay… I think, that I have some energy bar left. But don't worry, I can hunt something tomorrow, so that way we have more food

Ellie passes the two cans to Joel, while she grabs the canteen with water and the dry meat she brings. "We also getting low in the water to Joel. And I didn't find any on the Motel. Ellie takes out the pan they use to heat the food "Oh, and we only have another one of this full with water. And I didn't see any river here to fill them." She says calmly, but with a worried tone.

Joel grabs the can open that Ellie brings and start using on one of the canned food. "Oh, that is okay, that will be last for at least two days if we don't drink too much." he open one can and put the food on the pan. "I think we are closer to Eureka now."

Ellie grabs the cooking pan and start to move it on top of the fire. "Speaking of that, how far you think that town is?"

Joel throws away the metal top of the other can food and put it on the pan too. "Well, the little detour that we have to take, bring us to up north. So I guess that is going to take us one more day… to get there, maybe two, if we need to stop for food and water," says Joel graving the towel and put it aside.

By the time Joel and Ellie finish their meal, the sun was starting to set down on the horizon. Ellie moves closer to Joel and put her head on his shoulder. Joel moves his arm around her. The view was spectacular: the sky was a mixture of blue and orange, the sun looks almost was touching the water. Ellie goes excited, as she watched the sunset at the beach for the first. Ellie was happy to be in Joel's arms. It was almost as good than when she makes love with Joel for the first time.

"Ohhh… Joel, this is the best Christmas Eve, that woman can ask for." Ellie says as she snuggled more into Joel.

Joel lowers his head and kisses her on the top of her head. "I'm glad that you like it." Joel rests his head on top of her, and continue watching the sun go down. "You know, I don't even remember the last time I was in a place like this. But I'm so happy, to be here with you now."

Ellie moves her head away a little to look at his face. "Really!" she says with a surprised tone. "Oh, Joel you're so romantic. I bet you saw plenty sunset before all this world gets to fuck up…" she says with a little smile on her face. "Did you come to the beach like this, with your girlfriend or your wife?"

Joel didn't say anything and continue watching the horizon. He watches how the sun starts to disappear on the water before he gives Ellie an answer. "No… Texas doesn't have any beach and I can't go out town when I was in school. Then to busy working when Sarah burn and her mother go away." said Joel sadly. "But one time when Sarah was seven. I came to California with her and Tommy… It was her birthday present." Joel stops talking, as he remembers the day like it was yesterday.

Ellie looks at him and saw his sad expression. "I'm so sorry… I don't mean to bring up sad memories." Ellie says putting one hand on his check.

Joel leans to her touch, not knowing what he does to deserve a girl like her. "Don't be…" he says looking at her face. "It was a great and happy day. We spend all weekend in a hotel close to the beach. Tommy and I teach her how to swing a little… she was so happy... I think she loves it."

Ellie passes her hand softly on his face and continues looking at him. "I bet she did…" Ellie says with a smile on her face. "You were a good father… and I know that she loves you as much as you love her."

Joel looks at her, and a small tear escapes his eye. "Sometimes I wish. I wish that I could do more for her… I wish I could save her." he closes his eyes try to hold back more tears.

Ellie passes her thumb on his check and cleans the tear that was falling. "I know you did you best Joel, and I know that she knew," Ellie says in a lower voice. "I don't know why all this happen. I know that have to be a reason. But even that things are going bad in this world, some people still looking for the good on it, and try to hold on into that, so they can live the best way they can." Then Ellie moves her forehead until it was touching with his. "I love you, Joel. And as much people are still looking for that, there is hope for the last of us." she moves away and saw Joel open his eyes and look at her face. "I'm so happy that I find it with you and I hope that we be together for a long time."

Joel smile, and continue looking at her eyes. "I love you too Ellie… I love you so much," both of them stay staring to each other eyes for a few minutes. They start to move slowly, getting closer and closer. No taking their eyes away from each other, until finally, their lips were touching. Ellie closes her eyes and starts to deepen the kiss. Ellie grabs his face and starts to push her tongue inside his mouth. Joel moves his arm around her back and pulls her closer. While they're making out continue, the sun finally disappears on the horizon and the stars start to appear on the blacked night.

An hour later, Joel and Ellie were laying on the blanket closed to the fire. They're snuggling together. Joel was with one arm behind the back of his head and his eyes close. His other arm was around Ellie body, while Ellie was snuggling beside him with her head lay on his chest. Ellie was using her fingers to play with Joel shirt.

"Joel!" she says in a lower voice.

"Hmmm!"

"Did you think on a name?"

"A name...? A name for what?" he asked cluelessly.

"A name for the baby... you know," she answers without moving from her position. "I know is still early, but maybe is a good idea to start to think on one."

"I don't know kiddo. Maybe is better if we wait until we're sure that you're-" Ellie didn't let him finish.

"Joel!... I told you that I wasn't sure before, because I was a little scare at first. And I don't know what you were thinking about all this. But I can guarantee you that, two months without any blood, is proof that I'm. I read a lot of books remember?"

Joel opens his eyes, but stay looking at the black sky. "You've been reading books about impregnating?"

"Well, no on that specific topic, but I found a few of them on the town library. I just want to have all the information I can on the subjects that involve a man and woman relationship. You know, to know how to be a better girlfriend, so I can make you happy."

"Wow… that is so nice of you kiddo. But you don't need to read books about that to make me happy. You already do that. You make me the happiest man on this world."

"Awww!... You always say the most romantic things." She says while continue playing with Joel shirt.

"Is true. I will never change anything that happens between us. You're the reason I have to live. Without you in my life… I don't know should become of me."

Ellie moves her head up a little, and look at him with a smile on her face. "Ohhh… Joel!…. I love you so much and saying things like that, make me want to make love to you, all night."

Joel goes a little scared of that. Ho loves Ellie, but he was getting old for Ellie sex drive. "Please don't, I love you too baby. But we need the rest and finish this trip, and the last time you said that I couldn't go to work for a few days. Tommy was really worried about me. He even though I was sick of something."

Ellie giggle remembers that time. She goes back to her previous position. "Yeah I remember that day." she giggles again. "Anyway do you have any name in mind?"

"Hmmm… I do not really think of any. But don't worry, we still have plenty of time to talk about that when we get back to Jackson."

"Yeah, I know. But we don't know what is going to happen when we get back. Or If people are going to accept us as a married couple. And when they find out about the baby too, we don't know what they're going to do," Ellie starts to get scared, every time they talk about what is going to happen when they get back. They're be living in Jackson for the last five years. But that doesn't mean, that they need to stay there forever if the thing goes south for them.

Joel starts to rub her back with his hand. "We already talk about this and doesn't matter what people think about us. The only thing that should matter to us now is the baby," said Joel trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I know, but what if they want us to leave?" she asked with a more calmed voice.

"I don't think that is going to end like that. But if it does!... we just find another place to go."

"Are you serious?... You want us to leave Jackson...? What about your brother? I do not want to be the reason, that you leave you, brother, again."

"Ellie, I love my brother, but if he or Maria don't want us there, I don't care. I live more than five years without him."

Ellie up her head again and look at his face. "But he is you, brother and family, all of us should be together as a family… right?"

"Yes he is my brother, but you and the baby are my families too, and I not going to let a few people including my brother try to break us up. Anyway, you don't need to worry about that now. We think on what to do when the time comes." he kisses her forehead, then Ellie goes back down to snuggled at him.

They stay like that for a few more minutes, until Ellie speak again. "They look beautiful, don't you think?" She says looking at the bright at night.

Joel was with his eyes closed again. "Hmmm!"

"The stars…"

"Oh, yeah they look nice."

Ellie up her head and look at him. "How you know if you have your eyes close. Don't tell me that you're sleeping? Is not even that late."

"I'm not sleeping kiddo… I just rest my eyes, its been a long day," said Joel with his eyes still closed.

"I know that is been a tiring trip and that you need some rest. But is Christmas eve and I no even give you, your gift," she says smiling.

"Gift!... what gift? I thought that we left clear, that we're not going to do any gift thing. I know that we do that back at Jackson but right now-."

Ellie put one hand on his mouth to make him stop. "Yeah I know all that Joel, but the one that I want to give you. No need to wait until we get back there. Is something that is going to make you feel better." Ellie starts slowly move away from him. She moves down until she was on Joel's legs.

"Why I have the feeling that you're going to do something that I going to wait, what you doing Ellie?" Joel gets on his elbows a soon he feels Ellie starting to unbutton his pants.

"Relax...Joel! I just want to give you, your Christmas present," Ellie says as she grabs his pants on both sides and starts to pull them down.

"Shit Ellie, I already told you that we need the rest," Joel move his hands and try to stop her, but she already starts to take his pants off.

"Don't worry Joel, I now that you're tired… So I will do something that is going to make you sleep in no time. Something I want to do for a long time," Ellie finish to take off his pants and move up, put a hand on his chest and push him back down on blank. "Just relax Joel and let me take care of the rest, okay?"

"Ellie I don't think that… this is the best time or place to do, what I imagine you want to do," says Joel trying to get up again, but Ellie pushes him back down. Ellie starts to move back down and grab Joel boxes from both sides and start to pull them down. "Ellie is a little cold out here… maybe is better if we go back to the room… shit!" he moves his head back down a soon he feels Ellie grabbing his dick a little hard.

"Sorry… but you were distracting me," she says as she loses the grip a little. "Now shut up, and let me make you feel better." Ellie starts pumping Joel dick, slowly. "Mmmmm… that feel better?"

Joel moves his two arms and put his hands on his face. "Ohhh… shit!" a little moan escape from him as Ellie continue with her work.

After a few minutes, Joel dick was hard, no matter the cold breeze on the beach. "Oh, I think that our mutual friend here is ready for some action."

"Ellie… just let go… back… to them… room… Shit!" Joel was trying to convince Ellie, but his body not responding.

"Why!... this is going to be our first time at the beach.." then she lowers her head and gives a little kiss to the head. She starts to pass her tongue around the head in slow motion. "Mmmm… I think that this makes me a little hungry."

"Shit… girl stop playing… you're killing me."

"Yeah, you're right… playtime is over." a soon she finishes, Ellie open her mouth and engulf half of Joel dick inside. She starts to suck up and down in slow motion, using her tongue to lick his dick while she still sucking. After a few minutes, the only sound on the beach was the wave breaking on the shore and Joel moaning.

Ellie moves one hand to Joel's chest and the other to Joel balls. She starts to stroke them slowly and gentile, while she continues sucking and licking his dick. Joel can't believe that Ellie was doing that and in the outside. On the year that they were together, she only tries to suck his dick once, But he no let her. Joel didn't like the Idea when she asks him. And she told him that she was trying to do different thing and want to try that. But Joel only let her use her hands and not her mouth.

This time, things were different, they're on a beach with no one around to see them. And even that it feels good. Joel doesn't want to come inside her mouth. Joel knows that he can't resist longer, so he tries to move his hand to grab Ellie head before he comes. But Ellie wants the whole experience this time. She wants to make Joel come inside her mouth, so that way she can taste his sperm. So she starts to suck more faster, and move the hand on his ball and squeeze them a little.

"Shit!... Ellie… you need to stop… I can't… take more of this… I'm close," he tries to talk her out, but he barely can't do that. He tries to move up to a sitting position, but Ellie uses her other hand to stop him. She starts to move faster, and after a few more pomp Joel came inside her mouth. "Ohhh… Shit!" he moves back down as he lost all the strength he has left on his legs. He starts to breathe faster. Then he put his hand on his face as Ellie continue sucking his dick, swallowing all his semen.

A few moments later Ellie moves out and look at him while she swallows his semen and licks her lips. "Ohhh… wow! That was another thing… man... I can tell you that don't you don't taste so bad."

"Shit… girl… you don't… have to… do that," said Joel without a breath.

Ellie grabs a little towel that she brings, and start to clean her face. Ellie grabs the other blanket and cover Joel lower part. After that, she moves up and cuddles beside him. "How you feel now Joel... better?" she ask with a smile on her face.

Shit girl, now I can't feel my legs… are you happy?"

"Yeah, very… and you?" She looks at him, try to know what he is going to say. "Ahhh c'mon can't be that bad… I know that you like it," Ellie start to get desperate as Joel doesn't give her an answer.

After Joel recover his breath he answers her. "Yes!... I like it, thanks."

"Yayyyy!" She was so happy that she hugged him tightly. "Don't worry I will let you sleep the rest of the night," she said looking at him. "We can go back to the room if you want."

"I think that I need to stay here a little longer," he says hugging her back. "I don't think I can walk anyway for a few hours."

Ellie moves closer to his face and kiss him on the lips. "Merry Christmas Joel!"

Joel looks at her and say. "Merry Christmas to you too kiddo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I want to thanks to the people that have left kudos to this story, I really appreciated that. But also I want to know how the story going so far and if you don't have any problem to read it. I mean if have to much error or something like that, since I do not have anyone to edit the story and my English is bad. Anyway, any comments are welcome too, so let me know how I doing so far thanks.


	5. A bad day on the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After passing the night on the beach, Ellie and Joel continue on their way toward Eureka, but things no go they way they will like it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.
> 
> A/N: I want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. But as only a few people are reading this story, my motivation to write faster is down at the moment. For the ones that are reading this, don't worry I will finish the story, just going to take a little longer. I promise myself when I start writing that I always going to finish what I started. I still working on the following chapter, but they're taking me longer to finish them. Anyway, I want to thanks the people that are reading the story and give it your support, so thanks. I just hope that you like it.

**Chapter 5: A bad day on the road**

Joel and Ellie stay laying on the beach for two more hours. Just watching the night sky and hearing the waves come and go. When Joel recover some of his legs strength, they go up, pick all their things and put the fire out. Joel and Ellie walked back to the Motel room to pass the night. After they enter the room, Ellie starts to protest, that her hair looks so bad and they don't have clean water there to wash it, or to take the salt out of her skin. After getting tier of her winning, Joel promise her that they can look for a river or something with clean water to take a bath on the way to Eureka. A few minutes later both of them go to lay on the bed to get some sleep. Ellie keeps her promise to let Joel rest for the rest of the night, so a soon they got snuggled at the bed, they fall asleep for the rest of the night.

The next day Ellie wake up early with some cousins and have to go out of the room to throw up. Joel wakes up a few minutes later, and when he didn't see her in the room. He gets out of the bed put his pants on and walk to the glass door to find Ellie. A soon he got out of the room, he found her on the beach throwing up on the sand. He walks at her and kneels beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder and ask her if she was alright. She told him that it was her morning sickness, and also told him, that if he needs any more proof that she was pregnant. After that, they go back to the room and wait a few hours until Ellie feel better and can eat something.

After they eat, Joel and Ellie pack their thing go to horse and move out of the Motel. When they get on the street, Ellie asks Joel if they're going to check the town that they saw before. But Joel told her that it was a little risked to go there and that it was better to continue their journey using the coastline. They follow route # 101 that it was a direct route to Eureka. Joel stop a few hours later to check the map again and calculate how much time is going to take to get there. After that, they stop a few time on the road to hunt and find a river to get water to drink and take a bath.

( Two days later )

Joel and Ellie were riding on their horse, on a bad shape road. They have to put their raining coats on, soon it starts to rain a few hours ago. Now they're a little wet and cold, and that didn't help them much as they were hungry and tired too. They pass a few smaller town on the way but didn't find much on them. Except for some infected that they have to run away from.

Ellie was holding herself from Joel's waist. "How far we're from getting there?" asked Ellie from behind. She was trembling from the cold rain.

"I not sure, but I think that may be a few more hours…" he says looking forward. "Wait I can see a sing over there, let see what it say." he stop the horse and take out the binoculars and look at the sign. The sign said **Arcata-Eureka airport 1 1/2 kilometer.** Joel put the binoculars down. Ellie was now with her head on his shoulder, so he doesn't need to turn his head. "I think we're close now... Hmmm, maybe one more hour. There also another city between Eureka and us, so maybe we can find a place there to rest, until this rain stop."

Ellie holds him tight. "That sounds good to me, also I hoping that we find something to eat because I'm starving," Ellie says from behind.

"Yeah… I bet you do… let's go," Joel smiles a little, then he starts to move the horse again to continue their journey.

( One hour later )

As they get closer to the city, they pass the Arcata- airport and continue riding on a street that was close to the coast. Joel tries to stay away to the city because is probably full of infected and they need to avoid that. The rain continues, so Joel was trying to found a house, that they can use to stay out of the rain. But most of the ones they found were all destroyer, so they continue forward.

As they ride for another mile they saw another group of houses. "Joel I think those houses over there are good for a stop," Say Ellie pointing to the direction of the houses.

Joel looks to the houses. "I don't know Ellie, we're so close now. Maybe is a good idea to continue until we get to the town. If the map is correct, the town is passing those."

"Joel I'm freezing back here... how long you think is going to take." she looks around, then back at Joel. Joel, we're all wet and the horse is tired, maybe is better if we to-" Ellie stops a soon the horse starts to move around uncontrollably. "Joel was is going on."

"Easy boy...…easy...!" say Joel trying to control the horse. "Hold boy… was is wrong? Did you hear something?"

**Ka-Bam**

"What the hell?... Joel someone is shooting at us!-Ahhhh!" Ellie screams a soon the horse get hitting by another shot. Joel tries to hold the horse, but he starts to fall to his side. And before the horse falls down completed, Ellie falls backward to the ground. Ellie watched Joel going down with the horse. "Nooo!"

Lucky for him, he jumps away from the horse in the last minute, but he hit the ground pretty hard. After a minute Joel was trying to get up when another bullet hit the ground close to him. So he quickly moves behind the horse for cover. Joel took his gun out and try to shot back, but the rain doesn't let him see anything. He turns his head and look at Ellie, try to see if she was okay. He saw her a few feet away laying on the ground looking at him. "Stay down, stay down…" he was moving one hand, to indicate her to stay on the ground. "Are you okay… kiddo?" he asks her quickly.

Ellie starts to crawl toward him. "Yeah… you?" she asks him back with some concern.

Ellie just moves a little when another bullet hit the ground close to her. Ellie moves to the side just in time to not get shot. A soon Joel saw that he yell at her. "Ellie!... you need to get out of here… run to those building over there… I cover you," as another bullet hit the horse, he moves down, and try to grab the bag that was tie to the horse chair.

Ellie tries to get to him but has to move behind an old car that was on the other side of the road, when more bullets start to hit closer. "I not going to leave you behind!" Ellie yells back at him. But the rain was fallen heavier, so they can't see from where the shot is coming from or how many men are out there.

Joel looks at her again. "Ellie you need to go. Don't worry I will be behind you kiddo, I just need to get the bag from the horse." Joel grabs the bag and tries to untie when another shot hit the horse close to him and he has to move aside.

Ellie saw how close that was, so she stands up from behind the car, with her gun out and starts to shot. "C'mon and get me... you asshole!" Ellie yells and starts to run in the other direction. More shooting sound can be here as she runs off. She was making a distraction so that way Joel can move to safety.

Joel saw Ellie run away, and know what she was trying to do, he curses himself inside. She was putting herself in danger, so he can escape. Keep her safe is his job, no the way around, he has told her plenty of time. So he doesn't understand why she never listens to him. After more bullet hit the horse or close, Joel stays still on the ground as he hears some people coming on the distance.

"I think I kill the big one." said a young boy a soon he was getting closer to the fallen horse.

"That was a good one kid." says an older man behind him. "Take Alan and go over there and make sure he is dead. We go after the girl," he says to the boy, while he pointing to the other 3 men there go with him. As the boys start to move to the direction of the horse. Then the old man and the other's tree start walking faster toward the houses.

One of the men moves beside the old man. "We better call that guy... Peter and tell him to stop shooting, with this rain he may hit us,"

"He knows what he's doing, so don't worry about him. Now let's go and get that girl. I want her alive, the men need a little distraction tonight." They start laughing while they were running toward some of the broken houses.

On the other side, the two boys go closer to where the horse and Joel where. A soon they arrived they saw the dead body of a man lying beside the horse. "Oh man we got lucky this time." said one of the boys. "Look at the horse, we're going to have some meat for a week."

"Yeah, the guy looks huge too… do you think, he is from that town on the other side of the bay?" asked the other one.

"I don't know, just check him and make sure he is dead." the other boy moves around, while the younger one goes closer to the dead horse. "Oh, man I don't see a horse in ages. Do you think that the boss is going to be happy?" the boy kneel beside the horse and start to touch it. The other boy kneels beside Joel and starts turning him to the side. But a soon he has the body halfway Joel open his eyes and aim his gun to his head.

The boy's eyes go wider, a soon he saw the gun pointing at his face. And before he says anything Joel pull the trigger and shoot him on the face The boy didn't have any chance again his magnum. As half of his head blow in pieces and blood flow everywhere. The other kid look at Joel a soon he hears the shot. But before he can do anything, Joel shot him on the side of his body. The boy screams in pain as he falls to the ground.

Joel crawling at him and saw that the boy look not more than 20 years old. He grabs the boy shirt and lifted up to check the wound. He looks at the boy and sees the pain on his face. "Yeah, I know that it hurt a lot, and you're going to die soon. But before that happen you're going to tell me how many people are with you."

A little far from there, Ellie enters one of the abandoned houses. She tries to look through one of the windows, but the rain still coming down hard, so it was difficult to see outside. She knows that a few men where after her, so the plan works. She only hopes that Joel has enough time to get away from there and come after her. Because now she has to deal alone, with the ones that were following her and she only has a few bullets left in her gun.

Ellie hears some noises, so she knew that they are getting closer, and running in the mud is not going to help her because she is been lifting mud print everywhere. Ellie moves to the other side of the house, and a soon she gets behind a wall, she takes out the gassing of her the gun and checks it out. _Great is almost empty._ She says to herself after putting it back in. _I need to keep moving before they found me here._ Ellie moves to the backyard of the house. She saw that the wood fence on the back was broken in a few parts. So she runs and enters the other house backyard.

It was still raining, so Ellie needs to move from house to house to try to don't leave any footprint that they can follow. The next house she enters was in better condition, and still, have some furniture in good shape. It was a little dark inside, but she can't turn on her flashlight at the moment. So she moves slowly, from the kitchen into the living room. Ellie was walking toward the front of the house, and try to see through one of the windows, to make sure that no one is at the front of the house.

As Ellie look through one of the windows, and no see anybody, She moves to the front door. But before she opened, Ellie hears some voices outside. _Shit!_

"Where is Frost?" one of the men said. "The footprint takes us here, so she has to be close."

"He is checking one of that house over there." Say another one.

The leader of the man starts to gather the other in the center of the street. "Okay you will check that street and wait for him, we going to check those house on the other side," Two men start to walk at the direction where Ellie was hiding. So a soon she saw them, Ellie ran to the back of the house, to get out through the backyard. But before she got out, Ellie saw another man walking on the backyard on the other house. Ellie doesn't have much time to think, So quickly she ran upstairs, to try to find another way out.

After she goes up, the two men open the front door and enter the house. "Shit this rain is making this more difficult." says one of them, shaking his body.

The leader moves away from him. "Hey!... can you stop that..? And stop complaining, and start looking, we don't have all day. I know she is in one of these houses and with all this rain, she can't go far." said the leader of the group.

Both of them turn their flashlight and start to move in a different direction on the house. "Are you going to call Oscar? He told us to call him if we saw anyone of that town get outside,"

The man stops and looks at him. "First of all, I'm in charge here do you understand? and second, I don't think they come from that town. They were coming from the other side of the road. So I think that they're just outsiders. Go check the kitchen I will check the back room."

The man moves into the kitchen but didn't find anything in there. "I don't like this boss, I have the feeling that this is not going to end well. Do you think that maybe is better if we call more men, just in case." the man moves out of the kitchen and look his boss coming out of the back room. "I just saying… man, I'm too old for this shit."

His boss came close to him and push him forward the living room "Man... what a wuss... Fine, I call a soon we check this house. Now go upstairs and check the second floor. I will check the backyard and see if is something there to hide."

Ellie was hiding on the wall close to the stair, hearing what the two-man were saying. The thing was getting worse, so she needs to find a way out. A soon Ellie hear one of them coming up the stair, she held her gun tight and waits for him.

But before she can do anything, the man that was in the backyard enter the house. "Hey boss, I check the house back there and I saw footprint coming to this direction."

The boss stopped in front of him. "Shit man, next time told me where you going to be." he turns and starts to move away. "Where are the two kids? They suppose to be here by now."

The new man starts to follow him. I don't know, they probably taking care of the horse. So we can take it back to the base, don't worry."

"I don't like this, maybe is better if one of us go over there and check them out. They kill the old man, but let's hope there are no more of them. Now lest keep looking for that girl.." Ellie was holding herself, she can't believe that they kill Joel.

"Oh I'm sure that the old man is dead, the guy shot him, and he never misses… but if you-" He stopped when he heard some noise, coming from upstairs. "Hey, Ralph did you hear that?"

The old man stops in the middle of the stairs and looks back down. "I don't hear any-" but before he finishes they all hear footsteps in the second floor.

The three men look up. "The girl is on the second floor, move," said the leader. The old man was the first to move, he aims his gun and starts to move up while the other start to following him.

Ellie ran toward the end of the corridor, but before she has the chance to get inside one of the room. The old man on the other side of the corridor. "Stop right there!" he points his gun at her, but before he does something, Ellie turns around and start shouting. "Ahhhh…." The old man scream, when one of the bullets hit him on the side. Ellie turns around and enter one of the room and close the door before the others arrive on the second floor.

A minute later, the other two men finally got to the second floor and saw the old man on the floor holding his side and losing blood. "Shit… where she go?" asked the leader, getting close to the wall and aiming his gun to the end of the corridor.

"She shot me!... fuck!... she shot me." The old man starts to talk, with a pained tone.

"Where she go? What room?" the leader asked again.

The old man moves his hand and looks at the wound. "Who gives... the fuck… she shot me!"

The leader goes close to him and points his gun to his head. "I going to shot you too if you don't tell me where the girl go."

"Ohh… fuck… She is in the last room… the one to the left... now help me."

The leader moves his gun away and looks at the other man. "Bob, take him downstairs, then find Peter and tell him that we find the girl." said the leader, while he moves toward the end of the corridor.

Ellie hides behind the bed, and she was trembling, not only because she was wet and cold, but also because now she was trapped in that room with no way out.

Ellie tries to calm herself, as some flashback come into mind. _C'mon Ellie this is not the end, you have someone inside that need you._ As she gets calm a little, Ellie checks her gun again but saw that she only have three or four bullets left. She looks again at the room, but it has all the window nail with wood, so is no way out. Ellie starts to think, that after the firefly and mercenaries die on that big explosion. The rest of the travel, we're going to be easy. Yeah, they probably need to kill a few infected, on the way to that town, but that was better than hunters. Ellie started to think about the baby too, and Joel. She knows that he is not dead, but how long she needs to hold them back before he shows up to help her.

"We know you're in there girl, so give up yourself before we are forced to kill you." Say the leader of the group on the outer side of the door.

Ellie aims her gun toward the door. "Go fuck yourself asshole… I have enough bullets here for you and your friends." Ellie yells back, lucky for her, the lock of the door still functional. So that way is more difficult, for them to get inside. But she knows that that is not going to hold forever. But then she hears the man trying to open the door.

"C'mon girl, we're not going to hurt you." the man says as he tries to open the door again.

Ellie points her gun at the door and shoot. She makes a little hole in the middle of it, but as she no hears anybody dropping, she knows that she misses. "That was just a warning, so go away or I going to kill every one of you. So is going to be better for all of you to leave me alone."

Nobody speaks for a moment. "I don't believe, that you have enough bullet for that. We're 8 men here and you're only one." He says, trying to gain time, so that way his other two-man arrive at the house. "If you're waiting for that old man to come to you rescued… you're waiting for your time because he is dead. So give up and come with us, we're going to take care of you now."

Ellie was getting furious, those men kill her horse and almost kill her and Joel. But they're going to pay for all that a soon Joel find her. "I prefer to killing myself, that go with you. But you kill my horse and for that y,ou're going to pay." Ellie yells back to the man.

The man turns around and sees his two-man arriving on the second floor. The boss wants her alive, so they need to get her, with killing her. The leader makes a gesture to the two-man to come closer, so that way they can make a plan. " _Okay she is in there, but I want her alive. So the only way to do that makes her shot all the bullet she has left."_ He says in a lower voice.

" _I saw the back of the house and the window is_ _nailed out with some wood. So the only way out of that room is that door."_ Peter said in a lower voice too.

" _Okay I will shot the lock and kick the door and get in, so a soon she starts shooting we drop the smoke grenade." he looks at one of his men. "You still have it… right?"_

" _Yes!" said one of the man._

" _Okay, so a soon I open the door let it roll in."_

" _Go it!"_ the three-man move closer to the door and get into position.

Ellie hears some movement outside the door, so she knows that the man is going to try to enter soon. So Ellie stays pointing at the door and waiting for them to enter. Her hand where trembling, thinking that her time has come. But if she is going to die today, she will take some of them with her. A moment later, she hears the sound of a gun shooting a few time at the door. They make a few shots to the handle, to get it broken. Then one of them kicks the door opened and drop the smoke bomb inside. Ellie shot a few rounds at the entrance but didn't hit them. A few seconds later the bomb they drop inside, start to spread smoke and fill the room with it.

_Shit!... I need to get out of here._ Ellie covers her mouth and nose with her hand and starts to move. She shot a few time at the room entrance, but a soon she was close, she felt someone grabbing her arm.

"Gotcha!" said one of the man. Ellie tries to shot him but her gun was out of bullet, so she starts to struggle and try to get away. "Don't make this… more… difficult-"

Ka-Bam.

"What the hell was that?" asked Peter. The other man look at the corridor, where the stair is.

At the distraction, the leader that was holding Ellie, loss the grip, on her and Ellie move away from him. The leader turns his head and looks at one of the men. "That Sound like a shoot… You!... go down there and check what was that. We will take care of the girl." the man nodded, and start to move toward the stair.

The man moves slowly with his gun pointing to his front, and a soon he gets closer to the stair, he put his back on the wall and start to move slowly until he was on the corner. The man takes a big breath and moves his head out of the corner to take a peek. It was a little dark down there, so he didn't see anyone there. So he takes another breath and starts to walk down the stair. He was doing it slowly with his gun pointing at the front. He was looking around trying to see if someone was there.

Joel was hiding at the wall at the end of the stair, waiting for the man that was coming down to arrive at the bottom. And a soon he saw the gun passing in front of him, he grabs the man hand and pushes him to the side. The man, look at him surprised, but then, they start to fight for the gun, while the man tries to shoot him again. But before he has the chance, Joel pushes him to the wall and stave him on the side with his hunting knife.

Joel does not even cover his mouth, he wants him to scream. "Ahhhhh!" the man screams again as Joel continue staving him again and again until the man stops screaming. Joel watch the man face as it was getting lifeless and fall to the floor

"What is going on down there?" Joel hears a man yelling on the second floor. So he takes his gun out and starts to walk up the stair.

A little early up in the room, the smoke starts to despair. The leader of the group pushes Ellie to the top of the bed still having a grip on Ellie's hand. Ellie was trying to hit him, but as she inhaled some smoke, she was having a problem to breathe. "Just stay still, or this is going to get worse for you." said the man on top of her.

"Get off me… cough… you motherfucker… cough… cough."

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Both men look at the door frame as they hear a scream, coming from downstairs. "What is going on down there?" Yell the leader. Then he moves Ellie hand up her head and press on his grip. The man look at his partner that was closer to the door. "Go down there and check what was that."

The other man look at him, with scare eyes. "I don't like this… I think is better if both go and-"

"I'm the boss here, now go and kill whoever is down there."

The man walks to the door frame and makes a pic at the corridor. "Why you don't use the radio and call for backup?" said the man looking at him now.

The leader looks back at him furiously. "Just go down there, before I shot you myself!"

The man starts to move slowly out of the room, but soon he disappears from the leader sight. The leader hears a few shots on the corridor. The man came back to the room, with two blood stain on his shirt. He tries to say something but fall down to the floor before he does.

"Shit!" the leader watches the dead man on the floor, the look back at Ellie. "Okay this shit is over, C'mon," He grabs Ellie, pull her off the bed and put her in front of him, as a human shield. "Okay… whatever is out there… I have the girl with me, so if you want to keep her alive, is better if you surrender," he waits for an answer but no one comes. So he starts to walk out of the room with Ellie in front of him. He has Ellie arms twisted on her back and his gun pointing at her head. He moves out of the room slowly, but don't saw anyone there waiting for him. "Show yourself… or I will kill the girl."

"Let her go…" he heard a dark voice coming from the other side of the corridor. But the place was so dark that he can't see the person.

"I don't know who you're, but I have friends coming this way soon," he says a little nervous. "So is better if you surrender now or I can't guarantee you, girl, here safety." he stays put waiting for the man to answer. Ellie stronger a little but he has a strong grip on her. She doesn't say anything, but she knows that is Joel the one on the other side of the corridor.

Joel stays in the shadows, calculating his option and try the best way to kill the man without hit Ellie. "I not going to say it again. Let her go or I will kill you, slowly and painful."

The man tries to see where he is, but he can't see anything on the dark corridor. He moves his head close to Ellie. "Tell him to drop the gun… or I going to kill you right now," he whispers in her ear.

Ellie knew that this man, is going to die soon, so there only one thing she needs to say. "You should do what he says if you want to get out of here alive."

The man presses the gun to her head and leans over her shoulder again. "You think you're smart don't you, but we will see who die first. Now!... tell him to drop his gun or-Ahhhh! " before he can finish, Ellie hit him on the head with hers making him lean to the side on the impact and pain. His gun moves away from her head, and give Joel the opportunity he needs to make his move.

A soon Joel saw what Ellie did, he aims his gun to his head and shoot. The hit makes a hole on his head, making some of his blood lands on Ellie face and shoulder. Lucky for her Joel didn't use his magnum or all the man brian wooded land on her. Ellie moves ways as she feels the man body fall down beside her. She looks at his body and starts to kick the motherfucker on the floor. "You kill my horse you fuck…" a few seconds later her body start to feel weak and her mind dizzy, probably still having the effect of the smoke. She has seemed a lot of dead people before, some killed by Joel and others by herself. But for some reason, this affects her. Ellie bends to the side and throws up.

Joel walks faster at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? She hears him ask her, with a worried tone. She can feel how he was checking on her, looking for a wound and making sure that she was fine. "Sorry, I'm late kiddo… but I have to take care of something first." He says try to calm her down.

"I'm okay Joel, I'm okay." Ellie cleans her mouth, the look at Joel. "Also I'm glad that my the plan works…cough... you're alive… cough… and I'm alive."

" Shit Ellie, that was a little stupid, but at least that takes you away from the shooter. Now that smoke affect you?" Ellie nodded, covering her mouth with one hand to cough again. "Okay let's get out of here, so you can breathe some fresh air." Joel helps Ellie up, put one hand on her shoulder and help her to walk. We need to get away from this place before the rest of them came here looking for them."

"I thought that you kill them all," she says looking at him.

"No all of them, these people are part of a gan, so is better to get to the town before more arrive."

"Okay." was the only thing she says, then she starts to walk with Joel.

"Okay let's go." He pulls her close to him and continues walking, but then he stops. "Wait!... where are you gun and backpack?"

Ellie starts to think for a moment. Her mind is not in the right place and she doesn't even know why. "I think they're in… in the last room… over there." she finally says it and turns to point to the room.

"Okay wait for her I will go and-" Joel let go of here, but Ellie grab his arm.

"No!... Don't leave me alone, please… I-I…" she start trembling at the thought of Joel go away from her again. She knows that it wasn't his fault, what happened here or back with that other man. But after those man kidnapping her, she can't go through all that again.

"Is an okay baby, I not going to leave you… just let's go back to the room and grab your things and get the hell out of here." Joel holds her tight and walks toward the room. He grabs her gun that was laying on the floor, then he grabs her backpack and put it on her back. They walk back down the stair and go to the front door. A soon they go out of the house, Joel notices that the rain has stopped. He doesn't even think of losing the dead body, he only wants to get Ellie out of there. As they start to walk into the street, Joel stops a soon he saw a man pointing a rifle at them.

"I think that is far enough!" Says the man in front of them, with a serious tone.


	6. The new town people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joel take care of the men who attack them, they move out of the house to find out that another man was waiting for them outside. Now he has to deal with the new problem in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.
> 
> Here a new chapter for you. Thanks for reading this story and for the Kudos you left on it. That means a lot to me.

**Chapter 6: The new town people**

_I fell Ellie body go tense under my arm. I thought that I kill all the ones here, but apparently, I was wrong. The kid told me that they were more, that they were part of a gan and that they have a small base camp on the other side of the airport. The one that we pass half an hour ago. And even if that was close, the other can't arrive here that sooner. So this man has to be one of the groups that shot at us. I can see, that the man in front of us have a sniper rifle, so he have to be the one that shot at us and kill Ellie horse back there. Ellie like that horse very much, so the first chance I get, I'm going to make sure he pays for that._

The man looks at Joel and saw a gun in his left hand. "Drop your weapon, old man." said the man calmly. "I don't know how you survive, back there, because I never miss a shot." The man move

A little closer. "But I can assure you, that I not going to miss this time."

The man looks at Joel's hand again, where he has the gun, and see some blood dropping to the ground. "Well, I think that I didn't miss after all."

Joel looks at him, and tighten the grip on the gun. Then he lowers his sight to the ground and saw the blood. He was a little surprised that he didn't feel it, until now. Ellie doesn't know what to do or think, she only one this bad day to can hear the man talking, but no understand what he tries to say right now. Then after a few moments, she realizes what the man was talking about. Yeah, she saw some blood in Joel's hand, when he grabbed her shoulder. But she thought that it wasn't his blood. Ellie was going to say something, but Joel speaks first.

"I don't know what you want, but we don't have much, and you already kill or horse," Joel said, holding his gun hard and try to distract the man enough, so he can take his shot at him.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, I have what I want. The horse is a bonus, he is not going to get wasted. I know a few people that are going to enjoy the meal," he says with a smile on his face. "Now! I no going to ask again. Drop the gun or I going to shot you again, and this time I not going to miss any vital organ."

Ellie was getting furious about all this, and even that she still a little scare from before. This man is going to pay for shooting at Joel and kill her horse. "You motherfucker bastard, I going to kill you, for what you did to my horse and-"

"Shut up, you little cunt!..." The man points the gun at Ellie, but before he shot at her. Joel moves her behind him and up his gun.

"Nooooo!" Ellie scream, a soon she saw Joel moving in front of her to take the shot. Ellie opens her eyes wider when she heard the shot. "Nooooo!… no, no, no,... this can't happen," She started, and turn him to see, how bad was the hit. Joel looks at her, not knowing what just happen. Ellie starts to look at his chest but not see any wound. "Joel!... are you okay?"

Joel moves one hand to his belly where the shot was supposed to hit him. He was surprised when he doesn't see any blood there or feel any pain. Joel turns to look quick at the man that was in front of them. But saw him down on the ground dead. "What the hell happen?"

Ellie moves quickly from behind him and look at the man body. "Joel, how the hell do you shot him first?" Ellie turns to look at Joel. Are you sure that he didn't shot you… again?" Ellie asks him as she walks back at him and starts checking his left arm. A soon Ellie found the wound in his arm, she starts to panic again. "Fuck Joel, you got shot in the arm before, why you didn't tell me? I need to dress that… fast!" she starts to move fast in panic.

Joel moves his other arm and grabs Ellie shoulder to calm her down. "I'm okay kiddo… is just a scratch. We can deal with that later." he says in a creamy tone.

"Just a scratch-are you fucking kidding me?... why you're so calm about it?… fuck Joel, you just got shot in your arm and still bleeding. Why you acting, like is nothing!"

"I'm fine Ellie, is nothing really, and I'm pretty sure, that I not going to die for it-" He looks at Ellie expression and know that he should not joke about that right now. "Shit, I'm so sorry baby, I don't mean to sound like that. But I'm fine really."

Ellie looks at him, then hug him hard. "Fuck Joel!… what were you thinking of putting yourself in front of me… he could kill you." she says while some tiar scape her eyes.

Joel moves his right arm around her and pulls her closer to him. "Shhhh… it's okay baby we're fine like you say before," he says looking at the dead man on the ground. "The question is, who kill that asshole?" Joel was about to move with Ellie in his arm, but stop when he heard some footstep coming from behind one of the houses on the other side of the street.

"That would be me." said a man walking toward the dead body, carrying a rifle in his hand. A soon he gets close, he looks at the body them at Joel and Ellie. "I don't know who you're, but thanks for distracting that bastard, so I can have a shot of him. He is been killing or people for the past month, so he had it coming." He got closer to the body and kick it a few time, just to make sure he was dead. Then he looks at Joel and Ellie direction again. "Now I wonder, why he doesn't kill you right away.?"

Joel quickly up to his gun and pointing at the man. "Look I don't know who you're, but if you think on doing something stupid… I will think about it twice if I was you."

"Wow, wow… take it easy man." he moves the rifle to the side to show that he is not a treat. "If I remember right, I just save your life. And besides that, you just help me to kill that mother fucker over there, so whatever you two are, you just have my thanks." says the man calmly.

Joel looks at him suspiciously. "Yeah, and how we know, that you or you people are not going to kill us and rob us?" Joel tries to pull Ellie behind him again but Ellie doesn't move.

The man looks down and shook his head a little, with a smile on his face, then he looks back at them. "Okay look… If I wanted to kill you, you are dead by now. So why we just-" he stopped when he heard yelling coming from the end of the street.

"Dad!... are you okay!" A boy came running with another young man beside him. They stop close to them and pointed their guns toward Joel and Ellie. "Is better if you low you, weapon man before I-" He was interrupted by the man in front of Joel.

"Is okay boys, we were just talking. Lower your guns, you don't need to worry about me," he says moving one hand toward the two boys, to indicate to lower their weapons.

After the man calms the boys, he looks at Joel and Ellie again. "Okay, since we don't need to shoot each other. Is better to get out of here before more of this asshole come looking for him. So if you two want to continue on your way, you're free to do so," after saying that, the man turn and look at the two boys again. "Joseph, take the rifle and take everything he has on him. We're going back to town, a soon the other come back here." the man starts to walk toward the other boy.

Joel lowers his weapon, but he keeps an eye on those three. They maybe look friendly but he never trusts anyone. Joel was a little surprise, that this man mentions a town. Because the only one close from here is the one they're looking for. So Joel needs to be sure that these people are from there. "Wait!..." Joel started. "For any chance, you've come for a town called Eureka?"

The man turns to look at Joel a soon he hears the name. "How you know that name?" the man looks suspicious of Joel. He knows they are no from the gan that it been hitting the town. So he wants to know, why they are asking for it.

Joel pulls Ellie closer as he starts to walk toward the man, putting his gun back to his holster, but keep it ready just in case. "We travel a long distance looking for someone that is supposed to live there. Do you know a man name, Frank?... Frank Oswald, the last time I hear from him he was living in a town name Eureka," said Joel hoping for the best.

The man didn't answer him, but he turns his head and look back at the two boys. They shook their head in a no gestor. He looks back at Joel. "Can I know who you're, and why you're looking for this man?" he asked on curiosity.

Joel thinks for a moment, not sure if he should give this man their real names. But if Frank told them about him it was better to do it. "My name is Joel… Joel Miller. My brother Tommy and I, do a few trade business with him, a few years back, when he lived in Arizona."

The man look at Joel more carefully, try to see if he has been honest with him. After a few moments of thinking, he speaks again. "Look, the only thing that I can do for you takes you to the town. There you can ask for him if you want. But I can tell you right now that no one there is mentioned your name before or your brother."

"Well maybe I can give you his description, but I don't know if he looks the same now. But if he lives in Eureka, he will know who I'm," Say Joel look at the man.

"As I said, I can take you there, but what happened there, is no depend on me,"

"What you mean by that?" asked Ellie, entering the conversation now.

"Well that people there don't like strangers and-" he was interrupted when he saw a woman and another man, running from behind of one of the house.

"Paul!... Paul… we found a dead hor-" the woman was yelling, but stop when she saw the man talking with some strange people. "Paul!... who're those two?" The woman points her gun at Joel and Ellie direction. "Are they one of them?" she asked holding tight her gun at them.

Joel turns quickly and take his gun out and point at the woman. But when Ellie look at them, she notices that the man beside the woman was holding their hunting rifle. "Hey… that is our gun?"

The man look at the rifle then at her. "You gun?... Sorry lady, but we just found it on the other side of those houses." the man says, pointing to the direction from where they were coming."

"Yeah, we also found a dead horse too. Hey Paul, do you think we can-" the woman was interrupted by Ellie.

"NOOO!" he was my horse… and he is not going to end like food!" Ellie says furious, but some tiar starts to fall down her cheek. After all that happens, she almost forgets about the horse.

Paul move between them with his hand extended. "Okay why we all down our guns and take it easy," he says looking to both side, but ended looking at Ellie. "Look, I'm sorry about your horse. But as much that I want to continue with this conversation, we need to get out of here before more of them start to show up here." He turns his head to the boys and told them to start moving, then he looks back at Joel. "Listen, man, I don't know what is your business here, but we can talk about it far from here, okay?" he moves away and walks to the direction of the woman. A soon he goes close, he whispers in her ear something.

After a few minutes, the woman lowers her gun. "Okay… but what about the horse?... we can use the-" she started to say but was interrupted.

The man looks back to Ellie and Joel. "As much we need the meat, there is no time to do something. Those dead man here were just scout, so they probably call for reinforcement. So is better for us, no to be here when they arrive," The man noodle. He and woman, They start to walk to the direction of the beach.

Joel looks at them walking away. In a way, he was glad that they finally arrive in Eureka, but this man doesn't say much about the town or Frank. Joel starts to think that if coming here with Ellie was the right decision to make. Joel can see now, how all this is affecting Ellie. Sure they have their good moments during their journey. He pulls Ellie close to him and starts walking. "C'mon kiddo… let's go to that town and see if we can our man."

Ellie looks at Joel sadly. "They kill him… Joel… they kill him!" more air comes out of her.

"I know kiddo… and I very sorry about that, he was a good horse," Joel said squeezing her arm.

"I just don't want him, ended like callus!... I don't want him to be food," she says sadly.

Joel starts to move holding Ellie close to him. "He won't… I promise." he knows that Ellie loves that horse. But he also knows that even if these people don't eat him. Someone else does, or some other animal and is nothing he can do. They give one final look at the direction that they were attacked then turn around and continue to follow them.

( One hour later )

Joel and Ellie follow Paul and his companion through the coast path. On the way, Joel can hear them whisper and talk in front of them. The man that kills the shooter… Pau. He looks like he trusted them a little, but the other two adults were arguing about if it was a good Idea to take them to town. On the way, Ellie remembers Joel wound, so they stop for a few minutes, until Ellie finish. first Ellie was furious to herself for don't notice that before. But also she was mad at Joel for don't do anything about it. Lucky for him it was just a minor wound, so he didn't lose to much blood.

Ellie makes Joel sit on an old car that was in the street close to the coast path. "I can't believe that you get shot and don't attend this quick," said Ellie while she put the bandage in Joel's arm.

"I fine kiddo, like I say it was just a superficial wound, is nothing to worry about it."

Ellie looks at his wound arm, knowing that it was more done that. She looks at his face and knows that it hurt more than he wants to show. "Nothing to worry about it!? Joel, you lose some blood back there. Also, it can get infected or something, if you don't get that fixed properly. I did my best here, but you need this to check out, a soon we get inside their town… okay?" She looks at him in the eyes with a serious expression.

Joel was going to protest again but decided to let it go. "Okay, okay. I will get it to check a soon we find someone to do it. They probably have a doctor or something in there."

"Good!" Ellie looks toward the other and sees that they were still taking a little far away from them. She turns and goes closer to Joel's face and give him a touching kiss on the lips. Joel was going to say something, a soon she moves away, but she put one finger on his lips to stop him. "Anyway, I don't think they trust us much. And I don't trust the guy that has our rifle, we should make him handle it back," Ellie turn her head and look at them again. "Speaking of that, where is the rest of our things?" Ellie asked curious, looking back at him again.

Joel admired her determination on focus in another thing than in what happened to her back there. He knows that she is a strong young woman, and that is been tested for the past two or three months. So he needs to talk to her about all that, but no now. Any distraction is good for her, it will make her forget for the time been. "Well, I save what I can, but the bow got broken when hor-" he stopped, not knowing how Ellie where going react if he mentions the horse again. But as he sees Ellie stay waiting for him to continue, he decided did.

Well, like I said the bow got broken on the fall, as some of the arrows. And when I finally get the bag, it was all soak with water, mud, and blood. So all the clothes, blanket, and few other thinks go all stain with that," he pauses for a moment.

"What about the other guns and bullet." Ellie turns to look at the man with the rifle again. "And why you left the rifle behind? It looks fine to me, and we can still use that."

"I take the guns and bullets that we still have left and put them on my backpack. But as we don't have any more bullet for the rifle, we don't have any use for it. Rifle bullets are hard to find anyway."

"Yeah, that maybe is true, but we can trade it for something else, even food. Or take it back to Jackson, I think that maybe Tommy or others can have some back there."

"Well, I was in a hurry to get out of there to try to find you. So I don't have too much time to think, so I decided to left it behind."

Ellie looks back at him and smile. Yes, it was stupid, try not to think about what they lost. Because nothing of that was important right now. The only thing that matter is that it is alive. But thinking about the horse is making her sad. "I love that horse, even if he wasn't mine…" she lowers her head. "I Know that he belongs to Jackson and that Tommy only loan to us for the trip. But I take care of him sometimes, when I help on the stables. I always call him to hope, even if they don't like to put names to the horses."

Joel pulls her closer and hugs her, while he passes his hand on her back. "I know baby… I know." Joel pulls away when the man called Paul to come closer to them. He also saw the woman and the other man with her, walking away.

The man look at Joel, question expression. "Okay all it set, so if your daughter and you are finished here, we can continue okay." said the man.

Ellie looks at the man with annoy expression. "Wife!..." said Ellie helping Joel standing up.

The man looks at her surprised at what she said. "Excuse me… what did you say?"

A soon both of them where up, Ellie looked at the man. "Wife… I'm his wife, not his daughter."

The man looks at Joel, waiting for a confirmation. "She means that you two are-"

"Yes, we're… well, sort of. Is not like we go to a church and got married or anything. But yes we're together like that." Joel saw the man making some gesture. "Do you have a problem with that?" say Joel quickly before Ellie get mad and say something bad or try to hit the man.

The man look at them for a moment, surprised, in how they can be like that because of the obvious differences in age. But decided that that is no any of his business. "Not at all," he says quickly. "I try not to judge people much... Anyway, we need to continue," the man turn and start to walk away, followed by Joel and Ellie. "I send Mary and Jacob ahead, to let the guard know that we're coming back with the company." the man continues walking. "Maybe is good if we introduce ourself. My name is Paul, Paul Watson and the two boys walking ahead… Are my two sons; Charlie and Ben."

Joel and Ellie were walking now beside him. "Thanks for the help and for taking us to the town. My name Is Joel Miller, but you already know that, and this is Ellie."

"Yes, Ellie… Ellie Miller, his wife!…" she says quickly and proud.

The man look at her and smile. He is surprised in how this young girl is so full of life and determination, and not afraid to speak her mind. That is good quality, but also a dangerous one. "Yeah I go it the first time... Now since the introduction is over, let's move along." the boy continue ahead, apparently talking to themselves. Ellie, Joel, and Paul followed them on the way to the small bay.

20 minutes later they arrive at a little bay that was in front of the town. Joel looks at the other side and saw the town in the distance. "Okay, Eureka is at the other side of the bay," say, Paul, as he stops at the shore. "There is a bridge over there, that crosses the bay, and take us to the front gate. I presume that Mary and Jacob have already informed the guard, so we should don't have any problem." the man says to them.

As they start walking again, Joel keep looking at the town and notice that a part of the small city was surrounded by concrete walls, just like Boston was. "Eureka, is a Q zone?" he asked surprised.

The man look at Joel. "It was!... but not anymore, well no in the way it was before," the man looks forward and watch the walls that surrender Eureka. "But is still our home." he hears one of his son calling him and say that it was going to start to rain again, so he told them to run ahead. Paul looks back at Joel and Ellie. "I think we should move faster before the rain started again. We can talk about all that a soon we get inside." The man starts to walk more faster, while Joel and Ellie do the same as the following him.

A soon they go closer to the bridge, Joel move close to the man. "If you don't mind me asking… Who are those people that attack us?... seems like they're giving you some trouble too," asked Joel trying to get some information about them.

They walk through the bridge, while the man answers him. "We don't know who they are exactly," the man starts to say. "We think that they're some kind of old motorcycle gang or something. Because, when they show out here, they're riding on some. Anyway, they show up here a few weeks ago, demanding that we surrender the town to them."

"Just like that?" asked Joel, now with more curiosity.

"Yes!... just like that. The man in charge said, that they were part of a new order or some shit like that. And that their boss was coming here with an army to control all the west coast."

Ellie was walking behind them, hearing all that the man was saying and decided to enter the conversation. "So what you're people are doing about it?" Ellie was interesting on the danger they can face now if those people attack the town.

The man turns his head to look at her. "Well, right now we keep them away. But every day is getting more difficult for us."

Joel looks at the man for a moment, before he answers. "So… there becoming a problem for you right?"

"That is something we can talk about it later. I just want to let both of you know the danger we all are facing here. Because soon you enter to our town, you're going to face, that danger too."

Ellie doesn't know what to think of that. "Are you're the leader of this town people?" asked Ellie moving close to Joel.

The man let out a little laugh. "Oh no, that will be Carter. I just the man in charge of the safety, of the people that go outside to hunt, fishing or scavenger-"

"Hold right there" Yell a man, as he moves from behind a concrete barricade that is in the middle of the bridge and points his automatic rifle at them.

"Don't shoot, is just us!" said one of the boys, holding his hand up. The other stop as another guard comes out from inside a improvise vigilant cabin post and point his gun at them as well.

Paul moves quickly in front of his two boys. "What the hell are you two doing out here?... You know that nobody supposes to be out in the bridge." the man says moving closer to them. "Where are Mary and Jacob? They supposed to tell the guards at the gate that we were coming, with a company."

The two men lower their weapons. "They did, but also say that we need to be careful with the newcomer. Then they go inside to tell Carter about the sniper guy you kill, so they send us here to wait for you." answer one of the two men on the post.

"Oh, she says that.. hmmm!" He moves closer to them and starts to talk to them. His sons move behind him, letting Joel and Ellie a little far back. Joel and Ellie wait for them, but they were still wed, tier and want to finish with this here, so they can go in and look for Frank. Joel knows that this man knows more than he is telling them. But he needs to play this carefully, they can be a lie.

While Paul and his sons were talking with the guards, Joel starts to look around the place. The bridge seems to be the main way to get to the front gate. But as Joel remember the city look on the map, there is a lot of places to get close to the old Q zone. So why look like this gang is putting too much effort into using this bridge to invade the town? Joel is not really interested in getting involved in this people fight. But sure is going to be a problem to Ellie and him if they stay here too long or if those people attack when they're in town. So he needs to find Frank and get outta there a soon as possible.

Ellie moves closer to Joel and grab his arm. She was trembling a little because of the cold this time. "Joel, I don't like this, why they taking too much time to let us pass. And getting in the middle of their war, is not going to be good for us when we need to go," Whisper Ellie to Joel a little worry.

"I know baby, let just hope that a soon I find Frank and talk to him, he will come with us. So that way we are out of here before those people do another attack."

"And how we going to do that?... Even if you convince your friend to help us, how we going to get back to Jackson?" Ellie put a sad face, remember the dead horse. "We don't have any transportation, as you-we give the other horse to Bibi and mine is dead now."

Joel pulls her closer to him and kisses her on the head. "No worry about that, I think in something baby. A soon I talk to Frank, we see if they have something we can use," he says with some confidence. "I know he is going to help us, so don't worry about it." then he saw Paul walking at them.

"Alright, we're good now, so let's go inside before more of those asshole decides to show up here. Even if we take down their sniper guy, we don't know if they have more," says Paul, before he turns and starts to walk again. Joel and Ellie follow the others as they pass the barricade and the two guards and continue walking on the bridge until they arrive at the front gate of the town.

A soon they get in front of it, two more guard show on the top of the wall and point their guns at them. "Is okay guys is Paul and his sons, you can lower your weapons." said a man on the other side of the gate. The gate start to open and a man walk out to meet them. "Welcome back paul. Mary told us that you were going to bring some stranger with you. So what are their business here?"

Paul moves in front of the rest and goes closer to the man, that has now a few guards behind him. "This is Joel and Ellie," he says pointing at them. Joel here says that he is looking for an old friend."

The man in charge of the gate, look at them for a moment, then back at Paul. "Okay guys, we go in, but keep your eyes open. We don't know when those assholes make show up again." The man turns and starts to walk inside the town. Paul and the rest of the group start to walk behind him and go inside. A soon they all where inside, the man order to close the door.

Joel and Ellie start to look around, observing the few people that were closer to the gate. Joel saw Paul walk away and start talking with his boys. A few minutes, he saw a man walking in his direction with a few men behind him. As he gets closer he notices that the man looks like his friend Frank. They were not very close, but Joel thinks, that he can call him that. He turns to Ellie and whispers to her. "See is him, I think we get lucky." then he starts to walk away to meet the man, with his arms wide open. "Hey, body is been a long time… right?" said Joel moving forward to meet him.

The man walks closer to Joel and starts to speak. "How dare you show your face here… after what you did to me?" says the man with a mad expression.


	7. Welcome to Eureka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, Joel and Ellie have arrived at Eureka, and now they need to find out if Joel friend is going to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

**Chapter 7: Welcome to Eureka**

The man that talk stop in front of Joel with a mad expression. The few men that came with him, stay behind with their guns ready on their arm. Joel was standing in front of the man looking at him with a clueless expression. Joel moves one hand to his chest and pointing to himself. "Who me?... Sorry pal, but I don't remem-" Joel stop a soon he saw the man throwing his fist and try to punch him. Joel tries to evade the punch, but before he hit him, the man moves his arm around him and hug him. Ellie was with her hand on her gun, ready to act, but after the man hugs Joel, she saw that it was just a show.

"Wow… man, You look like shit!... how long it been... 10 years?" says the man moving away from Joel, but keeping his hands on Joel's shoulders.

"Well, I think a little more than that," said Joel with a smile. "The last time I hear something about you. Was from a man that came to Boston and told me that the Huber dam was attacked by infected and hunter and the survivor, move to California."

The man smiles and moves closer to put one arm around Joel's shoulder. "Yeah, we lost a lot of people back there. But some of us got lucky, because people like us, endure and survive," he says with confidence. "But look at you my friend!... you still in one piece after all this time. Well, a little wet and bloody, but Alive. But I can see that you have some trouble before you get here," said the man with some concern now.

"Yeah, we run into some trouble, but nothing that we cannot handle. Like you said, endure and survive."

The man squeezes Joel shoulder and looks at the direction where Ellie is. "Yeah… you got lucky that those troubles don't kill you. I was a little surprised when Mary told me that someone name Joel, was looking for me." the man moves his head and looks at Joel again. "Oh man, is great to see you again, this brings some memory back. Anyway, are you here on any smuggler business?"

"Well, you can say that I came here for business purposes." he turns to look at Ellie, the back at him. Anyway, I need to talk to you, about something important," says Joel passing one hand behind his neck.

"Ahhhh… right to the point, I see that nothing has changed with you," He looked at Ellie direction again. "Hey who is the girl... Is she your daughter? Because I didn't remember you and Tess having any child the last time you show on the dam,' he laughs a little. "Speaking of Tess, where is she, did she come with you?" the man watch Ellie walking toward them now.

Joel turns his head and looks at her. "Hmm… that is a complicated and long story. But I can tell you that the girl is no my-" he stops when the man moves away from him to meet Ellie.

"Hey, you look too beautiful to be Joel's daughter." He moves closer to Ellie to extend his hand. "My name is Frank… Frank Oswald." he takes Ellie hand and kisses the top part. "And You're?"

Ellie giggles a little, she never sees a man acting like that before. "I'm Ellie… Ellie Miller!"

Frank let go of Ellie's hand and look back at Joel. that was a few meters away with his hand cross in front of his chest. "Wait… Miller? As Joel's daughter right?"

Paul walks passing him and whisper. " _No, as his wife,"_ he smiles and keeps walking in Joel direction.

The man looks back at Ellie with a surprised expression. "Wife?"

Ellie put her hands on her hips and look at the man face. "Yeah, that right!… I'm his wife. Do you have any problem with that?" Ellie moves closer to him, and look at him with threatening eyes.

The man moves his hand in front of him, in a surrender position. "No… not at all… but can ask you how you end up with him?" asked the man with some curiosity.

Ellie looks at his face. "Well, that is none your fucking business. But as Joel said, we're here for some business so if you finish talking maybe we can go into them," says Ellie with a serious tone.

The man left out a laugh. "Well, well, well… this is interesting… I like her," Says the man looking at Joel's direction. The man looks back at Ellie, say something else, but saw a young man running in his direction. The man moves away from Ellie, a soon the young man got closer to him, he stops and murmured something into his ear, then ran away. The man look at Joel. "Sorry but, something comes up and I need to go. But don't worry we can continue with this tomorrow, so in the meantime, Paul will take care of you two. I think you two can use a good bath, some food and rest," The man say moving closer to Paul and his boys. "I want you, to take care of them. Take them to the guest building, and send one of you boys for some food and clean clothes for them. After that, find me at the community center for briefing and tell me what happens, okay?"

The man moves his head. "Sure Frank, no problem," He answered the man, then move closer to his boys.

Joel walks closer to Frank. "Look I know that this is a little unexpected visit, but I really need to talk to you-"

Frank put one hand on Joel's shoulder. "And we will, my friend. But right now I'm needed elsewhere and you and your… wife can use a little rest and food. Don't worry we talk tomorrow I promise," He starts to walk away but stop and turn his head to look at Joel again. "Is good to see you again old friend," After that he walk.

Paul talks to one of his sons, while the other one, walk toward the entrance gate. "Okay Ben I want you to go to the Publick dinner and get some food and take it to the guest building." the boy noodle and walk away. Paul turns his sight back at Joel. "I will take you to our guest house, is like a little hotel a few blocks from here. There you can clean up yourself and get some rest. One of my boys will bring you some something to eat later."

"Why you lie to us?" say Joel crossing his arm in front of his chest.

The man looks at Joel clueless. "Lie… about what?"

"About saying that you don't know Frank when I ask you." Joel moves closer to him. For what I see it looks like he is running this place."

"So you lie about that too?" added Ellie.

The man look at both of them. "Look, I'm sorry about that, but I didn't know about your real intention here. A lot of things are happening here, so we need to be cautious, you need to understand that."

"Well, I don't like people that-" he stops, when he feel Ellie grabbing one of his arms and get closer to his side.

"Do you have a doctor here? Joel, need to get his wound to check out," Ellie says with a small smile on her face.

Paul looks at her, returning the smile, and practically thanking her for changing the subject. "Oh yeah, his arms wound. I thought you take care of that, but if you want to make sure that he is okay, I can take you there first," Paul turn and start to walk away. "Just follow me, the clinic is this way. Dr. Morrison is the best we have, she was part of the military people when this was a QZ."

Joel and Ellie start to follow him. While they walk to the clinic, Paul continues talking about Eureka citizen and the people that live there. Joel look around and watch some of the people, that was working around, and talking almost themselves. He can see how some of them were watching them, with some curious eyes. Ellie pinches his arm, making him look at her. "Wow, this is incredible Joel, this place look a little like Boston QZ, but bigger. Look to all those buildings."

"Yeah I reckon so," Joel keeps looking at the people and to the buildings. He can see that the place still have some of the military defenses. The concrete walls were still holding up good for what he can see. He doesn't know how these people fix this place after the military abandoned this QZ. But those gang, hunters or whatever they call themselves out there. Are going to be a real problem, for Ellie and him, when they need to get out of the city and go back to Jackson.

Ellie was walking beside Joel, holding his arm and hearing the man talking about the city and what the people do to keep this place running. Paul said that they have electricity and water, but the food was getting low because the gang still attacking the people that go outside. After 20 minutes of walking on the streets, Paul told them that the clinic was right in the next corner. "Hey is something on you mind Joel," asked Ellie with a worried tone. Ellie feels strange for a few hours ago, she was acting like that. She was trying to push those sad and terrible feeling, back down. She wants to still strong, but now that she is pregnant, is harder to act like nothing is happening.

Joel looks at her no know what to say. He know that Ellie needs some comfort after what happen, Jez, she even has some blood on her. He needs to get her back to Jackson before those people decide to attack this place and fuck things up. "No really… I was just thinking about Frank… And what I going to say to him to convince to come with us."

"Don't worry about that Joel, I know you will think in something. But for now I just-" she was interrupted when Paul started to talk again.

"We're here… Welcome to the Eureka Clinic. He says looking at them. "Let's get the Doctor, and get that wound to take care off." Paul turns and opened the door of the clinic. A soon they enter, Paul guides them to the front desk. Joel and Ellie start to look around checking the place. The clinic looks like a small hospital. "Hello Rosita, we're here to see the doctor."

The Latino woman smile at him. "Hello, Paul, glad that you back... well the doc has to go out to see a patient, but one of the nurses is here. Are you badly injured?"

Paul goes closer to the counter. "No, but this man is. He got shot in the arm a few hours ago, and he needs to get that check out."

"Oh.. okay. I will go and get the nurse, just stay here," The woman standing up from her chair and walk to the back corridor of the clinic.

Paul turns around to look at Ellie and Joel. "Well, you can sit if you want. The nurse can take care of your wound."

Joel looks at him. "Is not that bad, really. I think Ellie is just-"

Ellie interrupted him quickly. "Joel you promise that you going to get that check, so stop winning." Ellie turns and looks at Paul. "This place looks nice. It this was a clinic before the infection?"

"If you mean like a normal hospital… no, I don't think so. The military makes it like an emergency room. They used for more complicated treatment and investigation when this was a QZ. But when they leave, they left a bunch of think that the people who stay used to create this clinic."

"How many people are still living in here?" asked Joel.

"Well, last time I check, we're like 100 or something. We're more, but we were losing people recently."

"Because those hunters?" asked Ellie now.

"Is not my place to talk about all that, but some yeah. Others go away in the last few years, to find another place to live."

"How you can sustain a big place like this with that low of people?" Joel is been watching the place since they go inside. He doesn't know how many men this gang has, but these people are not going to have a chance if they come well armed.

"We do what we can, but if you want more information is better if you-" he was interrupted by two women walking into the reception area.

"Who is the patient?" said the black woman in the white coat, that come with the recession.

"That would be him," said Ellie pointing at Joel.

"Oh… I never see you before, are you two are new here?" asked the nurse looking a both Joel and Ellie.

"They came here looking for Frank, and he wants us to give them the best treatment while they are here." Say Paul moving close to them.

"Well any friend of Frank, is a friend of ours." said the woman getting close to them. "Anyway, the doctor is not here, but it is not a mortal wound I can take care of it."

"He got shot in the upper arm," says Ellie quickly. "I dress the wound but I think that still needs to be a stitch."

"Oh, I see… okay follow me," the nurse turn and guide them to one of the back rooms. Paul told them that he needs to do something and that he will be back for them later. So Joel and Ellie just follow the nurse through one of the corridors of the clinic. While they walk behind her, they saw that a few of the room was occupied by a wounded patient. Probably from the previous attack from that gang people. A soon they arrive at the last room, the nurse told Joel to sit on the bed while she put some gloves on. "Okay let see what you got, take your shirt off."

Ellie stays on the other side of the bed, while Joel takes off his shirt. "I saw a few wounded back there. Did you have been attacked lately?" asked Ellie while the nurse starts to take off the bandage she put on Joel's arm.

"No in the last week. But they have some people outside and shoot anyone that goes out," said the nurse, without looking at her. "Did you where attack before you two entries to the city?"

"Yes, we were attacked by the same people I presumed. I also see a few burn mark on the walls and some other things destroyed, on our way here." Answer Joel, before Ellie, can say anything.

"I see… well, you're lucky to be alive, those bad people are been killing our people for the past month. We were hoping for them to give up and let us be." say the woman stopping. "I do not suppose to tell you all this because you're just visiting, but the attack is getting worse every time they came and more people are getting wounded or worse."

"Well we hope to finish our business here soon," said Ellie was moving around the room now.

"I hope things go good for you, we don't get many visitors here now." say the nurse finishing to clean the wound. " you're lucky that the bullet doesn't go too deep on the skin, so all you need is a few stitched and you're arm is going to be as good as new."

While the nurse moves to a table to get what she needs, Ellie moves closer to a cabinet and start to check the medicine they have there. After a few moments, Ellie turns around and saw the nurse working on Joel's arm. "Can I ask you something… umm... what were your name again?"

The woman stops and looks at Ellie. "Oh yeah right. I'm sorry, where are my manners, I thought I already told you. My name is Margaret, is a pleasure to meet you both." she says with a smile.

"Yeah, you too," said Ellie back. "My name is Ellie and this is my husb-" Ellie looks at Joel's face and rolled his eyes. "...what?" Ellie saw Joel shaking his head. "You said that you don't mind if people ask about us."

Joel looks at her, with some concern. "Yeah, I said that but these people are not asking about us, so is better to keep a few things for our-"

"Well, it doesn't matter who knows now, Paul already knows and your friend... Frank too. So I can bet, that half of the people in this place is going to know before nightfall." Say Ellie putting her hand on her hip looking directly at him.

The nurse stops working on Joel and looks at Ellie. "Are you two are together? Because if you're going to have some kind of fight, this is not the place for that. We already have enough problem here and we don't need more."

Joel looks at the nurse surprised. "Sorry ma'am, we didn't come here to cause any problem, is just that we sometimes forget… forget about to-"

"Do you have any pregnancy test that I can use?" Ellie interrupting him quickly. But after she did, Ellie wasn't sure if asking that was a good idea.

Joel just covers his eyes with one hand and shook his head. He loves Ellie, he really does, but sometimes he is afraid that she is going to said or do something, that is going to be bad for them. This person doesn't need to know anything about them, they just come here for a mission, that now he doesn't know if they can finish it. Joel was going to say something, but can't find the correct words or what to say.

The nurse looks at them, and smile a little. She is really surprised by the new information, but that is not her problem. She moves closer to Joel and starts to work in his arm again. "Sorry, but I don't think we have any of those here. But I can take some blood or urine samples. So that way the doctor can check them later."

"No!..." says Joel quickly. "I mean, that is not going to be necessary," then Joel looks at Ellie and shocks his head.

The nurse finishes with Joel's arm and walks toward another table. "Well, if you think that you may be pregnant, is not a problem for me to take those samples. say the nurse while she takes the bloody gloves off.

Ellie looks at Joel and saw him moving his hand at her. A soon the nurse looked back at her she understood what he was trying to say. "Oh, sorry but I can't do that. I'm a little scared of needles."

"Really!... how long you two are been out there?" Asked the nurse moving close to Ellie. "Anyway if you're afraid of needles, we can still take a urine sample."

Joel Put his shirt back on and walk toward Ellie and grab her arm. "You know what, we don't really want to know yet. But thank you for fixing my arm, I feel better now, so see you around," Joel pull Ellie toward the door and go out. The nurse stays in the room in shock, not knowing what just happened.

After Joel and Ellie go out of the clinic, he pulls Ellie to ones of the closed street and gets behind a building wall. "Shit, that was close... What the hell was that? You know that no one can find out about your condition."

"Sorry, will all that happen today, I forget," said Ellie lowering her head. I am sorry about the wife thing too, I didn't-" Joel stop her by putting one hand on her shin and lift up her head, so she can look at his face.

"You don't need to apologize for that kiddo. Is not like I'm ashamed to be your husband, is just… Anyway, we need to keep your condition secret. We don't know what they do to you if they find out." Joel pulls her closer and hugs her. "Don't worry about the baby, we can wait until we got back to Jackson."

"Okay, let's finish this and go back then," said Ellie with more determination.

"Yeah… let's go and see if we can find Paul and get to that room. I think we can use some food and rest." Say Joel pulling her out from the deserted street.

Ellie put her arm around Joel's waist I walk with him. "I just hope that they have enough food because I starving… well, we three are." a few minutes walking on the street, Joel starts to ask a few people on the street and told them that they were looking for a man called Paul. After a few tries, someone told them that he was in one of the stores crossing the street with one of his sons. So a soon Ellie and Joel arrive there, he was coming out with his younger son.

"Hey, I was going back to the clinic to get you, but since you're here, lest taking you the guest building." the four of them start walking, and after 5 minutes they arrive at the place. "This is it!" The man turns and looks at them. "I know is a little late for this, but Welcome to Eureka!... now let's go in and find you a room." the place looks like a little hotel, that probably has 15 or so rooms.

After the four got inside, Paul introducing them, to the person in charge of the place. "Hello Steve, I bring you two visitors today." Say Paul a soon he get closer to the counter. He then turns and points at them. "This is Joel and Ellie Miller… Joel and Ellie this is Steve, he is in charge of this place, well and another thing too since we don't have much visitors here."

"Well, hello there, is a pleasure to meet you both. Yeah like Paul said, we don't have much visitors, so I have no such thing to do here. But I like to keep this place in good shape, just in case." The man walks out of the counter and offers his hand to Joel and Ellie. After they shake the hand, he dresses them again. "I hope you like you to stay here, I know is not the Hilton, but the rooms are clean and in good shape."

"What is a Hilton?" asked Ellie with curiosity.

"Oh young lady, it was one of the best hotels in the world, all elegant and expensive… well, maybe you daddy here can tell you more since I see that you most burn after that time."

"He is no my dad," said Ellie with an annoyed tone.

The man look at her surprised. "Oh… I'm sorry, I just thought that-"

Paul claps his hand making all the present to look at him. "Well, I will leave you on his hands. Don't worry he is good at his job… too good," Paul walks closer to the man and putting one hand on the man shoulder. "Give them the best room you have, I will be back later with some food for them."

"Hey... all my room are great." said the man with some hurt on his feeling. After that Paul say goodbye to them and walk out of the building with his son.

The man turns and back to pay attention to Ellie and Joel. He walks behind the counter again and looks at them. "Okay this place has two floors but most of the room on the first floor are been used for store things. So I will put you on one of the second floors." the man starts to look for a key behind the counter.

Joel looks at the man. "Why you have to look for a room. I thought that you said that we're the only guest here," asked Joel moving close to the counter.

"Well yeah, but some of the room is been using for the people that their apartments where damage recently. I still have a few unoccupied, but I want to give you one with a nice view"

Ellie moves beside Joel. I can see, that this place have electricity, do your hot water too?" asked Ellie.

"Oh, yeah we have." said the man looking in a drawer under the counter. "We're lucky when Frank and his group came to Eureka, he helps our people to fix the little plant we have here." the man say with a happy expression. "He also helps us to developed other thing, like use a solar panel and help with the water problem too."

"Oh, that is good news, because we desperately need a hot bath." Say Ellie grab Joel's arm.

"Yeah, I can see that… well is getting dark outside, so I assume that you want to get to your room," Say the man why looking at them.

"Yeah, we have some business to disclose with Frank tomorrow, so is better if we…"

"Is okay. Do you want a separate rooms young lady?" he asked looking at Ellie direction.

Ellie can't hold the giggle anymore, so she let it go out. This is like one of her fantasy come true. "No my good man, that is not going to be necessary." She says like if she was playing some of her character in one of her game. "But we like to stay in your honeymoon suite."

The man looks at her then at Joel, but a soon he saw his face he didn't say anything. "Okay, let see what I can do ma'am…" he lower himself again and start to look for another key. "find it," the man up one hand with a key on it. "I will give you the room number 11 it has the best view of the city. It will be perfect for you… two" said the man with a smile. Then he lowered himself again and grab an old guest book, and put it on the top of the counter. He blows some dust that was on it before he opened. "Now if you sign the guest book, I will take you to your room."

Joel looks at him and rolled his eyes, he can find any word to say to the man. He can hear Ellie trying to hold her giggle again, all this seems to be so hilarious to her. "Are you sure this is necessary? I mean this is not like-"

"Oh c'mon, Joel... it fine. How many time we can get this kind of service." She smiles at the man then move forward and put her and Joel name on the guest book. After she finishes, the man told them to follow him. They go to the stair and get to the second floor, and continue to follow him until they get to the front of the room. Joel was really surprised by the place, besides a few broken things, the little hotel was clean and nice, just like old times. After a minute, the man opens the door and guide them inside.

"Here you're, this is the biggest room we have." the man starts to move around show them the place. You have a queen bed, in a good condition and clean. You have a dresser and a small table, also a chair. Sorry no air conditioner or tv, we don't have that kind of luxury anymore, but you can open the windows a little to get some fresh air." the man moves to the bathroom and shows how the system work and that they only have like 6 minutes of hot water. After that, he told them to enjoy the room and have a good night.

Joel takes off his backpack and put it in the chair, while Ellie moves to the glass window. "Wow, he was right. The view of the city is incredible even in the dark. I want to see this view again in the morning, have to be incredible." say Ellie looking through the window. She can see the building inside the walls, but also the shadow of the one beyond that.

Joel walks behind her and put his arm around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "Yeah you right, that look nice. Is better than the view back in Boston remembers?"

"Yeah, I remember. It was the first time that I was so close to the outside it was raining. I also remember that you're a jerk back then."

"Yeah I was, but I have my reason for that back then. But now things are a little different," He kisses her cheek and holds her tight.

Ellie put her hand on top of his and close her eyes. "Yeah... who know, that we would be ended like this. Loving each other and having a family together." Joel smiles at that, and kiss her again. "Thanks, Joel!"

"For what?"

"For always be here for me and make me forget the bad things that have to happen to us," Ellie lay her head back on Joel's shoulder.

"I always going to be here for you kiddo… _even die if is necessary_ … because without you I got nothing else to live for," Ellie smile and move her head to the side. Joel follows her until their mouth found each other and kiss. After they kiss for a few minutes, Joel moves his head away. "Lest take a shower and get some rest… okay?"

"Yeah, I love that." they move away from the window and go to check their backpack to see what they have there that is not wet. "I just hope that the food arrives soon too… man I so hungry that I can eat anything they bring, no picking." Say Ellie walking toward the bathroom.

"Yeah me too," Joel goes up from the bed and follow Ellie inside the bathroom and close the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Ellie finally get to their destination, but there they're going to see some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.
> 
> A/N: First I'm sorry for not been posted every Sunday, bur personal things are been coming up and no have much time to write. But don't worry I promise to finish this story as I did and always going to do with all I started. Anyway, I always thank all the people that read my stories and as always all comments good or bad are welcome.

**Chapter 8: Old Friends**

After Joel and Ellie finish their shower and clean up themselves. Paul came back to the small hotel and bring them food and clean clothes. He told Joel that Frank was going to talk to him in the morning. So after Paul go away, Ellie and Joel go sat at a small table and eat the food he brings. After they finish Ellie walk to the glass window and start to watch the rain fell and the building in the dark. A few minutes later Joel walks behind her and hug her from behind and look outside too. Ellie leans her body back at him and smile. "Remember the first time you take me to your apartment," she says with a soft voice. "It was raining like this. You lay down on the couch and try to sleep. I walk close to the window, and sat there for a few hours, just waiting for you to wake up." Ellie closes her eyes and thought of that day, the day she meets Joel, the day that changes her life forever. "I look at you a couple of time before you start having the nightmare. I didn't say anything at that time, but I saw something in you that makes me think."

Joel smiles a little, remember that night because that night changes things for him too. He didn't even want to do the job at first, not only because it was going to be danger try to go out with a 14 years girl. But also because she remember him to his daughter and he doesn't want to be responsible for the death of another child. But after Tess die, a lot of things start to change. And the long trip to Salt lake city, Ellie and Joel go closer and closer, bring them to this moment. "Yeah, I remember. I was surprised how strong and smart you were for your age."

"Was?... I think I still I am. But yeah I was so excited to go out of the QZ... to see the outside world…" she opens her eyes and looks outside again. "I never thought that things were going to be so bad, or that we were going to end like this."

"I never thought that we were going to end like this either." Joel lows his head and kisses her on the cheek. I know that we pass for a lot of situation and that we have to do things… we're not proud of. But we're going to be fine Ellie, I know what happens in these two months is been hard for you. I wish things were different, that I could do more to protect you better, I'm sorry-" Ellie turn around and quickly put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Joel I know that things are not perfect, nothing is perfect in this world. What happened in that forest no was your fault. I know that you always do your best. I know we going to be fine as long we're together… I love you and you're the best thing that happens to me, and I never going to feel different about that," She moves close ser and kisses him.

A soon the kiss ended Joel move away from a little just to look into her eyes. "Shit... Ellie, I don't know what I did well to deserve you, but I'm happy for it." He leans forward touching his forehead with hers.

"You love me Joel with all your heart, that is the good thing you did." Ellie grabs his face and pull him down and kiss him again, then she turns and continues to look the rain outside. A few minutes later, both of them go to bed and fall asleep in no time.

( A few hours early in another place )

4 motorcycles are arriving at the gate of the old airport field on the outside of the city. The people that are been attacking the Eureka town for the past month, it makes their operation base in that place.

The four biker stop on the base gate. The leader of the group move closer and yell to one of the guards to open the gate. An old man moves closer to the gate and looks at the bikers. "Open the gate, is the search party," he says to the two-man that were guarding the gate. The two men open the lock and get the gate open. A soon it was open the bikers start to enter and stop close to the old man that was in charge. "Did you find them?" asked the old man to the leader of the group.

The man in the first bike takes his helmet off and look at him. "We did…well, at least their bodies."

The old man look at him with his eyes wide open. "What you mean their bodies?"

"We found their bodies in the small group of houses that are closer to the bay. They're all dead."

"All of them!... what about my boys?"

"Yes… they too, sorry man,"

"No, no… nooooo!..." the man starts to move around hitting his head with one hand. What the hell happen? Who killed them, infected?"

The biker man shook his head. "I don't think so. They were killed by people with guns… maybe they go ambush by someone. I'm so sorry for you to lose Leo… but I need to report all this to John."

"NOOOO! Those mother fucker… they kill my boys… I going to kill them all." the man starts to walk toward the gate. "You!... open the fucking gate I going out." the two guards look at him with a clueless expression. "What the hell you looking at… open the damn gate!"

The leader on the first bike rolled his eyes and order one of the other to take care of him before he goes out. One of the biker gets off his bike and walk toward the man and hit him in the head with his gun. The man falls down unconscious. "Take him to hangar 6 and tie him up until the boss decided what to do with him," The man put his helmet back on and start his motorcycle to continue his way. The other 2 remaining bikers follow him on the main road until they arrive at a big building on the other side of the land road. The leading man gets out of his bike and told the other two to get some rest. A soon they go away the man walked to the entrance of the building and get inside.

A soon he walks into the lobby of the place, he saw a few men moving some crates. As it was night time and was starting to rain again, most of the men on the old airport, that serve as a temporary base, where sleeping or in other buildings. The man continues walking until there saw him and approach him. "Hey Carson you back!... did you find our patrol team?" asked the man a soon he gets closer to him.

"John is back?... because I need to speak with him, fast," said the man with a hard tone.

"Yes, he comes back this morning… he is in the tower... with some other. Is there a problem?" asked the man.

"Yes!... we have some problem and I need to speak to him right away," he pushes the man to the side and starts walking to the direction of the airport tower stair.

A soon he gets to the top, he found to guard on the door. "I have some bad news for John, concerning the missing patrol that was close to the city." one of the guard noodle at him and open the door for him. The man walks inside and saw his boss talking with two other men on a table in the center of the place. A soon he gets closer, the boss man looks at him.

"Oh you back, that is great. I hope you bring good news about our missing patrol." said the old man in charge of the gang.

The man walks closer to the table and put his hand on it. "I'm afraid that I have bad news boss. The whole team is dead… including Peter. And they have been kill by people with guns, no infected." the man starts to explain.

The old man, change his expression and drop some paper he has in his hand on the table. "Peter?... What the fuck happened. He was our best sniper... and how all the team gets killed?" He turns his head toward the other two men in the room and told them to get out. Soon they go out of the room, he walks closer to one of the tower windows. "How these people manage to do that. You men were supposed to keep them inside the QZ until I get back," the man says with a furious voice.

"I don't think they were killed by any of those people. My men are keeping an eye on them and even if a few of them go out. I don't think where any of them," the old man turn ant to look at him.

"Oh really… so who you think was responsible for that, if not the Eureka people?" asked the old man walking back to the table.

"Because we found a dead horse close to Leo's dead boys. And those people not have any horses in there. Also, we found the rest of the man in a close house, dead by gun and knife. And I can tell you that whatever does that have to be a professional."

"Professionals, do you think they are military?... that is impossible, we're not hearing for any military person in this area since they left this Qz…" The man look at the paper and maps on the table. "Well, that doesn't matter anyway. Whatever they were, my new associates are going to take care of them. These attacks are taking long enough. This is not a matter of taking this town for us, there is a man with some information we need to survive. So is time to make this person understand that is better to surrender or we're going to kill all of them all." the man moves closer to the biker man and put his arm on his shoulder. Now I make a deal with a group up north, that can help us with our situation here."

"Sir… if you talking about those fireflies that have their base in Oregon. I think you're making a mistake… we can't trust those people, their only interest is themselves. They will betray us at the first opportunity they get and-"

"Well, I have to take that chance, since you and your men are been able to get inside the town. So I have to make this deal to make sure we get what we want. But don't worry, we're only going to use them to get inside and get the information we need. After that will deal with them, if they try to do anything," said the man with confidence.

"I still think, that is a bad idea. My man is cutting their resources and is just a matter of time before they have to give in."

The man moves away from the man and walks to the window again. "I do not have more time to waste, we already wait too long. Just talk to the men first thing in the morning and get them ready. The Fireflies group will be here in a few days, so after that, we attack the town and finish this."

( Next morning inside the city )

Joel wakes up of the first sign of sunlight entering through the window. It was nice to fall asleep in a clean and soft bed. He was holding Ellie waist from behind and his head was resting on her shoulder. Joel feels her slowly breathing and snore, and even that she denied it she does snore sometimes. Joel doesn't really care about that since he does too, but sometimes he likes to tease her about. Joel up his head a little and look at her face, and smile at it. See her sleeping so peaceful was a good sign, after all that happened yesterday and the past weeks.

He needs to get up and talk to his friend, but he also wants Ellie to get all the rest she can. All that happen it wasn't good for her or the baby. _The baby_. Joel thought about that a little. He didn't plan for that, and happen on the trip was not good either. But for the first time, he feels that someone up there gives him a second chance to be a dad again. He just hopes to be able to do a better job this time. Joel removes his arm from Ellie's waist slowly, making sure to not wake her up. After he moves away from her, he lifts the blanket that was cover them and get out of the bed.

Joel walk to where the clean clothes Paul bring them last night and start to change. After he finishes, Joel walks closer to the bed and look at Ellie. He doesn't like much the idea of letting her alone in the room. But a longer rest is going to be good for her, so he looks around, tries to find a pencil and a piece of paper to left Ellie a note. He knows that she is going to be piss when she wakes up and doesn't find him in there, but he can deal with that later. He needs to talk to Frank and make a deal with him. So after he found something to write, in Ellie backpack, he writes the note and put it on the bedside table.

Joel walks to where his backpack was and gets out a small pocket knife that Ellie give to him in his last birthday and put it on his back pocket. He prefers to have a gun with him just in case, but Paul told him that as he and Ellie where visitors they are not allowed to have weapons outside the room. Paul told them that they can keep them, but when they go out of the room they need to left them there. He also told them that they don't need them because the people here were friendly. Joel doesn't like that much, but as his friend have some kind of power here, that was enough for now.

A soon Joel was ready to get out, he walks again to the bed and carefully kiss Ellie's cheek. _Get some rest kiddo, I will be back soon I promise. And if I'm lucky is going to be before you wake up._ He whispers before moving away and walk toward the door. Joel opened and go out of the room, but before he closes the door, he gives Ellie one last look. After Joel close door, he walks down the stair and gets to the lobby. He saw the man that is in charge behind the counter, checking some papers.

A soon the man saw him, he gives him a smile. "I hope you and you…" the man stop not knowing how to address the relationship between the new guest. "Did both of you have a good sleep Sir." says the man finally.

Joel gets close to the counter and looks at the man face. "Yes, we did... thanks." Joel feels rare doing this like he would do in a real hotel back in the day. "I need to talk to Frank, do you know where I can find him?"

"He probably will be in his office… But Paul told me last night that he will come for you in the morning to take you to him. But as you get up too early, he probably going to be in the market street. Is a few blocks from here."

"Okay then… thanks. Can you give me some direction, Paul doesn't give us any tours yesterday so I don't know where places are here."

"Oh, no problem sir… okay a soon you go out, Just turn to the right and follow the main street. You will be there in five or ten minutes."

"Okay thanks" Joel turn and start to walk toward the door then stop. "Oh one more thing, my wi-" he stops not sure it is a good idea to call Ellie like that in front of this people. Even if some of them know already. But for now, is better to keep their personal life private. "The girl that is with me is still sleeping, so if she wakes up before I come back, let her know where I go."

"Sure sir, I will keep an eye on her, so no need to-."

Joel doesn't even let him finish. "I hope you do, because if something happens to her…"

He doesn't have to finish that, because he saw the man gulp a soon he looks at his face.

"No need... to worry in here sir... we're decent people. Nothing is going to happen to neither of you, while you were in this town," Joel give him one last look before he goes out.

While Joel was on the way to the market, he saw a few people working on the side of the street. Some of them were repairing some damage structures, here and there and others were doing what it looks like their normal routine. Some of them look at him with curious eyes, others give him a look like he was some kind of omen that will bring destruction to the place. After 10 minutes of walking, he arrives at the market street, just like the man from the hotel said.

The market side was a plaza, with all kind of canopy and small wooden store. They look like the one people use in a flea market back in the day. As it was early in the morning some of them were still closed, and the few that were open have already some people on them.

Joel started to walk inside the plaza and start looking around, they have a lot of stores there, but only a few were dealing with food. Joel get close to one of them, the place has a few baskets of vegetables in the front part. A soon Joel get closer he saw an old woman tending the store. "Hello there, what I can give you today?" said the old woman looking at him. Joel looks at her, then the old woman talks again. "Oh, I never see you here before, so you must be one of the outsiders that came to town yesterday."

"Yes, I'm… umm, I looking for a man called Paul. He supposed to be here waiting for me, did you see him?" say Joel grabbing a carrot from one of the basked.

The old woman smile at him. "Oh, yes Paul, he is a good man, always try to help people." the woman moves to one of the baskets behind the counter, and grab an apple. "Here you must be hungry," said the old woman offering the apple to Joel.

Joel put the carrot back to the basket and grab the apple. "Thanks… but I didn't come here to trade, so I not have anything to pay for it," said Joel looking at the old woman.

"Oh, you don't need to pay for it is a gift. Is good to have new people coming here again," said the old woman with a smile.

"Well, I can see that you don't have much here. Do you harvest all this or-"

"Joel!... you up early, I was just going to get you," said Paul stopping behind him. "Where are you… I mean... Ellie is it?"

Joel turns around and looks at him. "She is in the room. She needs the rest, so I left her there so she can sleep more."

"Oh, well that is great, yeah she looks a little tired yesterday. Is good that she get some rest. I Hope the accommodation was good for both of you."

"Yeah, it was thanks. We don't sleep that good in months... So we going to see Franks now… I really need to talk to him."

"Sure… he must be in the central office by now... follow me," Paul turn and start walking out of the plaza. Joel starts to follow him until he enters to another street. "I can give you a tour later if you want. The QZ wall surrounds a good part of the old Eureka city, but as you can see must of the building are abandon now. We use to have more people living in here, but not so much now." Paul continues explaining to Joel a few things about the city.

And 15 minutes later they arrive at an old post office, that serves as the city office. As they arrive at the entrance, Paul opens the door and go inside. Joel follows him through the main area as and guides him to one of the offices. Soon they arrive at their destination, Paul knocked on the door. "Hey, Frank is me, Paul... I'm with Joel, can we come in?" a soon he hears a yes Paul open the door and walk inside with Joel behind him.

Frank stand up from his desk and walk around to get close to Joel. "Hey man, sorry about yesterday, but I have some urgent business to attend." said the man offering his hand to Joel.

Joel took it. "No need to apologize, I can see that you have some responsibility here, just like in the dam."

The man gives him a small smile and put one hand on Joel's shoulder. "Yeah… and I think that I going to have more in a few days." the man says with a sad tone. "Anyway, let's talk about what brings you here my friend." Paul excuse himself and walk out of the office and left them two-man alone. Frank give him his thanks, and walk back to his desk and sit. "Please take a sit Joel," he says pointing to a chair in front of his desk. Joel moves forward and sat on it. "Now what Bring you here, all the way from Boston my friend?"

There is a lot of things he likes to talk about, but time is running out... "I don't know how to start, its been a long time and I can see a lot of things are changing." Say Joel looking at him.

"Yeah is true, it been a long time… and for what I can see you change a lot." the man put his hand together and lean forward. "I remember the first time you show up in the dam, with you brother Tommy…" he makes a pause before he continues. "Oh by the way, did you know anything about him? I remember you telling me that you two go separate that was the first time you show up with... Tess." the man look at Joel remember that Joel says something about Tess been dead, yesterday. "Oh, so sorry, I didn't want to bring her up."

"Oh, is fine, she was a great woman and good with business. It said that she is gone, but bad things happen, when you're out there," he says sadly.

"Yeah, she was… so how she die?"

"She got bitten… we were on a job out of Boston… and then she gets killed by the military saving my ass."

"Oh, sorry to hear that man… yeah she was a stronger person." said the man with a sad tone. "So what about Tommy… did you find him?"

"Yes I did, he is fine. I found him a few months later after Tess die and now we're living on his town… well is more his wife town that his. But I think they do a good job keeping the place together and people safe in there."

"Shit you little brother got married?" said the man little surprises.

"Yeap… I can't believe it either when I first saw him after so long... Anyway, he is one of the reasons I came looking for you. My brother and wife are leading a small town in Jackson County. I been living there for the last 5 years and-"

"Wait minutes… before we get to that, I want to know about you and that young woman that comes with you… the one that said that she was your wife." the man says and smile at Joel. "I know that is not my business, but I just want to know how that happens."

Joel looks at him not knowing how to dress that. He doesn't want to talk about how and Ellie go together. Of course, he is not going to tell him about Ellie immunity to the virus or that he meets her when she was 14 and fall in love with her a few years later. "Is not an interesting story, we meet a few years ago and after time we fall in love, and here we're." Say Joel trying to keep things short and simple.

"Okaaay!..." the man lean back and smile again. "She sees too young for you… how old is she?"

Joel calm start to go south as the man continues with his question. "Hey, we don't see each other in a long time, but I don't come here to be judged by you o any people in here," said Joel in a hard tone.

The man up his hand up. "Hey, body relax, I no saying that is wrong. I just was a little surprised that all," he said trying to keep Joel calm. "What you do with your life is your own business, I know that thing is not as before the virus. I just glad that you finally found someone to be with. I can see that she is a strong woman, that is good too," said the man in a calm tone.

Joel shook his head and try to relax. "Yeah... she is special." Joel leans forward and looking at the man directly. "Anyway like I said before, I need a favor from you. Well more like a job, I can see that you and the people here are having some trouble with those biker gangs. But I need your experience with dams to repair the one we have in Jackson."

The man look at him, try to find a way to tell him the bad news. "I'm sorry Joel, but I don't think that I can help you with that for now. If the circumstances were different maybe-"

"Look I can see that you're an important person here But my brother is ready to make a deal with your boss, if you come with us and repair the thing, I'm sure Tommy can help you up, with things you may need here."

The man stands up and walks toward a window that faces the outside street. "Joel is not like I don't want to help you. But things here become more difficult and I needed here." Say the man looking outside.

Joel stands up and moves beside him. "Maybe I can talk with the person in charge here, if you have any transportation, we can be there in no time and come back in a couple of-"

The man turns his head and looks at Joel. "That is the problem, I'm now in charge of this place Joel. The man that was leading thing here, died last night. That was the reason, I have to go and leave you. Sorry but things here are not good and those people out there are making thing worse." he turned to look outside again.

"Shit man!... I'm sorry to hear that. But Jackson needs that dam to get fixed and you're the only one I know that can be fixed…" Joel moves away from the window and starts to walk around the room. "Look that girl and me travel a long distance hoping to find you. I can see that think are difficult here, but is something we can do to help each other?" Say Joel a little desperate.

The man turns around and looks at him again. "Joel I really want to help you, but things here are not good," the man walks closer to Joel and stop his walking. "I need to keep what is left of our people alive. Besides the gang watching the city and kill anyone that goes outside. The resource we have here are low now. But a man came here two months ago, with the solution we need. That is the way those people out there want to get in here. So we've been trying to protect the man that can take us to a new safe place."

"What!... You telling me that you're risking the lives of you people, just to protect one man?" Joel hears a door opened. He turns around to look at the person that just enter the room. But open his eyes wider a soon he saw who the man was.


	9. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel found out who the person that Frank was hiding in town is after that moment thing starts to get more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

**Chapter 9: Complications**

"Bill…!?" say Joel surprised.

Bill look at him. "Joel!... Wow, I was really surprised to hear someone mentioned your name yesterday. I thought that has to be a coincided because the last thing I suspect was to find you here."

Frank turned to look at Joel. "Do you know him?" he asked pointing at Bill.

"Yes!" both man answer at the same time.

Then Joel walks closer to Bill. "What in the hell are you doing here? I thought you said that you never going to leave you little town. And that you prefer to be alone."

Bill put one hand on the back of his neck. "Well, things go bad the last time you show up there, with that little brat you're with." Joel tense up a soon he hears him talk about Ellie like that, but hold up and let him finish. "So after you two go away, I try to make thing back at before, but as more I try, more infected start to invade the town, so after a few months I have to go away."

"Well, it was not our intention to ruin you solitary crusade... but that doesn't explain how you ended here?" asked Joel irritated.

Frank moved from his desk and got closer to them. "Maybe I can add to that. He is been helping us to get out of town before those people out there find out. Also, he has some information that can help us to find a better place to live."

Joel looks at the man with some concern. "Wait… Bill is the man you've been protecting? And what you mean by a better place to live, I thought that this place was like a paradise to people."

"No for long," said Frank walking back to his desk. "Things have changed for the last few years. Food and potable water are getting low, the fishing in this area is more difficult now and hunting is practically zero. Try to sustain this place for the last few years, it's been hard. We have been sending people out, to try to find another place to move on, and the few ones that make it back didn't have any luck to find one."

Joel looks at Frank direction. "Well, if that is the case, you people are been hiding it very well. Because they've been acting like nothing is happening here."

Frank look at him. "No many people know about our real situation here. They know that thing is getting worse, but not how bad is it. The town council, decide to keep things as quiet as possible until we find a solution. So that way we don't create panic, but with those gang attacking the town and the dead of Carter, we running out of time." Frank said trying to explain the situation they are to Joel.

Joel walks close to the desk and put his hand on it. "I don't get it, what kind of information Bill can have that is so important?" said Joel pointing at Bill. "If you people need food or help, you can make a deal with my brother. I'm sure that Jackson can provide some help until you people go back to way before all this happen. I don't think that abandoned this place is the solution to your problem right now.."

"The decision was not easy. We try different things to resolve this Joel, but we have over 150 people living in here. Must of them is too old people or women with children. Do you think that your brother can spare enough food for all of us?"

"We can try… look if you fix the dam for us, I'm sure that we can work something out. Just give us the chance to help you people."

"Yeah, for how long? Joel, I don't doubt that you and your brother will help. But what Bill is offering to us, is a better solution, we just need more time to be ready to evacuate this place."

Joel turns and looks a Bill. "What information you have, that it can help these people. Because the last time I saw you you're living in a ghost town alone."

Bill moves closer to Joel. "Well, a lot happens in the last 5 years, Joel. And believe it or not, after I left Lincon, I found a few people that like working with me. And after a few years of working together, we found information about a place that the government hides with all we need to start again. And maybe even a cure for this fucking virus, that destroys this world." Say Bill looking at Joel's face.

"Yeah you right, I don't believe it … that sounds like old Fireflies old propaganda," said Joel shaking his head. And if you know where that place is, why you're not there? Why you come here? Because the Bill I know never give anything for free, or like to help people out for nothing."

"As I said, things can change in five years, Joel. Look I not lying about this, I have good information that this place exists, and the reason why I not there is because I don't know where is it. But the information we need to find it is in an abandoned military bunker in Colorado." Say Bill with confidence.

Joel turns his head and looks at Frank. "Is this serious? Are you believing all this, a cure? Oh please… there is no cure and there is no a secret place left by the old government," said Joel.

Bill look art Joel then at Frank. "I know that all this sounds incredible, but the person that told me all that was an old scientist that works for the government. He told me that the government prepared a place in case a catastrophe hit the planet so that way some people can survive. I know it sounds like a fantasy tale, but this man gives me the location of the bunker where the information about this place is." said Bill try to convince Joel.

"Okay, let said that this… bonker exist. Then why you no go by yourself and get the information If you're so sure," said Joel.

"Because I already try. My group and I go to Colorado and found the bunker, but the place was a surrender by a lot of infected people. I lost half of my group trying to get inside, so we get out of there to try to find more men to go back there."

"So you come here to ask these people to help you?"

"He did, and if this means to find a better place to live?! It works the effort," answered Frank.

Joel looks back at Frank, then back to Bill. "Okay if you think this man told you the truth, where is this man now…?"

Bill move away from the desk and turn around. "He is dead. He was bitten when we find him. But he told us the story before he dies. I know how this sound, but I can tell you that he was telling the truth. I'm not sure about the cure, he was not sure either about that. But if the bonker was there, the rest of the story must be true too."

Frank stand up from the and walk close to Joel. " I know that all this is crazy, the plan was to send a team with Bill and clean up the place. But before we have the chance, those men out there show up and start to attack us. They start demanding, that we surrender the town. We say no and when they start to attack us, we fight back. And after two weeks of fighting, the leader came and told us to surrender the men we were helping up. And after that, things start to get worse. They put snipers and patrol outside the walls and start killing everyone that go outside."

"How they knew about Bill?" Joel turning to look at Bill. "Why want you? Do they know about the information you have about the place?" asked Joel directed at Bill.

"We don't know. But we sent a few men out, to try to collect information about these people, and never come back," answered Frank.

"We think that they may be captured some of them and make them talk," add Bill.

"Yeah, and now the only choice we have is trying to get the people we have left out before they attack again," said Frank looking at Joel.

Joel put one hand behind his neck and start to move around. He needs to convince Frank to help Jackson with the dam problem, but the situation here Semmes to be worse. "How many are they? Because this place looks like it can be well defended. So how you think those biker or whatever they call themselves, are going to get in?"

"We're not sure how many they are, but they say that more men are coming with heavy weapons, and if we not surrender, they will kill everyone here. That is why we need to move out quickly," said Frank with a worried tone.

"And how you're planning to do that if they have men watching this place," asked Joel without waiting for an answer. "Snaking out a few men is one thing, but try to get out more than 100 people, is another story," said Joel.

"Well, we already working on a plan, but a new problem appeared this morning. We going to need more time to fix it," said Bill.

Frank turned his attention to Bill now. "What you mean, by fixing the problem? I thought you say that we're ready to go."

"And we have, until last night when I try to test the engine modification." he started to explain. "That is why I came here early, to let you know, that I need a few parts to fix the engine."

"Fuck…!" says Frank moving back behind his desk. "And you think we have what you need, to repair that?" asked Frank after he sat down.

" I no sure that you have all that I need. So I have to talk to Brad and see what he can find on the storage," Bill continue talking with Frank like Joel wasn't there.

"Hey… I still here you know. And what the hell you two are talking about? Fix an engine? An engine for what?" asked Joel a little irritated.

Both men look at him, but Frank is the first to speak. "Bill tried to fix our way out but seems that we have to deal with that faster. I'm sorry Joel, I really like to help you with your town problem, but as you can see, we have a situation here that needs all my attention right now," said Frank move back to his desk. "If you want to stay and help, that will be great. But if you decide to go back to… you town, I can talk to Paul, and tell him to give you some supplies and snake you and your wife out of Eureka tonight."

Bill was looking at Frank but turn his head and look at Joel a soon he hear what Frank just said. "Wife? Joel are you're married? When in hell that happen…" Say Bill getting close to Joel. "Who is she? Because the last time we saw each other, you told me that Tess was dead, so can't be her."

Joel knows that Bill was going to find out sooner or later, but he is not going to discuss any of that with Bill. So he decides to ignore Bill question and look at Frank. "Look I just came here for your help, but if you're not going to help us, at least sent someone that can help us with the dam."

"Sorry, Joel, but I don't think we have anyone. We need some people to work with the evacuation. so, if you want to go just let me know to make the arrangement," said Frank sadly.

Joel shook his head. The only hope he has to repair the dam was this man, but now he feels like they make this trip for nothing. Joel look directed at Frank now. "Do you have a horse or a car that we can use? Those bikers kill our horse and go back on foot is going to take us a long time."

"We don't have any horse here, but we have a few cars that maybe can still work. I will talk to Paul and see what we can do for you." Frank feel bad for not be able to help Joel, but right now is nothing he can do.

"Thanks… I will appreciate any help you can give me. So see you later then," Joel turn and walk toward the door. He passes Bill but didn't look at him and a soon he gets to the door, he opened and go out without say any more words.

"Okay that was weird," said Bill a soon Joel was out of the room.

After Frank watches Joel go he looks at Bill. "What the hell happened between you two. Because first you two look you're where friends and a few minutes later look like you hate each other."

"Well, we never were best friends, it was more business between us. But the last time he shows up in my town, he fucks up my life. Even if at the end it wasn't that bad, I don't like the way Joel do things." Bill moved closer to the desk. "Anyway… if you want to start to move things up, you need to talk to you people and tell them. In the meantime, I will talk to Brad and see if he have the replacement part we need to fix the train engine." Say Bill turning around and walk out of the office.

Joel walked back to the guest house, to see how Ellie was doing and hope that she still sleeping. He needs to tell her the bad news about no getting Frank help. Also the situation in what the town is, and that they need to get out of town before those biker gang attack again. While he was walking back, he watching some of the people on the way, and feel sorry for them. Most of them were woman, children and old people. He doesn't know how Frank and Bill are going to get these people out. But right now he only concern is how he going to get back to Jackson in Ellie condition and without any transportation.

Joel arrives 25 minutes later to the guest house as they call it. A soon he enters he saw the man in charge of place cleaning the lobby. "Hey, did you told… the girl that is with me, where I was?" asked Joel moving closer to the man.

The man stops what he was doing and look at him. "No, sir!... She doesn't come down yet, so she must be in your room," he answers back.

Joel looks at him because that was estranged. He knows that Ellie was tired but stays sleeping this long? "Are you sure? Because I been gone for 3 hours and she normally doesn't sleep that long."

"I'm sure, that she didn't come down. I have been here all morning and only a few workers that are staying here go out in the last 3 hours."

"Okay thanks, I will go up and check on her. Do you have any food here? She always wakes up hungry, so I want to-"

"Sorry I don't have any food here, the people that stay here, always go to the market or the main hall to eat." answers the man. "But I have some fruit that I was going to eat for lunch. I not that hungry, so I can give it to you unless you want me to ask somebody to go to the market and-"

"No, that is okay… thanks. I will go and get something for her later." Joel starts to walk away and go to the second floor. A soon he gets to their temporary room he takes his key out and opens the door.

A soon Joel closes the door behind him, he looks at the bed but didn't see Ellie there. "Ellie!" he starts to call her while moving around. "Ellie! Are you here?" Then he hears some noise coming from the bathroom, so he walks faster and opens the door. "Ellie! Are you okay?" Joel asked a soon he saw Ellie kneeling down in front of the toilet. Joel moves quickly and kneels down beside her.

"I hate this…" Ellie started but stop as she starts to feel sick again and threw up inside the toilet. After a minute she, clean her mouth with some paper she found, then turn her head to look at Joel. "Where the hell are you been? I wake up… and you were not... here."

"I'm so sorry baby, but I need to go and talk to Frank. I don't want you to wake you up so you can have more rest, so I go alone," said Joel softly while passing his hand on her back.

"Shit… Joel, you promise to don't let me…" Ellie stops and move her head back to the toilet and threw up again a little. "Shit!... I hate this."

Joel passes his hand on her back again. "Sorry about that, but I'm here now. Don't worry about this brewing thing… is normal on the first few months, it will pass with time." say Joel while he continues passing his hand on her back.

Ellie cleaner her mouth again with the little towel she has there, then looks at Joel. "With time!… Jeez, how long this is going to continue... thanks for letting me know Joel… that makes me feel much better now." She says sarcastically.

"Sorry but is nothing I can do about it… But I can ask the doctor if he has something that can help with the nauseous," said Joel grabbing her shoulder. "It is over… or you need more time in here?" asked Joel gently.

"I think is over, just need some water and lay down for a few minutes," Joel help her up and move her to the sink. Ellie opens the water and put her hand there. After Ellie drink some water and clean her face, Joel helps her back to bed, so she can lay there. He sat on the edge of the bed, beside her.

After a few minutes without saying anything Joel speak. "Are you hungry? I can bring you-"

Ellie moves her hand from her face and looks at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?... I just threw up all that I eat last night. I need my stomach to then dow a little before I can eat anything again." Joel wants to say something else, but wait until Ellie was more relaxed.

After a few minutes, he speaks again. "I'm sorry I was not here when you wake up. I just-I want you to get more rest… you know for you and the baby sake." Say Joel moving one hand to touch her belly. I know this is going to be hard for you… I mean it was already hard when things were normal…"

Ellie moves her hand and put it on top of Joel's. "I never thought that have a baby was going to be so complicated... I mean I wanted to have one with you… but getting sick and tired all the time..."

"I know, the first one is always getting hard at first and in a time like this, is going to be harder. But don't worry, you will get better soon. The morning sickness some time just last a few months." said Joel trying to make her feel better.

Ellie stays quiet for a moment before she speaks again. "I hope so because been sick on the road is going to be a pain in the ass." Ellie up her head a little and look at Joel. "Speaking of that, did you talk to your friend? Is he is going to help us? Because I want to go back to Jackson a soon as possible."

Joel looks away for a moment, trying to think in a way to tell Ellie the true. So after a few moments of thinking, he moves his hand away from Ellie's belly and got off the bed. He starts to walk around nervous, without looking at her. Ellie watches him for a moment, to try to figures why he was acting like that. Ellie starts to suspect that something was wrong, and Joel doesn't want to tell her. "Joel what it is?" asked Ellie getting nervous now.

Joel stops and turns to look at her. "Things here are not what we think they were." Joel started.

"What you mean?" asked Ellie worry.

"The people here… are having some problems… on getting what they need to survive… so-"

"Joel, just say!.. what is wrong… C'mon you're started to making me nervous," said Ellie getting off the bed and move closer to him.

"I try to convince him, but he can't help us…" says Joel without any more delay.

"What!... why? I thought he was your friend."

"He is, or was, I don't know… He says that he wants to help, but things here are-" Joel stop, the turnaround and walk to the window and start to look outside. "Anyway, the thing is that the leader of this place is dead and Frank is the new leader now. So things are getting complicated here, so he can't help us."

Ellie walks toward Joel and stops beside him. She also starts to look outside trying to think. "I see… so what we do now?" Ellie turns her head and looks at Joel.

"I don't know kiddo… I guess that the only thing we can do is go back to Jackson. Because I don't know anyone else that can help us with the dam problem."

"Shit… Tommy and Maria are counting on us to resolve that." Ellie turns and look through the window and watch some of the people outside. "Maybe I can talk to him, you know, give him my

point of view and try to convince him to help us, or see if someone else can do it."

Joel looks at her, then he moves closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "I already try that kiddo, but as things are not going well here, they've decided to leave this town soon."

"Leave?" Ellie pulls away from Joel and turns to look at his face. "Joel what the hell is going on here?" asked Ellie with a firm voice.

( Two hours later in a tunnel beneath the city )

"What you mean by that Bill? Asked Frank a little irritated.

"That means that we not going anywhere without the parts I need. I already check with Brad and even he found a few parts for the engine, he doesn't have the main part I need to fix it."

Frank walk close to the side of the train and start to look at it. "Are you sure?... I mean we can put more man to search the entire town and see if they can find it." Fran turns around and looks at Bill. "We need to make this work Bill… is the only way to get all the people out of here. We are taking a big risk here and a lot of people die already for this. You came here with the promise to give us a better place to live if we help you."

"I know, I know… Believe me, I want this as much as you do, but without the parts I need, I can't do anything."

Frank turn around and start thinking. After a few moments, he turns and looks back at Bill. "What about outside? Maybe is someplace outside the city, where we can found what you need." Bill started to think, but as he hasn't been in this part of the country for a long time, ho don't know where they can found the part they need.

One of the workers that were helping Bill with the train hear the conversation and move closer to them. "Sorry for interrupting, but I may know a place where we can find the train part we need."

Both men look at the worker. "Where?" asked Frank.

"My father works in this city. He was a train driver before the virus. I think he was working for a gas station that is a few blocks south from here. They use trains to carry the gas to other states, So I think that some abandoned train still there."

"Umm… well, that can be worked out. If some of them still there, maybe we can find what we need." said Bill looking at Frank.

"Okay that sounds good, but the problem is, that is going to be a lot of infected on that part of the city. We need to find a few men that are going to be able to go outside and look for the parts you need."

"Oh don't worry about that, I think we have the perfect man for that job," said Bill with a little smile on his face.

( Back to the guest house room )

After Joel explains everything to Ellie. Both of them go back to the bed to try to think about what do next. Joel told Ellie that was better to get out of here before the biker gang attack again. Joel didn't know exactly how Frank is going to get all these people out of here in a train that is not working. Joel didn't tell Ellie about Bill, so he was helping to get out before Ellie see him. Joel knows that the trip back to Jackson is going to be hard for Ellie, so he was hoping that Frank find a vehicle that they can use.

An hour later Steve knocks at the door and when Joel walk at it and opened, he offers to Joel some of the fruit he has for lunch. Joel thank the man and go back to bed to give Ellie the food. Two hours later, Joel was lying on the bed while Ellie was in the bathroom. Joel was with his eyes closed when he hears a knock on the door. "I just hope is Paul this time with some good news," said Joel moving out of the bed and walk to the door. A soon he opened, he saw Bill and Frank standing there. "Frank!," says Joel before he looks at Bill. " _Bill what the hell you doing here?" Joel_ whisper, then he turns his head to look at the bathroom door.

"We came here, to talk to you because we think that you can help us with something," answered Frank quickly.

"Yeah, we have a job for you, my friend," added Bill.

"A job...?" said Joel looking at Frank now. "Now you want me to help you with something? If you want to talk you should come alone, I not in the mood for-"

"Yeah, yeah… He could come alone to make a deal with you. But I was really curious about that wife of yours" said Bill, pushing Joel to a side and enter the room. "Now where is the crazy woman that marry you?" Joel gives him some glare look.

Joel looks at him irritated. "Look, Bill, is better for you, if you go now before-" Joel started but stopped when he saw the bathroom door opened. _Shit!_

Bill started to move around the room looking at the place. "Hey, you never told me what you did with that little brat, you were taking to the fireflies-."

Bill stop a soon he saw a young woman getting out of the bathroom. "Hey Joel it is Paul-" Ellie stops a soon she saw the man standing in the middle of the room.

"What is this? Is she is your daughter or something? Because I don't remember-"

"Bill?" Ellie says a little surprised.

"Bill move closer at her to see better. "Wait for a minute… is this- is this the little brat that came with you to my town?" Bill asked turning his head to look at Joel. A soon he saw the look he was giving him, Bill turn to look back at Ellie. Wait a minute- oh shit don't tell me that you married her… shit is this crazy or not." Joel was getting enough on the way Bill was talking about Ellie. So he starts to walk in his direction with a mad expression.

But before Joel get any closer, Ellie speaks again. "Yeah, fatass… We're married and I don't like the way you say it. So is better if you shut up before the thing goes bad for you." Said Ellie with a hard tone.

Bill continues looking at her, trying to remember the time she and Joel show up in his town. "Well, well… this is a surprise Joel, I didn't know that you like-Ahhhh!" Bill go down to the floor in pain a soon he feels Ellie leg kicking his balls. "Fuck!... what is… wrong with... you-you little..." say Bill wincing.

That is for calling me names… and for think bad about Joel. We love each other and is nothing wrong with that… you ass." said Ellie moving closer to him. "I really getting tired of people thinking that what we have is wrong." Say Ellie giving a glare to Frank too.

Joel was surprised about Ellie reaction. He really wants to punch him in the face, but what Ellie did was even better. So he walks closer to Bill and looks at him while he still in pain on the floor. "To be fair, she warned you to shut your mouth. But I can see that you like the pain." Joel gets down in front of him and looks at his face. "And if you said another word about me and Ellie, I will make sure that your next boyfriend doesn't have anything to suck on." Joel stands up and looks at Ellie. "Are you okay?"

Ellie crosses her arm in front of her chest. "Yeah, I find… the question is why you didn't mention that this asshole was here."

Joel moves closer at her. "Sorry about that, but I didn't want to upset you. I thought that we were going to be out of here before-"

"Well you suck on that part because of I already angry," said Ellie pointing to Bill that still on the floor holding his parts.

Frank moves closer to Bill and kneel down to him. "Are you're alright?" the man shook his head a little. "Okay, you two need to stop. We have a bigger problem here and I need him. So if you don't mind, let's talk about the job I need you for," Say Frank While he helps Bill to get up.

"Job? You want me to do a job for you after you blow me off this morning?" said Joel a little irritated.

Frank take a big breath. "Look is not like I didn't want to help you, but the thing here is getting desperate. And like Bill said a moment ago, I will help you if you help us."

Bill give Ellie a bad look but move away when Ellie lower her arm and start to move but Joel stop her. "So you will help us to repair the dam if I do.. this job for you?" asked Joel to clarify things.

"Yes, that is correct. Also, you two can come with us when we evacuate the city since we don't have any transportation to give you. The only one we have that was working it was the one Bill used to come here but is not working anymore." Say Frank moving closer to the window.

Joel looks at Ellie, but she just rolled her eyes and go to sit on the bed. Joel walks close to Frank and starts to look out of the window too. "Okay, I will help you... So what you need me to do?"

"Bill need to finish repairing the train, but to do that, he needs a few parts that we don't have here," said Frank without looking at Joel.

Joel turns his head and looks at him. "I don't get it… if you don't have the part why you need my help for?"

Bill walk slowly at them, apparently still in pain. "There is an old gas station outside Eureka, that may have a few trains there, and the part we need."

"I will send a team outside the town to get it, and I need you to take them there and keep them a life," added Frank.

Ellie gets up the bed and walks close to them. "Wait a minute, you want us to go outside to get some parts? What about those men that are attacking this place and try to kill us before. And not even mention the infected that probably going to be out there."

"I will give you guns and besides is not going to be only the two of you-"

Joel moves away from the two-man and walks close to Ellie. "There is not going to be any we. If I do this you will stay here."

"The hell I will, if you going out I going with you," said Ellie with a firm voice and crossing her arm again.

Frank look at them and see that they're going to argue about this, so it was better to let them alone. "Okay, we going to let you two talk about this. And when you're ready to come looking for me at my office, so we can discuss the plan of action." Say Frank grabbing Bill arm and pull him away with him. The two-man go out of the room and close the door. Letting Joel and Ellie inside alone.

Joel and Ellie look at each other faces for a few moments without saying anything. Then Joel was the first to speak. "Ellie… you need to be rational. You can't go out there in the condition you are now." Joel started.

Ellie keeps looking at him. "Joel, I not going to say this again. But if you go out there, I will go with your end of discussion." Say Ellie with a convincing voice.


	10. Time is running out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After knowing that things were bad in town and Frank was planning to evacuate the place a soon as possible. Ellie and Joel have a little chance to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

**Chapter 10: Time is running out**

"Are you ever going to listen to me?" asked Joel, but he already knows what Ellie is going to say.

Elle up one hand to prevent Joel from talking. "Nope… I not going to listen to any of this. If you're going out there risking your life, I go with you." answer Ellie quickly, while moving away from him. "You know that you're going to need someone to cover your ass. These people are maybe good, but I don't trust them with your life. Beside you promise me that you won't let me alone again-"

Joel moves closer to Ellie and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ellie… You need to listen to me." he took a deep breath and look at him directly in her wetting eyes. "I know that I promise not let you alone again. And I know that you will cover my ass better than anyone. But you need to think about the baby now. You can't go out there and risk your life, because you will be risking his too." Ellie lowers her head because she knows all that. Her worst fear when she was kidnapping was losing the baby as much at losing Joel. "I know that you're scared about what the future is holding for us. But I will come back I promise. Nothing on this world is going to stop me to come back to you… nothing do you understand?"

Ellie knows that he was right, going out there is going to be risky. She can take care of herself, but she needs to think about the baby. She doesn't want to lose Joel, but after what happen early she needs to be more careful. Ellie knows that Joel can take himself, and even that they defender themselves better when they're together. He can see in his eyes, that this time he want her to be safe inside the town. Ellie's eyes start to watered so she moves forward and hugs him hard. "I understand that Joel, I just don't want to lose you either." she starts to say. "I want to share this new life with you, and I can't do this Alone... So I want you to be careful out there and don't risk your life if you don't have to. I don't want to lose-" she can't even finish as more tears fall down, so she bares her face on Joel's chest so he can't see them.

Joel tight his arms around her to hug her harder. "Shhh… it's an okay baby girl, I will be careful I promise… Besides I not going out there alone. You know that I need to do this, not only for the people of Jackson but for these people too. I don't know if Bill information is true or no, but these people need the chance to get a better life too." Joel kisses her head and holds her tighter. "Don't worry I will be fine, besides that train is our best chance to get back to Jackson alive."

Ellie pulls herself a little away from him, just to look at his face. "Okay Joel, I will stay. I don't like it, but I will stay here, on one condition."

"And what is that kiddo?"

"I want to get married before you go out… I mean officially."

"Ellie, we talk about that before and we don't need to-"

"I need this Joel… I know that is not going to mean anything to some people, but it does to me. I want to be married to you officially, and we can do it in here. They have a priest in this town… I already ask." Ellie gives him a pleaded looks, hoping that Joel agreed with her.

Joel looks at her. He doesn't know why she wants they married to be official, is not like someone is going to ask for papers. The only thing they need is to love each other. But he knows that this is important to Ellie, so he will be happy to make it happen. "Okay kiddo, if you want to do this here, I will talk to Frank and see how we can arrange this. But In the meantime let go and see, what is this plan they have in mind to get the part they need." Say Joel smiling at her.

Ellie smiled at him too, then move forward and kiss him deeply. Joel returns the kiss with the same passion, and a few moments later they move apart. "I love you Joel and thank you for doing this for me," Joel told her that he loves her too, and that be with her make him a happy. After that, both of them go out of the room, to talk to Frank and Bill.

( A few hours early in the Airport )

The first thing Carson did in the morning did what his boss told him. He goes to one of the hangars where most of the men were sleeping and talk to them. He told them about the fireflies coming here to help them to take the town and that the boss need to work with them. Some of the men were not happy to hear that. Because they know that they're not trustworthy, but others were happy to have more help. Before the meeting ended, Carson told them to get prepared and check the vehicles and weapons and be get things ready.

The meeting took a few hours, so after he finished he get out of there and walk toward another hangar on the other side. A soon he enters the place, he saw an old man sitting in a chair against the way on the other side of the hangar. The place wasn't big, and only a few old boxes and other scraping things where there. They only use the place as a storage facility, even if they're just been there for a little more than a mouth. So he walks toward the man to so he can do what he came to do. The man sitting in the chair, stand up a soon he saw him approaching. "Hey, how is Leo doing?" he asked the old man that was keeping watch on the place.

"Well, he wakes up early this morning cursing and trashing the place inside. Also, some of the guys came early to bring him something to eat but he didn't take it." The old man explained.

"Oh, I see… did you need to knock him out again?"

"No, he is been quiet for some time now." answer the man.

"Okay, open the door, I need to talk to him," the old man nodded and open the door for him. Carson stands at the door looking inside. He saw that the only light in the room was coming from a little window on the top of the back wall. The place was just a little storage room with not much inside. Carson walks in and closes the door behind him, he saw the man sitting against the back wall with his eyes closed. He moves slowly at him, but be ready for anything.

Soon he gets closer, the man starts to speak. "This Isn't right man…" says the man with his eyes still closed. "Those boys were all to me… I promise their mother to take care of them before she dies. And now…" the man open his eyes and move his hand to wipe out some tears from his eyes. Then he looks at the man in front of him directly to his face. "I need it... I need to kill the bastard that kills my boys."

Carson feels some pity for him, he was a good man and a good asset to the group. But feel pity for others don't work in this world. They have been trying to take this town for a month now, and even that they kill some of them the place look impenetrable. Food and ammunition are getting low now, in a way he understands why John goes out to look for other people to help him, but seek the help from the fireflies was a mistake. A mistake that he is going to regret, so he decides to do something before they arrive. "I know is a hard man, we all lose someone in this fucking world. But now we need to focus on what is need to be done."

The man stands up slowly making Carson move back a little on precaution. "We have been patient with this people to long. We offer them to surrender and make a deal with them, but the only answer we get was getting our men dead. And now they kill my boys?" he says moving close to Carson. "We're not even attacking the town in a week." the man turn around and put his hand in his head. "I don't care what John is going to say... but I want the man that kill my boys and I want to see that place burn."

"I know what you feel man, and I can give you that chance." the man turn his head and look at him curiously. No getting exactly what he wants to say with that. "John makes a deal with the fireflies to help him taking the town." said the man calmly.

"Those fireflies asshole?... they're going to betray us a soon this is over." said the man firmly.

"I know. That is why I talk with a few men and we decide to go out and finish this. We've been looking at the town for weeks, and the best way to take them by surprise is going through the back of the town."

"But we try that way before remember, too many infected that way and we lose a few men, just try to get to the back wall."

"Yes, but this time I have a plan," the man put a hand on the old man shoulders and take a deep breath. "So what you said, are you with us?… I can use your help in this one, and if you come I can guarantee you, that you boys are going to be avenged."

The man looks at him for a moment. "Count me in"

( Back to Eureka present time )

After Joel and Ellie got out of the guest house, they found Paul in a street close to them. Joel told him, that he decided to help them to get the part they need. Paul thanked him and told them that Frank and Bill were on the subterranean station where the train is. Paul escorts them to the place and soon they arrive there all of them were received by Frank.

"Oh Joel, you came… man, I so glad, that you decided to help us." He extended his hand and Joel take it.

"Well it wasn't an easy decision," he looks an Ellie direction. "But I going to be happy to get out of here a soon as possible."

"Don't worry about that, we're going to be ready to go soon the train is ready. Paul and a few of my best-trusted man is going with you." Joel looks at Paul, and he noddle at him. "Now come, we have a few things to discuss." All of them walk toward a table where Bill was with a map of the city.

As they were walking toward the table, Joel and Ellie start to look around. They can see a few people working here and there. But a soon Ellie saw the train she got excited. "Look Joel…" she pointing at the train. "Wow that is so cool, I never see anything like that before. Well one that can work," Ellie walk faster to get closer to the side of the train.

"Yeah, is not a luxury train, it was just a cargo train with some passenger cars, but it going to work fine for us," said Frank will he look at it.

Joel follows Ellie and starts to look at it. "This is… I don't see any of those working, in a long time. Looks in good condition, where you get it?"

"We found it a few years ago, in the city. It was pretty damaged but we manage to bring it here. And after we work on it, we put it in good condition, just in case we have an emergency and we need to get people out of here fast. But still not working completely... so we have to work on that now," explained Frank.

Joel takes his sigh away from the train to look at Frank. "But how that is going to work? I mean, even if you make the Train work again, how far are we going to get? Most of the train's track is probably destroyer or blocked by now."

Frank look at the train and started to speak. "Don't worry about that Joel. We sent a few men out to check the track a soon we found this old cargo station and the train."

"Yeah, I took a few years to repair and clear it out. Now we have a direct track, that goes from here to a few interstates. We're lucky that most of the track where intact, we assumed that t0hat track was been used before. Maybe by the military to move equipment or people out." added Paul.

While the men were talking, Ellie was fascinating looking at the train. She saw a few people working on it or transfer boxes into the cargo cars. "Wow, Joel this is the coolest thing I ever see," said Ellie walking back to the three men.

"Well is going to be more coolest a soon we make it work," said Bill moving close to them.

"How this even work? Most of those things work with electricity," asked Joel out of curiosity.

"Well, lucky for us this one can use a little electricity to work. The engine car is been modified with some solar panel too, so that way we can get the electricity we need. The engine is an older design, so it works on steam just like the old locomotor."

"How many people you can fit in there?" asked Ellie.

"Well, right now all Eurake people. We have a few sitting cars that can take 25 people and a few cargo ones, where we going to put food and thing we need to for the travel." Say Frank looking at Ellie. "Okay maybe is better to get now to business show we!" Bill nodded and guide them to the table.

"Okay this is a map of the entire Eureka city," Said Bill pointed to the map on the table a soon all of them get closer. "As you can see the QZ walls cover a big part of the north part of the town. Now if you look to this part right here, you can see an old gas company at the southeast from the city." Bill move the map and pointing to the place with a large stick.

"That looks like a long way on foot, how we going to get there if there infected on the city?" asked Joel looking at the map.

Now was Paul the one to speak. "We don't need to walk outside all the way there. We found a few sewer tunnels that can take us halfway without any problem. We can get out in this point close to Myrtle Ave. After that we have to walk a few miles until we get to the place." said Paul.

Lucky for us the east part of the city doesn't have many infected, so if we get lucky we don't even go to find any there. So we not expecting too much trouble to get there." added Frank.

"Okay, one of my men is going to accompany you, with the list of things we need. The parts are not big, so you can carry them on a few bags. We calculate that the trip is going to take like 8 to 10 hours, that depends on the walking and how fast you find the parts." said Bill looking at them.

Frank clap his hand and look to everyone at the table. "Okay, Paul is going to check the man that is going in the group, except for Joel and Bill's man. We going to give you three hours to get ready, so go a prepare the thing you're going to need for the trip. Time is running out gentlemen, so let's do this as fast as we can. I will talk to the rest of the people tonight and told them about our situation here and why we need to go. If the mission is a success, we planning to go soon the train is working." After that, Frank starts to give some instruction to Paul, while Bill moves away and start to talk with some of the men that we're working on the train.

A soon Frank finish talking with Paul he walks away. Then Frank walk closer to Ellie and Joel. "Okay, are you two going… or just-" Frank started but Joel interrupting him.

"No!. Just me. Ellie will stay here until we get back," answered Joel fast.

"Oh… well, that is good… I mean... I don't have any doubt of your capacity to take care of herself, but is not good for you condition to go out with them." He says looking at Ellie.

Ellie looks at him and wanted to ask to what condition he was talking about. Because she does not remember telling him anything about the baby. But before she says anything, Joel spook first. "Yeah she can take care or herself, but we agreed that it was better if she stays here."

Frank put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, then. I will prepare things for the meeting with the town people. So you can go back to the guest house and rest if you want. Things are going to be ready in three hours. So see you later body okay," He starts to walk away when Joel stop him.

"Wait! I need a favor from you first," he says looking back at Ellie.

Frank look at both of them for a moment. "Okay… what you need?"

( Two hours later )

"Are you sure about this? We don't need to rush this you know… we can wait and do this when we come back. We can have more time to-"

Ellie put one finger on his lips to silence him. "I don't want to make a big deal of this, I just want to hear the words from the priest and have this to be official," she said with a smile on her face.

Joel grabs her hand and leans forward touching his forehead on with her's. "You know that I love you right!... and even without this I want to be with you as long as this world let me."

"I know Joel… I just… need something to hold on until you come back. I never imagine to get married or have someone to…" Ellie close her eyes for a moment, she moves her head away to look at Joel's face. All this seems like a dream… a happy dream," Ellie smile and move closer and kiss him.

After a minute the priest took his position on the little altar and clear his throat. "I'm glad to see two people with much love on them, but we not at that part yet." said the priest looking a both of them.

Joel and Ellie separate themselves and look at him. "Sorry Padre, I just…" she started but the hot on her face make her stop. "Ummm... can we start now?" said Ellie with a shy smile on her face.

"Not yet… we are waiting for Paul. As Frank need to go to attend other business, Paul will be the other witness." Say the nurse grabbing Ellie arm and turn her around. The woman moves closer to her and puts a flower on her ear. Ellie smile at her, she barely knows the woman, but she was so wily to help her. As the woman was helping Ellie, Joel turns and start to talk with Frank. "I know that we don't know each other that well and that we just met a few days ago. But I like weddings and we don't have them much here lately," she says looking at Ellie with a smile. You know, before all this happen in this world, my mother was a wedding planner. So I glad that Frank asked me to help you with all this."

Ellie looks at her, with a happy face. She doesn't know where people that work at weddings. But that is something that she can talk about later. "Thank you for helping me. I know that all this was in short notice, but I just wanted to do it before..." Ellie still not knowing if she knows about the outside mission. So it was better to not said anything for now. "Thanks for the dress is look nice. And for don't say anything about Joel and me… you know for being an indifferent age."

"You're welcome dear, I know that is not a wedding dress, but you look beautiful on it. And for the other thing, I think that love has mysterious ways. And found someone to love and trust is harder this day, so don't worry about it."

"Okay I'm here!... sorry for the delay, but my kids were asking me a lot of question and-" start to say Paul a soon he entered the little church.

Frank looked at him, the back to Joel. "Well my friend all is set now, so is time for me to go, Paul will take my place as a witness. I will like to stay, but I have a lot of things to do. So congratulation, on this part of your life and for found someone to keep you up." he winking at Joel while he offers his hand at Joel. "You spirit, I meant," he added, while Joel shakes his hand.

Joel smile at him. "Thanks, man… I really appreciate your help with all this." After that Frank walk away, while Paul moves closer to the couple and smile.

"Okay are we ready to start the ceremony?" asked the padre. Everyone nodded and take their position before they start.

The ceremony just takes half an hour. The padre conducts the ceremony as faster as he can. The little church was empty except for Joel, Ellie, the padre and the two don't invite anyone since this was something for Ellie and as they were in another town with people they don't know, they decide to keep it private. Joel will love to give Ellie a better wedding, surrender with her friend and family and back home. But this will do for now, and see Ellie happy is all that Joel need.

Ellie was lucky, that they pull all this in the short time they have. Joel talks to Frank and convinces him to find the padre and the witness and convince them to help. The nurse from the clinic offers herself to help Ellie with everything, she even gives Ellie a dress for the ceremony. Joel only changes to some cleaned pants and Frank give him a tuxedo jacket. After the Padre say a few words and get to the ring part, Ellie just takes out the ring Joel give her. So that way he can put it back and her finger and say his vows. As Ellie doesn't have a ring to give Joel. Paul gives her a rubber band, that Ellie uses to put in Joel's finger and say hers. When all that ended, the padre declare them husband and wife and they happy couple start to kiss again.

The nurse crying a little when Ellie turns at her and hug her. Ellie thank her for all the help she gives her. Paul checks Joel's hand and congratulate him, and wish him happiness. He also told him that he will talk to Bill and tell him that they need one more hour to get ready. So that way Joel and Ellie can use that little extra time to get alone. Joel thank him and walk with Ellie back to their room at the guest house. As the church was closer to the place, they only walk a few blocks to get there. On the way, some people look at them with a curious expression but don't say anything.

A soon they arrive at the guest house, Joel picks up Ellie and goes upstairs. After they arrive at the door of their room, Joel opened and walk inside, closing the door behind him. As they get closer to the bed Joel put Ellie down and grab her by her waist. "Well, we have to thank Paul for the extra hour, but I don't think we're going to have much time for a wedding night."

Ellie put her hand around Joel's neck and move closer. "Don't worry about it, I think we can have that back in Jackson. In the meantime, we have some time for our self before you need to go," Ellie pushes herself up to a little and Kiss Joel on the lips. A few minutes later, both of them land at the top of the bed and start to take off their clothes.

( In another place )

Two humvees and a truck were parked in an old gas station up north of the California state. A man has opened a map in the front part of the vehicle and starts to check it out. After a few minutes, another man with a black uniform walk closer to him and stop beside him. "Sir, we received a communication from the second group. They said that they would be here in 15 hours." says the young man. He waits for a few minutes before he speaks again. "Are we going to wait for them?"

The leader of the group turn his head and look at him. "No!... we have to get to the old airport and find that John guy," the man grab the map and put it back to his pocket.

"Sir… maybe is better if we wait for the others," said the man looking back at the other vehicle and the soldiers beside them. "We and the other man need some rest after-"

The man turns to face the younger soldier and grab him by the neck and push him toward the side of the humvee. "After what?... after what happened in the mountain?" he says pushing him harder against the vehicle. "We lost almost the entire team we sent there. And after all of that, we didn't even get the immune boy or the woman that was with him," he says furiously before he releases him.

"Sorry... sir… not was my intention to-" say the young man holding his neck.

The man shook his head and try to calm down. "Is okay, you're young and don't be with us for too long. A lot has happened to the firefly, and after all these years we're so close to finding a cure, but that was taking away from us." the man walks to the side of the road and starts to look at the distance. "We need that boy… he holds the key to our salvation and we need to find him."

The young man walks away from the vehicle until he was beside his boss. "I understand sir… but how we can be so sure, that they come this way?"

"Because one of the survivor from the attack at the mountain, said that he talks to one of the mercenaries that were guarding the boy. And he told him that the boy mentions a place in California, where they suppose to be going. So when this John mentions this Eureka town, I remember that."

"So you think that they're there… sir?"

"If they're looking for a place to stay, I think they go there. I check the map and that town is the only place around here that still have people on it."

"What about the guy John mentioned. The one that has some information about a hidden military place with supplies and a possible cure?"

The leader shook his head. "I don't know if he was telling the truth about that or just telling us that, to just convince us to help him," said the man.

The leader turns around and starts to walk back to his humvee. "Well that doesn't matter for now anyway, our primary target is the boy and the young woman. We deal with the rest later." the man enters the humvee and looks at the young man. "Get everyone back to the vehicle, is time to move out and finish this."e


	11. The Abandoned City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and a few others have to go on a mission on the abandoned part of the city, to find the part Bill need to fix the train. But thing not always go as planed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.
> 
> A/N: Hello I want to thank you all for reading this mini-series, I know is not that good or cannon, but it was fun writing it. as I said before this is going to be the last part so I hope you enjoy it. Now the follower chapters are going to have some part that is going to jump in time as something happens in one part and the next one can be a time early. I don't know if I get the time right, but I hope that it doesn't get too much confused. Anyway enjoy the chapter, and thank for reading it. oh, try to left any review on there if you want thanks.

**Chapter 11: The Abandoned City**

Joel was sitting at the edge of the bed, finish putting on his shirt. Ellie was laying on the bed looking at his back. After a minute she up herself and slowly move behind his back. Ellie put her arm around him and her head on his shoulder. "Is a shame that we didn't have more time," said Ellie using her sexy voice. Then Ellie moves her head to the side and starts to kiss him on the neck. "I was hoping to… 'kiss'... do this… 'kiss'... all night… 'kiss'... on our wedding night… 'kiss'.

Joel smiled at her comment, then he grabs her hands, and try not to get lost on her kissing, even if he wants to stay with her all day, he needs to go. He knows that he was already late to meet with the others at the tunnel they're going to use to get out of town. "Well, that is so nice of you, but I don't know… if I am able to do that… even if I try," say Joel trying to move away from her.

"Oh… I think you can, and I will love to see you try…" say Ellie letting him go, so he can stand up the bed.

A soon Joel standing up, he turns and put his hand on Ellie's waist. She was kneeling on the edge of the bed now. "Sorry, for the quick sex and run out… but you know that I need to go," he moves closer and gives her a quick kiss on her lips. A soon he moves back he saw her sad face. "Don't worry kiddo, I will back before you know."

"You better be, or I will go out there and bring you back myself," Ellie move forward and hug him hard. "Be careful out there Joel, I don't want to lose you."

Joel kisses her forehead, and lay his head there. "I will be back, I promise… just stay out of trouble until I come back and get some rest." after a few minutes they move apart, then Joel give her another kiss on her lips, but longer one this time. As he moves away from Ellie, Joel goes to the chair in the corner of the room and grab his backpack. He put it on then he grabs his shotgun and put it on his shoulders.

Ellie watches Joel walk toward the door and opened. "Love you!" she says while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Joel turns his head and looks at her. "I love you too kiddo," he says with a smile on his face. "See you soon baby," with that Joel walk out of the room and close the door behind him.

(10 minutes later)

After a short walk, Joel arrived at the town plaza when he found Paul beside one of the small store waiting for him. "You're late," said Paul a soon Joel get closer to him. Paul turns and grabs a bag that the owner of the shop pass to him. Paul thanks the man, then turn back at Joel. "C'mon, the other is waiting for us, so let's get going," He said to Joel and start to walk away, then Joel starts to follow him. Both men walk through the plaza trying to avoid attention from the few people there but weren't hard since the place was almost deserted.

They don't say much to each other while they were walking there. After a few minutes, both of them go out of the plaza and enter into the abandoned street. After they walk half the street, Joel notices that their path was blocked with a few rusted cars and other things. Joel was curious about why this street was blocked and why they're walking this way. Joel watches Paul starting to climb the old cars, so he decides to follow him and ask. "Why this street is blocked?"

Paul was almost on the top when he turns to look at Joel. "I will tell you soon we get to the other side. Is better if no one sees us go this way, especially the kids."

"Okay," answer Joel before he gets close to him. Paul starts to move again until he jumps to the other side. A few minutes later Joel gets down and stands beside him. "Sorry I was late… but people lost track of time when…" he cut the explanation there because the rest was something Paul or any other need to know. "But I really appreciate the extra time you give us,"

Paul smiles at him and starts to walk again. "Don't worry about it, I know how thing work when someone gets married, even if I can bet this wasn't the first time for you or… your wife. Anyway, I was glad to help. Besides it gives me more time to say goodbye to my boys," Paul said while they were walking on the other side of the blocked street. "But now let's concentrate on the mission and try to finish this a soon as possible."

Joel looks at him and hopes that nothing goes wrong with this mission. "Sure, no problem, the sooner the better. I don't want to make Ellie worry too much, it was a miracle that she stay behind for this one," said Joel looking forward. "Where are we going anyway?"

Paul looks at him with curious eyes. He doesn't know Joel and Ellie that well, but he can see that the connection between them is a strong one. "The tunnel we're going to use to get out is inside an old building down this street. And the reason for what this street was closed, is because Carter decides to close it after some kids found the tunnel 2 years ago and use it to go outside," Paul start to explain, with a sad tone on his voice but continue.

"They go out a few times, but one day the kids get attacked by infected and when they come back inside, a few of them go biting and don't say anything..."

Paul lowers his head, but keep talking. "The kids that go a bit, infected their parents… so when they start to attack other people inside the town, we have to kill them." Joel looks at him and saw him putting a sad face. So Joel has the feeling that the man was really affected by that event.

"I am sorry about that, it sounds really bad," said Joel putting one hand on the man shoulder.

"Yeah… it was… I have two boys you know and kill those kids... " he closes his eyes and tries not to remember that day. After a moment he opens his eyes and up to his head. He looks forward and saw where they are. "We're here," he says looking at the building in front of them.

The building they're looking at was a 4-floor building, it wasn't big and the two upper floors looked all damage. After a moment both men start to walk again until they get at the front part of the building. Part of the entrance of the building was destroyed, the wall has a few holes and what seems like a glass door was all broken on the floor. Joel and Paul walk into the building through the broken door frame until they were inside. A soon both men where in the lobby of the building, they were received by two men there.

"Hey Paul!... what took you so long?" asked one of the men there.

"Sorry, it took me a little longer to collect the food supplies we need." of course he doesn't want to add anything about Joel be late too. "Anyway, where now… so where are the other?" asked Paul looking at the man.

"Mike and the other three, are in the basement already. He sent us to look for you, but… as you two are here... " answer the other man.

"Good, lest moving then." Paul looks back at Joel and introduces the two men in front of them. "Joel this is Erick and Lex," the to men greeting Joel by shaking they hands, the four-man turnaround and start to walk away until they arrive at a door that seems to take them to the basement of the place. A soon they start to go down the stair, the two men in front turn their flashlights on and continue down. When they open the door at the end of the stair, they enter a small corridor that took them to another room.

When they enter the room they saw four more people in there. "Hey you two are late," said one of the men there. "All of you supposed to be on the way by now."

"Yeah, yeah… don't worry about, we still have plenty of time before the sunset," said Paul moving closer. "Okay people lest start with this," said Paul throwing the bag of food to one of the men, so he can distribute to everyone there. "Now... grab you things and listen. All of you know what our mission is, but before we go I like to introduce you to Joel.

You probably don't see him here before, but he is an old friend of Frank. Joel came here a few days ago with his wife to do some business," some of the men start to murmured between themselves, but Paul continues. "If you want to know why he is here helping us, I can only tell you that Frank sent him with us because he has more experience with infected and hunters than we do. So for that reason, he will be a great help to us out there, so let's get ready."

After Paul finish and move to talk with one of the man there, one of the other men moves closer to Joel. "Hi, my name is Mike, I don't know you but any friend of Frank is a friend of mine." said the man standing his hand and Joel took it. "I will stay here with a few others that are coming here soon and be in contact by radio, in case you need help out there."

After Joel shake his hand, the man walks away. "Nice to meet you, Mike," said Joel to the man, he saw a woman coming at him and offer her hand too. She introduces herself as Jessica. Joel was a little surprised to see a woman in the group, but when she started to talk he notices that she can take care of herself very well, just like Ellie.

The other men came one by one until the introduction was over. After that, the group starts to get down the letter that leads to the sewers tunnel. Paul was going to be the last one to get down, so before he goes, Mike gives him two radio. "Here, in case you need to divide the group or contact us. We are here and wait the 10 hours this mission suppose to take, but if something goes wrong to try to contact us. Be careful out there Paul is long since any of us go into the old city. And remember we need those parts if we're going to get out of here alive, so make sure to get them."

"Sure, don't worry about us, we're going to come back with the parts we need," said Paul before starting to move down. "I will contact you a soon we get out of the tunnel," He continued his descend and when he touches the ground, he looks at the other. "Okay this tunnel is going to have some part where we can not breathe, so have your mask ready... let's go."

( One hour later )

The Group continues walking through the tunnels without any problems. They were lucky to not find any infected there or any spore. Joel asked Paul if they found any infected in the tunnel before. Paul told him that they found a few years ago, but they take care of them and got the bodies out of the tunnel so they no create any spore. The walk in there goes longer than they expected, and sometimes the smell was too bad that they need to use their mask. They talk between them, about the things that are been happening in the town, and how things were getting worse. During the walk Joel, talk a little with Paul, and ask about the others, and why he chose them for the mission. He also asks him, why he chose a woman knowing the danger of the mission. But Paul told him that she was an ex-military soldier and that she can take care of herself.

While Joel and Paul were talking, one of the group stop a few mater ahead and start to look around. "Hey there is another cross here, so wish one we need to take?" asked Erick.

As Lex have the map for the tunnel and the city, he moves closer to Erick and opened. "Let see, we take the right at the last one… so it has to be... to the left in this one," said the man closing the paper with the drawer tunnel map on it and put it back to his pocket.

"Are you sure, the last thing we need is to get lost down here," said Erick.

"I'm sure, now c'mon," Lex starts to move while Erick follows him not sure on his decision. After that, the rest of the group start to move too.

"Okay who has the idea to give the map to Lex, he always gets lost inside the town," said Jessica in a lower voice.

"Jajaja… I hear that," said Lex looking at her. They continue walking for more 10 minutes until they found a letter that goes up to the street. "Okay this is it," said the man with a smile on his face. "See, I told you this was the right way."

Paul moves forward until he gets closer to the letter. "Okay people we don't know what we going to find up there, so be careful and be alert," Paul says to his men he looks at Joel. "Okay, Joel and I going up first," Paul grab the letter and start to climb up. A soon he gets to the top, he pushes the sewer cover hard, until it opened. After the cover was a move to the side, Paul moves up until his head was out of the hole and start to look around.

After a minute Joel starts to climb up and stop below him. "Can you see anything?" he asked.

"No sign of any infected closer to here," he answers then, start to move out of the hole. A soon he was on the street Joel move up and stand beside him. Paul and Joel take their guns out and start looking around them, searching for any sign of infected people. They still have a few hours before the sun goes down, so is going to be easier to see any infected in the area. A few minutes later the rest of the group was out of the tunnel. "Lex!... take the map up and mark this location, I don't want to get lost on the way back." Say, Paul.

While Lex working on the map, Joel told Paul that he was going to get ahead and check for infected. The old abandoned city look like the rest Joel has seen before, with a lot of broken houses and building. Even if it is not infected or hunters on the side, it doesn't mean that there some inside the abandoned structures. So Joel suggests moving with caution and as silent as possible, so that way they do not attract any of them. After Lex finish, he points in the direction they need to go, so after that, all of them start walking.

( In another place no far from the city )

The guards at the airport, watch four vehicles were approaching the gate. Two of the guards posted there took their guns out and pointed at the direction of the vehicle. While a third one, move inside the gate post and start to talk on his radio. Before he gets any answer the four vehicle stop in front of the gate. The two guards continue to pointing at them when one of the passengers of one of the humvee go out and walk close to the gate.

"Hello there, my name is Aaron… I'm the commander of this fireflies group. Now if I remember correctly, we've been expecting here."

One of the guards start to say something, but the man inside the post, walk out and told them to lower their weapons and open the gate. A soon the gate gets opened, the firefly commander go back into the humvee and the four vehicles start to move inside. As they continue on the main road inside the airport, they go detained by another group of guards. The commander informs them that they where the fireflies that their boss was waiting for. After that one of the guard informs him that their leader was in the main building and let them pass.

The fireflies group arrive at the main building 5 minutes later. The commander steps out of the humvee in front of the main building. He was received by another man that told him that the boss was waiting for him. The commander told his man to wait there, while his lieutenant and himself follow the man inside the building. Soon they arrive at the top floor they were breathing by the man in charge.

"Welcome to me a little base," said the man while moving closer to the leader of the fireflies. "I hope you don't encounter any trouble on your way here."

"We don't have any," answered Aaron. But I need to wait for the rest of my men before we start anything, so let's start with the situation here." Says the leader moving to a table where some maps and paper are.

"Alright, direct to business, I like that." he follows the man to the table and a soon he was beside him he talks again. "Okay before we start, do you need something for you or you men? like water, food, or something else? We don't have much but-"

The Commander looked at him with a serious expression. "This is not a social visit… Ummm John right?" the man nodded. "Okay… John, the thing is that I prefer to talk about our business first. But since this is going to take a while, my men can use some rest and food."

"Of course, I will send one of my men to inform them that they can use one of the north hangars and that some of my people will bring them food. We don't have much, but a soon we take the town all that is going to change," said the man, then turn around and call one of his man there. A soon the man gets close, he told him to take the fireflies men to one of the hangars. The commander talks to his lieutenant too and told him to go with the man and make sure that everything goes alright.

After the two-man go out, the commander goes back to the table and start to look at the map there. "So you and you people are been here for a month and won't be able to take this town yet… how many people you have?"

"Well… Eureka was a Qz and it is well fortified, getting inside is no be an easy task so far. When we arrive here, I have 60 men with me. We try to make a deal with them to surrender the town, but that fails and I lose a few or my men." the man starts to explain. "As I told you before, I needed the town intact at first, to used as our operation base. But after we learn about this man and the information he has we try to take the town by force, but so far that didn't work either. The only thing we are able to do is to keep them inside, and hope that in time they surrender."

The fireflies leader continue checking the map. "So you don't need the town intact any more?"

"Well, we're not sure if what this man information is true or not. So I need to keep the town intact until the information this man has can be verified."

"I see… Well, first I need all the information you have on them. Then I need to go there and talk to their leader and see if we can get them to listen to us."

"We already try that and didn't work."

The man look at him. "Well you're only a bunch of hunters, that not represent a real treat to them. So let see if when they know who we're they change their mind."

"Hey… we are not just a bunch of hunters," said the man indicated. "My men and I, are going to bring a new order to this part of the country. We're maybe as good armed as the fireflies or the military, but we're getting stronger and after we take this town and get what we need we're going to control all the west coast." said the man with pride.

The commander looks at him trying not to laugh at the man ambition. "I see." he look at the map again John move closer to the table again and looking at the man. "Now, what are you plan to get us inside?"

"As I said, I need all the information you have and go there to talk to them. Is going to get dark in a few hours and the rest of my men are not going to be here until tomorrow. So let's see what you have and I go there in the morning."

"How many men you bring with you?"

"Don't worry about that, my men are well training, we will get inside in no time."

"Well, that sounds great. Now about the payment for-"

Aaron gives him a glare. "Listen and listen carefully, we're not mercenaries to hire. I came here with a purpose and after I get what I need you can do whatever you want with the town." said the man with a hard tone.

"And what purpose is that?" asked John.

"That is none of your business, but if you want to get what you need, you will do this my way. Or we go alone and you get nothing… because I really don't need you or you men to get what I need."

John looks at him with a mad expression, and start to think about what Carson told him. And maybe Carson was right about using the fireflies to help them was a bad idea. "Look I know what you and your men are, but we have a deal and I want you to remember that. I not going to tolerate being treated like a stupid hunter, did you get that?" said the man hitting the table hard with his fist. The few men he has in the room, grip hard on their weapons.

Aaron looks around the room and watches his men carefully, then he looks back at him. "Yes we have a deal, but as I said, we doing this my way or we just walk out of this."

The man studied him for a few minutes. "Okay… let's do this your way for now. So what you need from me?"

( A few hours later in the city )

Joel, Paul, and the rest group were walking in another deserted street. It was already getting darker and Lucky for them they just encounter a few infected on the way to the gas plant where the supposed old trains are. They kill them easy using their knife, so that way they do not make any sound that can attract others. After they kill the last one they stop and move inside of one of the houses, to check the map. Lex, Joel, and Paul move into the house kitchen, while the others stay on the living room and watch the street, in case more infected show-up. Lex put the map on the table and use a later to check it up. "Okay let's see… we are here, so that means that we're getting close," said Lex pointing at the map.

Paul looks at him. "I hoping that we're not lost," said Paul with amusing tone. "So how far you think we're from the place, because we're lucky to only encounter a few infected so far."

"Well… If we are here," Lex said pointing to apart on the map again. "We're pretty close, maybe a few miles… so like 1 or 2 more hours," answered the man.

"Okay, lest resting here for a few minutes, then continue," says Paul, then he looks at Joel. "What you think?

"Is fine by me, but now that is getting dark we need to be more careful. As is not activity here most of the infected will be indoor waiting. But the ones outside will be looking for any pry they can find." answered Joel.

The group rest and eat up, for 15 minutes then go out of the house and continue their travel through the city. After 20 more minutes, they arrive at another intersection on the street and stop behind a few abandoned cars. "Shit!... how many infected you think are there?" asked Erick while they were looking a group of infected moving slowly on the middle of the street.

"I don't know, but as far I can see they can be 15 or 20," answered Jeff.

"I think we can take them," Say Jessica looking at the ones that were closer to them.

"I don't think is a good idea to just go there and start shooting," said Joel moving closer to the woman. "It can be more close by, and if we start to use our guns we're going to attract them here."

"Well… we have to do something," says Paul looking around. "We need to cross this street to get to the gas plant."

Nolan moves closer to Paul and talk. "How about taking another street? Maybe we can circulate this area around and see if we can find another way to get back to that main street."

"That sounds good-" say Lex starting to get the map out but stop when Joel starts to talk.

"Yeah that sounds good, but is going to take more time," said Joel looking at him. "For I can see this area is full of infected so probably the whole area is full of infected too."

"So what you suggest then?" asked Paul looking at him.

Joel was going to answer him when one of the men move closer to them. "Okay guys if we're going to work on a plan, let's move elsewhere because some of the infected are moving this way." the group look at the direction of the street and confirm that the man was right. Some of the infected were walking in their direction, so they need to move away from there. "Okay let's go," says Paul indicated the others to move back slowly and get out of that street.

A few minutes later, they found a small store building close to the area and move inside. They move behind some of the racks there and hide, while they saw some of the infected passing by in front of the store. After the infected continue walking away they lower their weapon and relaxed a little. "Okay that was close…" say Paul getting up and move close to the counter of the small store. The place wasn't big, just an old electronic store, so most of them stay where they where.

"Okay we can't stay here for long, so let's make a plan" Say Joel moving close to Paul.

"Lex brings the map here, we need to find another route to get to the gas company," said Paul. So Lex stands up slowly, and still shaking by the close encounter with the infected. He always works inside the town so be out here was new for him. He walks toward the counter and put the map on the top of the counter. Paul pointed his flashlight at the map while Lex starts looking at it.

"Okay, we're in this street now. So all of this surrender is full of houses and building. The only street close that connects to the one we need to be, is this one." Joel and Paul look at the map.

"That seen to far and if it has more infected there is going to be more difficult to get the other site," said Paul looking a the map.

"What about this area," said Lex pointing to a section on the map. "It has some building with an ally that we can use to cross to the other site, and go back to the main street right here."

"Hmmm… that sounds good," said Paul.

"Yeah, but before we get there, we need to cross this open area here, then moving into houses and building to get that way. And that is going to be more dangerous," added Joel.

"Well, what do you suggest? We don't have too many options here," said Paul.

Joel look the map again and search for another route, but he can't find any. "Okay let's use the building, but to be sure to get to the other side we need to divide the group in two. So that way we can guarantee that one of the group can get to the destination," Say Joel looking at Paul.

After a few minutes of thinking, Paul calls the other closer and start to tell them the plan. "Okay the gas plant is a few blocks from here, but as all this area is full with infected we're going to divided ourselves in case we can't avoid the infected," said Paul looking at all of them. "Now Joel, Erick and I were going this way," Paul pointed an area on the map. The rest are going to go that way. Our path is going to cross in this point right here. After that, the gas plant is going to be just a block away." Paul finish and moving away from the counter. "Any question?"

"No!" everyone says at the same time.

"Okay then, Jessica you will be in charge of the second team," Paul grab his backpack and take out the two radio Mike give him. Here… we're going to use this to keep in contact, so if something goes wrong just call," says Paul while he passes the radio to Jessica.

Lex starts to closed the map. "I thought that those things are not working. Because you try to call Mike a soon we get out of the sower and didn't work," say Lex putting the map on his pocket.

They seem to work at more short distances, so calling back to the town is going to be impossible. But for us they're going to work fine, " Paul turned on the radio.

"Jessica put it in channel 5," the woman do what she was told and turn on the radio. Paul moves the radio close to his face and talk. His voice can be heard on the other radio, so that proves that the radios were working fine at a short distance.

After all of them were clear on their task and check all their things, Jessica team start to move out. They check that not infected were close at the store, then move out. Joel, Paul, and Erick check their things too and move to the entrance of the store. They look around, then slowly start to move out one by one. After they walk to the corner of the street, they enter through a house yard and disappear.

After all of them were gone. Two men were watching them from the other side of the street. One of the men quickly take a radio out and start calling. "Hey Carson, can you hear me?" say the man in a lower voice.

After a few minutes of static, someone answer on the other side. " _Yes, this is Carson…" Gregg… Did you find more infected?"_

"Well... you can say that… but also, we found a few people out here," answered the man.

" _People..? Are they ones of us?"_

"I don't think so… they were 7 and I don't recognize any of them… I think they're from the town."

No answer came right away, but after a moment Carson speaks again. " _Well, that is interesting… where is your position?"_

"A few miles from you last position... And they heading south,"

" _Okay follow them and call me when you find where they going. I will send a few more men to your position to help you. Are they send people out here, they must be looking for something,"_ after that the man turns off the radio and he and his partner start walking on the direction they go.


	12. A longer night Part-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul, Joel and a group of people go into the city, to find the parts Bill need to fix the train. But things never go the way they wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

**Chapter 12: A longer night** **Part-1**

Back at Eureka, Frank and some of his thrust men go to the town hall after they call for a meeting there. A soon most of the people where there, they start to explain the situation the town is. While Frank was talking some of the people start to get ahead, while others just were confused by the news. After Frank makes the people calm down, he starts to tell them about the plan he has to evacuate the town and find a better place with more food supply and water.

He told them about Carter death and the job he put on him, to guide the people of Eureka to a safer place. Some people can't believe all the things they were hearing, and some of them start to protect.

A man from the town crowd stand up from his chair and start talking. "I don't get it… if we're in a bad situation, why Carter didn't say anything to us sooner?"

"Yeah!... and how we're going to get out of town, with those bandit shooting at us every time we go out?" said another person standing up too.

"I have children and my grandmother can't walk!" said a woman.

"I don't get it, we've been living here for so long… how things go so bad, that we now need to leave?" some of the other people start to get up to protest too and asked where they're going to go.

"People, people… please!... I already told you that we have a plan to get out of town. I know that this has been our home for many years, but without a food source, we can't stay here. We already working on a train, that is going to get us out of the city without a problem, so please calm down." Say Frank moving his hand around to try to calm them down. "I know that this is going to be difficult for all of you, but believe me this is the best option we have."

After Frank stops talking, some people start to ask, wow name him the leader of the town after hearing about Carter death. The people that work close with him and know that he does a good job inside the town since he arrives. So they don't have any problem if he is in charge now.

After a few minutes of discussion, another man stands up, "You said that we need to go, but to where we're going to go? There are not many places we can go with all those infected and hunters out there." said the old man looking at him.

Frank take a deep breath and look at all the people in the room. "Okay people, I need to all of you to sit down and be calm. I know that most of the cities out there are full with infected, but I have good information about an old military base in Colorado, that have inside information about a place that the government prepares in case of an emergency," People start to talk to one another. Some of them were surprised by the news and others can't believe it. Frank continued with his explanation, making sure to not mention Bill. Even if he believes Bill with the information he brings about the military bunker, is not a guarantee that the information there can take them to this suppose save place. But things were getting desperate and soon they're going to have any more choice but to leave.

The matting took a few hours to finish, and in the end, Frank told them to go back to their house and pack the necessary things for the travel. Frank give order to his men to organize the people in groups and take them to the train station a soon as possible. After that people start to walk out of the building and go home to pack. Frank starts to pick up a few papers and maps that he uses for his explanation. He saw a few people still there talking to each other and order to one of his man that still there, to tell them to go pack.

"Well, that goes well… I think," said Ellie moving close to the stage where Frank is.

Frank look at here and lower his head. "Yeah… could be worse. I know that some people that lived here for so long, is the more difficult to deal with. I was hoping to have a better way or more time to work with this… but is no more time," Frank grab the papers and start to get down the stage.

"Well, all of this is hard to believe, when we get here this town look so great, but when Joel told me about how bad things are here… I can understand their concern." Said Ellie.

Frank move close to her. "Yeah is going to be hard for some of them to abandon this place…" said Frank sadly. "Anyway, what brings you here? You're not supposed to be resting?"

"Ha, ha… you sound like Joel," said Ellie with a little laugh. "I guess that I can use the rest, but I can't as long Joel still out there." Said Ellie with some concern. "Speaking of that, did you have any news on them? Is already dark and they do not come back yet."

Frank put a hand on her shoulder and start to walk with her. "C' mon and let's get out of here, I am hungry… so let's find something to eat."

"I am not hungry… I just need to know if when they're going-"

"I hear you the first time girl… Look I know you're worried about Joel, but I know Joel longer that you do, and I can tell you that he is going to be fine out there."

"Yeah, I know he can take care of himself, but is late and dark…. And-"

"They're going to be fine don't worry… beside Bill said is going to take like 10 hours to get there and back, so-"

"I don't trust that crazy son of a bitch and I don't know the reason of why he is doing this or if what he says was true, but I don't like it."

"Well, right now we don't have too many choices," said Frank walking out of the building with Ellie on his side. "Now what I really want to know, is how Joel and you end together?"

( Back in the abandoned city )

"Say that again?" asked Paul on the radio.

" _Shit!... We were attacked by a few infected… and… Mark stay back and shoot that-fuck… I call you back,"_ Paul hear a few shots before the communication get cut on the radio.

"What happen?" asked Erick a little nervous.

"I don't know seems like they get into some trouble with a few infected," said Paul putting the radio back to his belt.

"Well, we're going to have a few for our self too." Say Joel moving to the back of an old car to hide. The other saw him and do the same.

"Shit!... how many you think they're," asked Paul looking at the street in front of them.

"I don't know but they're too many of them. so go silent with our knives is out."

"The gas company is on the other side of that street," said Erick.

"We need to find another way around," said Joel looking around to try to find another way to cross the street. "Okay let's move slowly and get into that house over there and see if we can cross this street through there." Paul and Erick nodded while Joel grabs a bottle that was closer to the car and throw it to the opposite direction. A soon the bottle got broke on the street, the infected that were closer to them ran at the direction of the sound, giving Joel and the others time to walk between cars and go into the first house.

The door was broken so it was easy to get inside, a soon they go in, the three of them move quickly to the back of the house and go into the backyard. The fence that divided the next house was partially broken, so they use one of the holes to cross to the other side. The three of them enter the next house backyard and quickly move to the back door of the house. The house looks in good condition, just a few of the wood walls have some damage. Also, all the glass window where intact and not much garbage can't see around.

Joel opens the door and enters first, then he uses his flashlight to look around while he walks forward. Paul and Erick go in behind him until they saw Joel stopping in the middle of the corridor. Paul was about to say something when Joel turn his head around with a finger touching his lips. Paul and Erick hear a sound coming from the living room.

Click… Click… Click!

Joel moves backward until he gets closer to the others and pushes them back. "We need to be quiet… there are two Clickers at the living room," he whispers to the two men.

Paul opens his eyes wilder, while Erick starts to get panicked. "We need to kill them and get out of here," Paul tighter the grip on his gun and pointed to the front.

Joel grabs his hand and makes him lower the weapon. "We can't use the guns in here, we will attract more infected if we do," whisper Joel at him.

"And how you think we're going to kill two Clickers?" asked Erick a little nervous.

"They're strong but slower… besides it looks like is just two of them so we can handle them easily if we attack them from behind at the same time," answered Joel.

"And how we're going to do that?" asked Paul now. He has some experience killing runners and stalkers, but the only clickers Paul kill was from a distance and with a gun.

"They can't see us, so we approach them quality from behind and stab them with our knife on the neck." Joel put his gun back to his hoster and take out his hunting knife, then he looks at Erick. "Paul and I are going to kill them, so you stay back and keep watching in case they're more inside the house." the man nodded at him, then he looks back Paul. "Ready?"

"I never kill a Clicker with a knife before," _But if Joel can do it, so is he._ He says the last part to himself. Then he took out his knife and prepare himself. "I'm ready for anything."

"Good… just try not to make any sound. They can't see but can hear you, so do it as fast as you can, okay?" Paul nodded then both men start to walk forward as slowly as they can. A soon they got to the end of the corridor they saw the shadowing figures of the two Clickers; One of them was close to the front door moving around like he was trying to find something. The other one was standing close to the kitchen entrance. Joel point at Paul to indicate him to move to the one in front of the kitchen, while he starts to move to the other one.

A soon Joel get closer to the Clicker, he looks at Paul and saw that he was almost behind the other one. He looks back at the one closest to him and waits for him to turn around, a soon the clicker was with his back at him. Joel grabs him from behind and stabs the Clicker a few times on the neck. The Clicker tries to shake him off but after Joel stab him a few more time the Clicker fall down to the floor. Joel quickly turns to check at Paul, but when he saw Paul, he was wrestling with the Clicker. It looks like he stabs the fucker, but not in the neck as he suppose to and now the Clicker was tried to bite him.

Joel ran at him and before Paul get a bite, he stabs the Clicker on the neck. The creature makes a small scream, but before he can do something else, Paul stabs him on the fungus head killing the Clicker instantly. Joel pushes the death Clicker away from Paul and into the floor, then he looks at the man. "Did he bite you?" Joel asked fast.

Paul was still trembling, but he looks at himself and saw that he only have some blood on his shirt. "No… he didn't bite me," answers Paul after a few moments. "Sorry, he turns when I was going to stab him and attack me… shit!... that was fucking scaring."

"Don't worry about, glad that you're fine," then he turns his head and looks at Erick that was standing on the corridor. "And you.." Joel walks directly at the man and grab him by the shirt and push him to the wall. "You supposed to helping him… why you didn't do anything?"

"So-sorry… that-that fucking thing… scare the shit out of me… I didn't-"

"Listen asshole, those things are going to be everywhere, so you need to put your shit together if you want to go back to the town alive."

Paul moves behind Joel and put one hand on his shoulder. "Is okay Joel, we all pass for-" he stops when a few infected brooked the front door and start to enter the house.

"We need to get out of here… now!" Joel lets go Erick and move to confront the first infected. After they kill the four infected that enter the house, they start to move toward the broken door. "C' mon let's get out of here before more come."

The three of them start to walk out of the house when Paul radio started to sound again. " _Hey… Paul are you there?"_

Paul takes the radio from his belt and presses the answer bottom. "Jessica!… are you're okay?" asked Paul faster. "I hear some shooting in the last transmission and I thought that-"

" _Don't be worry about me I', fine, but we run into some infected and…"_

"Where are you?" Asked Paul with a worried tone.

He hears only static for a moment. "We're in front of the gas company… where are you?"

"We're at five minutes from your position… we also run into some infected, so we get delay." Joel touches his shoulder and indicated him to move. "We're going to be there in 5 minutes okay!" Jessica told him, that it was okay, then cut the communication. Joel and the other across the street and walk carefully on the sidewalk and hiding from some infected that were on the area.

They arrive 10 minutes later at the gas company building. They saw Jessica and the others close to the entrance gate, so they run toward them. A soon they get closer, Paul goes closer to Jessica and give her a hug. "What happen…?" He asked a soon he pull apart from her.

Jessica looks at him, then she grabs his arm and pulls him away from the others. "There is something I need to tell you." she started, but look back at the others to make sure that they were far enough from them to hear anything. "We have a problem… I-I don't know how to say this… but we run into some infected… they were too many… and-and..." The woman lowers her head and looks at the ground.

Paul put his hand on her shoulder, and start to shake her. "Jessica… Jessica? what is wrong…" he asked her with a worried tone. "Did-did you get a bite?"

The woman up to her head and look at him. "No!... I am fine... but Nolan…" she paused for a moment. "Nolan got bitten," she finally let it out.

Paul knows now why she was so affected. Nolan was the husband of her best friend back in Eureka. Paul lowers his head and then he was the one looking at the group now. "The others know?" Asked Paul looking at her now.

"No!... he makes me promise to not tell anyone. But I have to tell you… you're the one in charge here… so you need to know."

"Shit!... he goes kids… and I know that his wife is you… shit!... I so sorry," he moved away from Jessica and looks at the group. "You know what is need to be done… right?"

"I know… but he wants to finish the mission. He still has time before starting to turn. So he told me that he is going to take care of everything before we get back to town, but for now, he wants to help us finish the mission."

Paul thinks for a moment. "Well… he always likes to… fuck! This supposed to be simple…" Paul kicks some garbage on the street, he looks at the woman. "Okay… let's finish this before something else go wrong," Paul start walking toward the others with Jessica on his side. "Okay you get here first, so what we got?" he asked Lex a soon they arrive with the others.

Jessica moves closer to the fence and speaks first. "Well the place looks deserted, no infected on sight or any other presence that we can see. The fence looks intact and the place looks like no one is here in years."

"The entrance is well locked too," added Lex.

"Okay then, let's go inside and find what we came for." one of the men take out a hammer from his backpack and start to hit the lock. After a few minutes, the man broke the lock and then he opens the gate. Paul and the other take their gun out and start to walk in. They walk on the road that took them to the main building. After they get to the front of it, Paul talks again. "Okay the cargo area must be on the back, so let's move."

"I will stay with Nolan and guard the front, just in case we get some visitors." Paul stops walking and looks at her.

"Look I don't think is a good idea to get separated again," he said walking back at her. "Besides, we support-"

"Paul!... We're going to be fine… so don't worry too much." said Jessica interrupting him.

"Paul, let's go, we lost a lot of time already… and is better for us, to get back to town before the sun goes up. Say, Erick. Paul gives Jessica one last look and starts to move away.

( A hour later on the airport base )

Aaron walks on one of the roads until he goes inside the hangar, where his men were resting. His first officer walk at him ask. "How the meeting go sir?"

Aaron passes him without say anything and walk toward an old table, where he put his things. "As I expected. The leader of this group is just as ambition asshole, so that way we can use his men,"

His second in command follow him and stand beside him. "So what is the plan?" he asked while he looking at Leader. "Are we going to wait for the rest of the team?"

The leader of the fireflies took a gun from the table and start to check it out. "They will be here tomorrow. But I want to go to the town first thing in the morning. And see what they going to say after I ask them to give us the kid and the girl." Aaron put the gun back at the table.

"And if they said that they are not there… or refuse to handle them to us?"

"Well, in that case, we're going to have some fun," Aaron turn his head and look at the man. "The future of humanity is in that kid and the girl, so nothing is going to stop us to get them. But first left our men to rest for tonight, because tomorrow things are going to change."

"What about these men? You know they're going to betray us after we help them to take the town."

"There is not going to be any town left after we finish. Just tell the men to be prepared to kill them a soon we finish our job here. But I will take care of John myself."

"Yes, sir!"

"Okay then, now get some rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow." with that, both men move to where some sheet is on the floor and lay down to try to get some sleep.

( Back to the Gas company )

After Paul and the others walk to the back of the building, they found the loading area. As they expected, the place was a mess, garbage and all rusting things were all over the place. Lucky for them they don't find any infected, outside of the buildings.

After they search the place for a while, they found what remains of a few cargo trains. So they move quickly and start to check the parts they need. After one hour they only found three parts of the five they need.

"Okay we finish with this one, but we still need two more parts," Say Lex jumping down from the old rusty train.

"What else is on the list?" asked Joel, while he looks around checking for any sign of infected.

Erick takes the paper list out of his pocket and looks at it. "Well, we still need to find the pump and the pressure regulator. We see one of those on the second train but it was broken."

"Well, I can't see more train in here, so how we're going to find those?" said Lex putting the part he got for the train in his backpack.

"The people that work here, most have some replacement parts somewhere here, in case the trains need repair," said Paul looking at the group. "So let's split out and looking for them." After that, the group split into two teams and start to check all the cargo area.

Outside of the gas company, two men arrive at the gas company and hide beside a house that was crossing the street. "What the hell they're doing in there?" asked one of the man.

"I don't know, but it has to be something they need because they've been there for a while. And left two people guarding the main entrance too. I better call..." he stops and takes out the radio he has and starts calling. "Hey, Carson are you there?"

After a minute a voice comes from the radio. " _Did you have any to report? Did you found where they go?"_

"Yes, they stop in an old gas company… I not sure what the hell they're looking in there."

" _Okay, I send Leo and a few men to help you up... so call him and give him your position, then wait for him. After that, I want you to get to those people, but don't kill them all. We need at least one of them to be questioned."_

"Okay boss, we will take care of this, don't worry."

" _Good, give me a call when you finish."_ then the radio goes silent.

An hour has passed since Joel and the other start looking for the last two parts they need. During that hour, they encounter a few infected inside the building but noting that give them a hard time. "Hey, Lex! this rolling door is a lock, we need to check inside, maybe it has the things we're looking for," asked Erick.

Lex moves closer to the rolling door and starts to look at it. The door has something writing on it, but he can read what it said. So he points his flashlight to a sign that was on the wall closest to the door. The sign was a little ware off, but he can still read some of the words in the sign. "Hey, this sign said, **Maintenance Room** … I think we found what we were looking for."

"Okay let's opened the door and see what we can find," Erick take out a metal lever from his backpack and kneel down. He starts to use the lever to break the padlock that keeps the door lock. It takes a few minutes to break them, but finally, he did. Erick stands up and told Lex to grab the chain that opens the rolling door manually. The chain was rusty and hard to move but the two men work together and pull it down until it starts to move. A soon the door was half open, Lex moves down and illuminates the place with his flashlight.

"Hey I can see some crates and work tables, so I think this was some kind of garage or something."

"Oh, that sounds good," said Erick while he was securing the chain to keep the door open. "Maybe they have some separate parts here, so are we going to wait for the others?"

"Nah… let take a look first," Lex said while standing up. "Maybe we can found what we looking for."

Both men walk inside and start to look around. "Hey there is a lot of things here, things that we can use back in town," says Erick checking some boxes on some racks.

A few minutes later a strange sound can be heard from the other side of the room. "Hey, the man did you hear that?" Said Lex pointing the flashlight to the far way of the room. The room looks big enough to have a few cars in there, just like a car workshop. Lex move forward until he hears the unmistaken scream of infected people.

In another part of the building, Joel and Paul were walking in one of the corridors closer to where Lex and Erick where. They were talking to each other when they hear the sound of shoots.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"What the hell was that?" asked Paul stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"Sound like someone is shooting at something. And the sound coming from that direction," answered Joel, then he ran on the direction of the sound. Paul starts to run after him with his gun out. They arrive a few minutes later to a corner of the corridor and saw Erick and Lex in the middle of the corridor shooting at two Clickers. Joel looks at them and saw a few infected at the floor too. After a few more rounds the two Clicker fall down to Floor death.

"Hey are you two alright?" asked Paul walking toward them. The two men are so agitated that they didn't hear Paul at first. Paul moves closer to them and starts to look at the death-infected on the floor. The place was dark and the only light there was the one from the flashlights on their hands. "What the hell happen here?"

Lex turns his head to look at Paul a soon he notices his presence there. He starts to answer a little nervous. "We found the workshop… but when we… start to-" but before he finishes they hear another sound coming from inside the room. All of them open their eye wide when they saw what it was coming out from the room. "What the hell is that… thing?"

Coming out of the room was a Bloater, the thing starts to walk toward the three men. The quick point their gun at the freaking monster and start shooting.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

After a few round, they start to move backward as the Bloater continue moving toward them. "What the fuck? That thing is not going down," says Erick while he continues shooting at it.

The Bloater stop for a moment and grab a sack of spore from his body and point at them. Joel moves faster and grab Paul by the back of his shirt and pull him back. "C' mon he is going to shoot spore, we need to get out of his range," the other men turn around and start running toward the next corridor. A soon they turn on the corner and get into the other corridor, the sack of spore exploded behind them.

Joel stops and starts to take his backpack off. "What the hell is that thing?" asked Erick with a panicking voice.

"Yeah… we shot that thing and didn't die," added Lex.

Joel was now kneeling at the floor looking for something in his backpack. "That is a Bloater and they're hard to kill," he said without looking at them. "Also they throw spore sacks to infect the person who attacks him." Joel takes out what he was looking for. "Neither of you saw a Bloater before?"

"No!" said the other three men at the same time.

"Well, you should. Now the best way to slow those fuckers are by burning them first. That it won't kill them, but it weakens them, and make the bullet more effective," Joel moves in front of them and light up the molotov cocktail. Now get beside me and shoot the sucker a soon he gets on fire," Joel aims at the corridor and soon the Bloater show up he throws the bottle. The bottle hit the target at his center and the got on fire. Joel over the others to start shooting at the Bloater that continues walking at them. After a few rounds, the thing head blows up into pieces and the Bloater fall to the floor in front of them and continue to burn up.

Paul moves close to the thing and looks at it. "Shit that thing is fucking ugly."

Joel takes out the bullet casings of his revolver and starts to reload the weapon. "Yeah, they are, also very rare." as Joel finish he order the rest to put on their mask while he does the same. "Okay put on your gas mask on and make sure not to get any spore. Because If you get any spore you're dead," Joel start to move forward pointing his gun at front.

Paul and the others put they mask on and start to follow Joel. "Okay guys let's check the room and see if we can found what we need." the four-man enter the room and start to check the place. After 10 minutes they found an old train engine there, a few minutes later, they found the part they need. Paul told Erick and Lex, to take the pieces out of the engine while Joel and he keep an eye for more infected.

After half an hour, they were almost finished when the radio starts to sound. Paul takes up the radio from his belt and presses the button. "Jessica it is you?" after that it was only static on the radio, so he tries again. "Jessica, can you hear me... what is going on out there?"

After a minute he starts to hear her voice on the radio. " _Shit move… move now!"_

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!** _

Paul hears some shooting on the radio and Jessica yelling. "Jessica what is going on there-"

" _Move inside they are to many… C'mon Nolan lets go!"_

" _No!... you two go head I will cover you."_

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!** _

" _No! I not going to leave you here-"_

" _Go… you know I already death… now go!"_

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!** _

" _Nolan Noooo!... Grrrr…."_

After that, the radio goes silent. "Jessica… what is going on… Jessica!"

**To be continue…**


	13. A longer night Part-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to find the part they need, get a complication. Now they need to find a solution to get out of it. What Ellie is going to do when she saw that Joel is not back yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

**Chapter 13: A longer night** **Part-2**

Paul yells her name a few times, but he didn't get any answer from the radio. He quickly put the radio back to his belt after almost threw it at the floor. Then he turns around and looks at the others. "Okay Erick, pack the last part and go with Lex back to the loading area. I will go to the front and help Jessica and the others."

A soon he finishes his instruction, He starts to walk out of the room, but he stops when Joel grab him by the arm. "I will go with you," said Joel taking off his mask a soon he get out of the room.

Paul took his mask off and turn around to look at him. "No!... is better if you stay with the others, if Jessica and the others got attacked by infected I need you to-"

"I don't think they go attack by infected, for what I hear on the radio, they were responding to guns fire. So I presume that someone else is out there too," said Joel with confident. "And if is that the case, you will need my help."

Paul didn't say anything. He starts to think about how to play this out. Paul looks at the others a soon they get closer. "Okay guys, you hear Joel. Is a possibility that we've been attacked by hunters or that asshole that is been attacking us. So you two get back to the loading area and wait for us." after that Joel and Paul start to walk away, but before they go far, Paul turns his head and look at them. "Remember, be careful when you get there, they probably sent people to the back too," after that both men start ran toward the front part of the building.

A few minutes later they run into a blocked corridor and stop. "Shit! Now how we're going to get to the front part?" asked Paul while he tries to move some of the debris, that was part of the second floor that falls down and blocked the corridor they were in.

"Don't waste your time, is no way to go through all that, so we need to find another way," Say Joel starting to look around. He saw a few doors on the corridor, so he goes back to check them and see if is another way. After checking the third one he saw a hole in the wall the take to another room, that seems to cross to the other side of the blocked corridor. "Hey, I found a way to cross to the other side," Joel yell while he starts to get through the hole and pass to the other side.

A soon he enters the other room, Joel starts to check it with his flashlight, he saw a lot of broken chairs and desks there. He also starts to walk over a lot of garbage that was making difficult to walk, especially on the dark. Paul joining him a moment later, but before they walk out of the room they hear a few gunshots coming from the corridor ahead of them. Both men rushed out of the room and ran toward the direction of the shooting sound. After running for a few minutes, they saw Jessica and Mark running toward them.

Paul ran toward Jessica as quickly as he can and grab her by the arm a soon he gets close to her. "Hey what happens?" he asks her looking at her eyes. "Are you alright-did you get hurt or-"

She shook her head, and try to calm down a little, then she looks at him. "Yeah, I'm… I am fine, we just-" Without any more words, Paul pull her into a hug.

"Shit!... you scare the hell out of me… I thought you were going to-" he says worry.

"Hey I fine too, thanks for asking," say Mark while he moving closer to them. "I don't want to be rude, but we need to get out of here. Those men are probably inside the building by now, and is not going to take long for them to find us."

"Where is… the other guy?" asked Joel looking at the man.

Paul moves away from Jessica and looks at her face. "Where is Nolan?"

Jessica shook her head in a sad way. "They were too many for us, so he stays behind to cover us… I don't think he makes it."

Paul feels sorry for the man. "He was a good man and he has a family." Then he saw some blood in Jessica right arm. "Hey did you get to shoot?"

Jessica quickly looks at her arm and saw the blood stain on her shirt sleeve. "Oh, that… is nothing just a scratch." Before any of them say another word, they hear some noise coming from another corridor.

"They are getting closer, so let's move," said Mark.

The four of them start to walk away from there. 15 minutes later they were closer to the loading area. "Hey, I think we lost them… at least for now," said Mark walking beside Joel.

"How many are they?" asked Joel.

"We're not sure, but I can tell you that they were more than ten, and they were well armed too," answered the man.

While Joel and Mark were talking, Paul and Jessica were walking behind them. "Are you sure, you alright?" asked Paul with some concern.

"Yeah… I'm fine Paul, I told you that it was just a scratch."

"Okay, I just… want to be sure you find. And I really sorry about Nolan I know he was your friend husband, and I think that what happened to him is kind of my fault... "

Jessica looks at him a soon she hears those words. "Yeah is sad that he dies, but what happened to him is not your fault. We all knew the risk by coming here, so don't think that whatever happens here is your fault." She looks as he put a sad smile on his face and look away from her. "Oh... did you found the rest of the parts we need? Mark told us that you find some, but before he finishes the story those men show up and start to shoot at us."

"Yeah, we did. But now we just need to find the way to get them back to Eureka. If those men are from the gans that are been attacking us, we're going to have some problem to do that."

They continue walking inside the building until they arrive in the big room that takes to the loading section. A soon they enter Joel told them to cut the light. As the room have a few glass windows, the light can be seen from outside. After they all go inside the room, Joel and Paul moved an old desk to blocked the door. Then they move slowly toward the window, where Erick and Lex were looking outside.

Joel moves closer to Erick and goes down. "Do you see anybody out there?"

Erick looks at him. "Not yet, but even that is pretty dark, we hear some noise a few minutes ago. So I bet, that they have some people waiting for us out there."

"There were some men on the front too, that attack Jessica and the others. They're inside now, so we need to move," said Paul moving closer at them.

The three men go down and sit on the floor facing each other. "We need a plan to get those part back to Eureka. But we already use half of our ammo, so attacking them directly is out of the question," Say Paul looking at the others.

"We need to get dived again," said Mark. "I mean, one group can get the parts back to town, while the other keeps those men busy."

"That sound too risky," added Lex.

"Well, we don't have too many options," said Paul. "I don't really like to get divided again but-" he stops when someone tries to enter through the room door.

"They must be in here… kick the door down!" said a man on the other side.

**Bang!** They hear a shogun shoot sound that making a hole on the door. Then someone starts to kick the door and try to enter. Joel and the other take out their guns and start shooting at the door. The men on the other side, return the fire and a few minutes later they can hear some shooting coming from outside the building. Joel, Mark, and Lex move closer to the window and return fire. While Paul, Jessica, and Erick, move closer to the door and keep shooting at the one inside the building.

"We need a plan fast," say Mark dogging some bullets.

After a few minutes of the fight, the shooting stop from both side. "Why they stop?" asked Lex, trying to look outside but the night illumination was almost none.

"I don't know, but they know we're here, so what they're waiting for?" say Joel looking outside too. "Can any of you see anything?" Joel asked the two men beside him.

"No!... is too dark," answered Mark. "shit!... we're pinned here, we need to find another way out."

"Keep an eye at the door and shot to anyone that tries to get in, I will be right back," said Paul to Jessica while he crawled away until he gets behind Joel and the other two. "We need to move the parts out of here. So since Lex and Erick have them on their backpack. I will send you out, Joel, you go with them and go back to town. I and the other will stay here to-" he stops when a voice can be heard from outside.

"Hey… people in there… I know you can hear me, so you better surrender now," said the leader of the attack group. "You surrender, so if you don't want to die, you better come out... now!"

Joel and Paul get close to the window and look outside. "What the hell they want, and who are there?" whispered Paul.

"I don't think they're normal hunters," he says looking at the dark shadow outside. You said that no one comes around the city, so how they know we're here?" says Joel.

"I don't know, they can be some patrol from the gang, so maybe they follow us here," added Mark.

"You don't have any way to escape from there," The man continue. I have 30 men with me and you're only 6 people in there… I know you come from the town, so if you're don't want to die today, get out of there and surrender."

Joel and Paul go down again. "Ha, did you believe that they're that many?"

"I don't know, I can't see shit, but I can tell you that they are more than us," say Mark looking through the window.

"Okay… I will give you one chance to save yourself… I just need the names of the people that were out yesterday and kill our patrol."

"Okay, definitely they're from the men that are been attacking us," Say Mark.

"Why they're looking for the people that kill their men?" asked Paul looking at Joel.

"Well, I think they're looking for me," said Joel. "So, this is going to make things easier."

"What you mean they're looking for you? I was there too with my sons and two others, so why this is going to be easier?" Asked Paul, looking at Joel.

"I kill all those men yesterday remember, so if they're looking for the killer that with be me. Besides, we can use that as a distraction," said Joel with confidence. "Look you, Jessica and the others can take the parts back to Bill, while I make those assholes follow me."

"No!... that is suicide… you can fight them all by yourself!... that will be stupid. Besides you have a wife that is waiting for you back at the town. This is my mission and I not-" Says Paul, but stop when the man outside starts to talk again.

"My patience is running out… if you don't get out now and told me who kills my boys I going to burn this place down with all of you in it."

Joel was looking through the window but get down a soon he heard the man. _Shit!... this guy is the father of…_ he says to himself, then he turns his head and looks at Paul. "You and the others need to get out... now!"

"No!... we stay with plan A," Paul looked at the others. "Erick!... You, Lex and Joel, are going to take the parts back to Eureka. While the rest of us will guide those men away from you three."

"No! I will be the distraction…" Joel stands up, take his shotgun out and ran to the exit. I am _sorry Ellie, but I need to do this._ He says to himself.

"Joel, what the hell you doing?" Paul stands up and tries to stop him, but he was too late Joel already was exit the room.

( Back at Eureka )

After Frank and Ellie go to the market and eat, Frank convince Ellie to go back to the guest house and get some sleep. He told her that he will contact her a soon he has some news from Joel and the others. Ellie no want to stay on the room and wait, but as it was nothing she can do, for now, she decided to take a nap, so Ellie go and sat on the bed, but she was so tired that fall asleep in no time.

The time pass and Ellie were on the bed moving from one side to another, then she opens her eyes violently. _Joel!_ She says to herself. Ellie sits up on the bed and starts to look around. The room was dark and empty, only the light from outside illuminate the room a little. After she rubbed her eyes, she looks at the other side of the bed and notices that Joel wasn't there.

Shit!... he is not back yet? say Ellie in a lower voice. Then she moves out of bed and goes to the bathroom to splash some water on her face and change her clothes.

After she got out of the bathroom, Ellie walks to the little table that is on the side of the bed and turn the lamp on. Then she checks the clock that is on the opposite wall and looks at the time. The clock showed 4:30 am. Fuck! I oversleep, so Joel and the other must be back by now. But I wonder why he is not here? Ellie put her shoes on, take her switchblade knife and walk out of the room. A soon she got to the lobby, the man in charge wasn't there. She was surprised to not see him there, but that probably was because it was too early in the morning, or he was preparing himself for the evacuation. Even that he was always nice, she can't remember his name or anything about the man. But that not matter to her for now, the only thing that matter to her now, was to find Joel.

Ellie got out of the guest house and walk toward the train station that is underground. As she was walking, she saw a few people on the streets. Some were walking around carrying bags or boxes and others just helping people to move out of their houses. After 10 minutes she arrives at the entrance that takes to the underground station. While she was going down the stair, Ellie saw more people walking up and down, they don't see to mind her present, so she doesn't talk to any of them. Soon she goes to the bottom, she starts to look for Bill.

( Back to the gas plant )

A soon Joel got out of the building, he saw a few men standing a few meters from the exit door. "Hey, you assholes! If you're looking for the person who kills your men, you can come and get me, because I am that man," After that, he pointed his shotgun at the four men standing there and shoot. The first shot hit one of the man on the chest, that makes him fall to the ground dead immediately. The other three quickly move for cover a soon Joel start to shots again, while he runs away.

Leo stands up, he looks a few of his men and orders them to burn the place down and kill everyone. He turns around and told some others to follow him, but before he ran out a man grabs him by his arm.

"What you think you're doing? Carson says that he wants some of them alive," said the man that Carson send first.

Leo checks him off and looks at him. "I don't care what Carson say, if that man was the one that kills my boys, he is going to pay and so all the others."

"You don't know that for sure, he can be lying," said the man.

"I don't care, I will kill all of them," he starts to walk away, but the man grabs his arm again.

"Look, we have ordered, I know you're mad about you boys and want revenge, but that not mean you have-" the man stops when Leo point his gun at his head.

"Let go of me if you want to live." the man let go his arm and give him a look. "If you want to take one of them alive go ahead and take one of the one inside, but this one is mine," after that he looks at the men that were closer to him and told them to follow him. The man watching him ran away, and go after the old man.

Then he saw the few men that stay ignite some Molotov and throw them toward the building. After that, the man hears a few shots inside, and start to move closer. "Don't burn down the whole place yet, we need one-" he starts to say, but all of them jump back when the sound of an explosion can be hear inside the place.

( A few minutes early inside )

A soon Joel go outside, Paul moves toward Jessica. "I need to help Joel, so you, and the others have to take the parts back to Eureka."

Jessica looks at him with worry eyes. "I not going to let you behind… we already lost Nolan… and I can't-" she started but can't finish.

Paul grabs both of her arms and looks at her in the eyes. "You have to, Frank need those parts and we need to complete this mission or all in town are doomed. Don't worry about me, I will be fine," he let go of her and start to walk away when she stops him.

"He makes his choice, you don't need to go after him. He wants us to leave, besides he is not even-."

"He has a wife back in town, and even so he is risking his life to help us. For that reason I need to help him to come back, he can't outrun those men and I not going to let him die for us," then he turns and starts to walk toward the door.

"Paul!"

"Yes!" he says, but a soon he turns Jessica was closer to him.

"Be careful…okay," then she grabs his face with both hands and gives him a kiss on his lips. The kiss was getting deeper but was interrupted when some shooting start outside. They separated and touch their forehead. "Make sure to come back save… I don't want to lose you, okay,"

Paul doesn't know what to said at that moment, yeah he was having some feeling for her for a long time now. But he thought that she only wants to be his friend, so now this will change everything. "Don't worry about me, I will be back... promise!" he let go of her and start to run toward the exit. But when the men outside the door start shooting he turns around but saw Jessica take out a nail boom and throw it at the door a soon it gets open. A soon the men were starting to bust in the thing exploded, killing all the men there.

Then he saw Jessica and the others walk through the door frame and go out of the room. Paul turns at the exit door but saw Mark beside him. "I going with you," say Mark checking his weapon.

Paul nodded, and both men rushed out of the building and walk into the loading area. They saw a few men throwing a few Molotov into the building, making the room catching on fire. After that, some of the men saw them in the loading area and start shooting at them. Paul and Mark respond to the fire killing one of the men, they run for cover. After a few minutes of shooting each other, they kill two more men and the rest start to run away. Mark and Paul reloaded their guns and ran out of the gas plant, to try to find in what direction Joel go.

One hour later of running, Joel enters into one of the houses there, to try to keep himself out of sight. He needs to rest a little and at the same time give more time to the others, so that way they have more chance of getting back to Eureka. He doesn't know how many men follower him, but he was hoping that at least half of them did. He is hoping that that part of his plan worked, but now he needs to think on something else to keep himself alive. For the moment he is going to play hide and seek, hoping to guide the men to a more infected area, so that way he can make the infected take care of them. But, he needs to find a way to do that.

After Joel cross through one of the houses and walk to the next backyard, he hears some voices coming from the other side of the street. "C' mon guys, he runs this way, so he has to be close."

Joel doesn't know how many men are on the other side, so he decides to go out the other way. After a minute he can hear more men arrive at that part of the street. "You two check those houses, Malcon, take two men and check the houses on that side of the street, the rest with me," Say Leo a soon he get to that street. After the others walk away, Leo and 4 men start to walk to the front part of the street.

"Hey old men, we know you're in one of those houses, so why you do not just give yourself up… And maybe we make it easy for you. I don't know if you're telling the truth about killing my boys. But if you think you're helping your friends by doing this, you're wasting your time." the man continues walking on the sidewalk slowly. "Yeah you friends are probably dead by now, and I just want to know who truly kill my two boys," said the man looking at the houses.

Joel enters one of the houses since he can't go out with those men on the street. So he needs a better position or another way out. A soon he got inside, Joel moves to the front windows and looks outside. He can see the leader and a few other men stopping in front of the house he was.

_Shit!... this is not good, they have the house surrender so I don't have a way out. It seems like they don't know I'm here, so maybe if I hide, I can wait for them to go-"_ Joel was lost in his thought when a peculiar sound takes him out.

Joel turns around a saw a stoker running at his direction. He uses his shotgun to block the infected from biting him, but the infected tackle him to the floor. Joel starts to wrestle the infected, but the thing was a strong one, after a few minutes he manage to push the infected away from him. But at soon he was going to shot him, two more infected come running from up the stair and launched directed at him. Joel doesn't have any more choice that points his gun at them and shoots. The closer one gets a shot in his chest, so that makes the infected fall down death to the floor closer to him. And before the other one jump at him, he hears the front door opened violently and saw the third infected head blow into pieces.

Joel turns and tries to point his gun to the man that makes the shot, but one of the men that enter the house quickly kicks him in the face and make him miss the shot. Joel tries to recover, but another man uses his foot to penned his arm to the floor and punching him on the face. "Don't try anything stupid, at least not yet, because I don't want to kill you until we have a little chat," said Leo while he put his foot on Joel's chest and pointed his gun at his head.

( In another part of the abandoned city )

"Can... we stop now… for a few… minutes?" say Erick moving closer to a building wall, trying to catch his breath.

Jessica stops a few feets ahead and turn around. "We need to continue in case some of those men are following us."

"No one is following us... we kill all the ones that were inside the building... and I bet that the others go after the old man."

"Well, we're not sure if those men were the only one out here, they're too many to be just a patrol. Besides if they're part of the people that are been attacking us, we need to let Frank know,"

Say the woman moving to the corner of the building and look around.

Lex moves closer to the woman and stops beside her. "How we're going to get back to town? Is going to take us at least 3 more hours to get back to Eureka. And that is if we don't run into infected or more of those men. No mentioning, that we're low on ammo too."

Jessica turns her head and looks at him. "Just try to find us a faster route back to the tunnels. A soon we get there the rest will be easy."

They rest for 10 more minutes, then continue their way through the city. As they continue walking on the city streets, they encounter a few infected and kill them. They kill them using pipes and another thing. Killing the infected without the use of their guns, it was a better way to no attract more.

An hour later, they arrive at a little plaza and hide quickly behind some old cars a soon they saw three men walking to the direction of the town. They have guns, so they think that they were part of the group that attacks them at the gas plant. "Shit! They are more here? What we're going to do now?" say Erick looking at the men walking away.

"They seem to be patrolling this area, but why...?" Say, Jessica, looking at them too.

"I don't know, but is so strange that all these men are here. They've been attacking Eureka for more than a month, and I never see them go this way," add Lex to the conversation.

"Yeah, but we can't get stopped by this. We need to find a way back to the tunnels without that man see us," say Jessica looking at lex now. "Okay Lex, find us another way."

Lex takes the map out of his pocket and starts checking the area where they are now. After a few minutes, he found another route that they can use. "Okay, we can take this street and go around this way. Is going to take us one more hour, but we can cross without been seems," he says looking at Jessica.

Jessica looks around for a minute, then she looks back to Erick and Lex. "Okay, let's go then."

( An hour early in Eureka )

Ellie walks close to the train and saw a few people loading bags and boxes into the cargo cars. It seems like they were trying to move things faster for the evacuation. As Frank said in the meeting that people only would take what is necessary for the voyager: like clothes, medicine, food, and only a few personal items.

Frank promise the people a new home, so they don't need to take all their things with them. But also promise that if they need to do a trip back, they would get the things that they left behind. But that would depend on what they can make of their new home. After been walking there for a few minutes, Ellie can't see any sign of Frank. But soon she goes closer to the front of the train she saw the man she was looking for inside the train. All of this was Bill idea, so he is going to pay if something happens to Joel.

Ellie walks to the front part of the train where Bill was working with some other people. Ellie stops to the side of the engine car and starts to call him out. "Hey… Ummm," she was thinking of calling him names, but this no was the time of the place for that. So she decided to call him by his name. "Hey… Bill… I need to talk to you." she says looking at him inside the train car.

After a few calls, Bill goes closer to the train window and saw Ellie. "What do you want… you don't see that I'm busy!" he said with a rude tone.

Ellie tries to calm down and try to be civilized. "Is almost 6:00 in the morning… and I want to know where is Joel and the other," she said calmly.

Bill grab a cloth and start to clean his hand. "Sorry kid, but I don't think they return yet."

"WHAT!" Ellie yell. "Joel told me that it was only a 10 hours trip, so they're supposed to be here by now."

Bill jump down of the train and start to walk to the front part, passing Ellie. "Yeah they suppose to be here by now, but I don't know why they're not here yet with the parts I need."

Ellie makes a fist and closed her eyes, try not to get the anger to take control of her. After a minute she walks and gets closer to Bill. "If they're not back yet we need to check why… something can go wrong… or worse."

Bill walk to a table that has some disarmed parts and tools. "Look I can see that you're worried about Joel. I already sent someone to inform Frank about this. But I can tell you that Joel can take care of himself, so you don-" He stops when Ellie grab him by the arm and turn him around.

"Look Fatman… I not in the mood to hear you babbling and telling me that Joel is going to be fine," she said grabbing Bill by his shirt with her two hands. "He is not supposed to be out there anyway… so if something happens to him…"

"Listen, kid… I'm not the one responsible for-"

Ellie pulls him closer until his face was closer to her, something she regrets deeply. "All this was your fucking idea, so don't tell me is not… and stop calling me kid, because I'm not anymore."

One of the men that were working with Bill, jump down of the training and move closer to them.

"Hey… Bill are you alright?" he says moving closer. "Is any problem here?" he asked again looking at Ellie.

Ellie turns her head and glare to the man. "Is going to be some, if you get any closer to me," she saw the man up his hand in surrender and move back. "And you!... If something happens to Joel I will make sure that you-" Ellie stop when some kind of siren starts to sound outside. "What the hell is that?" she asked looking at the entrance.

"That means that some are coming at the front gate," said Bill with a worry expression.


	14. The Fireflies Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie wakes up and finds out that Joel wasn't returning, so she goes to find him. But before she gets any information the town gets attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

**Chapter 14: The Fireflies Return**

Ellie let go Bill shirt and look at the entrance of the underground station. "Someone is on the front gate? That can be Joel and the others." Say Ellie while she running away.

The worker goes closer to Bill. "What is wrong with that girl? She didn't know, that the sirens, mean that we're going to be attacked?" He says while he watches Ellie running toward the entrance.

Bill compose himself and look at the man. "Well, I hope not, because without the part we need we can't leave this place."

A soon Ellie walks out of the underground station, she looks at the direction of the front gate. By the siren was stopped and the sun was starting to go out, indicating that the night was over. As she starts running at the direction of the gate, she saw a few people running around with guns at hands. So she starts to think that the people at the gate can't be Joel and the group.

At the front gate, the two tower guards were pointing their guns to the humvee that just stop on the bridge check post. They saw two men getting out of the vehicle and pass the concrete barricade and walk close to the front gate. The two guards point their guns at them, and one of them speak up. "That is far enough… what is your business here," asked the guards.

The two-man stop in front of the gate and one of them look at the guards in the watchtower. "My name is Aaron and I want to talk with the person in charge of this place," he said in a firm voice.

"What you want with him?" asked the guard.

"You can tell him that I have a proposition to him… and this town," said Aaron calmly.

"Well, if you're coming on behave of the gans that is been attacking us for the last month, I can tell you now to turn around and go," said one of the guards keeping his rifle pointing at the two men.

Aaron shook his head and smile. "Is better to call you boss kid, I don't want to discuss this matter with anyone else."

"First I am not a kid… and second we don't want to hear any of you treat, so is better for you to go… if you don't want to get shot. We already hear enough of your partners, so we're not interested in anything you-"

"Listen… kid. Just call your boss, mayor or whatever you called the person in charge here. And tell him that the fireflies want to talk to him." says Aaron in a harsh way.

The young man and his companion look at each other, then back at the two men with a surprised face. By that time, some of the citizens of the town were getting to their post with guns in hand. A few civilian were gathering close to the entrance of the town with some curious expression. "We don't want any business with the firefly, so what you want here?" said the young man.

"Yeah, we don't care if you're a firefly, so you better-" start to add his partner, but he was interrupted before he finishes.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Asked Frank a soon he gets to the front gate.

The two boys turn around and saw Frank walking through the crow below them. "There are two men on the bridge, claiming to be fireflies members, and want to speak with you.. sir."

Frank was a little surprised to hear the Firefly name and curious of what they want here. All his years living in Eureka, he never saw any fireflies group come to town or his surrenders. Frank started to walk to the tower stair and climb up. A soon he was on the top, he moves close to the wall and looks down. "Hello there, my name is Frank and I hear that you want to speak with me?"

"Are you the person in charge?" asked Aaron.

"That is correct… so why is the reason for the fireflies coming here? This is not a Qz any more, so we don't have any military in here," answer Frank looking at the man that looks in charge.

"Well, that is good to know, because we do not come here looking for them," Say Aaron moving a little closer. "But I do have a proposition for you and your town, so if you be so kind and open the gate, maybe we can talk about."

"Sorry, I don't like to be rude, but I know how you people do business these days. And I really not want any trouble with you, we already have some of our own. But if you're looking for supplies or food, I can tell you right now that we don't have anything to give."

Aaron shook his head, and look up. "I don't know what you hear about us, but our only purpose in this country is to bring hope and freedom to the people that have to manage to survive all this," said Aaron in a calm voice.

"Yeah, yeah I hear all you propaganda before. But destroying towns and killing people is no my idea of hope. I know that you don't come all the way here to talk about freedom, so why you don't tell me what you really want?" asked Frank with some curiosity. Because is not coincident that after the attack stop for two weeks, the fireflies show at the front door.

"Oh yes. I hear about those people that are been causing you trouble, but like I said I have a proposition for you that can make those men go away."

"Yeah… I bet you can, but you still fail to tell me what you want," Frank turn his head and whisper to one of the boys. " _Go down and tell the others to get ready and keep their eyes open. All this can be a trap or a distraction, so I want everyone ready,"_ the boy moves away and Frank turn his head back to visitors. So what you want?"

Aaron makes a grim and looks up. "Look I know that you have a lot of people here, and some of them are probably pointing guns at us. I can see that you don't trust us, but if you give me what I want, I can guarantee you that those men leave you in peace."

"Well, that sounds interesting… Coming from the firefly. Are you going to tell me what you want from us… or I have to guess?"

"What I want is simple… I looking for four people, four visitors that I know you have here in your town. So if you just give them to me, we leave in peace."

"You have to be more specific, because we don't get many visitors here this day's," Say Frank with some caution.

"We're looking for a white five-year-old boy named Liam. He is traveling with a black woman, she is probably on her middle 30. The other two are a young woman, white, red hair and scar on one of her eyebrow, we think that her name is Ellie, she is probably 19 or 20 and she is traveling with an old man, he must be on his 5o or 60. We don't care much about the two adults, but the kid and the girl are vital to the survival of humanity."

Frank tries to absorb the information he just hears. _Why the fireflies are looking for these people? What is so important about them… the last hope for humanity? What do they mean by that? I don't know anything about the boy and the black woman, but something is for sure, the other two are Joel and Ellie._ Frank turn his head to the young man beside him and whisper something at him. Then he turns his head and looks back down again. "Sorry for disappointing you, but I'm fried that we don't have anyone with that description in here."

Aaron looks to his partner, then back to Frank. "Are you sure? Because we're be tracking them, and all the information we got, lead us to this place."

"Well. like I said before we don't get many visitors here. So if people with that description come here I will know," Say, Frank, trying to hide the whole truth.

Aaron patience was getting to his limited, he is been playing the good and calm guy. But these people are starting to get to him. He know that they're lying, he could see the expression on the old man face a soon he mentions the girl and the old man. So he knows that they are hiding them. He was trying to do this the easy way, but things never go that way. "Well maybe you don't remember to see them, so if you can let us go inside and check for-" Aaron started but got interrupted by Frank.

" I don't think that will be necessary like I said they're not here. So I suggest that you look elsewhere," Say, Frank.

"Oh… I see. Well, I was hoping to be able to help each other, but…" The man beside him move closer and whisper something at his ear. "Oh well, seems like I needed elsewhere… So thank you for your cooperation, and I wish you a good day," Aaron turn around and start to walk away. But before he enters the humvee he stops and turns around. "The people that are... been attacking you. They're looking for a man too, he is a fat old man, do you know anything about him?"

"Nope! That not sound right either," said Frank with some conviction.

"Okay then… thanks again." Aaron enters the vehicle and tells the driver to go away. After they were far away on the bridge that crosses the little bay, the man that was with him speak.

"Do you really think that he was telling the truth?"

"Of course not, I was expecting them to lie. I not sure about the boy, but I pretty sure that the girl and the old man are in there, the fat man too." the humvee continue his way out of the bridge.

"I don't know why you want to come here if you know that they're going to lie. Now they will know that we're coming back and get prepared."

"I just want to see their faces and see this place closer. Besides I was counting to them to know that we're coming back. So that way they will try to hide them, so they will be out of danger when we get inside the town."

"Okay… So what now?"

"We going to call John and make sure that his men keep an eye at the town, while we get back to the airport and wait for our men to arrive. But before that I want you to stay here and keep the signal disruptor on, to prevent any kind of communication," said Aaron while they continue driving away.

Frank go down from the tower and was received by a crowd asking him all kind of question. Who were those men? or what they're going to do now. Frank started to move his hands to dress the people there. "Those people mean trouble for us, so we need to move things faster if we want to get out of here before they come back. So people that don't finish packing yet, go home and finish. The rest of you go back to your post," Frank starts to walk away while some of his trusted men start to disperse the crowd. He gets closer to one of his men. "I need to put more men at the wall and keep watching. Those fireflies are something we didn't expect, so we need to move faster," he says in a lower voice.

"What we're going to do if they come back?" asked the man

"Oh… they're coming back, I can assure you that. So I want you to take some men and start to make some barricade at the entrance. Where is Bill? He asked while the continue walking.

"The last time I saw him, he was still at the train station." answer the man.

"Okay, what about Paul and the others? they come back with the parts?"

"I don't know, I been busy all night moving people around and-" both men stop their conversation when they saw a young woman running toward them.

"Hey, who was in the front gate, it was Joel Group?… Because Bill said that-" Ellie start a soon she gets closer to them, but Frank stops her.

"I think we have some problem and those have to do with Joel and you, so we need to talk, but not here," said Frank putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What you mean by that… Where is Joel?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know, it seems that they're not back yet," he turns his head back to his man. "Go to the building where the tunnels are and check with Mike. Find out why Paul group have not returned yet."

"Okay!" said the man, then he ran away.

"What is going on?" asked Ellie. "Who was outside that makes people so afraid?"

"Not here, C'mon," Frank drag Ellie away from the front gate and walk for a few minutes until they get into a solitary ally between two buildings.

"Frank what is going on, if Joel is not back yet, we need to-" Ellie started, but Frank stops her.

"We have a bigger problem now…" he stops for a moment trying to think what to said or ask. "The men outside said that they're fireflies members," He watched Ellie expression a soon he mentions the Fireflies, but continue. "I think that they're working with the people that been attacking us, and that is bad."

Ellie looks away for a moment, try to think what to say, without saying too much. "The Fireflies! Why they will be working with those people, that not make any sense?"

"Well, you tell me because they're also told me that they're looking for four people, and two of the description they give me much yours and Joel. He also mentions your name directly, so I want to know, what the fireflies are looking for you two?"

_I don't know how they found us, but that is not much as surprised there. Since I found out that the Fireflies were still looking for me and also Bibi's boy. I now that those mercenaries make a deal with them but then they show up and kill each other. But I know that they were going to be more of them and that they will continue looking for me, and the little boy. They asked for them too, so that means that they don't find them yet._ Ellie moves away from Frank, she needs to think about all this and know what to say without telling him the whole truth. _He maybe is Joel friend, but there are things that not ones should know about me. I need to talk to Joel first, but he is not here... Joel where are you?_ Ellie was lost in thoughts, but snack out of them a soon she feels a hand touching her.

Ellie got jumping a soon Frank put one hand on her shoulder. "Look if you and Joel have any kind of problem with the Firefly I need to know. Fight again those gangs was one thing, but fight against the Fireflies is another."

Ellie lowers her head, she doesn't know what to say. If the fireflies are here looking for her, that means that if something happens to this people is going to be on here. After a minute she up her head and look at Frank. "I can't tell you anything about the fireflies, at least not until I find Joel. Maybe if we go away, they leave this place alone," said Ellie with a sad tone.

Frank looked at her, he needs to know why the fireflies are looking for her and Joel. But right now he needs to make sure to get the people to safety. "We can talk about that later, but I need to take my people out before they come back with more men. And the only chance we have for that gets that train to work a soon as possible," he said with a firm tone.

Ellie looks at him. "I… we're really sorry for all this. It wasn't our intention to-" she started to say but stop. "Maybe it was better if we never-"

"Even if the fireflies didn't show up, we needed to abandon this place, so this is not your fault, they also asked for Bill too. So this was something that it was going to happen anyway," He put his arm around Ellie's shoulder and start to walk with her. "Now, lest doing what we need to do to save my people. If you and Joel have some kind of problem with the fireflies, we can talk about that later. But for now, let's go to Bill and try to figures a way out of this."

( Back in the city )

"How far we're?" asked Erick while he was walking on the sidewalk with the others, in another random street.

"We have to be closer now, umm… maybe a few more blocks, I think," Lex answer while he was walking behind him. The sun was starting to come out, so the city was less dark now. And that it wasn't good for them.

Jessica was walking in front of them. She stops when they arrive at the corner of the street. Jessica moves closer to the wall of a building and stake out her head and take a look at the next street. "You said that a few blocks behind, so I hope that we're not lost because we don't have time for that," she says looking back at him.

"Sorry, but is not the same reading a small map that walks on the real place. But I am pretty sure that the entrance to the tunnel is somewhere around here."

Erick moves behind Jessica and starts looking over her shoulder. "Well, at least they're not infected in this area," Then he turn his head and look at Lex and see that he was checking the map again. "So what streets we need to take now?" asked Erick.

"Well, the mark on the map says that the tunnel entrance is on the Watson St. We're now on Wabash Ave, so that means that our destination is three blocks ahead. So we need to follow the F st that is in front of us and then turn left on Watson Street, the tunnel entrance should be shortly after that."

"Okay, then. Let's cross the street and continue," Jessica cross first to make sure that is no one close. Lex and Erick follow her until they get to the other side. "Okay let's keep moving."

After the three of them get to the other side, they walk closer to the buildings and houses to keep themselves out of sight and try to not attract any infected in the area. After walking for 15 minutes, they finally arrive at the street where the tunnel entrance is. Jessica looks around and checks for any sign of infected or otherwise. After she was sure that is not one close, she indicates the other to move to the entrance of the sewer. "Okay Erick, Lex opens the top and go down, I will cover you," said Jessica looking at the surrender area. After Lex and Erick go down, she enters the hole and move the sewer lid and closed.

But a soon she does that, a shadowy figure emerges from behind a building, closer to them. The man grabs a radio from his belt and makes a call. "Hey, Tom are you copy?"

After a minute's someone answers him back. " _This is Jag… Tom is in the truck with the others… did you find Leo and the others?"_ asked the man on the radio.

"No, we're having some problem with the radio. But I found something much better… just tell Carson that I think that I found a way into the town."

( Back to Eureka )

Frank and Ellie arrive at the train station and start looking for Bill. Frank ask one of the workers and ask him where Bill was, the man told them that Bill was inside of one of the train car taking a nap, so they walk there and start to call him.

"Hey Bill we need to talk to you," yelled Frank a soon they get close to the car he was in.

After a few calls, Bill shows his face through one of the train windows. "Hey what the hell is going on," he says rubbing his eyes. "I don't sleep all night, so why you're interrupted my nap?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that," said Frank calmly. "I hear that Paul group has not returned yet, do you know anything about that?'."

"Nope, they don't… and I'm worried about that too. Why you ask I already told her that," he says pointing at Ellie.

"Well, I sent someone to check with Mike, but he doesn't come back yet or call either," he looks at Ellie, that stays quiet beside him. "Anyway, we have a new problem, some firefly men just show up at the front gate. And after they ask for some people they ask for you too."

Bill looked at him with a worry expression. "Fireflies...? Why those assholes were asking for me?"

"Maybe because they're working with those gangs members. So I need to know if you can fix the train without the parts we sent Paul for," asked Frank departed.

Bill go back inside the train and a few minutes later he goes out of the train car and jumps down. "I can fix part of the engine and make it work, but that is going to take more time, and I will still need some of the parts, to make the train works efficiently," said Bill walking toward a table.

Ellie was looking at the two men while they continue talking. She wasn't hearing much what they were saying. Because her mind was concentrate on Joel. She was worry, not only because the fireflies come here looking for them, but Joel be out there for so long it starts to eat her soul. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I need to go and see if Joel come back. So if you can tell me where the tunnels are, I will be on my way."

Frank turn around and look at her. "You don't need to do that, I already sent someone to-"

"I know, but I need to check myself… you don't understand I need to go there or I will get crazy," said Ellie almost begging.

Frank looked at her for a moment. "Okay, I will send you with someone to check if they arrive, but after that, I need you to come back here and help me," he saw Ellie nodded, so he continues. "Okay, we don't have much time until those Fireflies come back here with an army. So we need to start to get people down here, is that clear?" his question was more directed to Bill. Frank turn around and call one of the workers. The man stops what he was doing, and walk toward him. a soon he gets closer, Frank starts to talk to him. "Umm Alex.. right?" the man nodded. "Okay, I want you to escort, this woman to the tunnel where Mike is.

I don't know what happens there, but we lost contact with Mike and the team that goes outside," he just explained at the man. "I already sent someone but he doesn't contact us yet either, so I want you to take her there okay."

The man looks at Ellie and tells her to follow him. Ellie nodded, then turn to look at Frank. "Thanks."

Frank just smiles at her. "You're welcome, just don't do anything stupid. Just go there talk to Mike and tell him to contact me okay?" Ellie nodded again and walk away, following the man.

Bill starts to grab some tool from the table. "Do you think that she is not going after him if Joel does not come back soon?" asked Bill, looking at him now.

"Oh, I know she will, and I just know her for a few days. I was surprised that she doesn't that already," Frank turn around and call another man. He told him to follow them and make sure that she doesn't leave the town. The man nodded and ran after them.

Bill walks close to Frank. "I meet that girl six years ago when she and Joel come to my town looking for a car. I can tell you that those two were inseparable back then, and now that they're married, nothing that we do are going to stop her to go after him."

"Yeah, I can see that. But I make a promise to Joel to keep her safe if something happens…" he said looking at the entrance. "So you meet them six years ago? Did she was always like this?" he asked with some curiosity.

Bill let out a laugh. "Worse!... I can tell you she never shut up and was a pain in the ass. But if she gets this close to Joel and changes him, I can tell you that this girl is something else."

Frank look again at the entrance of the station, but they already go. "Those fireflies also ask for them, do you know why?" he asked looking back at him.

"I don't know... Joel was supposed to take Ellie to fireflies six years ago. That was his job, but I don't know what happens after they leave my town," Bill started to walk toward the train again. "If you want to know what happens, you need to ask Joel when he comes back."

"I don't know if we're going to have the time for that. With the coming attack, we're going to be busy. So work your miracle, before they come back."

"I will do my beast," said Bill walking away.

( Outside the town )

Hiding behind a house was the humvee with the three Firefly on it. Aaron was waiting for a call of his second in command. After Aaron contacts a few of John men, he told them to keep an eye on the town and make sure that no one goes out. Then he calls his second in command and told them to call him back a soon the rest of his man arrive. After that, he activates an interfering signal that he was carried on the humvee to cut any transmission on the town.

"What time is it?" Aaron asked the driver.

The driver looks at his watch and answers him. "In 5 minutes is going to be 8:00 am," answered the man.

"Okay turn off the transmitter, so I can call the base," said Aaron grabbing the radio mic of the humvee. "Hey, Beny do you copy?" Aaron starts the call.

After a few minutes of calling an answer come from the other side. " _Hey, boss is that you?"_

"Yes, what are you report, is lieutenant Bronson group arrive yet?" asked Aaron.

" _Yes, sir… he and his men just arrive 10 minutes ago,"_ the man answer.

"Oh that is great, is he is with you now?"

" _No sir, he is with John… He goes to ask him for some fuel for the vehicle. Do you want me to go and find him?"_

"No… that won't be necessary. Just told him that I'm on my way back, and stay on the hangar until I get there."

" _Okay boss I do that… umm, how things go out there?"_

"As I expected, they denied to have the hiding on the town, so we're going to do this the hard way," said Aaron to the man at the other side of the radio.

" _Okay, sir… we're going to be waiting for your return,"_ after the man finis, Aaron cut the transmission. He helps the man that was with him, to move the transmitter to one of the houses and told him to wait there until he comes back. After that ho go back to the humvee and drive back to the airport.

( Inside the town )

Ellie and the man that was guiding her to the building arrived. They quickly go down to the basement, where the exit tunnel was.

The man found strange that there wasn't any guard waiting for them. So a soon they walk in there they saw two men talking to each other there. "Hey, Mike… Frank send us to find out if Paul team come back?" Say the man while he approaching them with Ellie behind him.

Mike and the other guy turn and look at them. "Hey Alex… I was going to send him back there to tell Frank that they're not back yet," said Mike pointing to the man beside him. "I try to contact them, seems this morning but we've been having problems with the radios."

The man was going to say something else, but Ellie moves forward and speaks first. "Why they're not back yet? They supposed to be here before the sun come up," asked Ellie moving closer to the Mike. "Did you sent someone to check out why they're not back?"

"Excuse me!... who are you?" asked Mike.

My name is Ellie and Joel is my-" Ellie stops there, not sure of telling him that they are married. "I'm with Joel, so I need to know where is he?. just answer the question did you send someone to investigate?"

Mike look at her with some curiosity. "Oh, so you're the one that comes with him to this town a few days ago?" Ellie nodded. "Well, to answer your question, yes I send two men like 3 hours ago to check on them. But they're not back yet either and as we've been trouble with the radio-" the man stops when the radio starts to make some noise.

" _Mike… Mike are you there?... somebody copy?… can you hear me... over!" says_ woman voice on the other side of the radio.

Mike grabs the radio and answer. "Jessica… is that you?"

" _Mike?... thank god… we're been try to contact you since... we get out but-_ " the communication was cut and the static noise starts again on the radio.

"Jessica?… Jessica, can you hear me?"

The communication comes back a minutes later. "…." Mike… can… you… hear… me?"

Mike tries to move his position to get a better signal. "I am losing you… Jessica are you on the tunnels?" he continues to call her name but after a few minutes, he only gets static on the radio.

"What the hell happened?" asked Ellie desperate.

"I lost the communication again," said Mike while he put the radio back to his belt. "There is not much signal inside the tunnels, so they may be closer," said Mike moving to a table and grab a flashlight. "Hey can you go down there and see if they're close?" he says looking at the man that was with him.

The man moves closer at him and grabs the flashlight. "Sure, I can-"

Ellie moves closer at them. "I will go!" says Ellie then she looks at the man and asks him to give her the flashlight.

"No!" say Alex quickly. Frank told me to just bring you here to check if they're back. He doesn't say anything about you going out there."

"Well, I don't care what Frank said, if Joel is down there, I will go to check it myself."

"Wait a minute… you're not going down there," Mike says looking at her. "I will send one of my man to do that okay, so you-" Ellie was going to protest, but all of them stop talking a soon they hear some noise coming from inside the tunnel. All of them move quickly to the entrance of the tunnel and kneel. Mike turn on his flashlight and use it to illuminate the tunnel. "Hey, Jessica is that you?"

"Yeah… so stop flashing me in the face with that… we're coming up," A little smile form in Ellie's face a soon she heard the woman talking. Mike and the others move away from the hole as the people down there start to climb up the stair. A moment later, the woman was the first one to go out.

Mike and the other move closer to her. "Hey what the hell happened, we've been trying to-"

"Sorry we're late... but we go a lot of trouble…" She was trying to take some air into her lungs, before continuing. While she does that the man that was with Mike start to help Erick out of the hole. "So we came as fast as we can… but-"

"Did you get the parts?" asked Mike, while Lex coming out of the hole too.

"Yes, we did," answer Jessica pointing to Lex and Erick backpack. "But we need to get some men and-" Jessica started, but Ellie interrupt her when she looks at the hole and doesn't see anyone else coming up.

"Where are the others?" Ellie asked standing up and look at her. "Where is Joel?"


	15. Humanity last Hope Part-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ellie go to the building were the tunnel are and see a few of the group that go out with Joel to come back. She doesn't saw Joel with them, so she tries to get out to find him. mind while Joel was in another kind of trouble out in the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

Chapter 15: Humanity last Hope Part-1

"Did you have to hit him that hard?" Joel hears a distance voice as he starts to regain his consciousness. He starts to open his eyes slowly, but he doesn't remember what happened after the infected try to bite him. He remembers some kind of fight then all go black. Joel tries to move, but notice that he can't, so he starts to look around, but his vision was blurred, he tries to see where he is or any sign of the men holding him. Soon he moves his head, he starts to feel a hard pain on the back of his head. He closes his eyes, trying to hold back the pain, and after a few moments, he opens his eyes again. He still seems a blur, but he can hear voices not far from him.

"He kills Jason, what did you want me to do... Why you don't just kill him.. is what you want to do anyway?" said another voice closer.

"He is right Leo… we're wasting time here, Just kill him so we can finish our job. He said that he was the one that kills your boys. So why you just-" he hear another man speaking then stop. He looked around, all he sees is some kind of bedroom, with only a few furniture on it. The men seem to be outside the room, and don't notice that he was awake.

"I kill him when I want it to do it… I want him to suffer, so I am not going to make it easy for him. So all of you are going to waite all the time I want... is that clear?"

One of the men look inside the room and saw him. "Hey... he is waking up!"

Joel saw the man standing on the frame door looking at him. Joel looks at the men, even if he can't see him clearly. Joel tries to move his arms again, but he noticed that he was tied up to a chair. He can't move his legs either, so there is nothing he can do about his present situation. Then he saw three men walking inside the room.

"Oh… It was about time for you to wake up… I was starting to think that you were not going to wake up at all," said Leo walking closer at him.

( Back to Eureka )

"Where is Joel?" asked Ellie desperate, soon she doesn't see anyone else get out of the tunnel.

Jessica moves closer to her and put one hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry girl… but Joel, Paul, and Mark stay behind to distract the men that attack us.

So that way we can get back here to bring the parts Frank needed," then Jessica turns her head and look at Mike. "Speaking of that, we need to tell Frank about those men on that part of the city. I think they're planning something."

"Okay, first things first. We need to get those parts to the train station," He saw that Erick and Lex have the backpack on them. So if you two have them, go there quickly and give them to him," said Mike pointing at the two men. The two men nodded and started to walk toward the stairs.

"What about Paul… and others. We need to go back there and help them," said Jessica with a worried tone.

"Well, I don't know about you but I going after Joel," say Ellie looking at Jessica, then she turns and looks toward Mike. "I will need some guns and all the supplies that you can give me right now. I left my thing in the room and I don't want to waste more time to go there and get them."

Jessica turns her head and looks at Ellie. "You can't go out there alone?"

"She is right. I will send someone to tell Frank and get some men to go-" Mike started but got interrupted.

"I am not going to waste more time talking either. I not going to left Joel out there with those men trying to kill him. And I am not going to stay here and wait for you people to do something about it. So just give me a gun and-" Ellie start to move but Jessica grabs her arm.

"Don't be stupid girl, I want to go back there as much as you do. But they're too many and the city is also full of infected," she says to Ellie, then look at Mike again. "But she is right, we need to move fast if we want to get them back."

"And we will, but we need to do this the right way and don't rush anything," said Mike at the two girls. "Also I need to know what exactly happens out there, and if you saw the two men I sent an hour ago."

"We don't see anyone on our way here, so if they got into the city before we enter the tunnel-"

Ellie grabs Jessica arm, making her turn. "I don't have time for this, I need to go out there. So just give me what I need and I-"

"No!... I said that no one is going out there until we think about what to do. Paul and the other can take care of them self so-"

"Look I don't care what you think, but I'm going after Joel and is nothing you can do about it, so give me a gun and-"

"Sorry but you can't go, Frank give me instruction to not let you go out," said the man that comes with her.

"Well I don't care what he said, I going after Joel and nobody-" Ellie stops when she saw the man pointing at a gun at her.

"I say no... I go orders from Frank to no let you out. So what we're going to do, is talk to him and resolve all this."

Mike and Jessica look at the man with a surprised expression. "Look you can lower your gun, I don't think that all this is necessary," Mike started to say, but the man didn't lower his gun.

"Listen carefully man, Joel is my husband so I am not going to abandon him. So unless you're planning to shoot me, I'm going after him," Say Ellie started walking toward the sewer entrance.

( In another part of the city )

A soon Aaron arrives at the airport, he quickly went to the hangar where his men were. There he saw the vehicle of his second team. Aaron got out of the humvee and walk into the hangar. After he dresses the new arrival, he asked his men to step into the middle of the place and start to explain the situation.

"Okay, as the lieutenant explained to me, the reason why your arrival took so long, I will leave that aside. Now!... seems all of us are in this place together, let's concentrate on our primary mission and the real reason why we're here. As all of you know, we've been looking for a cure for this fucking virus that destroys our world. So... after so many years of looking for the cure, finally a hope was found five years ago by Marlene," Aaron starts his speech to his men.

An immune girl was sent to the fireflies in Salt Lake City hospital, but something happened there and we lost a lot of people, including our wonderful leader. The survivor fireflies and some of the other group that was left, continue the search for this girl or another way to end all this. After a few years of searching, a doctor found us a woman that gives birth to a boy. That boy can be the answer to our prayers. But they go away too, and we lost hope of finding a cure," some of the men start to murmured between themselves, but Aaron continues with his speech.

"You don't need to worry about my friends, because I believe that this boy and the girl that scape five years ago are in the town close to this place. So now we have the job to bring them back with us, so they can be the salvation for the last of us. This was always the dream and mission for the fireflies, and for decades, we try to make things right, but now we're at the end of that road," as he finishes his spesh, some of the men start to clap their hand and cheer up at him. Aaron walks toward a table and grab a machine gun and hold it up to his head. "Now my friends, we need to go to this town and get back what belongs to humanity. They are our salvation, so we need them alive, let's finish what the fireflies and Marline started so many years ago and save this world from this curse." he finish with a louder tone, and all the men in there start cheer with him.

"Okay, you hear the man, we have a job to do, so move and start preparing everything," says Aaron second in command. As the men start to move away, the man walks close to Aaron. "That was a good speech, sir. Do you really think that-" the man stops as they hear the hangar door opened?

"Where is Aaron?" asked John soon he enters the place with a few of his men.

Both Aaron and his officer look at the new arrival. "Oh, you arrive just in time, we're getting ready for the strike. So you can tell you men to get ready for the main event," said Aaron, a soon he got close to him.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I think that we have a little problem," he started to say as Aaron look at him. "You see, I just discovered that-" he was interrupted by one of Aaron men.

"Sir… we have a problem," says the man soon he gets closer to them.

"What kind of problem?" asked Aaron quickly.

"I was checking the vehicle and one of the trucks is missing," said the man a little nervous.

"WHAT!... what you mean by missing? How a truck can disappear from this place?" start asked Aaron furiously.

John moves closer to intervene in the conversation. "That is what I came here to tell you. A few of my men are missing, also a man that we have to lock up. So I think they are the one that took your truck."

"Shit!... and you're telling me this now?" said Aaron look at the man. "How long they're gone?"

"I don't know, probably early at night… I don't know why they do that, but I don't think is something good."

"He is right sir, because the truck they took, was the one with the explosives," added Aaron man.

"Shit!... Go and make sure that nothing else is missing, we're departing in one hour," he ordered his man, then he turned his head back to John. "The same is for you and you men, I want this to be done before nightfall," he says pointing his finger at John. he watches the disgust expression on John's face, but the man didn't say anything and walk away with his men.

"What do you think those men are going to do with the explosives?"

"I don't know, but I hope that they don't do anything before we get there."

( Back to Eureka )

Lex and Erick ran back to the train station where Bill was waiting for the parts he needed. Bill was already working on the train engine as Frank ask him. He was trying to fix as much as he can without the parts he needed.

But soon he saw the two men walking toward him hope of finishing his job more faster can seem on his face. He quickly moves away from the engine and walks close to them. "What took you so long? Did you get all the parts?" asked Bill quickly.

"Yeah, we're glad to see you too Fatman… oh, by the way, we're okay, thanks for asking," said Erick with a cynicism tone.

"Yeah, yeah… did you get them or not?"

Both men walk toward a table and remove their backpack and put them on the table and opened. "Yeah we found them, but we run into a lot of trouble to get them back here," says Erick while Bill starts to take out the parts and check them.

"Yeah, and we need to talk to Frank about what happens out there, so where is he?" asked Lex.

Bill take the parts out of the backpack and check them. Soon he seems that they're the parts he needed and where in good condition, he called one of his assistants and give him one of the parts. "You know where this goes, so take it and work on that as fast as you can," the man takes the part and walk back to the train. Bill turn and look at the two men." I have a lot of work to do here, so if you need to talk to Frank go outside and look for him. He is occupied with the preparation of the town for the firefly attack," After he said that he walked toward the train with another of the parts on his hand.

"Fireflies attack?!" say the two men at the same time.

In another part of the town, another issue was dressed up. "So you wanted to stop me by shooting me?" asked Ellie a little irritated.

The man with the gun move in front of her and pointing his gun at her. "Frank told me to use any methods necessary to keep her here. So you-you stay where you're and don't move."

"Okay, can we all be cool about this for a minute?" say Jessica looking at the scene in front of her. "C'mon man you can't shoot her, that is-" Jessica can't even finish. As she saw Ellie move forward and grab the gun. In a quick move, Ellie snatches the gun out of the man hands.

Ellie takes the gun and points it toward the man. "Now you asshole, move at the side or I will be the one that shoots you," The man started to walk backward as Ellie move closer to him. Everyone there still surprised with the scene, but before anyone can do something.

A man that was watching from the stairs ran toward Ellie and hit her in the head with a piece of wood. Soon Ellie fell the impact on her head, the gun gets shot before she lost the grip of it and she starts to fall to the floor.

Jessica can't believe what happens, but she moves quickly catching Ellie before she touches the floor. "What the hell did you do man?" She says looking at the man, with a piece of wood.

"Sorry, but I didn't have any other choice, she was going to shoot Gabriel," said the man dropping the wood stick and move closer to his friend and kneel beside him. The man that has the gun a moment ago, fall to the floor and start checking himself for any wound. "Hey, are you okay?" asked his friend quickly.

Jessica lowers Ellie unconscious body to the floor and passes her hand on Ellie's head. When she moves her hand away, she saw some blood on her finger. Jessica looks at the two men and shows them her hand. "Look what you did asshole if something happens to her you two are going to be in big trouble when her husband come back here," Say, Jessica, then she looks back at Ellie and checks her wound.

The two men looked at each other with a scary expression. "She shoots at me, I just lucky that she misses. Also, I just did what Frank told me to do," said Gabriel.

"I'm so sorry, I don't mean to hit her so hard… I'm just trying to stop her from shooting my friend," add the other man.

Jessica holds Ellie on her lap. "I don't think Frank order you to point a gun at her. And you two better pray, that the wound won't be so bad, or you're going to end dead," she said looking at the two men, we're starting to get up.

Mike move closer and lower himself beside Jessica. "How is she?" he asked desperately.

"The wound doesn't look so bad, but she lost consciousness and have a little cut on the back of her head, and that is not good," answer Jessica with a worried expression.

"Okay, we need to take her to the clinic fast, and make sure that she is fine," Mike moves his hands and pick up Ellie from Jessica lap into his arms and go up on his feet. He looked at the two, before making any step. "You two stay here and watch the place until we return with more men to search for the others," says Mike while he started to walk away.

Jessica stands up too and walks closer to the two men. "Take the radio and call us if you see or hear anything coming from the sewers tunnel," She said passing the radio she has to them. "Mike sent two men in there, so if they come back, give us a call."

Mike adjusted Ellie body on his arm and start to walk out. "Oh, just another thing. If the radio doesn't work, just send one of you out and look for any of us. And try not to do any stupid thing, before we come back, do you get that?" He saw that two men nodded, then he turn around and start to walk again. Jessica follows him up the stair, don't like the idea of wasting more time, when Paul and the others still out there. But Mike was right they need to take Ellie to the clinic and make sure that the hit on her head doesn't cause any permanent damage.

( Back to the city )

'Bam!'

Joel's head bounced to the side with the punch impact on his face. "How that fell ummm… You murder, son of a bitch?" Say Leo bending down and look into Joel's face. "Did you even give my boys any chance, or you just kill them in cold blood?" He moves a little away and takes a knife out from his back. "If you think you that I will make you dead an easy one, then you guess wrong. I will enjoy your suffering before the end come to you old men." Then he moves closer to Joel and stabbed Joel's left hand with it.

"Awwwwww!" Joel left out a scream of pain.

Leo left the knife on Joel's hand while he moves away from him. "I'm sure that you didn't come alone to this Eureka town. You must come with someone, so that means that you have someone waiting for you there." he started to move around slowly. "So Let me guess, a son? A wife?" Leo continues moving around the room, stopping closer to a window. "A daughter per have!... Oh I hope is the last one, because I will look for her, and enjoy the time with her when we take her with us, a soon we destroy that precious town and kill everyone there," Say Leo looking outside the window.

Joel up his head and look at him, his back was facing him so he can't see his furious expression. His face was covered with blood, and bruises, he can feel both. He also feels one of his eyes numb and he can't open, so that has to be the result of the punches he has received for the last hour. He can't remember how many men are with this man, but he was hoping that at least this distraction gives the other enough time to go back to town.

He doesn't care if he dies here, but no matter what, he going to kill as many as he can start with the leader. He tries to move his hands, but they're well tie up so is no way to get out of the chair he is tied into. Also the stabbed knife on his left hand it hurt like hell. But hearing what these people are planning, make him feel stronger. He knows that they wanted the town for themselves but kills all the people there, is just sick. Joel is hoping that Bill fixes the train on time, so that way they at least have a chance to escape including Ellie. Because hearing what he wants to do to Ellie, it makes him wanted to kill him even more. He never left that happen, so no matter what he is going to make sure that this man never leaves this house.

The man turns his head and looks at Joel. "Yes it has to be a daughter, just looking at your face, I know that you have someone there, that you love very much. I know that you were trying to distract us, so she can run away before we attack that place,"

The man turned around completed and walk closer to Joel. "But don't worry I will take good care of her before we kill them all," the man said with a grin on his face. "Maybe I will keep you alive enough, to make you watch, when I rape her all day long until she can take it any more," he said with a smile on his face.

Joel gave him a disgusted expression. The rage growing inside of him was intolerant, he just wants to break out of the chair and grab the man by the neck and break it in two.

He was trying to hide his feelings for Ellie, trying not to give him the satisfaction of hurting him with that. The pain in his hand was growing, but not as much as his hate for this man. After a moment Joel saw two more men enter the room and walk closer to the man.

"Sir… how long we're going to stay here," one of the men says in a lower voice. "Carson is waiting for us, so we need to go back."

"Yeah you got the man that kill you boys, so kill him already so we can complete our mission here," the other one added.

Leo turns around and looks at them. "Yes he kills my boys, and I am going to make sure he suffers for that, slowly."

Outside the house, two men arrived closer to the street and hide at the corner wall of an abandoned house. One of them starts looking at the direction of the house where Joel is. "I see some men in front of that house. I think that is the place, where they have Joel," said Paul looking at one of the houses across the street.

Mark move behind him and start looking too. "How you know that is the place we've been looking for. Is been more than three seems we left the gas plant. And after we have to fight all those infected a few blocks back there, I don't see how they pass through there without getting killed," said Mark looking at the same house.

Paul moves back and stays close to the house wall. "They have to be in there, otherwise they don't need to put two men guarding the front of the house. So I presume, that Joel has to be alive somewhere inside."

"Okay, let's say you're right, so what we do now. I mean, how we're going to rescue him?" Mark says moving away from the corner of the house and turns around. "If we go there and start shooting at them, they probably kill him before we get inside."

Paul knows that he is right. There's no way to get into the house without notice. And soon they see them, they will kill Joel before they get to him. Paul doesn't know for how long they have Joel or if they already do something to him. But they need to do something before is too late. Paul started to think about how they're going to do this. After a few minutes of thinking, something comes into his mind. "Okay, the best way to get there is by creating a distraction, that will keep them occupied, and give us time to sneak in and take them down."

"That sounds good, but how? Like I said if they saw us they will-"

"No, if the one they see is not us," says Paul interrupting him.

"What you mean not us… who else is going to get close, that does not make them kill Joel?"

Paul looks at him and smile. "Remember those infected we pass 10 minutes ago?"

Mark gave him a worried look. "Are you nuts!... You're going to use those infected to get inside the house?" he asked with a surprised expression.

"I think we can handle them, and if we get lucky, they probably will kill a few of them before the hunters have the chance to kill them all."

"That sounds too risky, what if they manage to get inside and kill Joel too?"

"I don't think they get that far. Besides, I think they may have Joel on one of the rooms on the second floor. So soon the infected attack them, I will sneak out at the back of the house and go up to the second floor and surprise them."

"So I suppose I will be the one that makes the infected come here to attack them?" he asked with some concern.

"Is the best plan I can think of... Look I know is risky, but we don't have much time. They're not going to keep him alive for long, so we need to act fast."

Mark shook his head in disbelief. "Okay fine, I will give you 10 minutes to go on the back. After that, all hell is will lose."

"Go it!" Paul started to walk away, but stop to look at him. "Good luck, you're going to need it. And thanks for coming with me and help me."

Mark smile a little. "Don't thank me yet. Just let finish this and go back to town safe," Mark started to walk away too, in the opposite direction and disappear behind some houses. Paul continues walking to the other street, that will take him to the back of the house.

( A few minutes later inside )

Joel was trying to get his good hand free, while the man talking with his men, but it was difficult to do it when you have your other one stab it on the chair. He needs to get free and kill those assholes before they find a way to get inside Eureka. He needs to give them the chance to scape, especially to Ellie. Shit!... He knows that she is going to be devastated when she found out that he is no coming back. He promised her that he will, but as how things are going, he is going to be lucky if he manages to kill them before they kill him. Joel watches the man whispered something to one of the other men and then he pushed him away. The leader looks at Joel direction and starts to walk toward him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long old man. I Really wished to make you suffer more, but we have some things to do," The man grabs the knife and remove it from Joel's hand. Make Joel bite his lips in pain. "But don't worry I will found you girl and let her know that you send her your goodbyes," the man smiles at him and without saying any more words, he stabs Joel again with the knife, but this time was in his leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Joel screams in pain a soon he felt the knife enter his leg. Leo looked at him and smile on his face, while he enjoys his pain.

The man started to take the knife out when a man entered the room with an infected woman tied by the neck with a pipe. Leo turns and looks at them. "Oh… just in time," he said then look back at Joel. "You know!... I was going to just stab you a few more time and let you here to die slowly, but something came into my mind. Then I thought that this is going to be a better idea," he moves one hand to indicate the man with the infected to move closer. The other two men there move aside and away from the thing. "But now, I will let you alone in this room with her, so you two can get to know each other better-" he stops a soon he hear some shooting outside. "What the hell is going on out there?"

One of the men there walk toward the room window and look down. "Is Pete and Charlie they're shooting at some infected," said the man a little nervous.

"Infected!? How… we clean this part of the street… never mind you two go down there and help them I-" he started to give orders to the men there, but without finish, the room back window got broken by a man. All of them turn and saw a man standing up with a gun pointing at them. But before they can do something Paul started to shoot at them. The men start to move for cover. The man that was holding the infected go shot on the side making him lose the hold on the pipe, and letting the infected loose. The infected turn around quickly and attack the man that was holding her. The man starts to scream a soon the infected tackle him down and start to bite him.

Paul moves behind the bed closer to the window a soon they start to shoot at him. Loe moves quickly behind Joel and takes cover himself. One of the men are at the door and hide behind the wall. The other one goes down the drawer, but got shot in one leg before he gets behind it.

Leo takes out his gun and pointed to Joel's head and look at Paul direction. "Nice move, using the infected to get up here was brilliant, but all that was for nothing. I assumed that you're one of the people back on the gas plant. Well, you come too late to save you, friend, because no matter what, he is going to-Ahhhh!" the man yelled in pain a soon Joel move his head and hit him on his face. He got distracted by the hit, Joel moves the chair to the other side and falls down. Letting the man expose. Paul takes the opportunity and shot at him and hit him in one arm. Leo gun falls to the floor as he screamed in pain.

The man outside the room shoot at Paul direction making him hide behind the bed again. The man moves inside the room and quickly try to grab Leo by his arm. "Lest get out of here, boss"

While he was shooting at Paul direction. The infected stand up and start looking for his next victim. He saw the man behind the drawer and ran toward him, the man takes a shot at the infected but only hit her on the arm, making the infected fall down over the man. The infected quickly start to attack the man. The man tries to shot at her again, but his gun was empty.

"Ahhhh!" the man screams a soon the infected bite him on his leg.

A soon the two men ran out of the room, Paul moves from behind the bed and walk toward Joel. Soon he moved closer to him, the infected turn his head and look at him. The infected make a scream and start to get up, but before he can do it, Paul shot her on the head. The infected fall to the floor was lifeless. Paul moves back at Joel. He knelt down and take a knife out of his belt and start to cut the rope that ties Joel to the chair. While he was doing that he saw the knife on Joel's leg. "Jesus, the got a number on you hmm," he says, a soon he saw his face too.

"Forget… about… me… you…" Joel starts to speak, but the pain doesn't let him. Paul started to help him to sit down at the floor close to the bed. "You… need to go… and kill… that bastard for me… he is planning…"

"Don't worry about him, he is not going anywhere," Say Paul looking at the knife on Joel's leg.

Loe and the man that helped him, go down the stairs, but soon they get to the living room a few infected there saw them and ran toward them. The man up his gun and start shooting to the infected, but after he killed a few of them his gun get out of bullets too.

They start to run in the opposite direction, but as more infected enter the house, there was nowhere to run. The infected start to attack them, while the two men try to defend themselves. Paul turns his head a soon he hears the two men screaming downstairs. "Well that will take care of them," he said looking back at Joel. "Now let's take this out of you, so we can get out of here," He uses one of the ropes to tie Joel's leg and cut the circulation. Then he grabbed the knife and put it out.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Joel screams a soon the knife go out.

"Shit!... that look bad!" Say paul looking at the wound. "Okay, you're losing blood, so let's take care of that and get out-" he stops a soon he heard some noises coming from downstairs. So he stands up and walk at the door, and soon he make a peek out of the room, he saw a few infected coming up. Shit! He says in a lower voice. Then he quickly gran the door handle and close it.

"What is… it?" asked Joel with a weak voice.

"We're fuck!"

To be continue…


	16. Humanity last Hope Part-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel and Paul are now facing a new problem, while the town of Eureka is facing an invasion. Now both Joel and Ellie need to keep their head up if they are going to survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.
> 
> A/N: I also want to thanks the people that are reading this and left comments, I really appreciate that. And for like my stories, even if they're not so good. Thank you.
> 
> And now with the chapter. :D

**Chapter 16: Humanity last Hope Part-2**

"What you... mean-" Joel stop a soon he heard the noises behind the door. "Fuck!… I wanted to… kill that… motherfucker… myself," he says with a painful tone in his voice. Joel grabs the sheet from the bed and tiered apart. He uses a small part to cover the wound on his hand.

Paul locked the door and move away. Then he walked toward the drawer and push it in front of the door. "Well that will hold them for a while," He said, while he checks his gun. "Shit! I'm out," he moves away from the door and walks toward Joel. The infected on the other side start to hit the door harder.

"How many… you think they are?" asked Joel checking his leg wound now.

Paul knelt beside him and take a look at Joel's leg wound. "I don't know, I told Mark that bring a few of them to make a distraction, but if they overpass the hunters? I think they are too many for us."

Joel looks and him sadly, knowing what is going to happen to them if they do not think of something. "Why you came?... I suppose to drive them away… so you and the-"

"The other goes back home…" _I hope._ Paul takes his knife out and starts to cut part of the bedsheet, that Joel put on the floor. "The cut is deep, but lucky for you, it didn't touch any artery or the bones. But I bet that is hurt a lot, and you're losing some blood too," he starts to look around while the noise at the door start to get louder. "We need to get out of here before they break the door and for that, you need to be able to walk. Do you have any med kit?"

"In my backpack… but I think they… left it on the first floor. But that does not matter, I can't feel the leg, so I won't be able to run."

"Don't worry you're going to be fine, I just need to cauterize the wound, to stop the bleeding. So that way I can lose the rope on your leg. You will feel better after that,"

Paul stands up and starts to look around the room. He checks the dead bodies until he found in one of them a cigarette lighter. He tests it to see it is still working. "Okay, I will make a little fire in here and heat up one of the empty guns."

As Paul was starting to make the fire close to the window, Joel stares at the door. "That door is not… going to hold forever," Joel starts to think on Ellie and their baby. He promised her that he was going to come back. That he never abandoned her again. But any time he tries to do something to protect her, things always go bad. He knows that she is going to be lost without him, and he was going to lose his second chance to have a family again. But what he can do about that now. He knew that it was risked coming here, but he has to do it. He has done too much bad in this world, that get some happiness seems to be too much to ask.

Ellie always told him, that what they do in the past it has to be left in the past. He wants to believe that, but all his sins always come to hunting him at some point. But he knows that at least Ellie and the baby are going to be safe. He makes Frank promise him that he will take Ellie back to Jackson if something happens to him. He has been fighting for so long, that maybe it was time to get some rest. He feels so tired and weak now. He knows that his end is going to come soon, he only needed more time. His eyes start to closing, but he opens them a soon he felt a hand slapping his face.

"You're not dead get man, so get your game right and don't stop fighting," Paul grabbed some of the cloth that he cut out and put it in Joel's mouth. "Bite this… because this is going to hurt a lot,"

"Uuummmmm," Joel makes a lower scream while he bites the cloth on his mouth hard. He can feel some pain, even that his leg was almost numb. He also can feel the sensation of burning flesh. After a minute, Paul moves out the hot gun and start to check the wound.

"Okay, that will do for now," Paul proceed to cover the wound with the rest of the cloth he cut and remove the rope, that was cutting his blood circulation. "How you feel now?" he asked while he started standing. "Do you think that you can walk now?"

Joel looks at his lag and starts to pass his hand on it. "It hurt like hell… But with a little rest, I think I can," he closes his good eye for a moment trying to hold the pain. "It still hurt… but if I don't put much pressure on it, I think… is going to be fine for now-" he open his eye as he hears the door starting to crack.

"Well I don't think we have much time for that," Paul started to pick up the hunters guns and check them, and after he checks them all, only Leo gun has a few bullets on it. He put the clip of the gun back on it, and walk toward the window, that faces the front of the house.

"What, is the plan…" says Joel more calmly. "Because I don't… think to go through the… door is a… option right now."

"No with five bullets and a knife. Well, two if we use the one… you know," He looks down the streets and saw more infected coming around the house. _Where the hell are you, Mark?_ He says to himself, then he turned around. "We can try the back window, and jump down into the backyard and run for it. But in your condition, I don't think we get far."

Joel pull himself up with some difficulty and sat on the bed. "You can go without me… and save yourself. You have two sons back there, and you didn't have… to come here looking for me… I make my choice."

Paul walks back at him. "Yeah, a stupid one if I mind to said. You just get married and you already are trying to make her a widow?"

"I just doing this to keep her safe… and I will make sure of that… also to give your people the chance to get away too," he grabbed his lag and try to hold the pain. "Man what I can give… for some aspirin or a bottle of tequila."

"Aaahhh… I second you on the last one. I don't have a drink in ages." Paul goes and sits on the bed beside Joel. "I miss going to a bar and have a few cold beers and hear good music."

Both men stay silent for a few minutes until the hitting at the door go loader and the door start to crack open. Joel looks at the man beside him. Okay… give me the gun, I will keep them busy… while you go out through the window."

"I told you, that we're going out together or none of us do. I didn't come all this way, just to let you die."

"Man… and you call me stupid?"

Both men stopped talking, a soon the infected make a hole at the door and it started to get it open. Paul gives the knife to Joel and points the gun at the door. "Ready?" but before they break it his radio start to make some sound. Paul looks at the radio that was still on his bet and grabs it. "Hello … how is it?"

" _Paul… is that you? Shit, I try to found this frequency for 20 minutes."_

"Mark!... is that you?" asked Paul.

" _Yes… sorry for the infected invasion… they were too many… and-"_

"Well, we're trapped on the second floor of the house, so a little help will be appreciated."

" _Oh, don't worry… just hold for a few minutes more, I on my way."_

( Back to Eureka )

After 20 minutes, Mike and Jessica arrive at the clinic. They saw a few men carrying boxes out of the building. They also saw people running around with guns in their hands or carrying bags. After passing a few men, they enter the clinic building. "Hey doc are you still here?" asked Jessica a soon they go inside.

After their call for a few minutes a 60 years old man walk out from one of the room into the clinic lobby. "What I can do for you-" he started but stop a soon he saw the young woman on Mike's arms. "What happened to her?" he asked while he walked closer to them.

"An asshole hit her on the head with a piece of wood, and she lost consciousness."

The doctor starts to look at her. "Oh I see," he grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse.

"She has some blood on the wound, but I think is just a cut," Added Jessica.

"Her pulse is low, but I don't… Just bring her to one of the rooms," Say the doctor as he turned around, and start to walk away. Jessica and Mike follow him to the first room where a medical bed was in the middle of the room. "Put her there, I sent part of my equipment and medicine to the train, but I still have a few things left in here.

Mike lay Ellie down to the bed while the doc cleans his hand and grab a few things from a closer table. He walked to the gurney where Ellie is and start to check her pupils. He turned her head and start to check the wound. "It just a small cut, nothing serious, but she might have a concussion."

Jessica looks at Mike while the doctor continues. "Mike, can you stay here and look after her, while I am looking for a few men to go out and find the others?"

"Wait, maybe is better if I go with you," He turned his head and look at the doctor's direction. "Doc, can you take care of her while we go and talk to Frank?"

"Sure, no problem a few men are going to come back soon for more boxes I will ask for help if I-" he stops a soon he move the stethoscope on Ellie lower abdomen. "How is this girl?" he asked looking back at them.

"Ummm... She arrived here with an old man a few days ago… why?"

"Where this man is?"

"Ummm...!" Mike started but Jessica speaks first.

"He is a little indisposed at the moment… why?

"Then you better need to go and find him, because this woman... is pregnant."

( Outside the city one hour early )

A few vehicles were parked a few miles outside the town. And closer to a building, a few men where circled Aaron and his second in command. "Okay, I already told you the plan, so I'm just going to do a reminder," said Aaron looking at the crowd. "Like I said before John and a few of his men are going to attack the town wall that faces the ocean. A few of my men and the rest of John men are going to attack the front gate. While I and the rest of my men are going to hit the east gate," He started to say while John looks at him with patience. "Now we're going to use the cannon from the Bradley to take out the towers and the front-"

John moves forward and stops in front of him to protest. "Wait a minute, I told you that I can use the town after we got the man that holds the information we need," John starts with an irritated voice. "So go in there and start to blast hole on the town is going to make it useless."

"Don't worry, we're going to give them the chance to surrender first, but if that does not work. We have to blast our way in. We will try to do, the less damage as possible, but you know from the start, that we probably need to force our way in."

John looks at his man and gives them the approved signal. "Okay let's finish this, and remember don't kill them all we need this man alive."

"Okay, you hear the man, you all know what to do so let's move," All the men start to cheer and go to their vehicles and start to move out to their position.

( One hour later )

"What!?" say Mike surprised.

Jessica moves closer at them. "Are you sure doc?"

"Well, I can take a blood sample just to be 100% sure. But I just hear a heartbeat on her adornment, so I can say yes" say the doctor looking at her.

"Well that is interesting news for them, well that is if they don't know already. But she is going to be fine… right?

"For what I can see, I don't think the hit on her head causes any permanent damage. Of course, I need to check her more, but some of my equipment was taken to the train." Say the Doctor.

"Okay, do what you need to do, and make sure that she is okay. We go and talk to Frank, and let him know about the girl," say Jessica looking at the doctor. "But we can't stay, right now we have something we need to do." after that both of them start to walk out of the room when the town emergency sirens started to sound outside.

"Oh great!... that is just what we need right now." Say Mile looking at Jessica.

Jessica turns and looks at the doctor. "Stay here, and take care of her. We're going outside and check what is going on," the doctor nodded and walked back to the bed where Ellie is. Jessica and Mike ran out of the room and go through the lobby until they get outside. They saw a few people running with guns at the direction of the front gate.

"We need to find Frank… now," said Mike quickly.

"We don't have time for this, is this is another attack, we need to get the men we need and go back to the tunnel," says Jessica with a desperate tone.

"Is those are the gang attacking again, Eureka will need all the people that can fight to defend the town. So how you're planning to find-" He doesn't even finish when Jessica moves in front of him.

"Look, I am not going to leave Paul out there to die… So if you want to come, I know a few people that can help us, if not I will go myself if I have to," said Jessica, then she starts to run in the opposite direction with Mike behind her.

At the front gate, the guards spotted a few vehicles approaching the bridge that take into the front gate. The siren continues sounding all over the town. Alerting the people of the immediate danger. Just one vehicle gets into the bridge, while the others stopped on the other side of the bay. The men inside the start to get out of the vehicle with guns on their hands. The car that enters the bridge stop on the concrete barricade. Two men get out of the car and move at the front of the barricade. "Hello there, my name is James and I came here as a representative of the New Order," he started. "We're demanding to speak with the leader of this community, now."

The two guards on the left tower look at each other. " _Is this guy is for real?"_ one of them whispered to the other.

The other man takes his binoculars and starts to check the perimeter. "I don't know, but they do not come alone. I can see more men with guns at the other side of the bay," he says lowering the binoculars.

After a few minutes, the siren stops. "Okay, so now what are we going to do?"

"Call Frank I guess or the man in charge of the security… Ummm, I forget his name."

"Is Paul, well I think. But remember we can't call anybody, the radios are not working. Maybe is better if one of us go and-" one of the men started but stop when the man outside speak again.

"We're not waiting all day, so call your boss… NOW! or is going to be consequences," Say one of the men outside.

One of the guards looks down at him. "You're wasting you, time man. You don't have any chance to get in here, so why don't you go and tell you, boss, to give up already."

"Yeah!... you've been attacking this place for a mouth, and-" he stops when he hears Frank talking at the base of the tower, with other people that just arrived. After that Frank started climbing up.

"What the hell you two doing. You're supposed to call me if they came back," said Frank a soon he steps at the top of the tower. He gets closer to the wall and looks down. "My name is Frank and I am in charge of this town. We already talk to your boss before, and things don't go well. But if he wants to talk like a civilized person this time, I am willing to listen to what he needed to say," He quickly says to the two men outside. He knows what is going to happen soon, but if he can give Bill more time to finish the repair, maybe he has a better chance to get the people out.

"We are not here to negotiate. We came here to accept your surrender, so is better for you people, if you open the gate right now-" the man stop when they hear an explosion.

**Ka-boom!**

Frank and the two guards go down and use the wall to cover themselves as they saw the top of the right tower blow into pieces. "What the hell was that?" said one of the men.

The other one gets up a little and looks outside. He saw a few men getting into the bridge, while others were waiting on the other side of the bay. "Fuck! They have a tank… now what we're going-"

"Let get down… NOW!" Frank and the two men started to get down the tower when the gunfire started from both sides. Soon they touch the ground another explosion blows a house closer to the wall at a few meters away. He starts to order his people to take cover and at that moment the radio came to life. "Seems like the radio is working again," he says to the man beside him. So he grabbed the radio from his belt and press the bottom. "Who is this?" he asked while more fire can be heard far away.

" _This is Brandon sir… we have enemy fire on the east gate… we hear explosions… what is going on, sir."_

"Shit!... this is not just a random attack, is a coordinated one… have to be the fireflies," he says to the man beside him, then talk on the radio again. "Brandon, what is the situation over there?"

" _We're holding them back for now… but they have heavy weapons… and I don't know how much longer we're going to resist,"_ answered the man with a desperate voice.

Frank know they can't hold the attack for long, and their time is up. But he can give his people the time they need to get to the train. So he has managed some plan to slow them down. Frank press the bottom again and talk to the man again. "Hold them as much as you can, I will send a few men there to help you, okay?" as he waited for the answer, Frank turned to the man beside him. "Go to Dave and told him to blow up the bridge, that will hold the attack from there."

"Yes sir," the man ran toward the other side of the front wall. And at that moment, another explosion blows the second tower of the front gate. Making a few men run for cover.

The few gang members outside the front gate, get cover behind the barricade at the bridge. They're shooting at the men that were the wall. "We need to wait for the armor tank to blow the front gate to advance, go and tell the others," he says to the man beside him.

The man turns his head around and looks to his back. But he only saw members of his team getting into the bridge. The fireflies men stay on the other side of the bay. "Hey, why those fireflies guys stay over there… they are not supposed to be here for back up?"

The man in charge of the team look at his back and observe the situation. "What the hell they doing?" he asked a soon he saw them walking away.

"I don't like this, we better call John and let him know."

A man arrives at the east part of the front wall, where a man named Dave was rappelling some incoming fire. "Hey Dave, I have a message from Frank," said the man climbing up a letter. He saw a few men wounded at the base of the wall been attended by some voluntary citizen. A soon the man get to the top, he walked closer to Dave. "Hey, Frank say to blow the bridge" say the man. The night before, Dave uses a small group of men and use some explosive that the military left behind, and loud the bridge with them. That was a Bill idea in case they manage to take down the front gate.

Dave was looking with his binoculars at the other side of the bay. "Why he wants to do that now, there is only a small group of men there. For what I can see the fireflies are retreating," said Dave without looking at him. Another explosion can be heard closer, as another building get hit by the armored tank fire.

"Can you hear that?... They also attack the east gate and another group is attacking the west wall. Frank just wants to make sure that they don't take the bridge and use that gate to get in."

"Okay... but I don't think this is going to slow them down if they move all their force to the east gate," said the man lowered himself down.

"Is okay, we're no staying here for long, so Frank only need to give more time to the people, to get to the train station."

"Okay… but it was better if they were all on the bridge," the man took out a little black box from his pocket and activated the device. "Okay everybody get down," he ordered the men that were on the wall shooting. A soon all of them get down, he put his finger on the red button, while everyone covers their ears. "Fire in the hole!"

**Ka-boom! Ka-boom! Ka-boom!**

Jessica, Mike, and three more men were running at the direction of the blocked street when they here the distance explosion. They all stop and look back. They saw people still running in the direction of the train station. "They most blow the bridge," said Mike looking at Jessica now.

"That means, that the attackers are about to enter. So we don't have much time, let's go," Jessica turn around and start running at the direction of the tunnels.

A few minutes later, the small group arrived at the building, and quickly go inside. They go down to the basement and walk to the room where the tunnel entrance was. Jessica stops the others a soon they got inside the room. "Wait a minute, where are the two men we left here? Say Jessica looking around the room.

"Maybe they run away after the shooting started," says Mike moving toward the hole.

"I don't know why… but I have a bad feeling about this," Jessica start to move around the room trying to see anything out of place. After looking for a few minutes, she noticed that the lanterns that illuminated the room, still on. "Okay, but If they run out of here, why they left the lantern on?"

Mike knelt at the edge of the tunnel hole, then look back at her. "I don't know, maybe because they're dumb?" He answers her, then looks at the three men that come with them. "C'mon, if we want to find Paul and the other, we need to go now."

"Wait!" said one of the men, while the other two starts to walk toward Mike. "How we're going to go back here before the town get evacuated?"

Mike get up and look at them. "We don't… the look is going to take more than an hour to get out of the tunnel and into the city. And even if we get there quickly, we don't know where they are, so it's going to take us time to find them. And by the time we find them, the town is going to be evacuated or invaded by the gang and the fire-" he stops there, not knowing if they know about the fireflies.

"So in other words, we are going out there without the possibility of not coming back?" one of the men asked it.

Jessica moves closer to them. "Look I know that this is not how it's supposed to be. The early attack was a surprise to us too, but we can't leave our men out there alone. We need to-" She stopped when Mike put one hand on her shoulder.

"Wait… can you hear that?"

"What? I can hear anything," she answers back.

"Shhh!... nobody talks," Mike starts to move around looking for the origin of the sound.

After a few minutes, one of the men speak. "It sounds like a… bib!"

Mike keep looking for the sound until he gets closer to an old rack with some boxes on it. "I think is coming from here," He starts to check the boxes. As he removed one in the middle, he saw a cable, going through the boxes. "I think I found something here," Mike grab part of the cable and follow it until he gets to one of the basement columns, where he found the source of the bib.

Jessica started to walk toward him. "Hey what did you find?" she asked while getting closer.

Mike turned around with a scared expression. "Runnn!... is a bomb!" Everybody open their eyes wider and starts to run toward the basement stairs. The three men go up first, but Jessica stops at the entrance of the stairs and look back at Mike. He was running at her direction, and give her a sign to continue. But before he can get into the stairs, the boom exploded.

**Ka-boom!**

Jessica was starting up the stairs when the explosion occurred, she was pushed into one of the walls. Smoke and dust filled it the place, as some of the debris was covered her. Part of the stair was broken by the explosion. She was lucky that the door was closed when the explosion occurred and that the bomb was not big enough to blow the whole place up. After a few minutes, she comes to herself. Jessica starts to look around, but her vision was blurry and at loud sound was hurting her ears. after a few minutes, one of the men came down the stairs and helped her up. He walked with her up the stairs while he was trying to tell something, but she can hear anything.

After they walk out of the stairs and the building, the man took her to the other side of the streets and sit her down on the sidewalk. One of the other men get closer to her and start to check her out for wounds, but besides a few cuts, she was in one piece. She was looking at the man but can't hear what he says, the loud sound starts to disappear, and she starts to hear one of the men voice. " _Are you okay? Can you hear me?"_ she hear the man like he was miles away.

After a few more minutes she was able to speak. " _Where… where is… Mike?"_ she asked with a lower voice.

The man that was knelt in front of her shook his head. "Sorry… but he didn't make it."

"When the basement blows up, part of the first floor came down. You're lucky that the door of the stairs was closed when the explosion happened," said another man.

Jessica looks at the building, watching some smoke coming from inside. " _Someone… put that bomb… in there. So that means… that we have… some intruder… inside the town."_ She says with a lower and painful voice.

( Outside Eureka two hours early )

"Are you sure they go inside this thing?" asked Carson pointed to the sewer entrance.

"Yes, I saw three of them go inside there in a hurry. One woman and two men, they also... where talking about getting back to town fast," said the man that called him.

"Okay, then," Carson says to the man, then look to the others that come with him. "Gary, take Alex and Tony and use the motorcycle to guide the infected close to the wall," After he gives them instruction, the men start to move away. Carson turns around and walks closer to the man who calls him. "Okay, you will help me out to unloaded the bags with the explosives out of the truck. Then take the truck and go into the city and find Leo and the others. Tell Leo that we found a way in and that I need him back here, do you get all that?" The man noodle and walk toward the truck.

"Sir, what about us," said one of the four remained there.

"You're coming with me, so get your guns and things out of the truck and prepare yourself," After they unloaded the truck and get ready. Carson watches the truck go far into the city and his men ready to go. "Okay, you all know the plan. We don't know how long this tunnel is or if is going to get us directly inside the town, so look around for any club we can find. The town is up north, so we're going to use that for referent. So who has the compass?"

"Me sir!" said one of the men.

"Okay, so you go in front. Now move on men we don't have time to waste," Say, Carson. The five of them go down the hole, and soon they touch the ground they turn on their flashlights and start walking.

After half an hour Carson and his group were walking on one of the tunnels when they hear some voice coming from another tunnel.

"Sir, I think someone is coming from that direction," said the man in front of the group. Carson whispers to the others to stop and get closer to the tunnel wall. They quickly lower their flashlights toward the ground and turn it off. They stay quiet in the darkness when the voice started to get closer.

"I told you, man, I hear some noises coming from this direction." Say a man pointing his flashlight to the tunnel intersection ahead of him.

"Yeah... you said that half an hour ago, and we only found a few rats. I don't know why I still listen to you, we're been lost down here for the last two hours." say another men.

"Yeah blame me for that, but it was you the one that dropped the map on the water. And is not my-" he stops when his partner put one hand on his shoulder.

"Shhhssss!... I think to hear something…" say the man pointing the flashlight toward the end of the tunnel. "Hey, Paul… is that you?" he whispers, while he walked slowly. As they do not get any answer, the two men continue forward the interception. "Is somebody there?… Mike send us to-" he starts to say louder this time, but stop when his partner grabs him by the arm.

"Are you crazy, what if they are infected?… maybe its better to get out of here, before we get killed."

"Don't be ridiculous, we clean up all this tunnel a long time ago," he said while continue walking.

"Well, can be rats... again!"

"Jesus… get a grip man…"

" _I don't know maybe is better to go back and tell Mike that we didn't find them."_ the man whisperer, but soon they got to the end of the tunnel they got flashed by a light. "Hey… what the hell-" The man feel someone grabbing him by the shirt and push him toward the tunnel wall.

The other man tries to get his gun out quickly, but before he does a woman that was part of Carson group stab the man on the neck. The man dropped the gun and put his hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. But after losing too much blood, he falls to the ground dead. The woman looks at the dead body on the ground, then back to Carson. "What!... he was going to shoot me."

Carson shook his head, then he looks at the man that it has been held to the wall. "We need them alive, so they can tell us where the exit to the town is. I don't want to get lost in here," he says to her, without looking.

"Well, we still have this one here… so lest ask him if he can take us there," she said walking closer to the man and put the bloody knife in front of his face. "Is that right?"

"Su...sure… I… I can… take you… there, just don't kill me… please!" Say the man with a scary tone in his voice.

After one hour the group was still walking on the tunnels. "I thought you said that we're close?" asked Carson looking at the scary man.

"We… are… is just that all this… tunnels look the same… and I-" He stops babbling when the woman grabbed him and push him to the wall and put her knife on his neck.

"I tire of this, we're just wasting time… so I think that he is lying… or he is just stupid."

"No… I'm not… I just-"

"Stop!, I think I hear something." say one of the men while he continues moving forward. A soon he gets to the corner of the tunnel he saw some light coming from the selling at the end of the next tunnel. " _I think we found the exit… is this way,"_ he whispers.

Carson moves closer to the man. "Okay, how many guards you have up there?" he asked.

"I don't know… it was only Mike and another guy when he sent us." answer the man quickly.

"Okay, you're going to help us, and if you do it right, we're going to let your life," said Carson a soon he gets close to him. "You're going to make them come down here, and don't try anything stupid or I will let Marion here, kill you painfully." the man noodle with a scarred face, but do what he was told. He walked toward the entrance of the sower, a soon the woman release him. A moment later, he was close to the letter that goes up to the room.

"Hello?… Hey Mike… are you up there?" say the man nervous.

He called him a few more times, and a moment later, a man lights the hole with a flashlight showing his face on the hole. "Who is down there?" he asked.

The man look at Carson with a scary expression, then look back up. "Is… is Brian… Mike send me and Jack… to look for Paul… and the others." he finally says.

"Oh… yes! He mentioned something like that… But where the hell you two go? Jessica came back half an hour ago and she said that didn't see you down there."

He looks back at Carson that it was closer now. "We… we get lost down here and-" he started but was interrupted.

"Where is Jack…? I don't see him with you." asked the man up there.

"He… well, we have a little accident down here and he can't walk back… so I told him that I will come back with the help... Umm, where is Mike?"

"Well we have a little incident here early, so he has to go out with Jessica. Is just me and Jonathan."

"Oh… that is… great… Ummm, I mean can you two help us out?"

"Ummm… I don't know, one of us has to stay here and watch the place, but I can send Jonathan to help you… wait a minute," the man walked away and the man looks back to Carson.

"I don't think this is-" he started nervously.

"Step aside, we don't have time for this," said Carson taking his gun out and start to climb the letter. A soon he came out of the hole he saw the two men walking toward him.

"Hey… who the hell are you?" said one of them, but before they can react. Carson points his gun at them and shoot. The two men didn't have a chance. Thet get bullets shot on the chest, that makes them fall to the floor dead. Carson climbed the rest of the way until he was out of the hole. He looked down and tell the others to climb up.

A few minutes later, his entire group was out of the hole and into the basement. "Okay is no one else here, so let's do this quickly. Marion takes one of the men with you, and dispose of the bodies down there," The woman walks away and indicate to one of the men to help her with the bodies.

"What about us, boss?" asked one of the men.

"I want you to put a small bomb closer to those columns over there. After that, we found the back wall and make an entrance. So our guests can give these people what they deserve," he says with a smile on his face.

**To be continued...**


	17. Humanity last Hope Part-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack from the fireflies continues in the town, while Joel and Paul are getting their hand full of their own problem. Now is time for Frank and his people to evacuate Eureka for good. so what is going to happen to Joel and the others out there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

**Chapter 17: Humanity last Hope Part-3**

( Back to the present )

Another house was blown up by an explosion, sending a few men to the ground. Frank ran toward the building in flames, and start to help the people that didn't get caught in the fire. Frank was helping a man when someone approached him, from behind and put one hand on his shoulder. "Sir… the bridge was blown up, but the fireflies sent their men that survive there, to the east gate."

Frank turn his head and look at the man. "That gate is not going to hold them for long," he said while he helps a person to get up. "Take the injuries to the train station. Then go and help Anderson to move the rest of the people that are not fighting, there too. I will move the rest of the men to the barricaded plaza for our last stand."

"Yes, sir…" answer the man before he started to walk away.

After the man goes away with the few injuries people, Frank starts to look around and watch the dead bodies lay on the ground. This is not what he wanted, he was so sure that they will be long gone before the fireflies come back. But now he can see that the price was too high to pay for the freedom they wanted. But he knows that is not over yet. He still needs to get people to safety, so they can start over again in a better place. And to do that, he knows that they need to fight for it.

While he was walking around, a few men get closer to him. "Frank!... We don't know why, but the attacker on the west wall... start to shoot at each other... But before that, we lost a few men, so we have to withdraw," said the man catching some air after their run from the wall.

Frank turn around and look at them. "Why they do that… anyway, I sent a few fighters to the east gate, but that is not going to hold for long," he says looking at the direction of that gate. "How many people still in this area?" he asked looking at the man that was speaking before.

"Besides us?... Ummm, I think Dave group still on the front gate, the rest are helping the women and children to get to the train station."

"Okay," he says looking at the man, then he turned his head and look at one of the other. "You!, go and find Dave and told him that move his man to the plaza. We will fight the fireflies there when they get in. We need to give more time to the people to evacuate."

"Yer, sir!" said the man before he ran away.

"Okay, we need a plan to keep them busy. And with the radios not working, we don't have any form of communication, so we-" all of them turn, when they hear an explosion coming from the east gate.

**Ka-Boom!**

"Shit!... that does not sound good, sir." said one of the men.

Some of the people of Eureka were defending the east gate again the fireflies troops. And even that the fireflies were taking a few casualties, the fight was hard. A half an hour later after the shooting started, the guard on the wall, manages to blow up one of the trucks that the fireflies use to carry the troops there. But after that one of the fireflies soldier uses an RPG and blow the second tower there and kill two more Eureka citizens.

Aaron and a few of his men were taking cover behind one of the humvees. "Sir, we can't hold the fire, without taking more damage to the rest of the vehicles or the men. We need to use the heavy artillery now." said one of the soldiers beside him.

"What is the status on the other teams?" asked Aaron, while he takes cover for some incoming fire.

"We lost contact with them without as soon as we lost the radio signal. But one of the men saw the bridge blowing up with the gang's member on it."

Aaron got down after firing at the men at the wall, then he looked at the man beside him. "Well, that will resolve one of our problems. Now, send one man to Will and tell him to turn off the jam communication transmitter. Then call Nixson and told him that he can kill John and the rest of his men, we don't need them anymore."

"Yes sir..! but if we restored communication, that means that the town will have them too," said another one of the soldiers.

"That doesn't matter anymore, is too late for them to do something to stop us."

"Sir… the Brearley is here with the rest of men from the bridge," said a man walking closer to them.

"Okay, it about time… let's finish this," said Aaron moving at the door of the humvee. Tell the driver to blow up the gate, after that fire the smoke grenade, we're moving in," he said before entering the humvee, with a few of his men.

The Man in charge of the gate defenders, look at the fireflies armor Brearley arrive and take the position to fire. "INCOMING!" he yelled, then he ordered his men to take cover. Minutes later the cannon of the armored vehicle fire and blower the gate into pieces.

Some of the fireflies start to get into their vehicles, while others start to move toward the destroyed gate. "Let them have it, boys," says one of the soldiers, then four of them moves at the front and fire their guns. After they fire a smoke grenade, they start to move forward again.

Aaron grabs the mic from the humvee radio and starts to speak. "Okay we going in, move the thank at the front the troops. We going in after that. And remember only kill the one that shoots at you, we need the boy and the girl live."

Brandon and a few survivors started to get up as the smoke where cover the entrance. "C'mon… we need to move away from here, he said to his men.

"Go!... I will give you some cover." said a man with a wound on one of his legs.

"No! I will not go to let anyone be-" Brandon started but the man pushed him away.

"C'mon, is too late for him," said a man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

The man moves behind an old car and points his gun toward the destroyer gate. "C'mon you bastard, I have something for you… so come and get it," A few minutes later, he saw the tank enter into the town with some fireflies beside it. "Eat this!" he yelled and started to fire at the fireflies soldiers.

( In another part of the town )

Carson and his men were on the south part of the town when they hear the town warning sirens. "Well, I think the invasion has started," he said looking at the other side of the town. Then he looks back to the man that was putting the explosive on the town walls. "Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked the man.

"Yes, and as much as I can see, this part of the wall is less fortified. Maybe because they don't think that somebody was going to attack from this side of the town."

"Great, then finish with that already," said Carson moving away from him.

"Hey… I did what you say. I help you up, so why you don't let me… go now?" said the man that they found on the tunnel.

Marion walks closer to the man and grabs him by the shirt. "Yeah, you're right. You help us, but now we don't need you anymore," the woman took out her knife and put it in front of his face. "I think its time for you to join your friends."

The man opened his eyes wander. He can smell the blood that still on the knife. "Nooo!... please… you promise… that you will let me go… if I help you."

Carson walked toward the man and put one hand on the woman shoulder. "He is right Marion, I promise him to let him go," the woman turns her head and look at him in disbelief.

"Are you… serious? You promise me too that I can kill him soon we finish with him," says the woman with a disappointed expression.

"Yes, I promise to let him go, after he helped us, and yes I promise you to let you kill him. So we have some kind of problem-" Carson starts but stops when the sirens start to sound again. "What the hell is that for?"

"That… that means… that we are been… attacks" said the man with a scary voice. Please, don't kill me… I can still help you!"

"Is that so!" says Marion putting the night closer to his throat. Then turn to look at Carson. "Who do you think to go in first Carson, our people or the fireflies?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope they're the fireflies. I am going to feel better if they're the one."

( Back at the clinic )

Two men enter the clinic in a hurry. "Hey, doc… we need to go, the attacker just go in and Frank orders everyone to get to the station," says one of them.

"The doctor steps out of the room he was in and look at the two men. "I have a patient here, and I will need some help to move her and-"

"That won't be necessary... doc," Ellie said sitting up on the bed she was laying in. She moved one hand behind her head and touch it. "Owww! What the fuck… who hit me… on the head?"

The doctor goes back inside and walks closer to her. "Try not to move much, you received a hard-"

"I know that I received a hit on the head… is freaking hurt… what I want to know is-" she stopped when she starts to hear explosions and gunfire coming from outside. "What the hell is going on out there?" she asked with a painful voice.

"We've been attacked, so is a possibility that they were in soon," said the doctor.

"C'mon doc, we need to go to the station… now!" said one of the men desperate.

"Okay, okay... just go to the front and grab the last two boxes there. They contain a few things that I need," he told them, then turned to look at Ellie. "C'mon… Unnn, Ellie right? we need to go." Soon Ellie get out of bed, she starts to feel a little dizzy, but the doctor grabs her before she falls. "Are you sure that you feel fine?"

"Yes, thank you… I'm fine it just gets a little dizzy for a moment," she says while moving toward the door.

"Okay, let's go. But if you feel dizzy again let me know," said the doctor while walking beside her. After they get out of the room and enter the lobby. The two men already have the boxes in hand.

They walk out of the clinic and start walking in the direction of the train station. They continue hearing gunfire in the distance, but they start to get closer. A few minutes later Ellie stop. "I can't go there…" she says looking at the three men.

The three of them stop too and turn. "What you mean, you can't? Frank order the evacuation… so we need to-" the doctor started, but got interrupted.

.

"Joel!... I need to go out and find him... I'm not going to leave without him," said Ellie with a desperate tone.

"Joel?... you mean your husband right?" said the doctor.

"Yes… he was outside before all this started… so I need to go back to where the tunnels are and-"

"Take cover!" yelled one of the men when two fireflies soldiers arrive at the corner of one of the streets and start shooting at them. Ellie and the other three move behind a wall and take cover from the fire. The two men put the boxes on the ground, and take their guns out and start to return the fire.

"Now what, soon more of them are going to show here and-"

"Give me that," Ellie snatch the gun out of one of the men and move to the corner of the building they were hiding. She saw two men running at them, so she take aim on them and shoot. Ellie hit one of the soldiers on the leg, making him fall to the ground. The other one fire a few shots, then he starts to help his partner to get up. But as he was distracted, Ellie shoots him and hit him on the head, killing him instantly. She waited for a moment, to see if they're more but no one has come.

The other fireflies solder start to move, buy one of the men walk closer to him and shoot him on the head. He knelt beside him and grabbed his gun and the extras magazine from his vest. Then he moves to the other one and does the same. "C'mon we need to move before more show up."

The doctor grabs one of the boxes, while the other men grab the other one and start walking. Ellie moves closer to the man and asked him for the M4 rifle. "I will take that if you don't mind," say Ellie while she snatched the gun from the man hands. She checks the magazine and put it back in. Take the doctor to the station, I have something to do."

She was starting to walk away when the doctor speaks. "Wait, where are you going?"

Ellie stops and turns around. "I already told you. I need to go and find Joel, he isn't back yet when I get hit on the head."

"Come Back? From where?" asked the doctor. "Jessica and Mike mention him before they let you in the clinic. They said that they're going to talk to Frank and tell your husband about you."

Ellie opens her eyes wider. "So he came back?" she asked exiting.

"I'm not sure, but if Jessica was going to talk to him, I guess he is with Frank or at the train station."

Ellie lowers her head and looks at the ground. "I don't get it, why didn't he came looking for me if he comes back," she said in a lower voice. After a moment, Ellie up her head and look at the doctor. "Look, he was outside before all this started… So I need to be sure that he came back. Because I am not going anywhere without him."

"The doctor started to walk and get closer to her. "Look, I understand, but you can't go out there in your condition. So let's go to the train station and see if he is there, everyone has been evacuated there."

_Condition? What he is talking about, did he know? Did he know that I'm immune or that I…_ "I really appreciate your concern doc, but I already told you that I'm fine."

The two men started to hurry them when more gunfire can be heard closer again. "C'mon Let's go to the station. Is not going to be good for us, if more of those fireflies show up again," Ellie wasn't sure if this was the best action to follow, but she needs to be sure that he is not here before doing something else. So she agreed to go with them.

Another house was blowing up by the armored tank. Frank last group was in the plaza holding the fireflies there. They block the streets to make their advance more difficult, but they are to many and have better weapons. They were holding them for the last 20 minutes, but time was running out for them. "Sir we need to go, there is nothing more we can do to hold them out. We already lost Dave team and-"

Frank and the others go down and cover when another explosion gets closer to them. "We need to destroy that Brearley if we want to have any chance to get out of here," another explosion blow up one of the barricaded streets and after that, the fireflies start to enter the plaza.

"Sir… is nothing more we can do. We need to go to the station and try to-" he stops when Frank radio comes alive.

" _Hey… can anyone hear me?_ Came a voice on the radio.

Frank grabbed the radio from his belt and answer. "Bill… is that you?" he asked surprised.

" _Yes… we almost finish… with the repair… and started to get the people that we have left in here into the train."_

"So we're ready to go?" asked Frank.

" _We can go soon we finish with the last part… how things out there? Did you get-"_ the _communication was cut, when_ another explosion blows another house close to them.

Frank men return fire to a few fireflies soldiers that start to get close to them. "Bill… Bill are you there?"

" _Yes… still here… do you send all the people here?"_

"I'm not sure if everyone goes there, but the fireflies have already entered the plaza and we're taking heavy losses."

" _I see... We need to save as much as we can, So is better than you and you men get here as soon as possible. We need to go out soon the last part is finished."_

"I will try to hold them a little longer… but if we are not there in 15 minutes. Blow the entrance of the station and get the people out of here… do you hear me!?"

There was silence for a moment before Bill talks again " _Okay…. I got it!"_

"He ended the transmission after that. "Okay men lest move out, and go into the next street. We are going to blow the building there and block the path to the train station." Frank men start to move out of the plaza into another street. With the fireflies on hot pursued.

( A little early on the city )

"C'mon... where the hell is Mark? We've been waiting... for half an hour and we're... out of time," Say Joel moving back after stabbing two infected that try to enter through the door hole, that they make 10 minutes ago.

"Joel, can you walk better now? Because we need to get out, before that infected enter here," Paul walked at the back window and look down to the backyard. "Shit!... They're more infected down there, so go that way is going to be-" Paul stop when his radio starts to sound again. He picked it up from his belt and press the button.

"Hey, Mark where the hell are you? The infected are breaking the door and we getting out of ammo."

" _Don't worry I'm close… are you two still on the second floor?_

"Yes, we're in a room on the second floor… why?" He moves toward the front window but stops when an infected try to grab Joel. "Shit! Joel look out!" Paul aims his pistol and fire to the clicker.

" _ **Bamm!... Bamm!**_ He hit the thing a few times before falls down dead. The hole on the door go bigger, and the infected start to get in. "MARK!"

" _Hang on I almost there,"_ Paul and Joel turn they head toward the front window when they hear a truck horn. Joel walks at the window and looks outside. Paul moves away to deal with the infected that go into the room.

Joel saw the truck running over the infected that were in the front of the house. "Where in hell, he found a military truck," says Joel before, he moved away from the window. A minute after that he saw the truck hit the front of the house.

Mark get his head out of the truck window and look up and yell at them. "Hey, what you're waiting for, get down now!" then he looked at the front of the truck and saw a few infected moving toward him. He takes out his gun and started to shoot them.

Joel opens the room window and starts to get out, soon he stepped on the small roof, he saw that the front part of the truck crash into the house, and killing a few infected in the process. Then he turned his head and look inside the room. He saw Paul shooting a few infected before he gets out of bullets. "C'mon man, we need to go!" he yells at Paul.

After Paul uses his last bullet in another infected, he ran toward the window. Joel helped him to get out, and after he does, both men jump to the top of the truck. "Mark lets go!" Yell Paul, as soon he saw a few infected showings at the window and trying to get out.

Mark put the truck in reverse and start to move out. "Hang on!" he yells at them while he drives the truck out of the house.

Mark roller over a few infected that step behind the truck while he drives away from the house. Soon he was in the main street, Joel and Paul get down from the top of the truck to the back part. Soon they were inside, Mark started to drive the truck away.

Joel and Paul sat on the back of the truck, watching a few infected follow them on the street. But as the truck starts to get speed, they saw them fall behind. "Ufff!... that was close," said Paul looking back at Joel.

"Yeah it was," said Joel back at him. "Thanks for saving my ass man… I am never going to forget that."

"Is the least I can do after you risked yours for us. Now let's hope that Jessica and the others get back to Eureka safe, or all this was for nothing." Both men look to each other while the truck continues driving away from that part of the city.

( Back on Eureka )

Jessica and the three men were walking on one of the streets, a few blocks from the building where the tunnels were. "I know that they have to be closed from here," Jessica said breaking the silence, the others don't say much after the bomb exploded in the building basement. She moves closer to a building and put one hand on to gain balance. "Those bastards are going to... pay,"

One of the men moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey… I know this is important but is not better if we go to the station? I don't think that in your condition is going to-"

Jessica shook his hand away from her, and start to walk again. "I'm fine… don't worry about me," she said without looking at him. "Look, those men that get in, kill Mike, and probably the others too. And if they bring explosives, they not are planning anything good."

"Yeah, but why they are going to do something,? They already enter the town, so what they're going to blow?" add one of the other men, that was walking behind them.

"I'm not sure… they're probably part of the group that attacked us in the city. So they most saw us get into the tunnels and follow us."

They all stop walking when they hear more gunfire coming from a closed street. "We need to move away from here. This part of town, was the first one to be evacuated, so those shoots have to come from the fireflies."

"Yeah, but at what they're shooting? C'mon let's find out," Jessica and the others start to run at the direction of the gunshot.

"What the hell are you doing? Where on the same side." say a fireflies soldier while he and his partners, get cover behind the humvee they came in.

A fireflies soldier put his finger on the neck of the humvee driver, but he didn't feel his pulse. "Sorry he is gone," he said looking at the other soldier there.

Carson fire a few more times, then take cover behind a house wall. "You side? I know your boss has another agenda… So don't give me that bullshit,"

One of the troopers gets down after he returned the fire and look at the other soldier. " _Those ass holes are going to pay for this. Okay, I will distract them while you go around and kill them from behind, okay?"_ the soldier whisper to his partner. The other soldier noodle and start to move slowly to the other side of the vehicle and get ready. "I know that your boss only wants that old man you were looking for. So you can keep him, we're just looking for another person. An after we founded you can keep the town too," The soldier starts to talk, just to give some time to his partner to make his move.

Carson reloaded his gun, then he looked at the men that were putting the C4 on the town wall a few meters behind them. "Hey, did you finish?"

The man turns and looks at him. "Yes, is all set," said the man standing up and walk closer to him. "And we still have one bag to use on that train, that the man mentioned before," he added.

"Okay, we're going to need that humvee, if we plan to get there and stop them from escape."

"What about the fireflies? And our people, if they came with them… they have to be inside the town," said the man to him.

"We are going to use the infected as a-" he stops when his radio came alive. He grabbed the radio from his belt and press the button to answer. Marion and the other three men move to the corner of the house to cover him.

" _Is anyone copy?"_ came a distressed voice.

"John is that you?" asked Carson.

" _Yes is me… where are you…?_ " asked John on the radio.

"I'm inside the town… look I'm sorry that I take a few men and come here without your concert, but we need to do this… because I know that those-"

" _You don't need… to apologize, my friend. Because you're right. The fireflies betray us, they kill almost all of us,"_ he pauses for a moment. " _I manage to escape with a few others, but even that we kill the fireflies that were with us, some of us were wounded. We're going back to the airport, and see if we have some left there… Carson…! I want you to do me a favor."_

"Sure boss, you know that besides all this, I was always loyal to you."

" _Yeah, I know…_ " he pauses again. " _I know that you're going to… use the explosives you take on the town wall and let the infected in."_ they were silent for a moment. " _Do it…! And kill those bastards… kill them all..."_ the transmission ended after that.

Carson put his radio back to his belt and look at his men. "Okay... Marion is time to end this. You and Scott are going to flank the fireflies soldiers, while I and the rest give you some cover. After we secure the vehicle we blow the wall… go it?"

All of them nodded and start to move to their position, but before they can do anything a fireflies soldier show up behind them and shoot at them. Carson and the others ran for cover, but two of his men get shot several times and drop dead. Marion turns and shot the man in the head killing him instantly.

They ran to the other side of the street, but by then the other firefly soldier was waiting for them and shot at them. The soldier shot Marion in one leg and her torso before Carson have the time to shoot at the soldiers and kill him. The last of Carson men hold Marion and help her to sit on the ground. Carson moves closer to them and knelt beside her. "How bad is she?" he asked quickly.

The man starts to check the wound. "Is not bad, but she can't walk well for a while."

"Is okay boss… we have the humvee now… let's used to get to… the station and finish the job." she said with some pain in her voice.

Carson was going to grab the detonator, but notice that it was missing from his pocket. He starts to look around and until he saw it in the middle of the street. "Go get it, I will help her up and take her to the humvee," he ordered the man while he started to help Marion up.

The man got up and walked to the middle of the street and pick it up. Carson was standing up holding Marion close to him. But before they start moving, they saw a woman and three men pointing their guns at them in the middle of the street.

"Hold it right there?" say Jessica pointing her rifle at them.

( Back with Ellie )

Ellie and the others arrive at the train station. Lucky for them, they only encounter a few fireflies soldier, that Ellie and one of the men that are with her kill them. Soon they go to the bottom of the stairs, they saw people still getting into the train cars. While others were finishing to put boxes and bags into the cargo car.

One of the men grabs the box that the doctor has and walk toward the cargo cars, with the other men. Ellie started to look around, looking for any sign of Joel. "I can't see him," she said with a desperate tone.

"Is a lot of people here, maybe he is helping out," said the doctor walking beside her, while she continued to look around.

Ellie knows that is going to be impossible that Joel is going to be down here helping people without going and look for her first. After a few minutes of looking through the people there, Ellie saw Bill getting out of the engine car. She then started to run in his direction. "Hey… Bill?" Ellie yelled as she gets closer to him.

After Ellie call him a few time he turned his head and saw her coming at him. _Shit!... what now._ He whispers to himself before she gets closer. "Hey, I wondered, when you're coming back from the tunnels…" he said as soon she gets close to him. "The two men that came here with the parts I need, told me that Joel and few other stays behind… Did they come back?"

Ellie looked at him in disbelief. "He is not here?" she asked desperately.

Bill look at her and know that something was wrong. "No, I don't see him here… I thought he was with you," he says calmly. "You go there, to look for him… what happened?"

"The two assholes that Frank sent with me, don't let me go out and one of them hit me on the head," she said with an irritated voice.

The doctor walked closer to them. "I don't know exactly what happened there, but Jessica and Mike bring her to the clinic. She wakes up when the attack started," added the doctor.

"Where, is Frank?" asked Ellie quickly.

"He is out there fighting the fireflies with a few men. I call him a few minutes ago and told him that we were almost ready to go. He said that he will try to give us more time to get these people out of here," he turns around and looks at one of the men standing beside the train. "Hey… Tomas goes inside and starts the engine. We're going to get the rest of the people aboard, and move out."

Bill starts to move away, when Ellie look at the entrance, then move closer to him grab it his arm and make him turn around. "What you mean to move out, Joel still out there, we can't leave without him… I am not going to let him behind."

"Look, I get that he is you…" he stops before he finishes. Look Joel is kind of a friend to me. But I make a promise to get these people to safety before -" He stops when Ellie grab him by his shirt and move closer to him.

"Look asshole, this is all your fault, this town 's been attacked because of you. And is also your fault that Joel is still missing out there… and if something happens to him… I am going to make sure that you pay for it," the doctor moves closer and steep between them, grabbing her hand.

"This is nobody's fault… we all are trying to save these people. So all of this is-" he was interrupted by Bill.

"You want to blame me, for the fireflies been here too, because the last thing I know they are not looking for me."

The doctor moves Ellie away from Bill. "Look we don't have time for this. So why-`` everybody stops when they hear an explosion closer to the entrance. They look around and saw people screaming and try to get into the train in panic as they hear gunshots too.

"They are closer," says Bill looking at the entrance. "Tomas start the engine… NOW!"

Ellie takes out her gun and ran toward the entrance. After passing a few people she gets to the front of the stairs, but stop when she saw a few people coming down. Ellie pointed her gun at them, but lower it down when she saw Frank with some others coming down the stairs. Frank stop in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Ellie, thank god that you're right… I almost thought that-"

"Frank Joel and Paul are not here, they still out there, we can't leave them, we need to go-"

"Sorry Ellie, but we can't, the fireflies are coming this way, so we need to get these people out now," said Frank trying to pull Ellie away from the stairs.

"No!... I am not going to leave him," said Ellie shaking his arm away from her. "If you're not going to do anything… then I will," Ellie starts to walk away but Frank grab her arm again.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go out there... I make a promise to Joel to keep you save and that is what I am going to do. Albert!... do it!"

"What do you mean by that?" Ellie looks at him and then at the entrance. A second later, an explosion caused the whole station entrance to blow up and make the concrete from about fall down, selling all the place. "NOOOO!" Ellie screams with a horror expression on her face.


	18. What we left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is running out for the people of Eureka, as the Fireflies are entered the town. so the time for the evacuation has come. And Ellie is becoming desperate to find Joel before they leave the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

**Chapter 18: What we left behind**

"I said don't move," Jessica and one of the men walk into the street, the other tho move behind the humvee to get cover.

Carson men on the streets, stand up slowly after he picked up the small black box and up to his arms, but hiding the small device on his hand. Carson was holding Marion on the sidewalk looking at the woman and her companion. "Look, you don't need to do that, we're on the same side… we don't want any part of this, so that is why we kill those fireflies over there," He points to the two soldiers dead closer to the vehicle. Carson was trying to distract the woman while he analyzes what to do. "They make us come here with them, and when we try to escape they hunt us down,"

Jessica looks at all of them, trying to figure out what they're planning. She looks at his partner and indicates him to move closer to the man in the middle of the streets. "I don't care if you kill those assholes… So if you are hiding any weapon throw it to the ground now," She said pointing her gun at Carson.

"Look, I know this not look good, but as he said were forced to come here… and after the shooting started we try to get out. But they found us and well we have to kill them…" says the man in the middle of the street.

Carson tries to move forward but Jessica shot a warning shot close to him. "Hey, I can see that you're most be pissed off… I will too if some asshole came to my town and started killing people. But after they shot my wife here, we kill them. Now my wife needs a doctor, so if you can help us out, we can give you any information you want about them," Said Carson moving his hand behind Marion and give her his gun. Jessica looks at them, but she wasn't buying the story.

The man with her move closer. " _Do you believe all that?"_ he whispers at her.

" _Nope… I don't know what happened here, but I think those are the people that get in after us,"_ she whispered back.

" _So what we do now?"_

" _Make sure they're them. Just keep an eye on them and shoot them if they try anything."_ the man noodle and wait for Jessica instruction.

"The fireflies can be all over the town by now, so what kind of information you can give us if we help you?"

Carson looks at here, and smile a little. "Well we hear them talking, so we know what they're going to do here," Carson starts to talk while Marion moves slowly her hand on her back and slowly start to move it forward. Carson continued his talk, making sure that they don't see her. He knows that they don't have any chance to kill them all before they get to kill them. But at this point, it doesn't matter, if they survive the fireflies probably found them and kill them anyway. So it was better to finish the job they came here to do.

Carson looks at them, and he just needs to give his partner time to push the button and left the infected do the rest. He tries to look back at the wall, that is like 10 feet away. Leo is not there, but he can finish the mission, even if they die in the process. He only hopes that John and some of the gang were able to escape and find another place to start over. He knows that this is not only his decision, but he knows the other will want the same, so he decides to finish the job.

Jessica moves closer to the man on the street, pointed her gun at him. "You know what I think?" she started. "That you're the ones that come through the tunnels, and put that bomb there. And if that is true… I going to-" Jessica stops when saw Carson look at the mem, and give him some kind of signal.

The men turn his head quickly and look at Carson, he already has his finger on the bottom of the device. A few seconds later, after Jessica moves closer to him he hears what Carson say to him. "Do it!" he hear him say, he knows that there is no way out, so is better to take them all with them.

The man presses the button and a few seconds later, a part of the wall behind them blow into pieces. The explosion shook everyone around, so Marion uses the distraction to make her move and shoot the man beside Jessica on the chest several times. Jessica turns her head and saw the man starting to fall down. But before he falls he manage to shot several times at Carson direction, hitting the woman on her chest. Carson covers himself behind the woman and after he grabbed her gun he starts to shoot back.

The man in front of Jessica jump at her, but before he gets closer to her, she fires at him, hitting him several times. After that, Carson and Jessica go for a cover, but the two men behind the humvee shot at Carson, hitting him in the leg and arm. He falls on the sideways beside the woman.

Jessica got down and check the man that was closer to her, but he was already dead. So she stands up and moves closer to Carson and woman. The woman was already dead, but the man was still living. " I knew that you're the one that comes from the tunnel and put that bomb… you kill Mike and the others," she said pointing her gun at the men head.

The man just smiled at her. "Did you… think that you win?… You maybe kill me and my friends, but I can… sure you… that all of you, are going to die pretty soon too," said Carson with a weak voice.

Jessica kneels in front of him and grabs him by the shirt. "You motherfucker ass... You and you people have been killing our people for more of a month, and for want? For food? For power?" she starts yelling at him. "After what happened since this virus destroyed the world, we just want to live in peace. But I don't know why people like you, just want to see destruction and chaos. You don't even deserve to live in this world anymore."

"Ha, ha, ha… "cough"... that is funny… because for people like you, is the reason why this world is like this. You're weak… That is why people like us, are the ones that are going to correct this world…"

The other two men walk closer to Jessica. One of them put a hand on her shoulder. "We need to go, so just kill him and get it over with."

"Nah… I am going to let him bleed to death… he don't' even-" she stopped when a loud sound came from the direction of the hole in the wall.

The two men look at the direction of the breaking wall. "What the hell is that sound?"

Carson takes out the hand that was holding his bleeding wound, and grab Jessica arm. "You doom!" he says with a smile on his face.

Jessica shook his hand off, and stand up fast. "Shit!... Let's go to the humvee… now!" she says starting to run toward the vehicle as she hears screams of infected coming their way. The other two men follow her quickly, but before they get closer to the humvee, one of them looked back and saw a horde of infected enter through the hole on the wall.

Jessica opens the door of the vehicle and goes inside quickly. Lucky for them the fireflies soldier left the key in the ignition. "Get in quickly," she said as she trying to start the vehicle. "C' mon, start your piece of-"

The two men try to get into the humvee, but a few infected get too close to them. They turn and started to shoot them, but after a few shots, they get out of bullets. Jessica continues trying to start the vehicle, and after a few more tries, the vehicle finally started. "Yesss!... C'mon get inside now!" she yelled to the men. One of them opens the passenger door and go in, but before the other one can get inside a group of infected jump on him.

"Go, go… Ahhhh!" he says turning his head and looks at his partners.

"Nooooo!... Luis!" yell the other men, soon he saw his partner get bitten by a few infected. He tried to get out to help him, but Jessica grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back in.

"Sorry... is too late for him. There is nothing we can do now, but we still have the chance to survive," Jessica push the pedal hard and start to drive away.

( Back to the train station a few minutes early )

Ellie looked in horror how the entrance of the underground station get blocked, by a lot of debris and rocks. "What did you do!" Say Ellie before she turned around and looked at Frank.

"What we have to do… sorry Ellie, but we don't have much time if we want to get out of here alive. The fireflies are outside, and we need to get these people out of here." He turned and started to walk away.

Ellie walks after him and grabs one of his arms. "What about the people that still out there fighting… what about Joel? He is your friend and Paul… are you going to abandon them too?"

Frank lower his head and look at the ground. "Look I know this is not easy for you, it isn't for me either. But the life of all those people depend on me now," Frank up his head and look at her. "We already lost too many citizens out there. They give their lives, to make sure that the rest can escape. Yeah, Joel is my friend, so is Paul and so many others that die today. But we need to accept the sacrifice they make for the rest of us. We don't know if Joel and Paul still alive out there, but there is nothing we can do about it for now."

Ellie shook her head and look away. "Maybe you can't do anything, but I can, and I am not going to left Joel behind. You don't understand, but Joel is everything to me, and I can't just go like-"

"I understand you girl, but he is not all you have, there is a part of him inside you," he looks at Ellie's eyes and saw the surprise on them. "Joel wanted you and baby inside you to live, that is why I will keep the promise I make him," said Frank sadly.

The doctor and the two boys walked closer to them. "We understand what you feel. Our father is with him out there, and even that we don't want to leave him behind. We know that he will want us to live, as much as those people on that train," said the older boy.

Frank look at the doctor and the two boys there. "I know that this is hard for all of us, but we need to get into the train before the fireflies find a way in."

"Frank is right, we need to go," he looks at Ellie with a sad expression. "I am so sorry about your husband… But I know that he-."

Ellie looks at Frank and after a moment. "I don't care if you make him a-" She started, but stop when an explosion outside makes them all look at the entrance.

"We need to go… they are here and is just a matter of time before they get through all that," Say Frank quickly.

Ellie doesn't want to go with them, the only thing she wants to do is go into the city and find Joel. But she can do? She knows that they're right. Go out there is going to risk the life of her child. She also can't leave herself to be captured by the fireflies. She doesn't want her baby ends in some kind of experiment or something like that.

"Let's go, we can figure something out, to help my father and … Joel," said the younger boy. Ellie looked at the two young boys, then back to the entrance. Maybe she can help Joel if she gets out of there before the fireflies get in. So she decided for now to follow them.

Outside the train station, a group of fireflies starts to get out from their vehicle, as soon as they arrive at the now destroyer entrance. Aaron gets down of his humvee and walks toward the rumble. "What the hell happened here?" He asked, putting his hand on his waist.

One of the fireflies soldiers walk closer to him and speak. "Sir, I saw a few citizens get inside and a few minutes after that, the whole thing blows up."

"So here is where they are hiding umm…" he says look at the destroyer entrance. "Okay men, we need the Bradley here asap," he says turning around. We're going to use it to make a hole there so we can get in, so where are they?" asked Aaron looking at the soldier now.

"Well sir, the last time I saw it, they were chasing some combatants, a few blocks away from here," says the soldier a little nervous.

Aaron moves closer to the man. "Then call them, we need them here to get inside of that place," he said pointing to the entrance. "Also call the rest of the teams, and ask them if they found any sign of the boy or the girl," he says walking back to his vehicle, soon he gets there he picked up a few grenades and walk back to the entrance. "Move away men," he says before he threw one of the grenades to the place.

His men run for cover, and a minute later the grenade explodes on top of the rocks. The grenade didn't cause to much damage there. So Aaron was preparing to throw his second grenade, but stop when all of them hear another explosion far away.

"What the hell was that?" said one of his men looking at the direction of the sound.

Inside the train station, Frank men help the last of the Eureka citizens get into the train, while he, Ellie and the boys, ran toward the engine car. Soon they arrive there, they saw Bill still trying to start the engine. "Hey, what the hell is taking you so long… I thought you said that you finish with this already," said Frank looking at Bill. the fireflies are out there now, so we need to get these people out...now!" he added while looking at Bill inside the train.

Bill show his face on the train window and look at them. "Just give me a second… this thing is not new, you know," he says in a sarcastic way. "Okay Tom, hit it again!"

He told the other person in there, and after a few more tries, the train engine starts. "See!... is just need some pushing… now all of you get aboard because we going out."

Frank and the others ran to the next car and start to get aboard when another explosion blow part of the debris at the station entrance. The whole place trembles and part of the ceiling started to fall down.

"Hey… there is a tunnel down here!" said a man trying to move through the rocks.

"BILL!" yells Frank before he gets inside the train.

"I'm trying, I'm trying… this baby, just needs a few minutes to heat up," he answers from the front car.

"I don't think we have a few minutes," Say Frank looking at a few men that just enter the station through the hole. "Okay, anyone that has a gun, prepare to defend the train," He says to a few people inside the car he gets in.

Outside, Aaron was standing beside the armored vehicle and looking at the hole it makes a few minutes ago. "Okay a soon the first team get in, fire again this thing. I want a bigger hole, so we can get more men down there."

"Yes, sir!" answered the man on the top tank.

Aaron starts to walk away when they hear a vehicle approaching from one of the closed streets. "Hey, is that one of us?" says a soldier beside him.

As soon as Jessica and the other man in the humvee approach to the street where the train station is. She saw the fireflies men and vehicles in front of it. "Shit!... is too late they already found them. Now how we're going to get aboard?"

The man beside her looks at the fireflies direction. "Well, the train is probably gone by now. So why not just take us out of town, we know where the train tracks go, so we can follow them,"

"I hope so because they're going to have their hands full soon," the woman push the pedal and continue driving away.

"What the hell they going?" said another trooper as they saw the humvee not stopping and drive away from them.

"I don't think they ones inside where one of us, they must be some of the people from here trying to escape…" Say Aaron while he was looking at the vehicle driving away too.

He turned his head back to the entrance, as soon he hears some shooting inside. "Forget them, we have a bigger price to attempt to," He said focusing his sight on the rest of his troops. They were ready to get inside and capture the citizen that was hiding there. But even that he found strange, that they chose this place to hide, where they didn't have any way to scape. "Wait something is wrong here,"

Inside the station, Frank and few men continue fighting the fireflies soldiers that manage to enter the station. They already kill a few of them, but as they start to get out of ammo, they need to get moving. He gets mad when he saw how two of his men get shot and fall down dead. "Bill!" he yelled as he has to move back dodging a few bullets.

"Get in!" yelled Bill back, as the train finally started to move. The few citizens on the roof of the train start to cover him and the last two men that were out with him.

The troops were surprised to see that the thing still working and start to move. So they get out from the cover position and start to move forward and shooting at the train. "You!.. Go back up and tell the boss that they are escaping in a train," one of the soldiers say to the one that was beside him. They continue shooting at the train until they were too far into the tunnel.

The soldiers that were sent out to inform Aaron about the train stop in front of the hole they get in, as soon he heard shoots coming from outside. A few minutes later, the other remaining soldiers came back and stop beside him. "What the hell is going on up there?"

"I don't know but look like they were fighting someone up there."

"Lest move, we have to tell the boss about the train," said one of the soldiers as they start to get into the hole to get out. Soon they go out of the tunnel hole, they saw what it was going on.

The fireflies soldiers were fighting a horde of infected, not only runners but also stalkers, bloaters, and clickers. It looks like the whole place was full of infected. The four fireflies soldiers start shooting at the infected that come after them. After a few minutes, they start to look for Aaron, to tell him about the train, but it was too much chaos there.

"We're getting out of ammo sir!" says one of the soldiers.

The Brierley start to move his cannon and fire at the infected that were coming from the next street. "Get inside the tank," another fireflies soldier yelled to a group of men. One of the soldiers that came from the station saw Aaron killing a few infected and then enter into one of the humvees.

"There is the boss come with me quick," said the leader of the team while he starts to walk in the direction of the humvee. The other troopers start to follow him, but one of them gets attacked by a clicker. The other tries to help him but before they kill the clicker, the thing bites him.

The other three soldiers arrive at the humvee and try to speak with Aaron that was talking through the radio, telling the other to retreat. "Sir!..." he calls him a few times before Aaron turn his head and look at him. "Sir… most of the citizens are escaping in a train… we try to stop them-"

"Train?" he asked in surprise. "Those motherfuckers… they probably let the infected in, just to distract us, while they escape," Aaron look to his surrender and look how his troops were getting massacred by the infected. "Okay they most have the girl and the boy, so we need to go after them. What direction they go?" asked Aaron to the man.

"For what I saw… the tunnel was going south.. sir."

"Okay, get in we need to catch up on that train," he said to the three soldiers while he takes the driver position. Soon they get into the humvee, more infected show up. Aaron takes the radio again and starts to call the rest of his men. He saw a few of them get into the Brearley and other into one of the pick up they bring with them. "C' mon men, we have a train to catch, so follow me," he says on the radio, then he started the humvee and start to drive away, while a few infected attacks the vehicle. Aaron saw the thank moving out, and two pick up with some soldiers getting on the back and start to move. Aaron takes the radio again and orders his men to follow him. All the vehicles drive away toward the entrance of the town, with a lot of infected behind them.

( Back to the train )

The train was moving slowly inside the tunnel, that go for a few miles before it surfaces up to the east side of the city. The entrance of the tunnel was sealed up when the people of Eureka found it and found the train. So before Bill finish the repair he sent two men that were working with him to open it up to the tunnel exit.

Frank was walking toward the front car after he finished checking the wounded. He already lost two more men on the station and a few more were wounded when the fireflies get into the station. Lucky for them, the train was fast enough to leave their attackers behind, so for now, they're safe. After a few minutes, he arrived at the engine car, where Bill and two others were working. "Why we're moving so slowly?" he asked Bill as soon as he entered the car.

Bill turn around and look at him, with an annoyed expression. "Well, for starting this is an old train and is not going to work as he to be 30 years ago. We're lucky that is still worked at all... But don't worry we are going to get more speed as soon we get out into the open. Besides we have to slow down, as soon as we get closer to the exit. So that way, we can pick up the men I sent to open the tunnel doors that you people made, so they can get on board," Bill says without looking at him.

"Okay that is good to know, we already lost too many people, not counting the ones that probably stay behind." he started to think on those people that he knows aren't aboard the train. Joel, Paul, Mike, Jessica, Dave… ext. He knows that some of them are probably dead, but what about the ones that didn't die. He already feeling guilty for abandoning them to their fate. But what more he can do? He needs to get the rest of the people that were in the station out. Because the fireflies soldiers were already on top of them. "We need to talk about what we're going to do before we get to that military bunker in Colorado."

Bill turn his head and look at him. "Well, Joel mentions this town… Jackson? He says that he lives there with his brother," He says thinking on the conversation they have when he arrives at Eureka. "I thought you made a deal with him about taking us there in change for your help."

Frank move forward and stood beside Bill. "Yeah, we did," he said sadly. "But he is not here, so how we're going to get there without him?"

"You can talk with… Ellie," he says her name with some reservation. He knows that the girl already heat him, and if Joel still alive and they left him behind, she probably is going to heat them all. "You can talk to her and ask her to help us."

( Back in one of the train cars )

Ellie and the boys were in the third car, where some of the passengers were sitting. "C' mon let's move to the next car," she said to the boy, before walking toward the back of the car where the exit door is. Ellie opens the door and gets into the union section between two cars. She closed the door as soon as the boys get in too.

"Okay what we're going to do to find them?" asked the older boy.

"Yeah, even if we manage to get off the train, how we're going to find them. The city is too big and full of infected," add the younger ones.

"I-I don't know… yet," Ellie started. She was moving side by side thinking in a way to how to do this. She only has a gun, with low ammo, she also has her mother knife, but nothing more. She doesn't know what happen to her backpack, she doesn't remember if she left it back on the hotel room or in the building where the tunnels where. The thing is that she does not have it when she comes out of the clinic.

The older brother moves closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her moving. "We want to find our father as much you want to find… Joel. But Frank is not going to risk the lives of all the people here, just for them." Ellie shook his hand off and move away from the boy. "Look we understand that you don't want to leave him if he is still alive," said the older boy.

"We don't want to do that to our father either, but what we're going to do? We don't have any weapons or supplies to survive out there with all those infected," add the younger ones.

Ellie turns and looks out the train window, but only saw the blackness of the tunnel. "I know, that this is a hard decision for both of you, but I can't stay here and do nothing," she said the turnaround and look at boys. "I am not going to ask you to come with me, because I know is going to be dangerous, but… this is something I have to do… I know that he won't leave this place if it was me out there…" she looked at the floor and put one hand on her belly. _I'm sorry little one, but I have to do this, even if that means that we don't survive. I know that Joel wants us to live, but I live without him… is not going to be a life at all for me. I know that this is a selfish decision and that I risking you on that. And I know that maybe you never going to see your parents or what can be good out there, but this is a cruel world… and maybe... is better this way._

"Hey the train is slowing down," says the younger boy, making Ellie wake up from her thoughts and look at him.

"Okay… this is going to be your decision, but I am going to get off this train and find Joel. I will go to the back of the train where they put all the cargo and get some supplies before they stop. So if you two are coming you're welcome to do so," Ellie put the gun on her back, and walk to the next car door and enter. The two boys look at each other, not sure of what to do.

Frank and Bill look at the front windshield of the train, and they saw the outside light at the distance. Bill indicates the driver to lower the speed as soon they saw a lantern moving at the side of the train tracks. "Those most be Michiel and Jeremy," said Bill moving closer to the train side window, as they get closer to the two men. "Everything is okay guys?" he asked as the train got slower and the two men grab the letter and get up into the train.

Ones of the men walk toward the engine car, while the other one walks toward the car that is before that one. As soon Jeremy gets into the engine car, he greeting Frank and Bill. "We check the track ahead as soon as we open the door that blocked the tunnel. We don't find any problems with them. We don't see any infected either on the tunnel or closer, so we are good to go."

"That is good news, thanks," Bill turn his head and look at the driver, and tell him to move out and get more speed.

The man turned around and faces Frank. "How things go with the evacuation? Because my sister was in the station when I have to come here to open the door," he asked a little desperate now.

Frank looked at him sadly. "We managed to evacuate all the people that were at the train station. But the fire- well the attackers get into the town and we lost some good people during the fight." He saw the sad expression in the man face.

"You can go and look for your sister, I'm sure she is fine… And don't worry even that we lost some people, the rest will be fine as soon as we get to our destination," He stops when his radio start to sound.

" _Frank... are you copy?"_ came a voice on the radio.

Frank grabs the radio from his belt and answers the man. "This is Frank, is something happening back there?"

" _I think we have a little problem on the cargo car,"_ said the man with a trembling voice.

"What kind of-" he stops as soon he hear a woman threatening the man.

" _I told you to drop that... don't make me repeat again."_

"Shit!..." _Ellie._ Frank put the radio back to his belt and look at Bill. "I have to deal with this, just make this train go faster, okay!?" Bill noodle, then he saw Frank ran toward the door and get out of the engine car. The other men follow him when Frank asked him to go with him before he exited. Bill do as he was asked and tell the driver to put more speed to the engine.

On the cargo train, Ellie was pointing her gun to the two men in charge there. "Why you call him? We just want to get a few things and go out of the train. We have people outside, that we need to find," she said moving closer to them.

"Ellie!, I don't think this is the best way to do this?" The older boy starts to say when he almost lost his balance when the train started to speed up again.

"We're getting moving faster again," said the younger boy.

"Nooo!" say Ellie turning around. "We need to jump out of the train before this thing gets more speed."

( Inside the city )

"Hey where are you going, the train is not supposed to pass inside the city," asked the man sitting beside Jessica.

"We're not going after the train, at least not yet." Jessica was taking the road that takes inside the abandoned city. "Now that we have a vehicle we can go and find Paul and the others."

"Are you insane? The city is full of infected and after what happened I don't think-"

"Hey, why are you complaining, you and the others were going to come with me and Mike before the fight started," says Jessica while she continues driving. "Don't worry as soon as we found them, we can go back and follow the train," Jessica continues more into the city. After a few more minutes, they enter a large street and saw a few infected walks there. Soon the infected notice them, they try to attack the vehicle, but Jessica just drives faster and left them behind.

After 15 minutes inside the city, the vehicle starts to slow down. "What is going on, why you're slowing down?" the man beside her ask her with a worried tone.

"Is not me… I Don't know what-" she starts to look at the humvee panel and after a few moments she found the problem. "Shit! We're out of gas…" a few minutes later the vehicle stop in the middle of the streets.

"Great, what we're going to do now?" asked the man.

Jessica hit the humvee wheel in frustration. "We walk… just grab your gun and get out, I will check the back and see what else I can find that we can use." Jessica opens the door and gets out of the humvee. The other man grabs his gun and gets out on the other side.

"You know that we're almost out of ammo too... right?"

Jessica just shook her head and walked to the back of the humvee to open the back door. "The fireflies have a lot of ammo, so let's see if they left some in here."

The man starts to get nervous as soon as he hears some noise coming from the next street. He points his gun to the direction of the noise and starts to walk backward toward Jessica. "I think that we're not alone here, I can hear something is coming from that direction," he says as soon he gets close to Jessica.

Jessica tries to ignore the man, and after a few minutes, she manages to open the back door of the humvee. She looked inside, but it wasn't much in there. Nothing that can help them anyway. "There is nothing in here that we can use, so get your knife ready and-" she stops when she starts to hear the noise too. She moved to the side and look at the direction the man was looking at. A moment later the sound of the undeniable click that was getting louder.

"Fuck!... we have to get out of here," said the man as soon as he saw a few clickers walking out of the corner of a building. He knows that they can handle one or two with their knife, but 3 of them is going to be hard. "They can't see us, right? So if we run and pass those building over-"

"Is too late for that just get into the humvee… quick," says Jessica as soon she saw more infected coming from the other side. They where a lot of runners, so escape by running was not an option now.

"What!... if we get inside we're going to be trapped there-" he started to say, but when he turned around, he saw the other infected getting closer at them. So he and Jessica enter the humvee and closer the door, just in time to avoid the infected catching them. "Now what?" the man asked while he watches it the infected hitting the vehicle hard, trying to break the windows.

"They're too many… and we don't have enough bullets to try to fight our way out," the woman try to start the vehicle again, but without gas, she knows that is not going to work. They were lucky that the military vehicle has bulletproof windows. So is going to be impossible for the infected to get in. The infected started to check the heavy humvee, and try to get in. "Sorry I get you into this…" she said with a lower voice and without looking at him. "You were right if I wasn't wanted to come here to try to find… Paul may be nothing of this happen. I should accept the fact that they are probably-" She stopped and looked to the left side, as she hears some shooting coming that way.

Some of the infected started to move away, why others start to get shot down and die as soon as they get hit by bullets. A moment later, Jessica saw a military truck, drive over some of the infected and stopped in front of them. She saw two men getting out of the truck and start to shoot the rest of the infected.

After a few minutes, all the infected were dead on the ground. The humvee windows where cover on blood, so she can't seems clearly the man that was walking toward the vehicle. As soon the man gets closer, he opens her door and looks at her with a surprised expression. "Jessica!"

"Paul…! Oh my god!" Jessica almost jumps from inside the humvee into his arm. Soon she was out the vehicle Jessica threw herself at him and hug him. Some tears started to fall down her eyes, even if she didn't want to. "Oh god… I started to think… that you're… dead," After a minute, she moves away from Paul and looks him in the eyes.

He looked at her back and smile. "I told you, that I was going to come back,"

She smiled at him, and after a moment, she moved forward and kissed him. The kiss only lasted a minute, but for them, it was like an eternity. "Oh man, this will be changed everything," says Jessica as soon she moves her lips away from his.

"Yes it does," he put his hand around her and pull her closer. He looks at the humvee and the man that was getting out. "How you get that vehicle?" he asked her in a lower voice.

"It doesn't matter now, the good thing is that-" she started to say, but stopped when she saw another man getting out of the truck.

"Hey I don't want to interrupt your little reunion, but we need to move," says Mark.

"Yeah he is right, we need to get back to town and-" Paul started but Jessica interrupts him.

"No need, our people are on the train right now, so we need to move out and catch them."

"They fix it?" asked Paul surprised.

"Yeah, but the fireflies men invaded the town, and then a few men get inside through the tunnel and-"

"Okay we can talk about that later, so let's go," Paul grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward the truck. The other man follows them, while Mark enters the truck again and sat on the driver seat.

"Jessica, you and Paul can go on the back," he told them while he started the truck. "And you," he pointed to the other men. "You can sit in the front with me," the man noodle and walk toward the passenger seat.

Jessica and Paul go to the back of the truck, where Joel was waiting for them. Jessica opens her eyes wide as soon she saw him offering a hand to help her up. "Do you need a ride?"

"Joel!... oh god... Ellie is going to be so happy to see you again-" she said while taking his hand, but stop when all of them hear an explosion in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" asked Paul looking at that direction.

"Oh, shit!... must be the fireflies. I think the found the train!" said Jessica with a worried expression.


	19. On the way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the train left the town, the fireflies group continue after them. So family Joel and Ellie are going to be together again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

**Chapter 19: On the way Home**

"Fireflies?" asked Joel quickly, soon he hears the name.

Paul opened his eyes wider, soon he hears that too. He hears about them in the past, but they never came to Eureka. So why they're attacking them now? Paul grabs the back door of the truck and pulled himself into the back of the truck. He moved closer to the cabin and hit the top it. "Hey Mark lets move, it seems that some fireflies soldiers are after the train,"

"Fireflies? Why in hell those assholes are attacking us?" asked Mark while he started the truck and started to drive off.

"I have no idea," Paul turned his head and looks back to Jessica looking for an answer.

Jessica looks at him and shook her head, not sure what to say to him. "I'm not sure either... maybe the gang leader makes a deal with them, to make easier the occupation of the town," she finally answered.

Joel looks at way from Jessica, tried to hide his expression about knowing the reason the fireflies been there. "Do they said something before they attack the town?" asked Joel a little more casualty.

Before Jessica answer him. Paul came back and sat beside her, that was sitting in front of Joel. "I don't get it, why the fireflies will make a deal with the gang's members?"

Jessica looks at Joel, then back at Paul. "I don't know why they do that. But I think that Frank talks to them before the attack started. But I didn't have the time to talk to him before they attack."

"Well if they are after the train we need to stop them before they get..." Joel look to the side and watch the city outside. He knows that the fireflies must be after Ellie and him and after they were on that factory were Joel rescue Ellie and the boy, they must track them down here. They may think that Ellie was in there, and probably the kid too since they are after him too.

After a minutes Jessica brocks the silent. "Man you look like crap! What happen to you?" Joel turns his head and looks at her.

"You don't want to know?" was Joel only answer. While the truck continues his way out of the city.

( Back to the train )

"C'mon we need to get out of the train before-" Ellie stops when the door of the cargo car get open and Frank was there with another man.

"Ellie, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Frank said as soon as he entered the cargo car. "Looks I know you're worried about Joel, but there is nothing you can do right now. And he wants you to live on and go out there to try to find him is suicide, even if he still alife out there, you're-"

"NO! You don't know anything about us. I am not going to leave him out there if I can do something. We go through hell to get here and is not going to end like this," Ellie move to her side and grab a bag from the top of a box. "I going after him, so don't try to stop me," Ellie started to walk toward the back of the car, where the exit door is. The cargo car was the last car of the train so the only thing she needs to do is open the door and jump out of the train.

"Sorry Ellie, but I can't let you do that. Like I said before I make Joel a promise and I am going to keep it," Frank started to walk toward her. The two boys and the two men there just stay put, not knowing what to do.

Ellie stops in front of the door and points her gun at Frank making him stop. "Well I don't care what you promise to him, but you're not going to stop me," Ellie grab the handle of the door with one hand and open it. The sunlight enters through the open exit, as soon as the door opened. The train was out of the tunnel by that time and was getting more speed as it moved away from the town.

"Ellie…! Just think what you're doing… and think about your baby too! Do you think that Joel wants you to risk you live like this… or the baby?"

Ellie looked outside and watch the tracks and the ground. The train was getting faster so she knows that by now it was impossible to jump off. Ellie saw, how the train was starting to move away from the city. "I can't leave... him!" she finally said without looking at them. "Joel is all… I have," Ellie turn around and look at Frank that was now closer to her.

"I know is hard Ellie… but he is not all you have," Frank walk at her and put one hand on her shoulder. He saw tears coming out from Ellie's eyes. The hand with the gun, that was pointing at him was trembling. "He wants you to live, and you're not going to be alone, because a part of him is inside you. So don't make his sacrifice to be in vain," Frank move his other hand and grab Ellie's gun. "C'mon girl, we need to-" he stopped when he saw through the door a few vehicles approaching fast at them. Then he saw the tank fire the cannon. "Shit!" he grabbed Ellie and move quick pulling Ellie away from the door.

The projectile explodes close to the back of the train, making everybody fall to the floor at the impact. Frank put himself on top of Ellie, protecting her from the cloud of fire that enters through the open door. "Shit! What the hell was that?" asked the man that came with Frank, while he was trying to get up.

Frank up his head, to look at Ellie. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I am fine," she answered him. Frank starts to move away from her, but drop down again to covering her when he saw the tank fire again. "INCOMING!" he yelled, then another explosion occurs behind the car, but this time almost hit the car. Frank up his head again and look at the man that came with him. "You! Go to the engine car and tell Bill to make this thing go faster," the man noodle and ran away. After Frank gets up, he helps Ellie and looks at the rest of the men there. "The rest, let's move to the next car...now!"

Following the train closer, was the fireflies leader driving his humvee. "Hey, call that asshole and tell him that we need to stop the train not blowing it up," said Aaron to the man sitting beside him. Aaron was driving the humvee on the other side of the train track behind the tank. One of the pickup trucks moves beside him as the train was getting more speed.

"Hey boss... they're getting away," said the passage man on the pickup.

"Your vehicle is faster, go ahead and make a few of you men to get aboard," said Aaron to the man.

"Sure boss!" answer the man, then turn his head and look at the driver. "You hear the boss, take us close to the back of the train," the driver pushes the pedal and drives forward. He passes the tank and gets closer to the train. "Prepare to get aboard men," he said turning around and looks at the men on the back.

The pickup that goes into the front of the fireflies vehicle, start to drive closer to the last car of the train. Soon they got closer to the side, one of the soldiers on the back stand up and grab a part of the train car and get aboard. After he did it, the rest of the soldiers follow him. The back exit of the car was damaged by the explosion, so the fireflies troops start to get inside.

One of Frank men was on the other side of the cargo car, saw the fireflies soldiers enter through the exit door. "They're getting in," yelled the man to the others.

Frank pulls Ellie into the next car and tells her to take cover. The last 3 train cars were just for the cargo, so no citizen on them. "Pete goes to the other cars and informs the people to move to the next one," he told one of the men there. "And find Jayson and tell him that we've been chased by the fireflies back here. Also, tell that everyone left that can shoot be ready," the man moves away lifting Frank and the others in there.

"What are we going to do now?" asked the younger boy.

"You and your brother are going to take Ellie away from here. Scott and I are going to hold them off until Jayson men arrive here to help us."

"I am not going anywhere, you two need my help and I am a good shooter too."

Frank looked at her with a surprised expression. He knows that he can't accept that. "I don't have any doubts about your abilities girl, but I can't let you do that. I need to keep you safe and-" He stops when the fireflies that got onboard start shooting at them. "Get cover!" he yelled while returned the fire.

The fireflies soldiers start to move between the boxes to cover themselves. "Hey is better for you to surrender if you want to live," one of the fireflies men yell. We only want the girl and the boy… if you give them to us, my boss is going to let the rest of you live… so what you said?"

Frank look at Ellie with curious eyes. They mention her before and this boy, but what the fireflies want with them? That look like the reason they make a deal with those gangs members and attack the town with all their forces. Frank and Ellie were alone behind a wooden box, the two boys were close to the next door and the other man was at the other side. " _What they want with you? Because they asked for you and this boy before,_ " he whispers at her so that way nobody hears him.

Ellie looks at him. " _I don't know… Joel has some problem with them before, but I-"_ Ellie started but stop, when Frank gives her a look.

"Look, Ellie, you need to give me a good reason for risking the lives of all the people on this train. I already lost a few people back in town, to die for a better future. I can't lose any more of them. So please stop lying to me and give me something,"

Ellie turns her head and looks inside the cargo car. Yeah, she knows that the fireflies come for her and Bibi's boy. He was lucky that they, go up north and they're not here. She wants the boy to have a better life than she has. But Frank is right, he and his people are suffering because of her and Joel, and he is not here to protect her. But she is not going to give herself to them, so the best she can do is telling him the truth. "They're looking for me because… I am-"

"We're here boss," said a man as soon as he entered the car.

"Jayson?" Frank say after he turns around. He saw the man with a few others with guns. " Man I so glad to see you, a group of the fireflies soldiers enter the cargo car and-"

"Not need to worry, I already have a few men on the roof to finish this. So take the girl and the boys out of here, will be handling the rest," said the man moving forward.

Frank grab Ellie by the arm and start to walk away. He looks at the two boys as soon he passed close to them and told them to follow him. "Okay is time to go and lest the professional handling this."

"Professional? What you mean by that?" asked Ellie curiously.

"Jayson was in the special forces before all this started. Dave and he were in the military together. But Dave didn't make to the train, so I assume that he is dead," Frank tell Ellie while they walk into the next car with the two boys. Jayson and his men get into position, waiting for the men on the roof make their move.

One of the fireflies gets up from his hiding place. "The time is up, so what is going to-" he didn't even finish when a bullet hit him in the head and he starts to fall down dead. The other fireflies start to shoot in the direction of the second car. But a few minutes later, two men landed on the back of the train car and enter through the damaged exit. They start shooting at the fireflies soldiers on the back. The fireflies try to return the fire, but the shooting didn't last long after that.

Aaron watched how the train was moving away from the city and into the closed forest. " _Sir, we lost contact with the aborted team,"_ came a man voice through the humvee radio. The man sitting beside him take the radio on his hand and wait for Aaron instruction.

Aaron looks at him. "Call the tank and tell them to blow up the last car. Then call the other pickup and tell them to move forward and get more men aboard. I want that train to be stopped… now."

The man presses the bottom and calls the tank. "Jax, do you copy?"

" _Yes, loud and clear... we saw what happen… what are the orders?"_

"Blow the last car and move closer to them. The boss wants this ended now."

"… _. Royer That,"_ the radio go salience and Aaron watch how the tank starts to move forward.

The man that was talking on the radio, hang the thing then look at the tank gunner. "Okay, we only have a few projectile lefts, so make it count. The boss wants us to blow the last car, so the men on the pickup can get aboard."

The gunner moves the cannon tower and points it towards the train. He has the train car in sight and was ready to fire. "I got them on sight!... do you want me to shoot the cannon?" asked the gunner.

"Take the shot!" said the driver, but before the fire goes out, the tank gets hit by a little missile and explosion make the tank projectile get denture of his original target and hit the pick up that was drove beside the train.

"Noooo!" Aaron screams as he saw the tank get on fire and lose control. The tank drives away from the train tracks and crashes into some trees before it exploited.

"Hey nice shot," says Paul to Jessica as soon she lower the RPG they found on the back of the truck.

"Yeah… too bad we only found one," says Jessica with a smile.

"The good thing is, that you destroyed that fucking tank," said Mark while he continued driving toward the train. But the celebration gets cut short when they saw the humvee coming toward them. "Fuck they coming this way… hang on!" say Mark turning the truck to the side when the men on the humvee started to fire at them.

Mark pushes the pedal to the end and drives after the train. He managed to dodge some of the bullets coming his way, but the humvee continues behind them. Jessica and Paul move to the back door of the truck and start shooting back. Joel moves to the front and saw another pickup on the side of the train, with some men shooting at the train. "Hey… We need to get closer, the other vehicles are still shooting at them," says Joel hitting the roof of the truck cabin.

Joel grabs one of the rifles and shoots at pickup. "Damn the forest is getting more dense, so that means that we're going to be out of space soon," Say Joel as he missed the shot.

"I am doing the best I can, this truck is too heavy and slow for this," said Mark pushing the pedal to drive faster. He looks at the truck panel when the truck started to make some noises and some smoke start to get out from the truck engine. "Shit!... hey guys I think we have a little problem here."

Back on the train, Jayson and his men were shooting at the fireflies that were on the pickup. After they kill one of his men and another two get wounded. "Fuck!... They're moving to fast and the tree is not helping either," said one of Jayson men while he continued shooting at them.

The road beside the train tracks was getting difficult for the vehicle to continue driving closer to the train. So one of the fireflies soldiers on the pickup, order the driver to get closer to the train so they can try to jump in before the road ended. The driver accelerates the vehicle and moves closer to the next train car.

One of Jayson men look out of the window and saw them trying to get closer to the next car. "Hey they're trying to get in again," says the man moving his head inside and look at Jayson.

The man noodle and tell him to stay there while he and the rest of his men try to move to the next car. But before they enter, the fireflies soldiers start to shoot at the windows and after they break them, they throw a smoke grenade in there, filling it with smoke.

The few people that still in that car, start to run away and try to get into the next one, but before all of them go out. A few fireflies soldiers enter through the windows and start shooting, hitting a few people in the process. Jayson and his men try to get in as soon as they arrive at the door, but they can't enter when the fireflies soldiers start to shoot at them too. They hear the screams of the people on the next car, as the soldiers grab them and use them as a hostage. Jayson orders his men to move away from the door as a soldier get closer with a woman in front of him.

The firefly solder closes the door before they can do anything. "How many are they?" asked Jayson to one of his men.

"Sorry, but don't see much before they close the door... so I think that maybe four or five of them," says the man.

Back on the road, Mark was driving the truck closer to the back of the train. "We need to jump into the train, I don't think the truck engine is going to hold for long," Mark said while he continued driving.

"Get closer, I will tell the others," says the man beside him. The man opens the door and gets out of the cabin. He moves to the top of the cabin and saw Joel that was on the back with a rifle in hand. The truck is overheating, we need to jump to the train, tell the others."

Joel noodle and turn around, and see Paul and Jessica continue shooting at the humvee, that was getting closer to them. "We're almost out of ammo," He hears Jessica say while looking at him.

Joel drops the gun and starts to move up to the cabin top. "C'mon we need to get into the train… now. Mark is having trouble with the truck," Soon Joel was on the top of the cabin, he saw the man that was with Jessica moving at the front of the truck and jump to the back of the train last car and landing there.

Joel moved on top of the front of the truck and wait for his chance. The smoke and heat of the truck engine were making things more difficult. Mark looked at him and told him to jump as soon he manages to move closer. Joel noodle and turn back to the train. After a few seconds later he jumped. The man on the other side tries to catch him, but the landing on the train hurt his leg again. He tries to hold the pain, while the man helps him up. "Are you okay… man?" asked the man as soon Joel was up.

Joel looks at him and noodles. "Yeah, I'm fine…thanks. Just help the others as soon as they're ready...okay," says Joel hobble along into the train car. Soon he did, he hears some shooting coming from a few cars ahead. "I think they're inside too," Joel yelled to the man. Joel saw a few fireflies soldiers dead on the floor, so he started to check them for guns.

Paul and Jessica moved next to the front of the truck. "Go on, this thing is not going to hold for long," said Mark while he tries to keep control of the vehicle.

Paul moves close at Jessica and helps her to jump. "Go first, I will be right behind you."

Jessica turns her head and kisses him. "Don't stay too long," she says soon they break the kiss. A minute later Jessica jumps toward the train and land in the arm of the man there. "Thanks!" she turns around and waits for Paul to make the jump too.

Soon Paul saw her landed safe, he turned his head and look at Mark. "How are you going to get up here to jump?" he asked with a worried face.

Mark looked at him and shook his head. "This is the end of the road for me, my friend. Jump is not much time now before the truck engine blow. Don't worry about me, I will take care of the rest."

"What? No, no… you're coming with us, I will help you out and we can think of something," Paul hear Jessica calling him, but he just moved closer to the truck windshield. "C'mon man, you can't do this after all that we get through to get back. I not going too-" he stops when Mark shows him a part of his arm. Paul looks at it and saw the bite mark on it. He looked at the man face. "Why... why didn't you tell me?"

"Is okay my friend, I live a good life, even with all this shit, so let me do this before it ends," he told him with a smile on his face. "Now go, my friend… is not more time, this thing is going to blow up soon," he grabs something from the seat and shows it to him."

Paul looks at him and smile. "You're a crazy son of a bitch," He saw Mark noddle and move one hand to indicate him to jump. Paul turns around and gets up, minutes later he jumped toward the train. He landed on the back of the train and turn around. The truck started to slow down as the train continue forward.

"What he doing?" asked Jessica moving close to him.

"His job," Mark was part of the security team that protects the town. He always helps people and keeps them safe. Paul saw the humvee starting to get to his side. A man shows up on the top of the vehicle and starts shooting at the truck.

"Just kill those motherfuckers," yelled Aaron while he tries to pass the truck. "We have a bigger fish to catch."

"Welcome to California asshole!" yell Mark to them as he turned the wheel to the side and crash the truck into the humvee. Aaron tries to get away but the truck makes the humvee to change course and both crashed into some trees violently. A minute later after the crash, Aaron started to move, he looked through the broken windshield and saw the train go away.

"They're not going to get away this time. I will find them, soon I get out of-" he not even finish as the truck blew up in a great explosion, taking the humvee with it.

Paul, Jessica, and the other man saw the explosion at the distance. "Well, I think Mark did his last job and take care of those fakers."

Joel found a pistol in one of the dead bodies and walked back to where Paul and the others were. "Where is Mark?" he asked as soon he get closer to them.

Paul and Jessica turned around. "He is not coming back, but he finishes his job for us," answered Paul with a sad tone. Joel looks at the distance and saw the black smoke and knew what Paul means.

Joel put one hand on his shoulder. "He was a great man, he saves our asses… but this is not over yet, my friend."

All of them look at the other side of the car when they hear more guns shots. "Okay let's go and finish this," Paul said while he takes out his gun. "Joel you and Jessica go to the next car and find out what is going on there. While Tom and I move to the roof of the train," Jessica give him a look, but before she protests, he moved closer to her and kiss her. "Don't worry about me, we're going to be fine."

The two men start to climb the train to get to the top. "You better be, I don't want to be a widow before we even get married," Said Jessica, then she starts to run away with Joel behind her.

"Married?" says Paul with a dumb expression.

Tom looks at him and smile. "C'mon... Romeo… lest finished this, so both of you can talk about that, " both men go on the top of the train and start to walk toward the following cars.

Joel and Jessica arrive at the third car, where they saw a few men on both sides of the door that take to the next one. "What is going on here?" asked Jessica soon they get closer.

Jayson turns his head and looks at her surprised. "Hey… I thought you get killed back in town," He says at her. "But I am happy to know that I was wrong."

"Yeah, me too," she said with a smile. "What happened here, we hear some shooting?"

"We have a hostage situation in there. A few fireflies enter the car through the windows and take a few people that were in there hostage.

"I see, how many fireflies get on board?" asked Jessica moving closer. Joel stays behind analyzing the situation.

"We're not sure, maybe four or five. They barricaded themselves in there and warning us that they're going to kill them if we try anything. After that, they asked for a boy and a young woman to be handled to them or they're going to blow up the train."

"And you believe them? Asked Joel moving closer to them. "Why you just get in and kill them, their tank is destroyed and the humvee that was supposedly carrying their leader was too. So there are not more fireflies left out there, they're alone.

"Is not that easy, are they really have explosives with them and blow this section of the train a lot of people are going to die. Not to mention that the train can get derailed from the track too and that will be the end of this journey," He started to explain, but he looks at him more careful. "And who are you?" Jayson asked curiously.

"He is a friend of Frank. He was one of the men that go out with us," answered Jessica.

"I think they're lying, if they need something from us, they can't risking blowing the train up and kill everyone." Say Joel trying to look inside the other car, but they use paper to cover the window on the door and jammed too.

"Okay, so they have some hostages in there... do you know who are they?" asked Jessica.

"No, they don't say, and only past 15 minutes since this happen. They didn't say anything more after they take control of the car. But don't worry, I know that Frank the young woman and Paul boys, pass that way, before we finish the fight with the ones that get on board before."

Joel turns and looks at the man. "Wait… Did you say a young woman? Did she has reddish hair, green eyes, and a scar on her right eyebrow?"

"Yes, I think that describes her well, she was with Frank and the two boys. Why are you asking?"

_Ellie!_ He says to himself. _No, she can't be there… she can't. I swear to god if they do something to her, I going to kill them all. Well, I probably kill them all anyway… just to make sure that they never come back looking for her._ Joel was taken out of his thought when Jessica starts to talk.

"Why do we not just tell them that their boss is dead. Maybe that makes them to-"

"No!... I know these people and if they think that all is lost they will kill the hostage. We need to know exactly who they have in there and how many they are."

"Yeah, we need to make a distraction, and give Paul and Tom more time to get ready."

"Wait Paul is here too?" asked Jayson.

"Yes, he came with us. He is now on the roof of the train with tom."

"Wait… what happens to the pickup, those men use to get in there?" asked Joel now.

On top of the train. Tom and Paul were moving slowly in the direction of the third car. Soon they get on the top of the car, they stop. "Okay, we can use the broken window that they use to get in and-" Paul started but got interrupted.

"Wait… I don't think that is a good plan, we don't know how many they are or what the situation down there," whisper Tom with a caution tone.

"We're not going to get inside, our job is only to distract them while the others get in and shot them down. After that we can...fuck!... get down!" said Paul as soon he saw the pickup getting closer again.

The two men left inside the vehicle saw them on the roof of the train. "They're two of them on the top of the train, get out and shot them down!" says the man that was driving the pickup. They move away to evaded a few trees, but as soon the men on the passenger side. Get out of the car window he started shooting at them. Paul and Tom dropped down to dodge the bullets.

Inside the train Joel, Jessica and the others move away from the door, when they hear some shooting coming from beside the train. "I think that answers your question, Joel!" say Jessica moving to one of the side windows and saw the pickup on the side and a man shooting at the top of the train. "Shit! I think they discovered Paul and Tom up there. we need to do something"

"They are on the roof," yelled one of the fireflies men inside the control train car.

"You fucking asshole… now we are going to kill them all," yelled another man in there. And minutes later Joal, Jessica nan the others hear the shooting started inside.

"Nooooo! Scream Joel while he ran toward the door and start hitting it hard. "You mother fuckers I going to kill you all," Joel continues hitting the door until the scream and the shooting stop inside. He fell down on his knees, but continue hitting the door more slowly this time. _Ellie… nooo!_ He mumbled in a lower voice.

Jessica moves to the window and saw the pickup driving away into the forest, with some smoke coming out from the engine until they crash into a tree. Then she walked toward Joel and kneel beside him. "Don't lose hope Joel, maybe she wasn't there."

Joel wants to scream… to cry, but he can't… not now. Not in front of these people, or maybe he should, who is going to care anymore. If Ellie is dead his life is over for sure. He can now hear Marline voice inside his mind. _You can't protect her forever…_ he hit the door one more time and lower his head. A few tears fall down to the floor. Jessica put one hand on his shoulder to tried to give him some comfort.

After a minute, Jessica starts to help Joel up, so Jayson and his men can work on the door, to get it open. "C'mon Joel, we need to move and let Jayson do his job." A few minutes later, the two of them were up in front of the door. Then the door starts to make some sound until it gets opened.

Some smoke came out from inside, but before Joel and Jessica move away from the entrance, someone starts to walk out from the train car. "Joel?"

Joel was with his head down looking at the floor, but leave it up, when he recognized the voice. "Joel!… is it really you?" Ellie yelled as soon as she saw his face. Then she ran toward him and jump into his arm. "Fuck! I almost thought that I was never going to see you again," She says Bering her face on the side of his neck. She was crying now, but she didn't care. Joel was alive and back on her arms and that was all she needs right now. Ellie moved away from a little, and look at him with a smile on her face and some tears on her eyes.

"I thought I lost you too," he says with some tears coming out of his eyes too.

"Never!... I am always here waiting for you Joel. And you always come back to me... Ohhh... Joel! I just-" Joel didn't let her finish as he moved his head closer and kiss her. Ellie moves her hand to the back of his head while she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. It doesn't matter if they have an audience there. Is been apart and scare to lose one another that it doesn't matter anymore. And after all, that has happened, they feel lucky to be together again in each other arm.

"I need to check on Paul," says Jessica moving away. Jayson and his men walk away too and get into the next car to find out what the hell happened there. In a few minutes, they all gone and left the couple all alone there.

A few minutes later, they get separated and start to look at each other face. "I love you, Joel… but next time that someone asks you to do something dangerous you're going to say... no!"

"Oh don't worry… my days to be a hero are over. I am not going anywhere without you."


	20. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Ellie and Joel are back together, now that their mission is over, the only thing they have left is to go back home and see what the future hold for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

**Chapter 20: Together again**

"Ouch!" Joel tries to move his head away from Ellie's hands, but she stopped him.

"Ahhh!... Don't be such a baby, I barely touch you," Say Ellie while she put one hand on the other side of his check and continue putting some alcohol on Joel's face cuts. "I don't know why, you didn't let me take care of your leg wound too, I wanted to do it."

Joel grabbed Ellie's hand when she tried to put more alcohol on his face. "I think that-ouch!

"Try not to move so much," Says Ellie as soon she touches his face with the weed cloth again. "You need to let me finish before it gets infected. Man who did this to you, or better question how you let this happen? Do they hit you with a bat or something?"

"Ha, ha...ouch... that hurt…" Joel protest as Ellie continues. Joel was sitting in a small bed in a small cabin on one of the train cars. Frank people prepare that car to be used as a medical place for sick or wounded people. That train car was used on the old times for the first-class passenger to sleep or to have a more private journey. But the citizens of Eureka that work on the train, make a few small beds and put them on the five small cabins that the train car has. They don't know how long they have to be on that train, so they try to equip it the beast they can.

Is been 5 calm hours since the attack by the fireflies to the train ended. They were lucky, that not more fireflies show up after that, so they were happy that all that was over. Bill keep the train moving slowly because he doesn't want to force the train engine too hard.

They also have to stop after the attack ended, to get rid of the fireflies soldiers that got killed aboard. And also to buried the few citizens that they fireflies kill during the attack.

It was night by now and after they passed the forest that was between California and Nevada they enter into the desert mountain. After they get on the way again, Ellie takes Joel to the doctor, so he can work on Joel's leg wound. She offers to take care of that herself, but Joel insisted to let the doctor do it. So after the doctor finishes, she takes Joel to one of the cabins where they put the wounded, so she can take care of the rest.

"Man, they really did a number on you. Is going to take a few weeks before your face looks the way it was before all this," Says Ellie with a sad tone, while she continues to examine his face.

"I wish, I can say the same for the other guy… but the infected beat me up to that," Say Joel with some humorous tone.

"Joel that is not funny…" Say Ellie hitting him with her hand on his chest.

"Ouch!... That part hurt too, you know," Ellie looked away, don't let him see her sad expression. But Joel moves one hand and put it on Ellie's check. He moves Ellie face until she was looking at him again. "Look, I am so sorry for making you worry like that. I know that I promise you to come back and that I was not going to do anything stupid. I didn't want things to go that way, but I need to make sure that you and the baby were safe."

Ellie just stays quiet for a moment, just looking at him. Yeah, he always promised her to be careful and don't do anything risky. But he always does that, she knows that he only does it to protect her, but she feared that someday his luck is going to run out. Yes, he comes back alive but was only because of Paul and the others help him. She always going to be grateful for that, but he needs to stop doing that kind of things. Ellie is hoping that their baby will change all that and that things get better for them, even if they live in a shitting world.

After a few minutes of silence, Joel decided to move forward and kiss her. The kiss was not long, but he makes sure that Ellie gets the feeling of it. "We're going back home, and everything is going to be okay as soon as we get there."

"I hope so…" Ellie touches his forehead with hers. "Because this was a hell of a trip…"

"Yeah, I know… and sorry for making it harder for you…" Joel moves one hand to Ellie's belly and touches it. "Ummm… how is the little one doing?" he asked while he passed his hand on Ellie's belly and look at it.

Ellie moves her head away from Joel and smiles a little. "I feel him a few times, I think he missed his daddy"

Joel moves his head up and looks at her face. "Wait… How you mean by feel him? Is only be a couple of months since the cabin. The baby can't be too grown for that… right?"

"Well… I don't know how to explain, but somehow I can feel him. So I don't think we need to do any text to make sure when we get back home."

"I don't know about that, but I think that is better if the doctor back on Jackson gives you a check just to make sure that the baby is okay… wait… did you say, him?"

"Yep!... I really think that is a boy," said Ellie with some confidence.

"Why I have the impression that I hear that before? Well… I don't mind it is a boy or a girl, I will love them either way."

Ellie gets out a big yawn. "I don't think they mind if we use this cabin to get some rest. Besides you're injured and need the bed," Ellie get up from the chair there and help Joel to lay down on the little bed. Then she moves in and lay beside him. The bed wasn't big so she moved closer and snuggle with him.

Joel put one arm around her and kiss her forehead. "I don't know, how you even make it out of that car. I thought the fireflies kill everyone in there," Says Joel with a lower voice.

"That is easy, I wasn't there," she replied at him.

"But… this man says that you and Frank go in there when the fireflies get onboard?"

Ellie up her head a little and look at him. "Well, we're passing through there when the fireflies shoot at the windows. But Frank push us into the next car before they get in. He and some other men stay inside. We try to help them, but he locked the door and after that, we hear the shooting inside."

"So Frank stay there? But he wasn't there when we walk through there after the fight ended. And the fireflies kill half of the people that were there," Say Joel a little surprised.

"I am not sure what happened there, but when we manage to open the door, he and another man were there with guns in their hands. I quickly move to the other door with Pual's boys to try to open it. So maybe he goes out of there when we get through the car to take you and the injured to the medical car. I didn't talk to him after all that, but I think Paul did."

"Well, I am glad that he didn't get killed and keep you safe all the time. Now, we really need some rest," Joel mumble something else but Ellie didn't catch it and a few minutes later, both of them fall asleep.

( In another part of the train )

Paul and Jessica were sitting on one of the passenger cars. Jessica was with her head on Paul's shoulder while the two boys were sleeping on the opposite side of the seat. "I can't believe that all this was over… we're so lucky to be able to get out alive," Say, Jessica, while she looked at the two boys. "Your kids help a lot back in the town you know, they were so brave... like their father. And Frank says that they try to get off the train with Ellie, to try to look for you."

"Yeah… I glad that they help, try to get off the train was something stupid. They and Ellie cold get killed just by doing that."

"Don't be so hard on them, they only wanted to be with their father again… just like me."

Paul smiled a little at that. "Yeah, I still don't believe that you get back to the city, just for me… I still wonder why you do that!"

Jessica moves her head from his shoulder and looks at him in the eyes. "Well, I didn't have anything better to do after we delivered the parts… So I thought that it was a good idea to get back out and try to find Joel," she looks at his expression and continues. "You know, I never said that I go out for you, and Joel is not a bad looking guy. I don't know, maybe he and I can-"

"Stop right there miss… you know he is married, right? And is better not play with that in front of Ellie. I heard from Bill and Frank that she has a bad temper. Besides, if that was true, why you kiss me and you're here with me?"

"Because you're right, he is taken, and I don't want to get killed by his wife. But don't worry, I can settle with you, and you're not that bad either."

Paul hugs her tight and laughs a little on that. "So, what now…? All this mean… that you and I can work something… out?"

"I don't know Paul, I don't want to be between your boys and you. I know they love their mother and that all that was hard for-"

Paul pulled her close and kiss her on the head. "Don't worry about that, I think the boys like you and so do I. So I don't think we-" he stops as soon he noticed that the train was slowing down.

"What! Why are we stopping?" say Jessica trying to look out of the window.

In the engine train car, Bill indicates to the man that was operating the train to go slower until the train stop. After the train stop, Frank enters the cabin and walk toward Bill. "Why we're stopping in the middle of nowhere?" He asked with some concern.

Bill turns around and looks at him. "Hey... Is only a precaution, the engine is heating up so it needs to cool off a little. Beside is too dark out there to continue. We are not able to see it is something on the track or if there is any damage section ahead, so is better to wait."

"So you want us to stay here until the sun comes up?" asked Frank moving closer to him

"Yeah, it will be better to see more clearly in the daylight. I know that we sent some people before to check the tracks and fix them if they have any problems. But some of them never got back… so we don't know if all the tracks are fine."

"Okay then. I think we can use the time to rest too. I will inform the people about this and put some guard outside just in case," after that Frank walked out of the cabin and go to inform his people of the situation.

The train stays in the desert all night. when the sunlight starts to show on the horizon. Some people go out of the train to stretch their legs or do some other things. After a few hours of rest, Frank told his people to get back inside. After they did, Frank and Bill return to the engine car and order the driver to start the train engine so they can continue with their journey.

"How long is going to take us to get to Wyoming?" Frank Asked Bill.

Bill moves to a part of the cabin where he has some maps and grabs one. "Well, I check this map and found a track that can take us to Wyoming. Of course, we need to see if the track is still good. If it does and we don't find any other problem on the way, we can be there in two days tops. Well, that is a guess of course."

"Well that sounds good, will have food for a few weeks and we can stop for water if we need more. I will inform the people about that, thanks to Bill" said Frank, then he turned around and started to walk away. Bill put the map back where it was and look at Frank before he gets out of the cabin.

"You know, never be on that part of the country before, and this Jackson town looks like is up into the mountain. I don't think is going to be any train track to go up there. So we are going to need to walk the rest of the way to the town," Says Bill before Frank goes out the door.

Frank turned and looked at him. "Well, I know that you can find us a closer route to get there, after that, we think on something to get up there," after that Frank steps out of the cabin and go back to the next car to talk to their people.

On the medical car. Joel has opened his eyes after sleep all night and part of the morning. He up his head a little and see the reddish head that was resting on his chest. He still feels some pain in all his body. The effect of the pills that the doctor gives him for the pain has gone by now. The more painful part was his leg. Even that he still walks with the wounded leg, is going to be painful to do it. But besides all that he is grateful to be with Ellie again after all that happens to them. Joel can't believe that they're going back to Jackson, that their mission is almost over. They found the help the town needs to fix the dam. But he is a little worried about what Tommy and Maria are going to say about all these people staying there for a while or about Ellie and him together.

Yeah, he needs to talk to frank about that too, even if part of the deal was that Jackson is going to help them until they find this place they're looking for. They need to talk with Tommy and Maria about that first, but if Bill is right and that place he is talking about did exist, they can get benefit from that too. After a few minutes, Ellie starts to move on his chest, and that make Joel smile a little. Joel starts to move the hand that was on her back slowly. Ellie started to mumble something before she up her head a little and look at Joel's face. "Good morning kiddo…" Joel says as soon he saw Ellie sleeping face. "I hope you got a good night's sleep," says Joel smiling.

Ellie move up a little and give him a touching kiss on his lips, then she moved down again. Half of her body was now on top of him. She stays looking at him with a smile on her face. "I didn't sleep like this in days… I always sleep better with you beside me…" she moved one hand and start to care his face. "You're here… right? I mean this is not a dream or something…like that?"

Joel smiles at her and move his other hand and put it on top of hers. "I can assure you that I'm real…" he grabbed Ellie hand and move it to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I am real…" he kissed the top of her hand now. "Well, what is left of me anyway... I think that I am getting too old for all this shit."

Ellie moves up again until her face was in front of his. "Yeah… you're getting too old to go alone and try to kick some ass," Ellie move closer and kiss him again on the lips, but this time the kiss was longer. "But you never going to be too old for me," she added as soon she breaks the kiss.

Joel Smile at her while he put one hand on her cheek. "I think, I am done with all that now… I really need a rest from all that crap," He says while he cares for her check. "No more hero stuff… unless my family needs me to be one," he laughed a little on that.

"Ohhh… don't worry I will make sure of that," says Ellie hitting him safely on his chest. "And you will be so occupied with the baby, that you're not going to have time for anything else."

"Anything else?" says Joel looking at her face surprised.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Well, except when Tommy and Maria take care of the baby for a while, so we can have the house for ourselves... you know," She said it with a wink.

Joel starts to laugh, but stop when it starts to hurt. "We have to see about that too… I am not 20 anymore, you know."

"Ahhh… don't worry, you are doing great so far… and you still owe me a wedding night… remember?" she lowers her head on his chest again.

"well, that will have to wait for a little while. I don't think I am in any shape to do something like that... so soon," he says tries to hold a pain coming from his leg.

Ellie up her head again to look at his face. "Sorry, I forget about your wounded leg... Are you feeling better?"

Joel looks at her and smiles at her. "Is nothing… Just a little when I laugh…"

Ellie looked at him with a confused expression. "Why people always say that… I don't get it. What laughing have to do with pain?"

Joel laughed, but before he answers her a knock came from the door of the little cabin.

"Who is it?" Ellie asked with an annoyed tone.

"Is me... Frank… and the doctor."

" _Shit!"_ Ellie says to Joel in a lower voice. " _I guess, that the fun conversation is over,"_ Ellie move away from Joel and sit at the edge of the bed. "Is open!"

A moment later the door opened revealing Frank and the doctor standing there. Both men enter the little room and close the door behind them. "How the patient doing?" asked the doctor movie close to Joel.

Ellie stood up and left the doctor to check Joel's leg. "He still has some pain in the leg. So can you give him something for that?" she asked while the doctor was revising Joel's wound.

"Sure.." he introduces one hand on his medical coat pocket and take out a little bag with some pills on it and passed to Ellie. "Give him two of this every 6 hours, that will help with the pain."

Joel sits up on the bed and looks at Frank. "Hey, I know that we don't have the time to talk since Eureka. But I want to thank you for all the things you did to keep Ellie safe… I really appreciate that man. Even if she makes things difficult for you to do it. "

"Yeah, you can say that. She even points a gun at me. And I can say that this girl did all she could to go out after you. But I make you a promise to keep her safe, so I keep my word," he moved closer to Joel but keep his eyes on Ellie.

Joel looks at Ellie. "You point a gun at him?" Ellie gives him a little apology smile.

"Don't worry about that, I know that she was worried about you. But that in the past now. Now we came here to see how you are doing, but also…" he pauses for a moment and looks at the doctor. "I need to know something from you… I mean from both of you."

Joel and Ellie look at him, not knowing what he wants to know about, but his face looks more serious now, and that it was not a good sign. "What you need to know from us?" Joel asked with some curiosity.

Frank lower his head. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but a lot of people die because those fireflies men attacking the town. They're looking for Ellie and this... boy. So I need to know why."

The doctor finished putting a new bandage to Joel's leg and stand up. "Maybe I can help you with that Frank," Joel and Ellie's exchange looks, then look back at them. "The reason for the fireflies looking for her was because she is immune," He said looking directly at Ellie. "Is that correct?"

Frank look at the doctor with his eyes wide open. "What!... She is what?"

"Wait a minute, what makes think that?" Joel tries to stand up to confront the doctor, but Ellie moves closer to him and stops him.

"Is okay Joel. Frank is right, a lot of people die because the fireflies were looking for me. They need to know the truth, we own them that" Say Ellie putting a hand on Joel's shoulder. Ellie turned around to look at Frank and the doctor. "Yes it is true, I'm immune to the cordyceps virus and that is why they're after me."

"But… but that means that they fireflies were right, they still looking for a cure. So why don't you go with them or something? You can go with the military, so they can work in a cure," says Frank

"Is not that simple…" say Joel lowering his head, when he started to think about what he did 5 years ago. He is not sorry for that, not completely anyway. He never left anything to happen to Ellie no matter what. "Even if someone…" he stops for a moment. "Even if a cure can be made from her immunity they need to kill her for that… and that is not even a guarantee that is going to work anyway. They already try with other immune people."

"What do you mean by other people?" Frank turned and looked at Ellie. "They are other people like you?"

Ellie look at Joel tried to find an answer. "We think they are more, but most of them were killed by the fireflies. Their quest for a cure is taking them to even kill kids just to find it. And I am not going to let them kill Ellie, not even for the hope of a cure, that they were never going to find.

Frank was surprised to hear Joel say that. "Joel, we are talking here about the survival of the human race," hu turn and look at the doctor. "Maybe people like you can take some blood samples and work with that. And don't need to kill anybody. If a vaccine can be made that way, mean that we can have some kind of hope to stop all this."

"They're right Frank… I don't think that is that simple," said the doctor looking at Joel and Ellie.

Joel shook his head and look at Ellie. "I know what you said Frank, but the doctor in Jackson already try it. He said that my immunity is a result of a mutation of the virus in my brain." Ellie said sitting beside Joel on the bed. "He said that even with a better equipped lab my blood is not enough to create a vaccine. And like Joel said, taking samples from my brain is not a guarantee that a cure can be made either."

"But… but is still a chance that it can work… maybe some doctors can do something about it?"

"I founded fascinated to see the infected blood, when I examined it," the doctor turn his head and look at Ellie. "I am sorry for that, but I have to take some blood sample when you get hit on the head."

Joel was looking at the doctor when he said that. "Wait… What?" Joel turns his head to look at Ellie. "Is that true? Who hit you in the head?" Joel moves his hand and tries to touch Ellie's head. "Are you okay? How about the baby, is he okay?" Joe started nervously.

"No need to worry about that Joel, I am fine… and the baby is fine too," Say Ellie passing her fingers on Joel's bear.

"Well, I still want to give peace of my mind to the man that does that," Joel replay at her.

"I don't think you're will be able to do that, because I already talk to Jessica and she told me that the two men I sent to keep an eye on Ellie are dead," said Frank with a sad tone. "They not where bad people Joel, they just… do what they think was best to keep Ellie in the town."

Joel and Ellie look at Frank. Joel was still grateful for him to take care of Ellie when he wasn't there. But he needs to say something about Ellie immunity and this supposed hope for a cure. "About Ellie condition, I prefer not to let people know about this."

"You don't need to worry about that," the doctor interrupted him. "Is better if the people here don't know about it. We don't want to give them any hope of a cure or an excuse to do something stupid about it."

"I wish that my condition could help people… I really do," said Ellie sadly.

Joel put one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "You don't need to feel bad about it. I know that you always want to help, but if humanity has any hope to reverse all this, they will find another way," He leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Anyway, Bill mentions a possible cure the government has on that bunker he going to take us," Say the doctor.

"Well, let's hope that is true… anyway, he said that is going to take us more than 36 hours to arrive in Wyoming. So I send someone to get some clean clothes for you two. Then you can come to one of the passenger cars to get something to eat," Said Frank walking toward the door with the doctor behind him.

"I will check the other patient here, so if you have any problems just look for me, okay?" added the doctor before both men get out of the room and close the door behind them.

Ellie moves her head away from Joel's shoulder and looks at him. "Do you think is okay for them to know the truth now?"

"Not sure about that, but I think they will find out sooner or later. But don't worry they're not going to try anything, especially after we told them about not getting acquire from your blood. And if they need some confirmation when we return to Jackson, they can talk to the doctor."

"I still feel bad about what happened there, all those people that died because of me."

"Ellie that is not your fault, we didn't know that those fireflies were going to show up. And those assholes should give up about that by now. And is not your fault that they don't care about the people they hurt or kill just to get what they want. That is why we can't tell anybody about your condition. Because some people are not going to understand that you're not humanity last hope and they will try to do something stupid because of that," Says Joel to comfort her.

Ellie leans at Joel again, while a few tears falling down her cheek. "I just hope that someday we can find a cure for this fucking virus, so people don't have to die because of that. I want our children to live in a better place than this one."

"They will I promise… we are going to make sure of that… wait, Children?"

( Two days later )

It takes more time for the train to arrive in Wyoming. They have to stop a few times before they get there. They have to stop to clean the train track or for people to get out and relax a little. Sometimes they need to get water or other things they need for the day. Be on a train full of people for more than two days was hard for some people, but they make it. Bill stop the train closer to a route that will take them to Jackson.

Soon they arrive at the mountain, it was covered in snow. It wasn't too deep, but enough to make the travel difficult for the people. As they have to go to Jackson on foot, Frank and a few people decide that only a few of them are going up there. So he started to ask for any Voltaire to join the small group to go there with him, Joel and Ellie. The plan is that after the group arrive in Jackson they're going to send some kind of transportation to pick up the wounded people and the ones that can't walk that long.

Frank was on one of the train cars with the people that volunteer to go with him. "Okay, we are going to take only 20 people to go up there," started to explain Frank. "After we make a deal with the person in charge, we are going to send for the rest of you. As Joel indicate, the walk there is going to take almost all day. Is almost night, so is better to start the journey early in the morning."

Paul moves forward and continues the speech. "Okay people, like Frank said this is going to be a long walk and is cold out there. So go to the cargo car where we have some people there that are going to help you with the supplies you need."

"Now before we leave, I will talk to the rest of the people that are staying here. Jayson and his men are going to be in charge of security, and Paul and a few other people are going to be in charge. We still have plenty of food that is going to keep us alive for a while. Now go and prepare yourself and remember to get some rest too," After he finishes, people start to walk away.

Paul walks back to where Frank was standing with Joel and Ellie. "Are you sure you can make the trip?" asked Paul at Joel as soon he get closer to them.

"My leg still hurt a little but I can make it," answered Joel while he passed his hand on the wounded leg.

Ellie put one hand on his shoulder and look at Paul. "Don't worry I will help him. Also, we need to be there with you, when we arrive at Jackson."

"Well get you gears and get some sleep, because tomorrow is going to be a long day," Say Frank to them, then he walked out of the car to talk to the rest of his people.

( Next day )

After Frank and his group leave the train the next morning, they take the route to Jackson that Joel and Ellie show them to go there. After a few hours of walking in the snowy forest, they stop to rest and eat. Ellie was helping Joel to walk since he has a wounded leg and can't walk well. So Ellie helps him to sit on an old trunk, where he can rest.

"How do you feel?" asked Ellie sitting beside him.

"I am okay… don't need to worry about me, kiddo," said Joel passing his hand on his leg.

Ellie turns her head and starts to look around. she watches how other people were sitting around resting or eating. She looks up and notices the poor sunlight in the sky, but she knew that it was passing the afternoon. Ellie was glad that Joel teaches her how to survive. After a few minutes of silence, Ellie looks back at Joel. "What you think Tommy and Maria are going to say about all this?" she asked.

Joel up his head and look at her face. "You mean about Frank people?"

"That, and this!" Ellie up her hand and show him the ring on her finger. She is not sure, how Joel manege to find a ring that fixes her finger. She starts to remember that day in the cabin when Joel come back to bed from downstairs and show her the ring. He asks her to marry him and she said yes. Ellie thought that they have to wait until they come back to Jackson, but she didn't want to wait after Joel volunteer to help Frank. Ellie smile a little while remember all that. "Oh, and this too," she moved her hand to her belly.

"Well, bring Frank there is going to work great for the town. He will fix the dam, so he is going to be good for the town, and if Bill bunker thing works out too, they promise to share what they found with us."

"Yeah I know, but Tommy always thought that I was like a daughter to you, even when I told him a million time that I wasn't. I just don't want things to go bad between you and him," Said Ellie looking away.

Joel put one hand on Ellie check and make her look at him. "You don't need to worry about that, Tommy and I will always have our differences, but will always go to be brothers. If he and Maria can't accept this, they will find another way to make this work… together okay?" Ellie smile at him, then lean forward and kiss him.

After a minute of kissing, they move apart when they hear someone clearing his throat louder. "I think people are ready to continue," said Frank as soon Joel and Ellie look at him.

"Yeah… sure. I think will be there in a few hours," Say Joel standing up. Ellie gives him the wood pole, that Joel was using as a walking stick, to help him walk.

Frank turn around and walk toward the others. "Okay people, time to go."

They walked for a few more hours until some of the men saw a wall that surrenders a town in the distance. "I see what it looks like a town over there," said one of the men on the front. Ellie and Joel walk to the front, to see if what the man sees it was definitely Jackson.

As soon they get to the front line, they saw the wall that belongs to Jackson. But before they can say anything, a few men with guns jump out from some bushes and pointed at them. "Nobody move!" yelled one of the men.

"Yeah, and keep your hands where we can see them, we don't want to shoot anybody if we don't have to," said another man coming from behind the group pointing his gun at them too.

Frank turn and move his hands, indicated his people to not do anything. Joel and Ellie walk closer to the men in charge. "Is okay guys, they're with us," said Joel quickly.

"Yeah, we came from Jackson too…" added Ellie.

"And who the hell are you two? Because I don't remember been told that we have people out here, especially a lot of them for I can see,"

"Well, you better lower you guns guys. My name is Joel and I am Tommy's brother. Ellie and I go out on a mission a few months ago," said Joel looking at the man and try to see if he recognized him. "You can call Tommy and tell him that his brother Joel and Ellie are back."

The man moves a little closer. "Sorry but our radios are not working well for the moment. So we are going to stay here until I hear otherwise," the man turned around and call one of his men. A boy comes closer and stops beside him. "Okay, go back to town and tell the man on the gate, to tell Tommy that his…" he turned to look at Joe again. "What was your name again?"

"...Joel," he answered with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah," he turned at the boy again. "Tell him that his brother Joel and a bunch of people are on the north part just a few miles from the north gate," The boy noodle and ran at the direction of the town.

"Hey, I can see that you're new to this, but this is really necessary? Is cold and these people are tier and-"

"I'm just doing my Job okay, so all of you, are going to stay here until I receive new instruction." the man walk passing Joel that was starting to lose his patience, but Ellie stop him to do something stupid. "Now all of you, put your guns on the ground, we don't want any trouble."

Frank order his people that do as he said calmly. Frank people stay there with the Jackson guards watching them. After one hour, a few men in horses came closer to the group and stop in front of them. Joel quickly recognizes Tommy as one of them, so he and Ellie stood up and walked toward him. Tommy dismounts his horse as soon as he saw Joel coming at him. "Oh my god!... I can't believe what my eyes seem. I was starting to think that you were dead or something," he moves closer and hugged him. "Welcome back brother!"


	21. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their long journey, Joel and Ellie were back at Jackson. Now they need to find out what is going to happen when Maria and Tommy find out about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.
> 
> A/N: Hi people thanks for reading this story, I just want to said that is almost over just 2 chapters left after this one.

**Chapter 21: Home sweet home**

After the two brothers hug for a few minutes, Tommy broke the hug and put his hands on Joel's shoulder to look at him more clearly. "Jesus Joel, what the hell happened to you… Are you okay?" Say Tommy looking at Joel's face.

"Don't worry about that little brother, it was nothing…" he started to say, but Ellie moves beside him and grab his arm.

"He always said that, but he is not fine. But don't worry, I will make sure that he gets better soon. Is nothing that a few weeks of resting can't cure," Ellie says leaning at Joel's side.

Tommy looked at both of them with some curiosity. Has been more than two months since they go out to find someone to fix the dam, and even that he knows that they can take care of themselves he is happy to see them come back alive. Tommy looks at their faces, and even than Joel's looks like he was beating up a little, he saw something different about them. "Well, glad to hear that… but I always know you're the one that keeps him alive."

"Well, that is true, most of the time. But this time I am more than alive thanks to Joel,"

Tommy smile at Ellie, then he moved closer and hugged her too. "I don't care who saved who… I really glad that both of you come back alive."

"Thanks! is good to be back," Tommy separate from Ellie and move a little back. He looked at both of them again.

"Okay, is getting cold out here, so why don't you tell me who all these people are? So we all can go home?" he said looking at the rest of the group there. "I was expecting a few people to come with you, but all this?"

Joel turns his head and looks a Frank people getting up behind him. "Yeah, this is something that we need to talk about," he says looking back at Tommy. "Well, I find the man I told you before, but as you can see, they were some complications,"

"Yeah, I can see that," Tommy order his men to lower their weapons and inform them that Joel was his brother. Even that Joel and Ellie were living in Jackson for 4 years no everyone knows them, especially the newcomers.

Joel turns again and moves his hand to indicate Frank to move forward. Frank walk to the front of his people and stop beside Joel and Ellie. "Tommy you remember Frank right? we meet him on the Hoover dam once."

Tommy moves closer to him. "Oh yeah, I remember him, he was part of the group that helps us out in that desert. Wow, that was a long time ago, nice to see you again," Tommy smile and extend his hand, and Frank take it. "Oh, man I hear long ago that that place was destroyed and just a few survival got away," Tommy said as soon they shake hands. "Man, I am glad that you were one of them."

"Yeah, we're lucky," Frank added.

"Okay. Well, I remember that you told us that you work on the dam before all this shit happen. So I assumed that you have some experience with the dam, so you think that you can help us out?"

"Well, I sure can try, if you dam is as small as Joel said I don't see a problem. But as Joel said, we run into some complications in our town and now we need a place to stay for a while," Frank says looking back at his group.

"Ahhh, yes no problem, you and you people are welcome here. We don't have much but we-" Joel move in to interrupt him before he continued.

"We need to discuss this with you and Maria, because this is not all the people that come with us," Say Joel in a lower voice.

"Ohhh… I see," Tommy look at Frank now. "How many people we're talking about here?"

"Over a hundred," answered Frank quickly.

"Shit!... that is a lot," Tommy look at Joel and Ellie. "We need to get back to town and speak to Maria and the others to discuss all this," Say Tommy in a serious tone. Then he turned his head and look at Frank again. "I only see like 20 here, where are the rest?"

"They are in a train like 20 miles down the hill," answered Frank.

"A train? Really? Well, that is a surprise. I don't see any function one in a long time. Do they're going to be found there for today? Is not good travel at night with this cold weather."

"I think they are going to be fine, for the time being. But if it gets colder I not sure. We also have some children, women and old people there. So is better to get this resolved as soon as possible."

"I understand that, but there is nothing we can do right now. So gather your people here and follow us, is going to get dark soon and we need to be back to town before that."

Tommy turned around and indicate his men that they are moving back to town with some guests. Then he talked to the man that make contact with Joel first and told him to get the horses back and inform Maria about Joel, Ellie and the group that is coming with him.

Soon Tommy walked back to them, Joel moved closer at him, to keep him away from the others. "I know this is not what you expected brother, but these people needed help and we didn't have too many choices out there," Joel started to explain in a lower voice.

Tommy looked at him. "Don't worry about that now, I am sure that things don't go as well as you want it. As I said, we have to discuss this with Maria and the others. Without power, a few things have changed around here. And with the start of the winter is getting worse."

"What do you mean without power… what happened?" asked Joel a little worried now.

"The second generator goes out of service a few weeks after you and Ellie go out. And without power, some bandits start to attack us. We repel the attackers, but we lost a few people in the process and with the winter coming is going to be hard to keep people warm."

"Well, that explains the welcome committee," says Joel looking at Tommy new men. I don't recognize those men are they're new in town?" asked Joel curios.

"Some of them are, a small group came to town last month looking for a place to pass the winter. They help us with the bandit problem and as we lost some of the guards we use them for patrol sometimes," Tommy explained.

"Well, that is good to know, but since we're back with the help you need, we can change all that now. I'm sure Frank can fix those generators in no time, so we will have the electricity back."

"I hope so because we not only need it for the fence but for the houses too… Now let's move before it gets dark and we freeze to death out here," says Tommy putting his arm around Joel and start walking. "I hope you have a better story to tell this time, or Maria is going to kill you for keeping Ellie away from here this long."

Both men laugh a little while continue walking toward the town. Ellie soon gets closer to them, while Frank and the rest of the men start to follow. After 20 minutes of walking, they arrive at one of Jackson's gates. Tommy calls the guard and identified himself. One of the guards open the door and let them in. When all of them get inside, the guards close the gate behind him and go back to his post.

Tommy talks to one of the men from the patrol group, to take the visitor to the main hall and give them something to eat and get warm. Frank thank Tommy and Joel, then walk toward his man and told them to follow the man and that he will be with them as soon as he finishes. A few minutes later Maria arrives with a few women beside her. "Hey, I just get the news… so I came here as soon as possible," As soon Maria saw Ellie, she walked toward her and give her a hug. "Ohh, girl you have me worry all this time, I start to get the feeling that something bad might happen to you."

After a minute Maria let go of her, Ellie quickly hid her right hand behind her back. She knows that she and Joel need to talk to them about their marriage, but now wasn't the time or the place to do it. Soon Joel notices what she was doing he moved beside her and put his arm on her shoulder. "Hey, I am fine too, thanks for asking," he says as to drag Maria attention.

Maria turned her head to look at him. "Of course you do… Jesus, what happens to your face?" Maria asked quickly.

"Well, this is going to be a tell for another time."

"Of course... Now, who are all those people that came with you and Ellie?" asked Maria looking at all the people that walked away.

Tommy walked closer to her and started to explain. "They came with the man Joel bring to help us with the dam. I know that we are in a hard spot, so we need to talk about this with the other and I want to let you know that there are more people outside, but they will stay out for now," said Tommy to his wife.

As soon Tommy finishes, Frank move from behind Joel and Ellie, and stand in front of Maria. "Hi, my name is Frank," says Frank extending his hand. "I the one that Joel bring to help you."

"Nice to meet you, Frank," replay Maria shooking his hand. "How many people come with you?" She asks him.

Frank knows that they need to get things clear. "The last time we count, we're 130 people. But 20 come with me, so the other 110 stay on the train that brings us here. I want to apologize for the inconvenience that this can cause you. We have to leave our town in a hurry, and I can assure you that this is only temporary."

"Well, that is a lot of people," says Maria crossing her hands in front of her chest. Well, we like to welcome anyone that came here for help, but as you can see, this is a small town and-"

Tommy moves beside her and put one arm around her. "I know this is going to be a tough one, and I told him about our situation here. But is late, so maybe its better to gather the others tomorrow to discuss all this, what do you think?" Tommy leaned closer to her and kiss her on the check. Then he turned to look at Frank. "Well, if that is okay with you and the rest of the people that came with you."

"That is okay for me, we can use the rest," answered Frank.

"What about the others, are they're going to be fine back in the train?" asked Ellie now.

"They will be found, the train is going to keep them warm and they have food and water there. I can send a few of my men to go down there and tell them that we make it to the town and that we're going to get to a term tomorrow."

"Okay, that sounds good to us. I will tell one of my men to give you a few horses, so the trip back goes faster."

"That will be great, thank you. And thanks for welcoming us here, I know is a lot to ask, but we're going to compensate you one way or another."

"Sure, no problem," Tommy turn and look to one of his men. "Bob, take him to the others and tell Martha to prepare a few rooms at the school for our guests," the man nodded and started to walk away.

"Again, thank you," Frank turn and start to follow the man, but before he goes too far he stops in front of Joel. "I guess we see each other tomorrow."

"Sure pal, and don't worry, everything is going to end well for all of us," they shake hands before Frank continues to follow the man.

After they had gone, Tommy starts to give some instructions to a few men there, then come back and stand beside Maria. "What about you two? We also need to talk, not only about this but also about what happens out there," said Tommy looking to both of them.

"And for your face, I can see that it was nothing good. We were worried about you two, so we want to know everything that happens?" added Maria, with a worried tone.

Joel was going to say something but Ellie speaks first. "Well, has been a long journey for us," Say Ellie putting her arm around Joel. "Yeah is true that we need to talk about it, but right now we can use a little rest too. Joel is… well, we are tier, so we need to get some sleep."

Maria looks at both of them, and after a minute of silence, she speaks. "Okay, that sounds good. Do you two like to stay with us at home?" Maria tries to figure out what is going on with the two of them but can see anything yet. Yeah, they have been out of Jackson for almost three months, and they look like it was a rough trip, especially Joel. She and Tommy are happy that they come back, but she can feel that something is changing, especially with Ellie.

"We prefer to stay in our house, well if we still have one after all that Tommy said," Say, Ellie.

"Of Course you still have one, nothing happens to the house," Tommy was going to say something else but stop. "Look nobody touched your house since you were gone. But as we don't have electricity at the moment, we have to use all the food that you left there."

"Oh, that is okay, we're not hungry, we can go to the hall in the morning and eat something," says Joel now.

"Yeah, we really want to tell you everything, but we need the rest. So it is okay with you two, we like to go to our house and get some sleep," said Ellie with a smile on her face.

"Okay then, we have too much to discuss in the morning, so get some rest…" Tommy and Mara were going to start to walk back to their house but stop. By the way, welcome home," Say Tommy while he pulls Maria close to him.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow," Ellie and Joel turn around a walked toward their house, leaving Tommy and Maria with there eyes wide open.

"Okay that was weird," says Tommy looking at both of them walk away.

"Are you telling me?" says Maria with a surprised expression. "Don't take it the wrong way, but they're gone for almost three months, then come back as nothing happened. Did you look at Joel's face? And he also has a bandaged leg, that is no good." Tommy pulls Maria closer to him and started to walk back to their home.

"We talk to them tomorrow, but for now we let them rest." Tommy and Maria need to know how they're going to deal with all those people that come with them. And one thing came good from all this. They found the man they need to fix the dam, and that is going to be great. "Okay my love, let go home and think of what we're going to say in the morning."

Joel and Ellie continue walking on the streets toward their house. The sidewalk and street were covered by a little snow. It was starting to get dark when they start to walk to their house.

They saw a few people on the way there, and even that they were in Jackson for the last four years, they don't know all the people that live there. They know some of them and also have a few friends too, especially Ellie. Joel prefers to stay away from people as much as he can. Especially after Ellie and he gets together, so that way no one questions them about things they do together.

After 20 minutes, they arrived at their house, the one that Tommy and Maria give them after they arrive at Jackson to stay, 4 year ago. Except for the little snow on it, it looks the same as they left it. Both of them continue walking and stop in the porch of the house. The house was dark inside, as some of Jackson houses, since the dam was down. They still can see light on some of the houses that are closer to them. But probably the light is provided by the chimney or lanterns. Joel looked around and as he doesn't see anybody out of their houses. He put the cane he was using on the house wall close to the door. Joel grabs Ellie by her back and legs and picks her up.

"Joel what the hell are you doing?" asked Ellie surprises after Joel leave her up in his arms.

"Well, it was an old tradition. The husband has to carry his wife inside their house or apartment after they get married. So I want to keep some of those traditions now that we're home," said Joel moving slowly at the door.

"Really? Ahhh, that is so cute of you." Ellie says kissing him on the cheek. "But you should not be doing that, your leg is not healed yet and you can get hurt for that."

"Hey… I still can do this, so don't worry I will be fine," says Joel with some humor. "Okay, but if you want to help grab the knob and open the door fast before both of us fall down to the floor," says Joel doing some effort, to keep himself steady.

Ellie giggles at that, but do as he asked. She opened the door and both of them get inside, the Joel closed the door with his foot. "Well that was nice of you, but is better to put me down before we crash into something," said Ellie smiling. Joel put her down and use her body to keep himself standing up. Ellie turned her head to the side and looked down at his leg. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, just a little pain, that all," Say Joel rubbing the injured leg with one hand.

"See, I told you not to do that. Okay, is better to get to bed now, so you can rest that leg. But first, we need to make this place warm before we freeze to death," Ellie takes out the small backpack she was using and take the flashlight out and turn it on. Ellie started to look around until she saw the chimney. "Okay, look like Tommy left some wood there that we can use," she said, then turn around to look at Joel. "Okay, stay there until I make the fire," Ellie walked toward the chimney again and start to look for some matches.

After she found them it take just a few minutes to Ellie start the fire. As the fire gets bigger the house start to get illuminated and warm. Soon Ellie finish, she saw Joel walking to the couch they have in the living room and sat on it. "The house has some dust, but nothing that good clan up can't resolve, the rest look good," Say Joel after he sat on the couch.

Ellie walks to the couch and sat beside him. "Well, I am not going to clean at least for a week or two. Except for the bedroom, I want to have sex on a cleaned bed. You owe me a wedding night remember?"

Joel laughs at that. "I think you're going to need to wait for more than that. Besides we have bigger issues to deal with."

Ellie moves one hand to touch the ring on her finger. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for covering me out there, when I hide the ring from Maria. Is not like I don't want her to know. I know that we have to tell them, but I wasn't ready to answer any questions right there."

Joel put his arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer until her head was rested on his. "I am with you on that, we need a little time to prepare on how we going to say. So is better if we wait until all this situation with Frank and his people is over."

"They're going to see the ring sooner or later. Yours is just a plastic one, so maybe they don't notice it, but mine!... Is another thing."

"You can still hide it in the room, at least until we talk about all this with them," said Joel kissing the top of her head.

Ellie moves her head and looks at him. "You want me to take it off?"

"Yes… I know what it means to you, so that is going to be your choice. I will go with whatever you decide okay?"

Ellie Put her head back on Joel's shoulder and close her eyes. "The last time I take it off, I lost you for more than two weeks," She said sadly.

"I know baby, but you got me back, and this time I am not going anywhere," he kisses her head again. "But like I said before, that is your choice."

Ellie opens her eyes and up her head to look at his face. "Promise?" asked Ellie a little nervous.

"I know that you hate to hear this from me, but I promise," answered Joel with confidence. Ellie moves closer and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Ellie moves away to look at his face again.

"I believe you, and I will take it off for a while. But you need to talk to your friends before the meeting with Maria and Tommy. They know we're married, and if they mention something in there. Then all this waiting thing is going to be for nothing."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I will talk to them and explain the situation. But enough of that for now, and let's go upstairs and get some sleep."

"That sounds good to me," Ellie gives him another soft kiss before she gets off the couch. "I will go to the kitchen and look for a lantern. You can use the flashlight and go up to the room."

Joel gets off the couch and go upstairs, and get into their room. He gets close to the bed and takes off the dusty sheet. He shacks it a few times until the dust was out. Joel sat on the bed and take his shoes off and lay on the bed. Ten minutes later Ellie walks in with a lantern, she walked closer to the bed and saw Joel already sleeping there. So she put the lantern on the table beside the bed and sat on the bed beside Joel. After she takes her shoes off, Ellie lay on the bed beside Joel and snogged on him. A few minutes later she also was out, with a smile on her face. She was happy that after all that happens to them, they come back home alive.

( Next day in Joel and Ellie house )

Joel wakes up early in the morning as he needs to talk with Frank before they have the meeting with Tommy and Maria. When he starts to get off the bed he noticed that Ellie was still sleeping on top of him. So he moves her slowly away from him, trying not to wake her up. The room was a little cold, so he makes sure that Ellie stays warm under the bedsheet. After that, he took the lantern and go to the bathroom to refresh himself and putting on some clean clothes.

After he finishes, Joel came back to the bedroom and saw that Ellie was still sleeping. So he looked for a paper and left her a note explaining what he was going to do and where he was going to be. He also let her know that she doesn't need to be in the meeting, so it was better for her to stay in the house and get more rest. After he left the room, Joel left some food on the kitchen that he has on his backpack, then he left the house.

Joel goes to the school where Frank and the others were staying for the time bean. Soon he arrives there Frank was already awake. Frank told Joel that he sent a few of his men to the hall to get something to eat. Frank also told to the one that where there to prepare themselves to go back to the train. After that Joel company Frank to Tommy's house. On the way there, Joel talks to Frank about Ellie and the situation they're in. He told him that his brother and the people here didn't know about Ellie and him to be together. So he told him not to mention anything about that until he has the chance to talk with them first.

I take 20 minutes for them to arrive at Tommy's house. Soon both of them get in front of the door, Joel starts to knock at it. After a few minutes, the door gets open and Maria welcome them.

"Hi, you come early, the others are not here yet, but come in," says Maria moving to the side so both men can enter their home. "Where is Ellie? I thought she will come with you," Said Maria soon the two men were inside.

After Maria close the door, she starts to walks toward the living room. "Ellie still sleeping before I go out, so I let her stay at home to rest. Then I went to pick up Frank and came here, so that way we finish with this as soon as possible," said Joel walking behind her.

Maria turns around and looks at both of them. "Ahhh, I was hoping to see her this morning. So I guess that I will see her later. Now, as the others are not here yet. Why not talk a little and get to know each other?" Said Maria looking at Frank.

"That sounds good to me," Frank replies.

"Splendid… take a seat please," said Maria walking toward the kitchen. "I was making some hot chocolate, do you two want some?"

"Do you have chocolate? Man, I don't drink any chocolate or coffee in years." Said Frank with a surprised face.

"Well Coffee is hard to find these days, but we found some boxes with chocolate, tea and a few other things a few months ago. We distributed some to the people here, and the rest goes to the general store," said Maria coming back with three mugs. "Here, this will keep you warm for a while."

"Thank you!" said Frank taking one of the mugs in his hands.

"Yeah thank you, this smell delicious and also is good for the cold," added Joel.

Maria turns and sat in a chair in front of them. I know we have a lot to talk about. So before Tommy get back here with the others, I want to know a little about what happened before you get here."

Maria started to ask some questions about both of them, but more at Joel. She asked about what happened to his leg, and also she asked a lot about Ellie too. She asked Frank about his job before the outbreak, and if he thinks that he is going to be able to repair the dam. The talk continued for half an hour until Tommy arrives with some of Jackson people that help them run the town. After that, all of them move to the kitchen and sat at the table there.

After everyone introduced themselves, Tommy and Maria started. "Okay before we do any arrangement, we need to know if you can fix the generators in the dam," Maria started with a serious question.

"As Joel told you, I work on the hoover dam before all this started, I was an engineer there. I don't know everything about all the dam, but if you show me the design of the one you have, I can tell you if I can fix it. But a small dam like the one Joel described I don't think it will be a problem."

"Okay, that sounds good, we will take you there later today, is going to be good to have that fix as soon as possible," says Tommy. "Now about the people that come with you. Maria told me that you make a deal with Joel, and even that he is my brother he does not speak for all the people here," Tommy look at Joel, then back to Frank.

"I know we need the dam to be fixed, but as you can see, this town is a small one, and to accept more than 100 refugees is going to be hard," Maria look at the other members of the town committee and continue. "Don't get me wrong, we like to help you people, but with the hard winter coming, we don't have enough food for too many people."

Frank look at everyone on the table. "As I said before, our stay here is only temporary. We're in a search for a new place to live, we just need a place where we can leave our children and women for a little time," said Frank.

"Yeah, you mention this… this bunker before... in colorado. But as you can see the snow has started to fall and all this territory is going to be deep in snow in no time. So is going to be difficult to go anywhere now," said Maria looking at him.

"Yeah, that will be a little problem, but I saw that you have some snowmobile closer to the hall. So maybe we can use them. And for the food, we have enough on the train for a month, two if we ration them."

"Those vehicles that you mention are not working, we found them last year, but stopped working a few weeks later and we don't know how to fix them."

Joel leans forward on the table. "Well, there is a mechanic on the train that can fix anything. We can use him to fix them," Joel added.

"I told Joel that whatever we discover on that bunker, we can share with you," Say Frank looking at Maria and Tommy.

They continue talking about what they can do for each other. Frank told them that his people can help in the town until the winter is over and they can go to the bunker. They talk for a few hours until both parties get to an agreement. In the end, Tommy and Maria agreed to let Frank people stay until they found the bunker and what is on it. In change, Frank people are going to work in the town for the time they stay there and Frank promises to fix the dam generators as soon as possible.

After the meeting was over, Tommy Promise to give Frank people a few horses to start bringing his people to town. Frank told him that he will start with people that can help to repair the dam and some of the vehicles they have there. After Frank goes out of the house with Tommy, Maria asked Joel to come back later for dinner with Ellie.

Before Joel go out of the house Maria stops him. "Hey, Joel!" Say Maria making him turn after he opens the door. "I want you and Ellie to go to the doctor later, just to make sure that both of you are okay."

"Yeah, sure thanks. Sorry that it takes us so long to come back here, but I know that the wait is going to work it," Say Joel walking out of the house with Maria behind him.

"Don't worry about that Joel, we are glad that both of you came back... alive," said Maria looking at the ground for a moment then back at him. "Joel, I can see that something happen between you and Ellie on that trip, and I hope that you two talk to us about it, whatever it is. I know that things can be hard out there… so we are here for you and Ellie if you need anything."

"Thank you," with that Joel start to walk toward his house. Things with Frank go well, but now he needs to find a way to tell his brother and sister in law, about Ellie and him. He just hopes that they take the news well because is going to be hard to leave the town with a baby on the way.

( Two weeks later: Ellie )

It's been two weeks since we came back to Jackson and so far nothing bad has happened. I take Joel to the clinic to see the doctor, of course, he didn't want to go at first. But as Tommy and I insist, he finally agreed. The doctor says that his leg was healing well, but he needs to use a cane, so that way he doesn't force that leg too much. Tommy gives him a cane that he has in his house, but Joel didn't like the idea of using one. So Tommy makes me promise to make Joel use it at least when he walks long distances.

Things here were a little crazy since all Frank people came to stay in the town for the time bean. Bill and a few others came here the next day after we arrive. He fixes the snow vehicles, that later they use to bring some of the people from the train. Tommy and Maria work with some people to accommodate the newcomer. By using the part of the school gym and a few empty houses on the south part of town. They do a few trips in the last two weeks, to bring some of the food and things from the train.

As the trip to the bunker was postponed until the winter is over. Frank and Bill concentrate all they effort on working on the dam to get it fixed. I never liked that fast man, and the idea of him being here for this long is hard for me. But I have to admit that he is good at what he does. So I try not to be so hard at him when Joel goes to the dam or talk to him inside the town. I still think that the whole bunker thing is a fraud, even if the rest still believe him.

Paul, Jessica and his boys are staying together in one of the empty houses. I think that there is going to be another wedding soon. Of course, we have to talk with all of them, to make sure they do not mention anything about Joel and me. Speaking of that, we go to Tommy and Maria house a few time for dinner. We talk about the trip and a few things that happen to us and the people we meet, but we never bring up the marriage issue. Joel told me that he was waiting for the right time, but I told him that it has to be soon. Because soon I start to show, everybody will know. During that time I talk to some of my friends, yes I have some since we come to live here. We talk about things that happen in Jackson since we go out, and I told them about some of the things that happen to us out there. Of course, I have to omit a lot of things, so there was not much to say.

Right now, I am in bed watching the little bump that was starting to form in my belly. Joel was out of the house helping his brother with a few things, so I was alone in the room. Hey little man, how things are going in there… some things are going to change as soon as you get out from there. I just hope that your uncle and aunt don't get mad with you daddy. But no matter what happens, we are going to love you very much, so don't worry about that. But for now, we're going to make sure that you will grow upright.

"Are you talking to the baby again?" said Joel standing on the door frame.

"Hey, you back!... How long you were standing there?" asked Ellie while she covers her belly with her shirt.

"Long enough to hear you talking to the baby, but don't worry I am not going to tell anyone," Say Joel walking toward the bed and sat on the edge. "You know, that is a good thing. Some people said that the baby can hear whatever happens around them. So some people thought that talking to them is good for the baby," Say Joel putting one hand on Ellie's belly.

"Really!"

"Yep! Even some doctors recommend to the mothers to talk to the baby during pregnancy." Say Joe taking Ellie's hand and kiss it.

"Wow… that sound great, because I was starting to think that I was getting crazy.

"Nope, I think that is pretty normal. Anyway, how do you feel? I mean nothing that you need to see a doctor or something."

"No, I am fine Joel… but we need to talk to Tommy and Maria soon, you know that right?"

Joel let go of her hand and stand up. "Yeah I know, that's why I told Tommy that we need to talk to him and Maria after dinner tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" are you sure about that? why didn't you tell me?" Ellie started while sitting up on the bed. "What we're going to tell them, I mean we just go there and tell them right there or just way until they drink a little and yeah that is a good Idea, Tommy must have some liquor so maybe we-" Joel kneel in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her panicking.

"Hey, hey… calm down. You've been asking me for weeks to talk to them, so I just told Tommy that we need to talk about something important. People, already starting to talk and I think that they suspect that something is going on between us. So is better to get that out of the way, before they found out from another person," Say Joel trying to calm her down.

"No, no… you're right. Of course, we need to tell them, is just... I didn't know what is going to happen when they found out."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Whatever they said, is not going to take us apart."

"Yeah, I know… I just hope that they will be okay with all this, I really like it here."

"All is going to be fine, don't worry," Joel move forward and kiss her on the lips. "Now, I bring us something to eat, so why don't you go downstairs with me and have some dinner," Ellie smile at that, then move forward and kiss him. After that, Joel gets up and help Ellie out of the bed.

Soon they arrive at the living room, Ellie saw that Joel put a sheet in front of the chimney with two plates with food on it. "Ahh… Joel, you're so romantic," Say Ellie leaning on him.

"Yeah, is not like we have much choice without power. But I know that you would like it."

"Ahh… I love it!" Says Ellie then kiss him on the check. "Thank you. Now let eat I'm so hungry," Both of them walk toward the chimney and sat in front of it. After they eat, Joel takes Ellie back to the room and get into bed. An hour later both of them were sleeping on each other's arms.


	22. What the future holds for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joel and Ellie are been in Jackson for some time, Joel decided to tell Tommy and Maria about them. But things get a little complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.
> 
> A/N: First, I going to warn the people that are reading this, that this chapter contains some smutty on it. I know that some of you like that, but for those that don't, you've been warned. Okay, now this is the last chapter of part 4 and the series. But I have an epilogue coming up after this chapter that will put an end to this story. So keep your eyes open for that one. I want to thank all the people that take a little of your time to read this. I wish that I get more reviews that the one I get but, but I'm glad that I get a few from the people that I like this story, so thank you.

**Chapter 22: What the future holds for us**

( Next day at Tommy's house )

Joel and Ellie arrive at Tommy's house at 6:00 pm. Maria let them know that she will cook dinner early since they don't have power yet. So Joel and Ellie decide to go to Tommy's before the dark hit. "Okay kiddo ready for this?" Joel asked in a lower voice. They have been trying to practice all morning and afternoon, on what they're going to say. Ellie vote for wait after dinner, so that way she eats something before the news goes out. Of Course, Joel laughs on that a little, but he agreed.

"Ready as I can be, I just hope that things go well," she answers a little nervous.

"Me too... let's go in and finish this. Remember tried to be patient, and let them calm down if things go south... okay?" Joel turns around and moves forward. He gets closer to the door and starts to knock. After he did it a few times the door opened showing Maria on the other side.

"Oh… hi, you arrive just in time, dinner is almost done," Say, Maria, while gesture them to come inside. Joel and Ellie walk inside passing her and continue to the living room. Maria then closes the door and walk toward them. "You can take at sit, I will check if the food is ready. Tommy is in the office room, waiting for a call, so he will be here shortly," Say Maria while walking inside the kitchen.

Ellie follows her to the kitchen. "Can I help you?" She asked Maria.

"Well, all is set with the food, and that is almost done, but you can put the table if you want."

Ellie smile at that, she tried to keep a tactic on helping up, so that way the news don't be so bad for Maria. "Sure, I can do that," Ellie grab some plates from the cabinet and walk toward the table. She gives Joel a look that was now sitting on the couch."

Joel looked at her, let her know that he knows what she was doing. Even that he knows that helping around is not a big deal, they do that when they come for dinner sometimes. "So the radio is fixed?" asked Joel while he looking toward the kitchen.

Maria was in front of the stove, checking the food. Her back was facing the living room, so Joel can't see her face. "We're still having problems with the portable ones, but your friend… Ummm… Bill, I guess his name is, right?" she hears Ellie confirming the name with a harsh tone. Maria looks at her and smiles a little, Ellie already let her know that she doesn't like him very much. "Anyway, he fixes the old transmission antenna we have at the end of the town, so now we can use shortwave radio. My father used those when people start to make a new living here, you know to contact any survivors and offer them a new home. But the antenna brocks out a few years before you came here. But now is working again. Wow, I can tell you that that man can fix anything, well him and your other friend... frank."

"Yeah, he is good on that, and been an asshole sometimes too," added Ellie.

Joel smile at that. He can't believe that Ellie still holding a grudge against Bill, after all this time. "Yeah, he is good at fixing things. I guess he is a little… weird sometimes too, but deep down, he is a good person."

Ellie finishes putting the plates on the table. "If you say so, but wired is not the word I will use," says Ellie moving to the counter and grab some empty glasses and walked back to the table.

Joel stands up from the couch to help her, but before he gets into the kitchen, he saw Tommy coming from the back end of the house corridor with a smile on his face. "I have some good news people!" he said soon he arrives at the living room. "I just talk with the people that are working on the dam, and they told me that one of the generators is fixed."

Maria comes running from the kitchen and hugging him. "Ohh honey, those are wonderful news."

Tommy hugs her back, then kiss her. "Yeah, they told me that Frank needs to do some tests first, to check how things go. And if everything works fine, we can have the power back in a few hours," Say Tommy with a joyful tone.

"Ohh, that is great honey," says Maria while she moves forward and kisses him again. After they separated Maria look at Joel and Ellie direction. "Well, dinner is ready so why do we go to the table and eat. We can wait and see how things go while we were eating," Maria walks back to the kitchen to get the food and put it on the table. Ellie walks behind Maria and helps her, while Tommy and Joel go to the table and take a seat.

After the four of them were sitting on the table, Tommy speak. "Well, are indeed great news, we have been without power for the last few months. Get the power back is going to be great for the town, especially this winter," says Tommy looking toward Joel. "I have to admit that accepting Franks people here, has been a little hard for the past two weeks. But now see the benefit of it, I think that we did the right thing."

"Yeah, he is a great man. Frank will do whatever he can to make sure that his people are okay. I knew that he can fix the dam and make Jackson powering town again," added Joel.

A few minutes later, Tommy says the grace and they start to eat. Dinner goes well for all of them. Joel and Ellie talk about a few things that happen out there. While Tommy talks about how things go in Jackson for the last months. He talked about some things they need to do when the power comes back. They have dinner for two hours, and after they finish, Maria and Ellie go to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Joel and Tommy go up from the table and walked to the living room and sat there.

After a few minutes of since Tommy speak. "I know that we have been talking about a few things that happen on your journey before. I know that you're not going to tell us all that happens out there, but I want to let you know that our door is always going to be open for you and Ellie. If you need something or want to talk, we're here for you two," Say Tommy putting one hand on Joel's shoulder.

Joel keeps his eyes focus at the fire on the chimney that is in front of them. Joel was trying to find a way to say what they come here to say. After a few minutes, he looks back at Tommy. "Well, little brother, I am glad to hear that… because there is something I need to tell you. I know that this is going to be a little shock for you and Maria, but you need to know."

Tommy looks at him with curious eyes. "Well after all the-" Tommy stops and looks toward the kitchen, then back at Joel. " _After what happened with the fireflies 5 years ago, I don't think you can do anything worse than that,"_ he whispers at Joel so Ellie can't hear him. Even that Joel already told Ellie what happened and after time she forgave him, it was a touching subject. "So you can tell me if something is bothering you or to Ellie, okay."

Joel looks at the floor. He doesn't know why it's so hard to say it, he loves Ellie and she loves him back and there is nothing wrong with that. "Well, what I need to say… I hope that you and Maria understand. I hope that both of you has an open mind on-" He was interrupted before he finishes.

"Understand what?" asked Maria walking out of the kitchen.

Joel stands up and looks at her, with a little panicked expression. Ellie knew that it was time to tell them, so she walked toward Joel and stand beside him. "I know that Joel is not good at this, but is something that we need to tell you, and I am really hoping that you don't get mad because of it." Say Ellie in a calm tone.

Tommy got up too and move beside Maria. "Okay, I don't know what is going on here, or what you two try to tell us, so is better to start talking, because all this is getting weird."

"Okay, what you need to tell us that you think we're going to be mad about it?" added Maria.

"Okay, there is not a better way to say this… so here we go," Ellie put one hand on Joel's chest to stop him. Joel looked at her trying to figure out why she does that for. Because this was something that he needed to do. Then he notices that Ellie introduce one hand on her left pocket and get the ring out.

Ellie put the ring on her finger while Tommy and Maria were watching her with wide open eyes. "What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to tell us that Ellie got married?" said Maria looking at Joel with a surprised expression.

"Well, what we are trying to say is that-" Ellie not even finish when maria move forward and hug her.

"Oh, dear this is wonderful. I am so happy that you finally found someone to love," said Maria moving a little away from her to look at her face. "Why didn't you tell us this before. So who is the fortune guy, it is the one from Frank people? Because I don't see you with anyone since you and Joel-"

"You're looking at him," Ellie interrupts her before things start to get weirder.

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy now.

"It means that Ellie and I are married," says Joel look at Tommy expression.

"Yep, that is right… Joel and I are married," said Ellie looking at Maria change expression. "Looks, I know that both of you maybe things that this-"

"Is this is some kind of joke?" Maria moves away from Ellie and looks at Joel. Because is not funny. What you mean you two are married?"

Ellie notices that Tommy and Maria no are happy with the news. "No, this is not a joke, and before you two start to blame Joel for this, let me tell you that I love him. I am the one that started this because I have fallen in love with him. Yes, we love each other and I don't see why you two are thinking that this is wrong."

Tommy was giving Joel a look. "Do you think that there is nothing wrong with this?" Tommy started. "For God's sake Joel you were like a father to her, you told me that yourself when you two came to Jackson."

"I never told you, that she was like a daughter to me, you were the one that thinks that. Maybe I did feel something like at first. But all that changes after-"

"Are you crazy, that is even worse…" Tommy starts to move around trying to calm down. "Joel, she is only 20 for god's sake and… and you're over 50… shit Joel what you were thinking? Of all the bad things you do in all your life… I think this is the worst."

Ellie doesn't like where this was going. "Why?" asked Ellie moving in front of Joel to shield him from Tommy. "Love a person is not a bad thing, and like you said I'm 20... So I am an adult now, so is my decision to be in love with whatever I want. And Joel has been nothing but kind to me and love me with all his heart."

Maria moves closer to her. "Ellie, I don't doubt that you feel that way, but people are going to see this the wrong way. Joel is way older than you, and he was like a father to you, you should know that this is not right. Yeah you maybe 20 now, but I bet that this doesn't start yesterday." Maria changes her sight to Joel. This was against the law back in the days and you know that, so how-"

"I don't care if that was against the law 25 years ago. That is not the world we're living now, you old people should know that by now," Say Ellie defending her position, while Joel just stays there not knowing what to say. "We love each other and we're married now, that is the only thing that matters here. You two are like a family to me... damn, you're the only family I ever have. So I was hoping that you understand this and be okay with it… but I see that I was wrong."

"We're trying to understand this Ellie, but all this seems so wrong even if those laws don't exist anymore. We try to build a new place. A place where people feel safe, l place with rules," Maria look Ellie sadly. She loves her like a daughter. She only wants to be sure that she will be okay.

"Well, I thought that Jackson was a place for second chances. A place for people to start over and make at home here. I know Joel is older than me, that is why he tries to convince me at first to not continue with this. But I love him and don't matter what I always will, so if you two don't like it, we don't care, because we're married and is nothing you can say that will change that."

"Do you two have sex before you're 18?" asked Maria.

Ellie looked at her knowing to where that question going. "I don't see why you want to know that, but the answer is no. But if you really want to know, we start to have sex after I turn 19."

"Ellie!... you don't need to talk about that," Joel grabbed her by the shoulder and make her turn around. Yes, he saw all this coming, as he knew that things like this were seen for people as wrong in the old days. "Look, it doesn't matter if this looks wrong or not, we already know that some people are not going to like this, so-"

"Yeah, I know that, but they're not any people they're family and they supposed to-"

Ellie not even finishes when Tommy move forward pushing her to the side. As soon Ellie was out of the way Tommy punching Joel in the face. Joel was moved backward by the punch but didn't fall down. "Are you fucking crazy… you have been having sex with a girl that you suppose to take care. I saw you did a lot fucking bad things, but this?" say Tommy pointing a finger at him. "If you expecting us to be okay with this?"

As soon Joel recovering from the punch he looks directly at Tommy. "You can punch me as much as you like, I deserve that. But if you touch Ellie again, I am going to forget that you're my brother and redecorate your house with your face."

Tommy moves back and looks at Ellie. "Sorry... Ellie I didn't mean to do that, but Joel has that coming," Ellie move closer to Joel while Maria moves closer to Tommy and push him back.

"Okay, I think this is getting too far, so why do we just cool off and talk about this like a civilized person," Say Maria looking Tommy's face.

"What!... are you okay with this? What do you think people are going to say when they find out?"

Ellie turns around but stays in front of Joel. "People can say whatever they want… we don't give a shit about that. Like I said before, I am an adult now and I love Joel and if people don't like it they can go to hell. What Joel and I do is our business, people don't need to be bitching about it."

Maria turnaround and look at Ellie. "Sweetheart, this is not that simple, we try to do thing different here, and is not only what people are going to say or if you're an adult now. Some people here already think that you are like a daughter to Joel and when they know about this they are going to think that Joel is a sick man."

"But he is not... I don't care what he did in the past to survive. But we go through hell to get here for the first time. Joel saved my life several times as I save his. I know what you are going to say, that I just sleep with him because I want to be grateful. But even that I am, I married him because I love him. We know that some people were going to be pissed about this, but the only thing that matters is for you two to accept us. You're the only family we have in this world, and this was important to us. I am happy with Joel, he gives me more that I never imagine and is going to be sad if you're not okay with this."

Tommy crossed his arms in front of his chest and look at Joel. "I know that something was strange with you two, but I never thought that it was something like this."

Joel shook his head and look to the floor. "I can get that you're pissed, believe me, I didn't plan any of this is just happens," Joel up his head and look at his brother. "I love Ellie with all my heart and I will do anything for her, you know that. I understand what this means for us and for the people that are not going to like this. But that is not going to change anything. We love each other and if you are anyone else not want to respect that, then sorry," All of them stay quiet for a few moments. Joel doesn't know what more to say, Ellie does much of the talking, but how he can convince Maria and his brother that what they feel for each other is real. Joel was to say something but Ellie speaks first.

"I don't know what more we can say, but we're not going to be sorry for our decision and if you want us to go we can leave the town with Frank as soon the winter is over," Ellie turn around and grab Joel hand and pull him away with her. "C'mon Joel let's go home, while we still have one." Ellie opens the door dragging Joel wit her and as soon they were outside Joel close the door behind them. They continued walking toward their house, not knowing what the future holds for them now.

"Well, that goes better than I thought," says Joel still be dragging by Ellie.

Ellie stops walking and turn. "That was better? They hate us, Joel… even Tommy hit you… oh by the way, are you okay?" Ellie moves closer to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, I am fine… don't worry about it," replay Joel.

Joel, what we're going to do? As soon the rest of the town finds out they probably want us gone. And if they don't know, they will as soon they know that I'm pregnant… I don't mind going and find another place for us, but with a baby coming?" Ellie lowers her head as some tears start to go down her cheek. Joel pulls her closer and hugged her.

"I love you, Ellie, nothing is going to change that and if they don't like it that is fine by me. Don't worry, we are going to be fine, and the baby I promise."

Ellie hugs Joel hard. "Just take me back home," then she moved away from him a little and look at his face. Joel, make love to me… I really need that right now."

Joel just looks at her face. "What? Do you want to do that now? Ellie, I don't think that doing that is going to make you feel better, maybe we can-"

"Joel I wasn't asking you," Ellie grab Joel by the arm and start to walk again.

Joel can see that she is upset, but have sex now is not going to make things better. So he needs to do something to make her change her mind for now. "What about my cane? I left it in Tommy's and I need it."

Elle turns her head but continues walking. "Are you serious? You don't even want to use it in the first place. Anyway, we're close to the house, so you can go to get it later… now I have to free my stress with sex, so c'mon."

( Back at Tommy and Maria house )

Tommy was pacing in the living room trying to get into his head what just happened. "Shit! I can't believe him, after all the shit he done in this life, this is the lower."

Maria was sitting on the couch looking at him. "Why is that? Because you don't like it?"

"What!... are you going to be on their side now? Joel is over 50 and Ellie is just-"

"A woman Tommy, a young woman, and we need to accept that. Joel didn't marry a 14 year old girl, they're both adult and for what I can see, this is more on Ellie than Joel."

"Really! You going to be okay with all this?"

Maria gets up from the couch and walked closer to him to make him stop. "This is not about Joel been too old for Ellie. Look, even if we don't like the idea of Ellie be married to Joel, that is their decision. They're adult and family. I know that Joel and you are always going to have some kind of grunge, but he still your brother "

Tommy tries to calm down a little. "What we are going to tell the people here. You know that half of the town think that Joel is Ellie's father and when they found out."

"We deal with it… half of the people here not even know them well or talk to them even after four years of living here. We have a bigger problem than that, so what we need to-" Maria stop when she saw some of the lamps in the house get on. "Shit, look at that, we have power again," she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, at least we have something to keep people occupied now. They're going to be happy to have power back, that maybe they don't care about Ellie and Joel," Tommy walking toward the door with Maria on his arm. Soon Maria opened the door, both of them go outside. It was passing 9:00 o'clock by now, so the sky was dark now. They hear some people cheering and screaming as the house and streets pole started to get illuminated.

"We need to talk to them again, and clear this out," says Maria leaning on Tommy. "I don't want them to go, they're family now."

"Yeah… I know. But let things cold off, we can go to their house tomorrow, before the meeting."

( Back to Joel and Ellie's house )

Soon Joel and Ellie arrive at the house, they notice that the street pole has power. "Well, look at that. I think Frank fixed the generator, I just hope that they stay like that long this time," Says Joel while he opened the door. Soon both of them were inside Joel close the door behind him.

Ellie walked to the living room and tried the light there. "Holy shit, he did it. Now that we have the power back, I can take a good hot shower. I am tired on boiling water or get to bed with taking a bath," says Ellie turning on the few lamps there. "Care to join me?" she said with a sexy voice.

Joel looks at her, no believing that she was acting like nothing happened. Maybe is her way to deal with this now, that, of course, is better than getting all depressed. "No, you go ahead kiddo, I will take care of the fireplace to warm up the house."

Ellie looked at him. See you need to stop calling me that. That is why people think that you're my father or something."

Joel lowered his head and look at the floor. "Sorry, I know that all this is my fault, I should-"

Ellie walk at him and grab his face, to make him look at her. "Don't think like that, be in love with me is the best thing that happened to me. But I don't want to think about all that now. The only thing I want to do is have a shower and then have some sex with you," after that Ellie kiss him and, then go upstairs with a smile on her face.

Joel smiled at her too, he is lucky to have a girl like her. Always see the positive thing, after all, what happens to them in the last 5 years. Joel moves back to the fireplace and kneeling in front of it. He grabbed a few wood sticks and putting them inside. He tries not to think of that, Ellie is in a good mood, for now, so it's better to go with. They will have time to think about what to do next, but for now, is better to enjoy the rest of the night.

"Ahhhh!...Holymotherfuker… the water is still cold…" Joel hears Ellie scream upstairs.

Joel laughs a little then continue with the fire. After he finished, he gets up and walks up to the second floor. Soon he gets to the bedroom, he laid down on the bed and close his eyes for a few minutes, trying not to think about what happens in Tommy's house.

He knew that his brother would be mad at him about this, is nature like nature to him. They try to do what is best for Ellie, but they don't know how much he loves her, and how many times he has been close to losing her. Joel was lost in his thoughts when he hears someone getting close to the bed.

"Are you ready husband?" said Ellie with a sexy voice while she was sitting on top of him.

Joel opened his eyes and was surprised to see her on top of him and what she was wearing. "Where did you get that?" he asked looking at Ellie lingering clothes.

Ellie was wearing an old fashioned lingerie bedclothes. It was a clear red top part that only covers her breasts, and part of her stomach. And underwear the same color, that didn't cover much. "Do you like it? I found it in the general store a week ago, I want it to use right away, but I decided to wait until your leg goes better," Say, Ellie.

Joel looks at her, wondering how she gets things like that or how she manages to be so sexy. "Well, I really don't know what to think, but I wonder if they ask you for what you need for."

"Well, I told them that it was a gift for Maria and Tommy," says Ellie with a giggle.

Joel smiled at her. "Jesus girl... you're really something, you know that don't you?"

Ellie put her hands on Joel's shoulder and lean down a little. "I will take that as a compliment… but you still did not answer my question," She whispered in his ear.

Joel moves his hand on Ellie's back and pulls her closer. "If you really want to know what I think. I can tell you that you don't need that to seduce me. But I can say that it looks great on you."

"Ahh… you always try to be so romantic," Ellie move her head and start kissing Joel until she gets to his lips. She starts slow, moving her hands on his hair then continue to his face. Ellie passes her hands on his bear and enjoys the feeling of his tongue inside her moth.

Joel starts moving his hands on her back in small circles. And after a minute they break the kiss. "I am the one that supposes to give you pleasure," Say Joel while Ellie leans down again and start sucking his neck.

"Ahhh… don't worry… you will have… plenty of time… for that too," replay Ellie while she continues kissing him on the neck.

Joel lowers his hand until he was able to grab her but checks and tighten them up. Ellie moves her head to kiss his mouth again. Then Joel introduces his hands between the underwear and her but and start to squeeze them. "Do you... Really want to do… this…tonight?" says Joel between kisses.

"Yess… Joel, I not only want you inside of me… I need it."

"Okay baby… anything for you," Joel grab the edge of her panties and start to pull them down a little. Then Joel uses one hand and starts to rub his fingers on her fold. As Joel continue with that, Ellie starts to moan on Joel's mouth until she moves apart. "Do you like that?" asked Joel looking at her face.

Ellie up herself a little. "Ohhh… yesss…. That is a tart… Ummm…. But I prefer them inside," Joel put two fingers together and start to introduce them inside slowly. Ellie quickly moans in pleasure, and after a few minutes of that, she starts to open Joel's shirt. Soon it was open Ellie lower herself and start to give Joel small kisses on his hairy chest. Joel continues to finger her for a few more minutes until he decides to flip her over. So he takes out his fingers and flips Ellie until he was on top of her on the bed.

Joel moves his hand and pinned Ellie's down on the bed close to her head. "Now is my turn to take care of your needs," Ellie smiled at him, so Joel lowered his head and start to give her kisses. First on her mouth and then continue south until he was on top of her breasts. "I think you still have too much clothing in you," Joel use one hand and grab Ellie hand and pine them over her head. Then use the other one to untied her top part, until it was open. Soon her breast where expose, Joel lower himself and start to suck her right nipple.

Ellie started to moan again, as Joel continues to lick and suck her hard nipple. "Ohhh! Fuck!... yesss… that feels so good," Joel continues for a few more minutes, then he left go Ellie's hands and start to move lower. He gives her small kisses on his way down. Soon he gets to her womanhood he gives her a few licks in there, making her moan some more before he gets up. Joel grabs her panties and finished taking them off her legs. Then Joel grabs her legs and spread them so he has an open view of her pussy.

Joel goes down and starts to kiss her inner thigh as he moving down until he finds her fold again, but this time he gives her a few sucks there. Ellie grabs the sheet hard and up her lower part a little on pleasure. After a few more minutes Joel starts to suck her clit as he introduces three fingers inside her and started to move them in an out. He continued like that for some time, moving his fingers faster and deeper until Ellie scream in pleasure as she came. "How was that?" asked Joel after taking out his fingers and moving lay on top of her.

Ellie was with her eyes closed and patting faster. "Ohhh fuck Joel… that was fucking great… I don't feel… like that in a long time," Say Ellie with a smile on her face.

Joel moves up until his face was in front of her. "I am glad that you like it," Joel move closer and kiss her. "Do you want more?" he asked her.

"Oh.. fuck yeah! I want you, Joel… all of you inside me…please?" Joel gives her a deep kiss, then he moves up and off the bed. Joel takes his pants and underwear off and moves to the bed again. Ellie spread her legs to welcome him back with a smile.

Joel smiles at her too and moves on top of her. "I know this is not the best romantic way to have our wedding night, but I want you to love every minute of it," Joel lower himself and with his hands, he grabbed Ellie's face and kiss her again. The kiss goes for the longer they have all night, their bodies were melted on each other's arms. After some time Joel positions his dick on Ellie's entrance. Ellie crosses her legs around Joel back pulling him closer to her. With that Joel enter her faster than he really wanted, making Ellie moan in his mouth. Joel put his hand around her while he starts to thrust into her slowly. He wanted to make sure that Ellie enjoys any minute of their lovemaking. After a while, both of them get separated from the kiss. Ellie put her face on Joel's shoulders almost biting him.

"Ahhhh!... Fuck... I getting close…" Ellie moans in Joel's ears as soon he speed up his thrusts. "I want… more… and deeper... My love!" she continues whispering on Joel's ears. At that moment Joel grabs her thigh and move into a sitting position still inside of her. Ellie was now sitting on his lap moving up and down mostly by herself. Joel moves his hand down and grab her but check hard, so that way he can help Ellie move faster. They continue like that for 5 more minutes until both of them were closer to their climax. "Ohhhh… Joel, I'm coming!"

"Me too… baby... I can't hold it back... much longer," said Joel feeling her inside getting tight.

Ellie arches her back as she was about to come. "Just fill me up!... Ahhhh!" She says as she comes.

Joel moans hard too as he can't hold anymore and came inside of her. "Ohhh...Fuck!" Ellie leans at him and buried her face on Joel's shoulder. While both of them continue gasping for air. Joel hugs her tight as they stay like that for some time until they calm down. After that Joel move Ellie up and lay her on the bed. Then he moves to her side and lay beside her.

Ellie snuggled closer to him putting her head on top of his chest and closes her eyes. "Thank you, Joel… that was… something else," she says in a lower voice.

"You don't need to thank me for what. I am happy to make you feel better," said Joel softly.

Ellie started to pass her hand on his chest. "Joel!... I love you so much and I want to thank you for making me the happiest woman on this planet."

Joel moves one hand and put it on her back. "I love you too kiddo, and I'm glad that you like it. It makes me happy to I know that I am doing a good job."

Ellie up her head and look at him. "I think you are doing more than a great job. You're alive I am alive and our child is alive." she lowers her head down again. "I know things are going to be a little complicated now, but I want to let you know that I am happy that we make it back. And for what is going to happen in the future, I am with you all the way."

Joel smiled at her comment, knowing that she means it, then he turned, grab the sheet and put it on top of them. "Don't worry about Tommy and Maria, even if they don't want us hereafter tonight, I will talk to Frank. We are going to find a way to make this work no matter what."

"I know we will… I love you."

"I love you too kiddo," Joel takes a deep breath and close his eyes. Trying not to think about what is going to happen tomorrow. But for the moment he is happy to be alive with Ellie in his arm.

( Next day in the morning )

Joel and Ellie were sleeping on the bed when someone starts to knock at the door. After a few minutes of knocking Ellie opened her eyes slowly and up her head from Joel's chest. _Who is the fucking asshole… that is knocking the door at this hours… Jesus_ , says Ellie to herself. She looked at Joel's face and noticed that he was still sleeping. _Man for a guy that has a sixth sense you sleep like a fallen tree._ The knock at the door continues downstairs, but more loudly this time. Ellie started to move slowly out of the bed wondering how Joel still sleeping with all that noise.

After Ellie get out of the bed, she walks to the dressed, take some clothes and put them on. She goes out of the room and walked down the stairs. As soon she gets to the door, she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "Is better to be something important to come this early or I not-" Ellie stopped as soon she saw Maria and Tommy standing in front of her.

Maria put her hands on her back and look at her. "Sorry to come this early, but we have a meeting with a few people in a few hours and-" Maria stop and lower her head smiling. "Sorry… Ellie, I should not start with that. We just want to talk to you and Joel, before the meeting."

"Why? I thought you left things clear last night. So if you come here to tell us that we need to go, the go ahead, so we can start packing," said Ellie a little upset.

Maria looks at her and knew that Ellie was hurt. Ellie, we did not come here for that. We never said that you and Joel need to go. I know that things don't go well last night, but you and Joel are family now. We just come here to talk and see how we can get this clear," Maria move to the side revealing Tommy a few feet away with Joel cane in his hands. "Can we come in?"

Ellie looks at Tommy then back to Maria. "Look, I don't know what you want to talk about, but is Tommy come here to hit Joel again, I will personally kick his ass this time."

"What… nooo! We didn't come here to fight okay. Please, can you let us in, so we can talk?"

Ellie looked at them. "Okay fine, but if Tommy try something?"

"No… he is not going to try anything we only want to talk, that is all."

Ellie stepped aside to let them in. "Okay, you can come in."

"Thanks," says Tommy passing Maria and Ellie and walking inside the house. Maria follows after that. Soon both of them were inside Ellie close the door. "Where is Joel?" asked Tommy a little desperate.

"He is sleeping, and I want to keep it that way okay. Look, I get that you two are mad at us, maybe because we lie or just because Joel is older than me. But you must understand that we love each other. And I am not going to let you blame all this on him because-hey where you going?" asked Ellie as soon she saw Tommy walking toward the stairs.

"There are a few things that I need to say to him... alone."

"Oh no, you don't" Ellie start to walk toward Tommy but stop when she saw Joel at the top of the stairs.

"Is okay Ellie, I need to have a little chat with my brother to left a few things clear," Joel jester Tommy to follow him then turn around and walks toward their bedroom. Tommy put the can on the side of the stairs and followed him to the room until Maria and Ellie hear the door closed.

Maria walks closer to Ellie and put one hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about Tommy, he only came here to talk. I made him promise to not do anything stupid."

Ellie turned her head and look at her. "Do you think that I am afraid of Tommy doing something to Joel?"

Maria smile at that. "Okay then... let the boys talk up their differences, and lets us talk in the kitchen okay," Maria starts to walk toward the kitchen while Ellie follows her. Soon Maria entered the kitchen, she grabbed an empty glass from the counter and fill it with water from the sink and take a sip.

"What do you want to talk about? You two said a lot last night and if you come here to convince us to get a part, is not going to happen," Says Ellie a little upset. " I love Loel and he loves me and if you can't understand that then is better if we just go."

Maria put the glass on the kitchen table and sat in a chair. "We don't come here to ask you to leave Ellie… Look, I still think that Joel is too old for you... and sorry if I said things that upset you last night. Is that we always thought that Joel was like a father to you a lot of people do too. And hear that you two got married… was a lot to take in."

Ellie walks at the table and sat too. "Look, I get that a lot of people here come from a different world than this. That it has different rules, but that world is no more and we need to live in this one now. I know some people do bad things, some to survive and others for pleasure. But Joel and I found something special in us and is something that keeps us alive. I just want you and Tommy to understand that."

Maria looks at her eyes trying to find something different in there. But the only thing she saw was how much Ellie loves Joel. And nothing she said to her is going to change that. "You really love him… do you!"

"Yes!... he is the reason that makes me wake up every day and wanted to be alive."

( Upstairs in Joel's room )

Soon Tommy closes the door behind him Joel walk to the dresser and grab some clean clothes and start to put them on. "I know what you are going to say, and believe me I thought of that since the beginning. I now that I am too old for her, that I someday I will be gone and she with stay alone. And that scares the shit out of me, but she wants this more than anything and after all the shit we get through I think she deserves a little happiness."

Tommy walks toward the room window and looks outside. He saw a few people walking out there, probably going to work. Even in this cold day, people wake up and do their job to keep the town safe and functional. "I still think that what you're doing is not going to have a happy ending. But I can see how much Ellie loves you. I know that whatever I tell you is not going to change that… so I can be okay with that," Tommy continues to look at his town through the window.

"I know that you were expecting something better of my little brother, and believe me this is something I didn't plan but happen. I love Ellie with all my heart and you know that I will do anything to keep her safe and happy," Say Joel while he finished putting his clothes on.

Tommy turns around and looks at him. "Yeah, I already know that Joel… and sometimes that scares the shit out of me."

"You don't need to worry about that little brother, I will go before I put you or this town in danger. I just want and new life for Ellie, a home where she can be safe and happy," Joel lower his head and look at the floor. He knows all the shit he did in this world, but he just needs another chance.

Tommy walks away from the window, and get close to Joel. "You know that you can't be there for her forever. Not even the mighty Joel can live forever. So what is going to happen to her after your time is up?"

"Don't worry about that, when the time comes I will make sure that Ellie will go on with me. But before that, I want to give her the best of me. I will make her happy, and do my best to make sure that she has all she needs to survive in this world."

"Well, brother I hope you know what you are doing," Tommy put one hand on Joel's shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for going out there risk your life and Ellie's to bring the help we need to continue. Have the power back, and has Frank people here helping out, is going to be good for the town, so thank you for that."

"Please don't tell me that you're going to cry now, I can take anything but that."

"Very funny… But seriously, you and Ellie are our family so I wish the best for you two. Now let's go down before Ellie think that I kill you. I don't want her to burn the whole town down in revenge."

Both brothers laugh on that. "Yeah, is better not piss her."

Tommy put his arm around Joel's shoulder and start to walk toward the door. Soon the two brothers get down to the first floor they found Ellie and Maria still talking and laughing in the kitchen. "Well, I can see that you two work things out just fine." Say Tommy separated from Joel and walk toward his wife.

Ellie goes up and walks toward Joel. "Wow you still alive I surprised, so I assume that you didn't tell him right?" Say Ellie kissing him on the check.

Maria and Tommy look at each other then back at them. "Tell me what?" asked Tommy curious.

Joel grabbed Ellie by the waist and pull her closer. "Well, there is another thing that you two need to know. So we're hoping that you two don't get mad after we did all this talk and be fine now," said Ellie with a small smile on her face.

"What can be worse, that you two tell us that you're married?" sais Tommy and Maria at the same time.

"Well… we're going to have a baby!" said Joel and Ellie at the same time.

"WHAT!"


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed on Jackson. Ellie and Joel still living there, she has her baby and they live as happy as they can. Frank and his People move to another town but they keep in contact with Jackson. Now read the conclusion of this mini-series and find out what the future hold for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog, but all the Oc character is from my invention.

**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

(Ellie)

Some time has passed since that day. It was funny how Maria and Tommy take the news. Tommy almost fainted as soon he hear that I was pregnant, but what I didn't expect was Maria reaction. She was so happy about it, that she jumped at me and hug me. That was so weird since the night before she and Tommy were mad at us. I think that maybe she was happy because she has been trying to have a baby with Tommy and she can't. Maria told me once that the doctor told her that she never going to have a baby because of some medical bullshit on her body. I still think that she should continue trying and not give up on that. Anyway, she was happy to become an aunt.

After that, Maria started to come to our house almost every day to check on me and make sure that all was okay. She also took me to the doctor, to make sure that the pregnancy is not going to affect me or the baby. Joel has his concerns about that too, but all of us get happy when the doctor said that everything was alright. But he also told me that because of my condition it was better not to do any risked job. So Joel makes me stay at home all the pregnancy process, while he does some work. That was a little boring, but at least I have some of my friends to come to our house and give me some company.

Also, I have to add that Bill and Frank, help a lot in the town during the wintertime. Besides the dam, they fixed a lot of things in Jackson and improve others. After the winter ends and my belly was like a balloon, Frank, and Bill organize their expedition to the military bunker. He takes a few of his best shooter with him, but Tommy provides him with some of Jackson's men and horses for the task. After a few weeks of preparation, they go out to Colorado state using the train. They come back a month later with the sad news that they don't find much in there. They said that after they clean out the bunker of infected, all the computer there where damage, so they can't find any information about the paradise place they were told.

But lucky for us, the trip wasn't all in vain. They found a lot of ammunition, equipment and food ration that will last for a few years. But brig all that to Jackson take several trips to get completed. But in one of those trips, Bill found a few files with information about other military places where they storage weapons and other things that we can use. Before they go out again to find those, Bill got serious with a partner (lover) that make him happy. He still acting weird and that bothers me sometimes, but not as much as before. I have to admit that he is really good at fixing things. After Frank and a few of his men go on their journey, Frank people stay on Jackson.

Six months later after we got back to Jackson, it was closed for the baby to come out of me. But he decided to come out early, so after hard and painful labor, our baby was born. As I told Joel before, we have a baby boy that we name Elliot.

But the doctors told us that as he was born a month early, he needs to stay on the clinic a few weeks so he can give an eye on him. That scares the shit out of me and Joel, but we're happy that he said that the baby was going to be okay. After dose weeks passed, Joel and I get happy when finally our baby was able to come home with us. And as soon we get there Maria and a few of my friends do a welcome party for us and the new baby.

Oh, yeah and talking about that. Telling the people of Jackson that Joel and I were married, was another hard thing to do. We have to do it before my belly starts to show, so Maria and Tommy call a meeting for that. Some people were surprised to hear the news. Some of them did not like the idea of Joel be married to a woman so young and get her pregnant. But the rest were happy for us or not even care, and that was good for both of us. After that, people get a costume to us, so we're lucky to not have any problems after that.

After a time of the baby be at home, Maria gets very close to him. She and Tommy become the best babysitter in town when I have to help in town with work. She helped me a lot, and even that she never has a child she has more experience than me. Joel worked hard on the restoration of some of the old houses, so Frank people could use them to live on them. After Bill, Frank and his group come back 8 months later. Frank talk to Maria and Tommy and decided that it was time to find another place to start over. Even that they love being there, Jackson was not prepared to sustain so many people. Frank told Tommy that they found a few places, that they get from the bunker files, but most of them were empty or destroyed. They did find a few of them with things that we can use, including some vehicles.

A few months later, they found a village called Teton, it was closer to the old Jackson airport in the north. As the whole area was old Jackson territory, Frank call their new town, New Jackson. The place was an old ski resort village, with a good ground to plant and good water resources. After a meeting, Frank inform his people about their new home and with the help of Jackson people and all the things they found, they can start to move people up there to work on the place and start to live on it. It takes two years to get finished with the basic things they are going to need. After that, the rest of his people start to move to their new home. A few of Frank people want to stay in Jackson for different reasons, and even that New Jackson was only a few hours in a car and a few days on a horse, they decided to stay.

One of the families that decided to stay was Paul, Jessica and their sons, including their new baby. Yeah, you hear that right, Paul and Jessica were married now and have a little girl named Hope. She was born a year later after we arrive at Jackson. Hope and Elliot got together well and play every time Jessica and Paul come to the house to visit. Even after Frank people move out, they continue to be in contact with Jackson and come to visit from time to time. Frank and Bill come some time to help with some improvement and Maria sent people up there too to help them with what they need. So the two Jackson town continue to work together as one.

The winter that follows the departed of the Eureka people it was hard for us. Joel got sick, and It was very bad. The doctor told us that he was not going to make it if he continues to get worse.

That scared me a lot. Losing Joel is the last thing I wanted to experience, even when Joel told me that it was okay. I know that Joel is not going to live forever, but I hope that that day will not come for a long time. I have to keep Elliot away from Joel since he wants to be in bed with his dad all the time. But the doctor said that even that Joel sickness was not contagious, it was better to keep our little baby away from him. He cries all the time and wanted to be with his dad and I don't blame him. Even that he was 2 and a half years, he always wants to be with his dad. As Maria and Tommy take care of Elliot. I stay at Joel side all the time, I take care of him until he got better. I am always thankful to God for keeping my Joel alive, even if we don't believe in that too much. We all celebrate when he got better, and I never admitted to him how scared I was, but I think he knew.

After Frank and his people finished checking all those places, they never found any information about a cure for the infection. After my condition started to get out, Maria, Tommy, and the doctors decided that it was better to tell everyone about it. Maria calls for a meeting at the main plaza, so they can gather as many people as they can. As soon as all people where there, the doctors start to explain my condition and that it wasn't contagious. They also told them that they tried to find a cure by studying my blood, but so far nothing has come out of it. After that, they ask my permission, to study Elliot immunity when he gets older. And maybe one day they can find a way to get a cure.

During all these years, attack from bandit, hunters or infected, has minimized. And lucky for us no fireflies soldiers are been seems after we left Eureka either. Joel was hoping that they all die that day and that never come back looking for us. Until today they're not hunting me down or get close to Jackson. So even if any of them are alive out there, they probably forget about us or not even care anymore. I just hope that it stays that way, so we can live in peace for the rest of our life. I also hope that people in this world learn after all this, and someday the world becomes a better place for our children.

**A year later**

It has been four years since we come back to Jackson. Elliot is now three and a half years old. I am in the kitchen on our house, while he is sleeping on Joel's chest on the living room couch. Joel comes back early from work, and after he plays a little with Elliot, he landed on the couch and falls asleep with our child on his chest. Maria comes to visit and help me with the kid, so she is with me in the kitchen. I Look at them and decided to let them sleep, while I prepare some to eat.

"Ohhh… Elliot looks so cute sleeping like that," said Maria while she was standing on the kitchen entrance looking at the living room. I was grateful that Maria came to the house to see if I need anything. That is nice of her, even that I know that she always tries to find an excuse to come to her and play with Elliot. I always tell her that she can come whatever she wants to see him, I always going to welcome her here.

"Yeah, Joel looked so tired when he comes home and even that it doesn't stop him to play a little with Elliot. I never thought he was going to be so attached to our little kid," Ellie put a smile on her face while finished to cut some vegetables and put them inside of a cooking pot.

"Why make you think he was not going to be like that? I know that Joel is not the best feeling shower, but what Tommy told me about him, he loves his daughter very much," Says Maria turn around and take a seat at the table.

Ellie finishes to put the food on the stove and walk toward the table. Ellie sat on a chair on the opposite side of Maria and look at her. "Yeah, I know. He talked to me about her and how much it hurt when she dies," Say Ellie a little sad while remember all those conversations. She knows that losing Sarah almost destroy Joel, and that is why he didn't want to have another kid. "Did I ever told you that Joel didn't want to have any more kids after what happened to Sarah?"

"Really!... not that I blame him. Losing a child is hard."

"Yeah I can imagine," said Ellie with a sad tone. "We talk about it a few times when we start to have sex. I told him that I want to have someone day, but he wasn't. I guess that after what happened to Sarah, he was scared to lose another one."

"Yeah, Tommy told me what happened that day, when all this shit started. And like I said, I don't blame him to be scared about that. But look at him now, and see how much he loves Elliot is hard to imagine the pain that he carried before."

"Yeah, I'm so happy that he was okay with me being pregnant after he I told him. And when Elliot was born I saw how he looks at him, just like life have some meaning again. Is not like he feels that when we get together, but with Elliot is more like a second chance to be a father again," Say Ellie looking at him. "Anyway, did you talk to Tommy about giving him the next week off?"

Maria smile while looking at her. "You don't need to worry about that I am sure that he can. The new barn is almost finished and after that is going to be slow for a while. So I don't see any problem with you and Joel go on your little vacation."

"Ahh, thank you, that is so great. Joel told me that he wanted to take out of Jackson for a week, just the two of us. I don't want to leave Elliot here that long, but Joel said that he is too young to go outside. So he said that it was better to left Elliot with you and Tommy."

"Yeah, I think that is the best decision too. Besides we love to have him for a whole week in our house," says Maria with a smile. "I know that you two can take care of yourself, but you think is wise to go out there alone for that long?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, is not been any incident with bandit or infected in this area for over a year now. Besides, I don't think that we are going to far from here."

"Well, as I said, we love to take care of Elliot, so you and Joel go ahead and plan your trip."

"Thanks, Maria, you and Tommy are the best."

"Ahhh, don't mention, after all, we're family."

( A week later )

Joel and Ellie, we're riding on a northwest route, toward the mountain. It was the end of October, so summer is over and fall started to hit Wyoming. The climate was starting to get cold, but nothing that can bother people much. Joel decided to take Ellie on a little vacation trip outside Jackson, so they can pass some time alone. And now, they were on the road again.

"Whoohoo!" screaming Ellie with her hand up and feeling the cold wind on her face. After a few minutes, she down her arms and grab Joel by the waist. "Wow Joel where you get this thing is so cool," she said while getting closer to Joel's back. "I never ride in a bike before, this is so awesome."

"Well, came on a horse is going to take too long, besides I don't think that Tommy is going to give us any after the last two…" he stops remember that Ellie loves her horse. "Anyway, the bike was a gift from Bill. He found it in New Jackson when they arrive at the place. He said that it was in good condition and only need a few things to get fixed. He also said that it was a late wedding gift for us," said Joel with a little smile on his face.

"Really!" said Ellie surprised. "I don't believe that you're talking about the same Bill I meet all those years ago. He was so paranoid and unrespectful back then. Now I don't even know him anymore."

Joel laughs at that. "Well, I think that love can make people change… it did it to me, so why not him too."

"Yeah… that guy he met in Eureka change him a lot… good for him. I don't want to admit but he helped us a lot the last few years."

"Yeah, he does, and I am glad that he is not an asshole anymore."

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, where are we going?"

"Oh, is a surprise, but don't worry we're almost there, so you will find out soon enough."

"Oh, that is great, I'm so excited," Ellie leans forward and put her head on Joel's shoulder. "I love the ride, but we've been on the road for two hours and my butt is starting to hurt."

Joel laughs a little on that. And after a few more miles, he makes a turn and drives out of the road He enters a more rusty path that it takes into the forest. He was riding a **1981 Harley-Davidson Sportster** , it was one of the most famous bikes on that time. As Joel has to drive on uneven ground, he has to go slower. And after 20 minutes inside the forest Ellie start to recognize the place.

"Oh my God!" Ellie started to say as soon she saw a cabin in the distance. "Is this is our cabin?"

Joel continues driving until he gets closer. "Yes… well, not the same as before. Because we did a few modifications on it, but yes is our cabin."

"We? What you mean we?"

"Yes, we. A few Frank's men and I have been coming here for the last year to do some upgrades to the cabin. Frank help me with a few things... Well, a lot of things actually, but I did most of the job," Say Joel stopping the bike in front of the cabin.

Ellie gets off the bike and starts looking at her surrender. The cabin looks almost the same except for the damage that it has before and now being repaired. Ellie can see that the porch has new wood and the roof seems to be repaired in a few places. "Wow, it looks nice, I never thought to come here again," she says looking at the cabin for a few minutes then she turned her head to look at Joel. "Well, I remember saying that if something goes wrong… we can come back here and…"

Joel walks close to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I remember, but as things go well for us, I thought that it was better to keep it as a vacation place."

"Ohh, Joel… that was so nice of you," Ellie leaned forward and give him a soft kiss. After she moved away, Ellie looks at the cabin again. "Did you know that I have a dream about this once?"

Joel put his hand on her waist and pull her closer. "Really!... Did you have a dream about us coming back here?"

Ellie looked at him and smile, but don't say anything at first. She turned her head and look at the cabin and start to remember the dream. It was a happy one at first see their 2 children running around and playing in front of the cabin. She smiles at that, but then remember that Joel wasn't there with her in the dream. But she feels so happy now that she doesn't want to think about that sad memory. "Yeah, we're living here happy with our children," Ellie put one hand on the side of his face and smile.

"Well, that sounds like a good dream," he said smiling back at her. "Anyway I didn't know what to give you, so I thought that maybe was a good idea to celebrate our anniversary here."

Ellie opens her eyes wider. "Holy… shit! I so sorry Joel, I completely forget about that."

"Ahh, don't worry about it, I almost forgot that myself… But Happy anniversary ``Ellie."

"Joel, you didn't need to give me anything, you already give me all that I ever need in this life. You give friends, family, and at home. And more importantly, you give me you love and a child, that is all I need," Ellie put her arm around Joel's neck and pull him closer. "Happy anniversary my love," then they kiss.

After a few minutes, they move apart and start to walk toward the entrance of the cabin. "Do you want to see the rest of the upgrades?"

"Of course, I will love too!"

"You're going to love them. We have now a better water system and also a little electricity. Can you see the two windmills on the back, those now provide electricity to the house, not a lot of power, but enough to turn on a few things inside. We also have a short wade radio, just in case of an emergency."

"Wow… that sounds so cool," they continue walking and talking until they enter the cabin. "I hope that you put a new king sized bed upstairs. Because I will give you the best anniversary gift that you can't imagine."

"Ohh, no… I think that I created a monster," Ellie start giggle while she pulls Joel upstairs and starts to celebrate their anniversary.

**ooOoo**

Well, people, this is the end of the story,

but before I put the end here there are a few things

I want to say before this is really over.

When I start this story, it's supposed to be a one-shot

Just do some sex scenes with Ellie and Joel since I didn't much on my first story.

But when I start to write, the one-shot become two chapters

Then four chapters and end up having eight chapters, and become

The cabin in the woods.

After I start the second part for the swimming story

We get hit by a hurricane a few months later after I start to post

So that story was delayed because we lose power for more than three months.

So after we get some power back at work. I have the idea of making the cabin

a mini-series, well it's supposed to be a small one

but as always I write too much on it.

So after I started to write the second part of this story

I decide to make it a four-part series.

And now sadly for me, we reach at the end of it.

Anyway, I want to thank all the people that read this series.

I really appreciated that you take a little of your time to read this.

I know that my stories are not the best out there, but I'm glad that some

people like them, and I have so much fun writing them too.

Also, I want to thank the ones that take their time to put a review

or comments on all the parts includes all the guest too.

I know that some people don't care to leave reviews or not have the time to do it.

But believe me, that means a lot for us

And it makes us feel good to see how much people like our stories,

Or let us know if we can do better in the future.

So next time don't feel shy and give some review to a story you read

That means a lot for the author.

I also want to give a special thank to a person

That not only encourage me to continue writing stories

But also be there for me when I need it. I am not going to mention

the name of that person, but that person knows who it is.

My grammar and my English is not that good, but I hope that

the people that read some of my one-shot and part four

of this story. It has not too much problem in understanding it.

I also want to thank a new reader on the AO3 that after starting to read

my stories, love them very much and that wanted me

to continue writing more. So thank you for all the comment you put there.

Thank you ( **cakepop96** ) for all you support in my stories.

Okay, I think this is taking too long, but before I finish with this I want

to LYK that I am going to take a little vacation after this one.

I have a few things I want to do and I am not going to have much time to write

But don't worry I will be back if people really want me to.

Again, thank you for reading this and I hope to hear from you on the comment.

Thank you all... and now let's go with this little extra scene.

**ooOoo**

**A few days later**

It is still night when Ellie was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling thinking. The last three days in the cabin has been wonderful. Joel shows her everything they fixed and adds to the place and after that, they go hunting. They've been having a good time in the forest, even if it was a little cold. Inside the cabin, they have sex in every room and have some fun just the two of them. She misses her child badly, and even that she did not want this week to end, she also wants to go back home and be with her son.

Ellie looked to her side and saw Joel sleeping. The sun was going to be up soon, but he was sleeping so calm and peaceful, that she doesn't want to wake him up yet. She knew that she needs to talk to him in the morning. And tell him something that she finds out a week before they plan this trip. But she is wondering how his reaction is going to be as soon she told him the news. Ellie was lost in thought when she starts to hear an unfamiliar sound getting closer to the cabin.

Ellie quickly sits up on the bed when the sound starts to get closer and some wind started to hit the cabin. At first, she thought that it was a snowstorm, but when an intense light illuminates the cabin she knows that it wasn't. "Joel...Joel!" she started to call him while she shakes his body. "Joel wake up… I think someone is outside," she yelled while moving out of bed.

Joel wakes up and sits up on the bed when the sound gets louder. "Shit!... what the hell is that?"

"I don't know, but is coming from the sky," says Ellie while putting some pans on.

"Shit… it sounds like a helicopter?"

"A what?"

"A helicopter, but who can be using those? The only people that can still have some of those things functional are the military or-"

"Or the fireflies?" added Ellie while walking at the window to see outside. "I don't see shit!"

Joel finishes to dress up and grab his shogun from the night table. "I don't think any of them still alive, bet let not wait here to find out who this Fockers is."

Ellie moves away from the window and looks at Joel. "Yeah let get out of here, what is the plan?" Joel looks at her and gives her the riffle. After that, he starts walking toward the door.

"Is still dark outside, so let's grab the bike and head out. That thing can't chase us into the forest, so we can lose them there," Joel grab the rest of his weapons and open the bedroom door. Ellie starts to follow him down the stairs until they arrive in the living room.

"I think they're leaving?" say Ellie as soon the light outside goes away and the helicopter sounds can hear it at the distance.

"I don't think that that is going to be good for us, so let's get out of here before someone else show up," Joel walk to a table in the living room and grab the bike's key. "Let's go," he runs at the front door, regretting now that he left the bike in front of the cabin yesterday.

Joel opens the door and walks outside. The bike was a few feet at the front of the cabin. So Ellie pointing her gun at her surrenders. "I don't see anybody here."

"Oh, they will be here soon, so stay behind me okay," Joel starts to walk toward the bike with his gun out. They were closer to the bike when a bright light turns on in front of them. They try to cover their eyes and point their guns in the direction of the light. "Look I don't know who you are or what you want, but this is not going to end well for you if you try something," Say Joel pointing his shotgun at the people that get out of two-vehicle.

After a minute of silence, Joel saw one of them walking away from the vehicle and toward them. He quickly moves Ellie behind him and told her to be ready.

Then he hears the person laughing a little bit. "I can see that you don't change at all Joel," says a familiar voice, one that they don't hear in a long time.

"Bibi?" says Ellie moving from behind Joel.

Joel saw the woman getting closer to them with a gun in her hand. Four men walked behind her with their guns pointing at them. "What is the meaning of this? And who the hell are these people?" asked Joel without lower his gun.

"Well, as you can see is a complicated thing. But is going to be better if you lower your gun."

Joel points his gun at her. "I don't think so. I don't know what you game is, but-" he didn't finish.

When Ellie starts to speak. "Why are you doing this? We thought that you're our friend, after all, that happens." Ellie moves beside Joel with her gun pointing at her too. "How you find us anyway?" added Ellie looking at her face.

"Sorry things have to be this way," Say Bibi while she indicates to the men behind her to move forward and take them. "Believe or not, we found a cure, but I need you two to come with us… One way or another!"

**Baam! Baam!**

Nooooooo!

**The End...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story and I hope that the fans of this fandom continue reading stories like this. Joel and Ellie are wonderful characters to write on and TLOU is always going to be into my favors game.
> 
> Like I said in this chapter, I will take a little vacation from this but I'm sure that I will back with more. Thank you and I hope you like this story.


End file.
